As Colinas Errantes
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Universo alternativo.A história se passa na Escócia, século 18.Os escoceses estão em guerra com a Inglaterra, e em meio ao caos da guerra famílias se unem e paixões avassaladoras e probidas acontecem.Jate,Sana entre outros.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Censura: M

Spoilers: nenhum

Jate/Sana e outros

Sinopse: Escócia, 1729. O país está em guerra com a Inglaterra e os clãs escoceses se juntam e formam um movimento revolucionário para expulsar os britânicos de suas colinas. Em meio a esse cenário caótico, a espiã escocesa Kate, conhecida como "A Endiabrada", está prestes a descobrir que mais difícil do que vencer os ingleses é governar os desejos de seu coração ao se apaixonar pelo jovem capitão inglês Jack Shephard. Enquanto isso seu irmão mais velho, Paulo, luta para manter a união do clã através do casamento secreto da filha mais velha dos Austen, Ana-Lucia com um dos líderes da revolução rebelde.

By: Renata Holloway.

As Colinas Errantes Capítulo I 

Era do conhecimento de todos que o clã dos Austen era uma das famílias mais poderosas da Escócia há gerações. O imponente castelo de Isenwood, residência oficial da família Austen ficava no alto de uma colina distante da onde poderia ser visto por qualquer pessoa que cavalgasse pelos bosques do condado de Sheryl Fraser.

Samuel Austen, o patriarca da família havia sido durante toda a sua vida um homem bondoso, honesto e correto, casado com a bela Lady Diana. Porém, uma fatalidade havia tirado sua vida. Samuel, como a maioria dos escoceses que viviam nas Terras Altas era contra o reinado de Jacob Littleton, um lord inglês que assumira há alguns anos o trono da Escócia, depondo o rei Desmond I. Por causa disso, Samuel Austen acabou se envolvendo no movimento revolucionário a favor da reconquista do trono da Escócia para o rei Desmond. No entanto, Samuel teve suas atividades descobertas e junto com seu mais fiel companheiro de revolução, Lord Anthony Sawyer foram presos e exilados. Acabaram ambos morrendo na França.

Por causa disso, o clã dos Austen foi desmembrado. Lady Diana voltou a viver na casa dos pais em Flandres e sua única filha, Katherine foi mandada para estudar em um convento junto com os meio-irmãos Paulo e Ana-Lucia, ambos filhos de um romance de Samuel com uma bela cigana espanhola chamada Esmeralda, anterior ao seu casamento com Lady Diana. Mesmo não sendo seus filhos, Diana os tinha como se fossem, pois cuidou deles desde pequenos. Esmeralda morrera quando dera á luz Ana-Lucia, antes que pudesse se casar legalmente com Samuel.

Os três Austen passaram anos no convento, até que chegou o dia do primeiro deles sair. Paulo Austen atingiu a maioridade, e sendo o irmão mais velho assumiu o clã voltando a morar no castelo junto com sua mãe, suas irmãs permaneceram no convento por mais alguns anos. Com o castelo de Isenwood cheio de dívidas e apesar do respeito que todas as famílias das Terras Altas tinham pela sua, Paulo foi obrigado a aceitar ajuda financeira de um conde chamado Benjamin Linus. Em troca, Benjamin o fez prometer que entregaria a mão em casamento de uma de suas irmãs. Ana-Lucia sendo a mais velha foi a escolhida.

Assim como o pai, Paulo também não tolerava a presença dos ingleses na Escócia. E logo se viu envolvido no movimento rebelde como ele. Fez amizade com o filho do melhor amigo de seu pai, James Sawyer, o único herdeiro do castelo de Butterfly. Mas ao contrário de Paulo, Sawyer, como era mais bem conhecido, não possuía nenhuma irmã para oferecer em casamento a algum nobre para recuperar seus bens confiscados pelo governo inglês durante o exílio de seu pai e mesmo que tivesse não faria isso, não desejava nem um vintém dos britânicos, odiava-os.

O conde Benjamin Linus havia sido o responsável pelo confisco dos bens da família Sawyer e com a morte de seu pai no exílio francês Sawyer não teve outro remédio a não ser ir viver com sua mãe Layd Maryan em Paris, na casa de parentes. Após concluir a faculdade de Artes e Literatura, James Sawyer ouviu rumores sobre a organização de um novo grupo rebelde contrário aos ingleses e resolveu retornar à Escócia mesmo sob os protestos de sua mãe. Quando lá chegou, tratou de arrendar junto à Paulo Austen um antigo castelo em ruínas pertencente ao clã Austen no alto de uma colina no Vale das Colinas Errantes. O castelo conhecido como "O Cisne" por causa do formato de seus jardins era considerado mal-assombrado pela maior parte das pessoas, por isso ninguém em sã consciência se atrevia a ir até lá, exceto quem conhecia seus segredos.

Uma vez de volta à Escócia, foi um pulo para Sawyer se alistar na causa rebelde. Fez uma amizade sólida com Paulo Austen e junto com outros moradores da região como Bernard Murray criaram um grupo rebelde que costumava roubar gado, tecidos e especiarias dos nobres ingleses, entregando tudo para as famílias pobres escocesas. Além disso, destruíam as estradas e boicotavam toda e qualquer tentativa dos britânicos em se expandir pelas colinas errantes, como os escoceses costumavam chamá-las e até agora estavam se saindo muito bem. O chefe em exercício do exército inglês, um jovem capitão médico chamado Jack Shephard nem desconfiava que a família Austen e a família Sawyer estivessem envolvidas no movimento rebelde escocês. Por causa dos atos dos rebeldes, as coisas progrediam e a Escócia começava a deixar o passado nebuloso para trás, passando a crescer diante dos esforços dos revolucionários.

Paulo estava muito animado com tudo isso e diante dessas circunstâncias, ao receber mais uma carta da irmã Katherine, implorando para que pudesse voltar ao castelo de Isenwood lhe mandara uma carta em resposta autorizando que viesse.

A carta chegou logo cedo ao convento e a Irmã Beatriz correu para entregá-la, pois sabia o quanto Kate estava ansiosa por notícias do irmão. Naquela manhã, ela e sua irmã Ana-Lucia bordavam ao pé da janela quando a Irmã Beatriz entrou no aposento segurando a carta.

- Bom dia, moças!- saudou com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, irmã!- responderam as duas, muito educadas.

- Aqui está senhorita Katherine, a carta de seu irmão que tanto esperava.

- Oh Irmã Beatriz, por que não disse logo?- ela indagou sem conter a própria felicidade.

A Irmã entregou a carta nas mãos de Kate e saiu. Esta voltou a sentar-se ao pé da janela e rasgou o envelope timbrado com o símbolo do governo inglês rapidamente.

- Por que não me contou que estava esperando carta de nosso irmão?- perguntou Ana-Lucia desviando a atenção do bordado.

- Porque você não me perguntou.- Kate respondeu.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho: - Tudo bem, eu te perdôo. Agora vamos, leia o que diz a carta.

Kate pôs-se a ler:

"Escócia, 15 de março de 1729 

_Queridas irmãs, _

_venho por meio desta dizer-lhes que me encontro bem, nossa mãe também apesar de um resfriado a ter incomodado nas últimas duas semanas, mas agora já está bem melhor, asseguro-lhes. Aqui no castelo tudo corre bem, tenho conseguido tomar conta das coisas como devem ser, fiz muitas amizades por aqui, com outros clãs escoceses poderosos._

_Tem muita coisa acontecendo. Os Escoceses das Terras Altas estão descontentes com o governo inglês e tenho conversado muito com eles sobre isso. Mas o teor de nossas conversas não pode ser revelado nessa carta, conversarei com vocês sobre isso quando o momento for mais oportuno. Por ora, espero que as duas estejam passando muito bem e aprendendo muitas coisas no convento._

_Kate, minha querida irmã endiabrada...".- _a essa altura, Kate interrompeu a leitura e deu um risinho, Ana-Lucia a acompanhou. Paulo havia posto esse apelido nela devido ao seu temperamento forte e insistente. Ela voltou a ler: " _Em resposta ao seu pedido desesperado de retornar à Escócia, digo-lhe que eu e nossa mãe fazemos muito gosto. Se deseja vir logo, mande uma carta nos avisando para que preparemos tudo e enviaremos nosso primo Charlie Pace para escoltá-la.. Quanto à Ana, se quiser vir com você também será muito bem-vinda. Mas se quiser continuar no convento por mais tempo, a decisão será dela, pois se voltar agora teremos que realizar o noivado com Lord Linus e peço a ela que perdoe-me porque sabe que não tive escolha, ou fazia essa promessa ao Lord ou então nossa família teria ficado de vez em ruínas._

_No mais, aguardo ansioso por notícias das duas. Fiquem bem, as amo muito._

_Seu devotado irmão,_

_Paulo Austen"_

Quando terminou de ler a carta, Kate tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha nos lábios, feliz da vida por seu irmão ter aceitado que ela retornasse à Escócia. Ana-Lucia, ao contrário dela não parecia muito feliz com as notícias.

- Sei porque ficou assim.- comentou Kate dobrando a carta. Ana ficou em silêncio, Kate continuou: - Está assim porque Paulo entregou sua mão para Lord Linus.

- Impressão sua Kate, não tenho nada, eu estou bem. Já disse a você que desde que nosso irmão comunicou-me que prometera minha mão para Lord Linus eu aceitei de bom grado. O bom nome de nossa família depende disso e eu tenho obrigação como integrante do clã em fazer minha parte.

Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa clara expressão contrariada:

- Ora Ana, se nosso irmão tivesse prometido a minha mão a Lord Linus eu simplesmente recusaria. Para mim existem outras formas de recuperar a fortuna e o prestígio de nosso clã sem termos que nos enlaçar com algum nobre.

- Ah é mesmo?- provocou Ana-Lucia. – E como você, minha irmã, faria isso?

- Simples, eu me alistaria na causa rebelde.

Ana-Lucia deu uma gostosa risada, mas Kate fez sinal para que ela se calasse, afinal não era de bom tom moças bem educadas ficarem rindo com tanto entusiasmo.

- Desculpe.- disse ela se contendo.

Kate sorriu: - Estou falando sério. Adoraria participar da causa rebelde e contribuir para a libertação da Escócia.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a se concentrar no bordado. Kate a interrompeu, tirando-lhe o bastidor e a agulha das mãos.

- Ana, será que você não vê?- insistiu. – Nossa liberdade está na Escócia e não aqui na França onde não podemos rir, nem correr pelos campos verdejantes e nem dançar ou tomar uísque!

- Kate, não devemos ingerir álcool!- ralhou Ana à menção da irmã sobre a tradicional bebida escocesa.

- Mas que bobagem minha irmã, quem disse? As freiras?-Kate falou num tom mais baixo. – À exceção de Irmã Beatriz, eu odeio tudo o que existe nesse lugar.

- Oh Deus, Kate! Então blasfemas? È mesmo a Endiabrada, como diz nosso irmão.- Ana falava aquilo com preocupação, as mãos no peito.

- Se ser Endiabrada significa almejar liberdade, então pode estar certa de que sou.

- E amor? Não o almejas?- indagou Ana-Lucia com ar sonhador.

- Amor?- retrucou Kate. – Não, que esse belo sentimento fique longe de mim para que nunca me aprisione mais do que me sinto aprisionada. Mas vejo que tu irmã, o anseias muito mais do que eu a liberdade.

- Oh, não sejas tola. Como posso ansiar pelo amor se já fui prometida a um homem que não amo?

- Será que um dia não poderás amá-lo?

- Não creio em tal coisa.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Agora me devolve meu bordado e deixemos dessa tagarelice inútil! Preciso terminar de bordar as roupinhas dos pequenos órfãos já que você nunca as termina.

Kate se sentou aos pés da irmã no tapete de lã felpudo do quarto de costura e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Mas e a lenda do colar de sua mãe?

Instintivamente, Ana tocou o pingente verde esmeralda da corrente de prata que trazia ao pescoço. Essa jóia pertencera à sua mãe e a usava desde que completara doze anos.

- Lendas são bobagens, blasfêmias pagãs!

- Talvez não sejam Ana-Lucia, sua mãe encontrou o verdadeiro amor com meu pai. Ela possuía o encanto das antigas fadas ancestrais refletidos na pedra esmeralda desse colar.

- Tem razão, mas veja onde isso a levou.- Ana-Lucia deu um suspiro triste. – Mamãe morreu para me trazer ao mundo sem poder desfrutar durante muito tempo de seu grande amor.

- Mas morreu com a certeza de tê-lo conhecido.- afirmou Kate.

- Que seja!- falou Ana-Lucia, ríspida, retomando seu bordado de volta. – Isso nunca vai acontecer comigo, quando chegar a hora me casarei com Lord Linus e cumprirei meu destino, assim como minha mãe cumpriu o dela.

Kate respirou fundo: - Certo, esqueça tudo o que eu falei. Não há cristão que lhe convença mesmo. Não sei como consegue viver assim, sem sonhos ou emoções. Eu, quando retornar à Escócia vou viver todas as aventuras que sempre sonhei ao lado dos rebeldes. Agora, com licença, querida irmã, vou até a cozinha ver se a alguma das irmãs precisa de ajuda.

E com o farfalhar característico de suas saias cheias de enfeites, Kate deixou o quarto de costura. Assim que ela saiu, Ana-Lucia largou o bordado e voltou a tocar a pedra esmeralda de seu pescoço. Segundo a lenda cigana, no dia em que ela encontrasse seu grande amor a pedra brilharia refletindo todos os seus desejos mais profundos, avisando-a de que seguia pelo caminho certo mesmo que encontrasse adversidades. Ana-Lucia desejava muito acreditar nisso, mas como podia num mundo dominado pelo machismo, onde só os homens tinham oportunidades.

Irritada, levantou-se da cadeira e soltou os longos cabelos negros do coque formal que os prendia, deixando pender sobre os ombros a cascata de cachos. Afrouxou o laço dos vestidos e ergueu as saias tão farfalhantes quando as da irmã. Retirou os sapatos elegantes de bico fino, as meias de seda e ficou descalça, soltando um pequeno murmúrio ao sentir a frieza do assoalho debaixo de seus pés.

Ergueu os braços para cima e pôs-se a rodar e remexer os quadris ao som de uma música gravada em sua mente. A música de seu povo que nunca a deixava mesmo tendo sido criada em um convento francês. Sua babá, de origem cigana como sua mãe a ensinara os passos da dança sensual e mais antiga de seu povo ainda na infância, e quando estava muito triste ou irritada costumava dançar descalça, com os cabelos soltos, lembrando a si mesma de que ainda dispunha de um pouco de liberdade. Se sua irmã não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de sentir emoções fortes ou ansiar por liberdade estava enganada. Ana-Lucia apenas prendia dentro de si todos os seus sentimentos, assim ficava mais fácil aceitar a sociedade aprisionadora e patriarcal em que vivia.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

O sol estava a pino e o constante balançar da carruagem oscilando por entre as valetas e pedregulhos da estrada em péssimo estado que levava à Paris, faziam o estômago de Elizabeth Thompson se retorcer, isso somado à terrível enxaqueca que não lhe abandonava desde que partira do castelo de Isenwood há mais de cinco dias tirava-lhe todo o ânimo.

Elizabeth já havia feito muitas viagens longas, mas nunca se acostumara. Havia nascido e sido criada nas colinas escocesas. Incomodada com o sacolejar, levou o lencinho de algodão, bordado à boca. Num gesto claro de que não se sentia bem. Charlie Pace, ao seu lado, notou isso e indagou, preocupado:

- Algum mal lhe aflige, Srta. Thompson?

- Oh sim, Sr. Pace. Minha cabeça está girando e meu estômago se contrai a cada avanço da carruagem.

- Posso eu fazer alguma coisa pela senhorita?

- Agradeço o interesse, mas só irei sentir-me melhor quando chegarmos à Paris. Se eu não estivesse com tantas saudades das meninas, teria deixado que a velha Nahí tivesse vindo em meu lugar com Nikki para levar Kate de volta.

Elizabeth Thompson vivia desde a adolescência no castelo de Isenwood. Sua família inteira morrera da mesma moléstia, tuberculose, e quando ficou órfã, Samuel e Diana a adotaram como filha. Praticamente viu os irmãos Austen crescerem. Possuía exímia educação porém um temperamento autoritário e modos extravagantes, se provocada podia ser bastante cruel com o provocador, que ninguém se enganasse com as delicadas madeixas loiras e os olhos verdes que refletiam aparente delicadeza. Era anos mais velha que as irmãs Austen, mas ainda não se casara. Extremamente exigente, Libby, como era carinhosamente apelidada pelos íntimos, dispensava a corte de todos que se atreviam a se aproximar dela, alegando que não era nenhuma idiota, pois possuía uma fortuna imensurável que o homem que se casasse com ela passaria a adquirir assim que trocassem as alianças. Por isso o extremo cuidado em escolher o marido adequado.

Por causa das dívidas dos Austen, chegou até a sugerir a Lady Diana, com quem permaneceu em Flandres durante todo o exílio, que poderia se casar com Paulo para que o novo chefe do clã Austen herdasse sua fortuna e reerguesse Isenwood. Mas o rapaz jamais aceitara, porque desejava um casamento por amor, além disso, estava por demais envolvido na causa rebelde escocesa para ter tempo de pensar em se casar e se dedicar a uma esposa.

A carruagem seguia seu caminho, os cavalos de raça trotando à velocidade que o cocheiro lhes permitia em meio ao calor estafante da tarde, os barulhos dos cascos cobertos com ferradura fazendo um ruído constante. De repente, o trote de outros cavalos que não eram os garanhões negros que puxavam a carruagem foi ouvido. Charlie ficou atento e posicionou o dedo em seu mosquete, estrategicamente escondido abaixo do assento da carruagem. Nicole Murray, que viajava ao lado da Srta. Thompson notou o movimento brusco dele em direção à arma e levou as mãos ao peito num gesto de medo.

- Desculpe-me, Srta. Murray.- disse Charlie tentando tranqüilizá-la. – Mas estamos em guerra, por isso estaremos mais protegidos com o mosquete. Hey, Lance!- dirigiu-se ele ao cocheiro, colocando a cabeça para fora da carruagem. – Quem vem lá?

- Oficiais ingleses meu senhor.- respondeu o cocheiro. – Que devo fazer?

- Pare a carruagem e espere que eles se aproximem.

A pobre Nikki começou a tremer. Libby colocou a mão em seu ombro para acalmá-la. Não demorou muito e o regimento se aproximou. Curiosa, Libby pegou seu leque bordado e olhou pela janela, esticando os olhos verdes para ver alguma coisa. À frente do regimento vinha um soldado com uniforme mais elegante que os demais, provavelmente o capitão. Era alto, forte e musculoso. Os cabelos castanho-escuros e lisos caindo sobre a tez cuja barba era cuidadosamente bem feita, dando-lhe um ar de herói romântico. Libby arfou diante de tão esplendorosa visão e cobriu o rosto pálido com um leque.

- O que foi, senhorita Thompson? O seu mal estar piorou ou está com medo dos ingleses assim como a Srta. Murray? Asseguro-lhe que nada nos acontecerá.

- Oh, eu sei senhor Pace que nos protegerá de qualquer mal.- comentou Libby apertando ainda mais a pressão de sua mão no ombro de Nikki.

Ao contrário de Libby, Nikki nunca fizera uma viagem daquelas. Era a primeira vez que deixava as colinas a pedido de Lady Diana para acompanhar Libby até Paris. Era uma simples camponesa que trabalhava na cozinha do castelo de Isenwood junto com sua mãe. Mas a Srta. Thompson gostava muito dela, e sua família era muito especial para os Austen. Por isso seus pais consentiram que viajasse, sua mãe, a bondosa Rose, queria que ela conhecesse um pouco mais do mundo antes que se casasse e assumisse uma família.

Não demorou muito e o regimento finalmente se aproximou. Libby voltou a olhar pela janela para poder fitar de perto o belo capitão que avistara, mas dessa vez Charlie interveio colocando sua mão na frente dela em um gesto protetor.

- Melhor se afastar, Srta. Thompson. Não sabemos se é seguro.

Ela contraiu discretamente os lábios em frustração, mas fez o que ele pediu, se encolhendo na carruagem junto com a assustada Srta. Murray.

- Boa tarde!- saudou o capitão do regimento inglês, tirando o seu chapéu em sinal de cortesia.

- Boa tarde, capitão.- respondeu Charlie respeitoso.

- Estão indo a Paris?- indagou o capitão fitando o interior da carruagem.

- Estamos indo sim, ao convento St. Marie visitar minhas primas que estudam na escola das freiras. Eu sou Charlie Pace.

O capitão assentiu com um menear da cabeça e estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar Charlie.

- Muito gosto. Eu sou o Capitão Jack Shephard. E as senhoras que o acompanham?

- Senhoritas.- corrigiu Charlie. – Senhoritas Thompson e Murray, protegidas de minha mãe. Vieram comigo porque pretendo levar uma de minhas primas de volta à Escócia.

Jack sorriu, levemente: - Pelo sotaque e o brasão na carruagem, logo que vi que eram escoceses.- ele fez uma pausa e pigarreou. – Bem, não pretendo atrapalhar a viagem de vocês, mas esta estrada é muito perigosa, especialmente esse horário da tarde. Há muitos salteadores e o senhor há de convir que nossos países estão em guerra, ainda que não oficialmente.

- Oh, sim senhor.- disse Charlie. – Mas não se preocupe, as damas estão bem protegidas comigo.

- Creio que sim Sr. Pace, mas insisto para que minha escolta acompanhe sua carruagem até a entrada de Paris, conheço essa região como a palma de minha mão e lhe asseguro que não é muito confiável.

Sem escolha, Charlie acabou assentindo, mas assim que Jack se afastou com um sorriso gentil para as damas, ele resmungou irritado:

- Ingleses! Se acham os donos da Europa.

Libby apenas assentiu educadamente, pois não estava prestando atenção ao que ele dizia. Sua mente estava concentrada na lembrança do belo rosto e do sorriso do Capitão Jack Shephard e sem se dar conta que sua face ficou ruborizada de repente e a respiração tornou-se mais acelerada. Ela abanou-se desesperadamente com o leque. Charlie franziu as sobrancelhas:

- O que houve Srta. Thompson, o seu mal-estar se intensificou?

- Oh não, Sr. Pace.- ela respondeu com um suspiro, dando uma olhadela discreta para a janela a fim de ver o Capitão. – Agora estou muito, muito melhor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um assovio distante, vindo do cume das colinas cortou o silêncio do fim de tarde. Paulo Austen apurou os ouvidos e sorriu, arrumando o baladeira e o mosquete no cós da calça branca de linho grosso. O cheiro da grama molhada devido à chuva passageira de verão encheu-lhe as narinas.

Caminhou alguns passos através da relva encharcada, suas botas de coturno negro reluzente mesclando-se à lama pegajosa. Parou após uma subida e assoviou de volta, um ruído suave e fino. Do outro lado do descampado, James Sawyer acenou, vestido em seu singelo traje de montanhês. Camisa branca de mangas compridas, botões semiabertos, calça cinza e a manta quadriculada sob os ombros. Os cabelos loiros e úmidos de suor, compridos até a altura dos ombros e a barba por fazer completavam o visual dando-lhe um ar de fora-da-lei.

Paulo correu até ele e apertou-lhe fortemente a mão.

- Meu caro amigo.- disse com um sorriso educado e sereno.

- Como vai?- saudou Sawyer. – Que bons ventos o trazem ao topo das Colinas Errantes? Veio cobrar o aluguel do Cisne?

Paulo franziu as sobrancelhas escuras que emolduravam o rosto moreno.

- Até parece!

Sawyer deu uma risada.

- Certo, então o motivo é o mesmo de sempre, não consegue esquivar-se de minha companhia, Austen.

- Lamento admitir que é verdade, a paixão que sinto por ti me consome deveras.

- Oras, deixe disso caro amigo.- falou Sawyer, debochado. – Venha, vamos tomar uns goles do bom e velho uísque da Sra, Murray lá no Cisne.

Paulo o seguiu até o velho castelo mal-assombrado onde Sawyer vivia sozinho desde que retornara à Escócia. A propriedade pertencia aos Austen, mas Paulo não fazia questão do lugar, há muito tempo fora abandonado e agora jazia em ruínas. Sawyer gostava de viver lá porque o mantinha afastado de tudo e de todos. Desde que retornara do exílio e descobrira que o governo inglês confiscara o Castelo de Butterfly pertencente ao seu clã, ficou tão revoltado que entrou para a causa rebelde e tornou-se um ermitão. Impediu a mãe de retornar ao país, dizendo a ela que continuasse na França e resolveu morar no Cisne, o castelo e ruínas no alto das Colinas Errantes.

A coisa que Sawyer mais almejava na vida, além de fazer com que o herdeiro perdido de Desmond I retomasse o trono da Escócia e expulsasse os ingleses era recuperar o Castelo de Butterfly e trazer à mãe de volta à sua terra natal, deixando o Conde Benjamin Linus na total ruína. Depois de conseguir esse intento, quem sabe ele poderia pensar em arranjar uma esposa e dar continuidade à linhagem de seu clã. Mas no momento isso lhe parecia algo distante e sem propósito.

Ao chegarem aos jardins do Cisne cobertos de mato e ervas-daninhas foram recebidos euforicamente pelos quatro huskies siberianos de Sawyer.

- Hey, rapazes! Saudou ele, acariciando as cabeças dos magníficos animais que não paravam de balançar o rabo, fazendo festa para seu dono.

Paulo também acariciou os animais, e disse a ele quando atravessaram o átrio que levava até o pátio principal do castelo, rumo à cozinha, um dos poucos cômodos do lugar que resistia bravamente ao desgaste da falta de manutenção e do tempo.

- Queres aparentar ser um ermitão sem posses, mas ostentas riqueza criando quatro hiskies siberianos, uma vaca holandesa premiada e um garanhão negro, caro amigo.

- Garanto-lhe Austen que essas são as únicas extravagâncias a que me atrevo.

- E quanto às mulheres?- Paulo provocou.

- Mulheres são um luxo caro demais para mim, Austen.

- Pode até ser, mas não vai me dizer que consegue viver sem elas.

- Paulo, meu amigo, tu sabes mais do que ninguém como eu vivo e em que condições. Que mulher iria querer ser a senhora de um castelo em ruínas?

- Talvez a Srta. Thompson.- Paulo comentou com um sorriso malicioso. – Lembro-me da única vez em que esteve no Castelo de Isenwood, o jeito como ela olhou para ti...

- Oh sim, a bela e afortunada Srta. Thompson. Não, meu caro amigo, ela me seria como uma rosa perfumada colhida num jardim de inverno de luxo, dizendo-me sim para tudo. Eu sou um aventureiro, muito mais me apraz a flor selvagem do campo, que nasce em qualquer lugar, aquela mulher selvagem que me diria não o tempo todo, mesmo que no fundo quisesse me dizer sim.

Paulo deu uma gargalhada.

- Então és um sádico? Deveria apresentar-te Kate.

- Sua irmã endiabrada? Oh sim, ela teria mais afinidades comigo do que a Srta. Thompson já que gosta de guerras e espadas como uma vez o dissestes. Quem sabe lutaríamos lado a lado contra o exército do General Locke?

Nesse momento, o aroma inconfundível de cozido de carneiro com verduras encheu-lhes as narinas e provocou água em suas bocas. Ambos se apressaram até a cozinha. A boa senhora Rose Murray mexia um caldeirão no velho fogo. A mesa estava servida com pão, manteiga, queijo e bolinhos de aveia.

- Boa tarde, senhores.- ela disse gentilmente. – O jantar está quase pronto.

- Oh, Sra. Murray, agradeço todos os dias ao bom Deus pelos seus dotes culinários.

- Bondade sua Lord Sawyer. Creio que o senhor na condição de ermitão, há de convir que qualquer prato de caldo lhe apraz.

Dessa vez foi Paulo quem riu.

- Estás vendo Sawyer, até a Sra. Murray concorda que és um ermitão.

Sawyer deu de ombros e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se à mesa para jantar. Rose balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Lord Sawyer, deveria lavar as mãos para o jantar.

- Obrigado pela lembrança, Sra. Murray.- respondeu ele se dirigindo à uma tina com água limpa em cima de um velho balcão onde lavou as mãos. – Mas por favor, já lhe disse para parar de me chamar de Lord. Sou um nobre falido, ou melhor, roubado.

- Não importa, para mim o senhor é e sempre será um Lord, o herdeiro de seu clã. Um dia suas propriedades hão de voltar para suas mãos.

Ela enxugou as mãos no avental e disse:

- Preciso ir, Bernard há de querer jantar também.

Rose já ia deixando a cozinha do castelo quando Paulo a chamou:

- Sra. Murray, obrigada por convencer o Sr. Murray a deixar Nikki acompanhar a Srta. Thompson até Paris para trazer Kate de volta.

- Ora, Lord Austen, foi um prazer. Essa viagem foi uma oportunidade de ouro para que a minha menina pudesse conhecer um pouco do mundo antes de se casar com alguém e viver o resto de sua vida em nossas tão adoradas colinas. – ela olhou pela ampla janela da cozinha, já havia anoitecido. – Oh, como é tarde, preciso ir. Boa noite, senhores.

Assim que ela saiu, Sawyer comentou para ver a reação de Paulo:

- Eu seria capaz de me casar com a bela e doce flor do campo, a Srta. Murray.

- Paspalho!- bradou Paulo, fingindo irritação, pois o amigo sabia de sua paixão pela bela e jovem camponesa.

- Se eu sou um paspalho Austen, és um tolo. Se a amas porque então não pedes a mão dela à Bernard? Ele tem a ti e tua família em grande contra, não negaria tal pedido. E bem sei que o fato de ela possuir um dote muito baixo não o incomoda, sua família não é materialista. Seu pai teria se casado com sua mãe, a cigana, se seu avô paterno não tivesse posto tantos empecilhos.

- Eu sei, mas tu bem sabes que antes de me casar há coisas mais importantes com as quais tenho que me preocupar, como com o futuro de meu clã. Sabes que o Conde Linus emprestou-me dinheiro para reerguer o Castelo de Isenwood com a promessa de que eu daria a mão de minha irmã mais velha a ele.

- Sim, eu sei disso, embora lamente por ela, casar-se com o Conde Linus me parece um destino terrível para qualquer jovem. Que homem grotesco!

- È isso mesmo amigo. Por essa e por outras razões devo livrar minha irmã de tal matrimônio. Tu sabes, estamos engajados na causa rebelde, se algo acontecer comigo e Ana-Lucia já estiver casada com o Conde Linus ele será imediatamente o novo chefe do clã Austen e nossa linhagem irá desaparecer. A família de Linus é muito rica, mas não possui um título como o nosso, ele precisa se casar com Ana-Lucia para conseguir isso.

- E o que pretendes fazer para que os planos dele não venham a se concretizar?

- Bem, estou juntando dinheiro para saldar a dívida, embora saiba que conseguir essa quantia nesse momento me é praticamente impossível. Por isso, pensei numa segunda opção caso algo venha a acontecer comigo.

- E no quê pensou?

- Casarei Analulu em segredo com outro homem.

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha: - E quem seria esse homem?

- Tu, meu caro amigo Lord James Sawyer.- Paulo respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Austen, por acaso enlouquecestes? E a conversa que acabamos de ter? Por acaso não sabes que não pretendo me casar enquanto não recuperar o que é meu por direito? Além disso, não conheço sua irmã, se tiver uma ou duas lembranças dela de quando éramos crianças é muito.

- Ora Sawyer, isso é só um mero detalhe. Uma vez dissestes para mim que faria qualquer coisa por nosso clã. Então não mantém tuas promessas?

- Mas é claro que mantenho Austen.

- Então? Prometa para mim agora mesmo que se algo acontecer comigo se casará com Ana-Lucia e impedirá que o Conde Linus se torne o chefe de meu clã.

- Sim, eu prometo.- respondeu Sawyer com seriedade e o pacto foi selado com uísque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate vislumbrou da janela do convento a carruagem com o brasão da família Austen e abriu um sorriso de puro contentamento. Erguendo as saias correu até a cozinha onde a irmã estava.

- Analulu! Analulu!

- Mas o que foi Kate? Controle-se menina, assim tu podes vir a ter uma indisposição.

Kate respirou fundo tentando conter a própria alegria.

- Nosso primo acabou de chegar ao convento.

Dessa vez foi Ana-Lucia quem não conseguiu se conter e tirando rapidamente o avental de cozinha correu com Kate para o jardim do convento onde Charlie, Libby e Nikki desembarcavam. Porém, antes que pudessem se aproximar do primo, a Madre Superiora do Convento apareceu e barrou as duas.

- Que modos são esses meninas? Esperem as duas aqui polidamente até que o cavalheiro e as damas se aproximem.

Muito a contra-gosto, Ana-Lucia e Kate esperaram que seu primo Charlie Pace se aproximasse junto com a Srta. Thompson e Nikki.

- Mas o que é isso, por que estão tão acanhadas, meninas?- disse Libby abraçando as duas ao mesmo tempo. Que saudades!

A Madre Superiora torceu o nariz para Libby, achando seus modos mal-educados e o traje que vestia extravagante, mas ela sequer notou entretida em abraçar suas amigas que não via há tempos.

- Oh Libby, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui!- disse Kate ignorando a Madre Superiora. – Charlie!

- Ora, se não é a pequena Kate En...- ele começou a dizer, mas Kate o cortou quando o abraçou.

- Por favor não diga essa palavra primo.

Charlie olhou para a Madre Superiora e a cumprimentou com uma reverência.

- Boa noite, Madre.

- Boa noite.- ela respondeu ríspida antes de dizer. – Fico feliz que tenham vindo visitar as garotas mas na verdade não temos acomodações suficientes para vocês, por isso...

- Oh, não se preocupe com isso Madre. Vamos ficar em uma boa estalagem e levaremos as meninas conosco com sua benção é claro?

- Sim.- respondeu a Madre amargamente sem ter escolha.

- Como a senhora já deve ter sido informada, Kate retornará conosco para a Escócia.- falou Charlie.

- Sim, eu fui informada, embora ainda tivesse esperanças de que Kate abraçaria a vida religiosa.

- A senhora sabe, Madre, que eu ao tenho nenhuma vocação.- comentou Kate.

- Sim menina, mas que custa ter esperanças. Mas creio que com Ana-Lucia nem tudo está perdido ainda não é mesmo, criança?

Ana-Lucia deu um meio sorriso, sem saber o que responder, afinal tornar-se freira poderia livrá-la do destino terrível de se casar com o Conde Linus, mas ela realmente esperava não ter que pensar nisso agora.

- Bem meninas, arrumem suas coisas porque temos muito a fazer e pouco tempo para isso.

- Do que está falando Libby?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Temos um baile para ir esta noite minhas queridas e não podemos nos atrasar. Será a entrada de vocês duas na sociedade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Capitão Jack Shephard checou as horas no relógio de ouro preso a uma correntinha no bolso do elegante casaco de camurça. Mais umas duas horas enfadonhas pela frente pelo menos, pensou ele guardando o relógio de volta no casaco. Estava em mais um daqueles acontecimentos sociais que detestava ir, mas os quais era obrigado a comparecer já que possuía uma irmã em idade de se casar e precisava circular com ela pelas reuniões, saraus e bailes a fim de que ela encontrasse um marido decente, honesto e condizente com sua posição social. Seu pai, Sir Cristian Shephard era quem devia estar cuidando dessa tarefa, mas o velho homem era hipocondríaco e odiava sair de casa desde que a esposa morrera. Por isso só restava a ele acompanhar Juliet.

Estava sentado olhando para o belíssimo afresco do teto do salão de festas da Mansão dos Rosseau que mostrava uma deusa grega cercada por admiradores quando sentiu alguém bater em seu ombro.

- Hey, brotha, o que está fazendo aí parado com cara de bobo?

- Ah, és tu primo?- disse Jack, um sorriso dançando nos lábios. – Não posso nada fazer quanto à minha cara de bobo, só tenho essa.

- Pois há mulheres que gostam disso brotha, deveria aproveitar. Por que ainda não tirou alguma donzela para dançar?

- Tens razão, eu deveria fazer isso, mas Julie no entanto, está ocupada dançando com o Visconde Jarrah.

- Oh, quando disse que tu deverias convidar uma donzela para dançar não quis dizer sua irmã. O que te parece convidar a Srta. Rutherford, ela é muito bela.

- Nariz empinado, passo!

- E a Srta. Alexandra Rosseau? Tem belos olhos.

- Muito jovem.

- Hum, e a princesa Claire Littleton?

- A filha do Rei Jacob? Um pouco demais e se quer saber primo, estou muito bem aqui sentado vigiando minha irmã.

Nesse momento, o arauto da festa preparou-se para anunciar a entrada de mais convidados. Desmond tirou o relógio do bolso do casaco.

- Mais convidados a essa hora? Com certeza não devem ser ingleses.

O arauto começou:

- Sr. Charlie Pace da Escócia, acompanhando as senhoritas Elizabeth Thompson, Nicole Murray, Ana-Lucia Austen e Katherine Austen.

De repente Jack viu-se completamente incapaz de desviar seus olhos da entrada da Mansão. Um anjo luminoso vestido de branco, colo de alabastro e cabelos de uma ninfa grega tinha acabado de adentrar a enfadonha festa da família Rosseau.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Katherine Austen nunca esteve tão impressionada em toda a sua vida. Caminhava pelo salão de baile da Mansão dos Rosseau olhando em todas as direções apreciando cada detalhe. Seu deslumbramento não passou desapercebido aos olhos de sua irmã.

- Acho melhor fechar a boca minha irmã, ou pode entrar algum mosquito.

Kate voltou os olhos esverdeados para Ana-Lucia e riu levemente de seu comentário.

- Oh Analulu, por que és sempre tão rabugenta? Não vais me dizer que também não está impressionada com tudo o que estamos vendo, é maravilhoso! A mansão, as pessoas, os vestidos das damas, o colorido da decoração, nunca tivemos oportunidade de estar num lugar como esse. E agora que vamos deixar o convento vamos poder ir a todos os eventos sociais que quisermos.

Ana-Lucia passou o braço pelo braço de Kate, prendendo-o junto de si.

- Irmã, tu vais sair do convento, eu ainda hei de permanecer lá até que tenha de assumir meu compromisso com o Conde Linus.

Kate franziu o cenho.

- E por que não foges? Poderias conhecer um cavalheiro especial esta noite no baile e fugir com ele para escapar do casamento com o Conde Linus.

- Suponhamos que eu fizesse tal coisa absurda. E depois? Como ficariam as dívidas de nossa família?

- Serão sanadas quando os escoceses derrotarem os ingleses.- Kate cochichou.

Libby acercou-se delas, puxando Nikki pelo braço.

- Donzelas, devo dizer a vocês que ao invés de estarem cochichando pelo salão deveriam manter seus olhos atentos aos nobres cavalheiros que ornamentam esse baile.

- Não posso fazer isso Libby.- afirmou Ana-Lucia. – Sou uma mulher comprometida.

- Até segunda ordem.- completou Libby. – O Conde Linus ainda não colocou um anel no seu dedo, portanto o compromisso está só na palavra e meras palavras não são válidas aos olhos da sociedade. Já imaginou se de repente tu vens a conhecer um partido ainda mais rico do que o Conde Linus? È preferível se casar com ele, já que ele também deteria o poder de saldar as dívidas do Castelo de Isenwood.

- Eu não gosto de pensar no amor como um negócio.- disse Kate.

- E o que mais seria então? Talvez os aristocratas não amem, só os camponeses podem se permitir esse luxo.- falou Ana-Lucia, voltando-se para Nikki. – E tu minha cara, já encontrou o homem a quem entregarás teu coração?

Nikki ficou ruborizada.

- Talvez, senhorita.

- Por que talvez?- indagou Kate.

- Porque ainda não tenho certeza dos sentimentos dele.

Nesse momento, Libby começou a se abanar exasperada com seu leque.

- O que houve, Libby?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

- Vocês viram com quem Sir Charlie está conversando?

Kate parou para observar as companhias do primo, um pouco adiante delas no salão. Ele conversava com três homens, os três quase da mesma estatura, sendo que um era muito moreno, tinha bigode e cabelos encaracolados, o outro possuía cabelos castanhos claros, compridos e ombros largos, não parava de sorrir. O terceiro foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Tinha os cabelos lisos e castanho-escuros, os olhos de um tom de castanho que puxava para o verde, a barba charmosa enriquecia a assimetria de seu rosto e sua expressão tinha um quê de bondade e delicadeza que mexeram com Kate.

- Então tu vês o que eu vejo, não é pequena endiabrada?

- Como?- indagou Kate a Libby.

- Então não estás olhando para o Capitão Jack Shephard, conversando com teu primo?

- Tu o conheces?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

- Sim, fomos escoltados na estrada a caminho de Paris pelo regimento dele. Homem excepcional, devo dizer.

Kate riu: - Ora, como sabes, querida Libby?

- Eu senti isso nele quando trocamos um olhar. O Capitão tem algo de puro misturado com lascivo.- ela se abanou.

- Libby és uma mundana.- riu Kate.

Ana-Lucia se conteve para não rir também, apesar de suas excentricidades, Libby a divertia muito.

- E qual é o problema com isso, querida Kate? Por que fazer sempre o que esperam de nós? Embora não seja do conhecimento da maioria dos homens, as mulheres possuem desejos fortes e muito conhecimento da arte do amor.

- Então já tivestes um amante?- Kate questionou curiosa, em tom baixo.

Ana-Lucia corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Por Deus Katherine, isso não é assunto para se discutir em público, principalmente por donzelas.

- Mas eu tenho muita curiosidade em saber, irmã. As freiras sempre nos dizem que temos de proteger nossas virtudes até o casamento, mas não sei realmente o que isso quer dizer, nem imagino como seja um homem nu.

- Oh Deus, cale-se!- ralhou Ana-Lucia se abanando com o leque. – Pare de falar em pecado, criatura.

- Me desculpe, doce e inocente Ana.- protestou Libby. – Mas como sua irmã não irá pensar em pecado tendo tantos representantes da beleza masculina à nossa volta, aliás, já reparou que o Capitão Shephard não tira os olhos de você Kate.

- Sério?- ela indagou enrubescendo. – Ai meu Deus, e o que eu faço?

- Ignore-o!- bradou Ana-Lucia.

- Não escute a sua irmã querida, ou irá ficar para tia. – Devolva o olhar a ele, de forma sutil e doce, tenho certeza de que consegue fazer isso.

Kate tomou o leque nas mãos e lentamente lançou um olhar ao belo Capitão Shephard. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo e seu coração acelerou a batida. Alguns segundos depois, quase desfalecia nos braços de sua irmã ao ver que ele lhe devolvia o olhar.

- Que foi?- perguntou Ana-Lucia.

Kate deu um risinho por trás do leque de madre-pérola.

- Então não vistes Analulu? O Capitão retribuiu o meu olhar.

- Santa Madre de Dios, não faça mais isso!- Ana-Lucia exclamou estupefata. – Pare de lançar olhares para o Capitão, uma donzela não pode fazer isso!

Um pouco mais adiante no salão Jack não conseguia parar de olhar para a belíssima dama vestida de branco e de cabelos avermelhados. Um anjo, pensava consigo, inebriado. Desde a morte de sua doce Sarah, levada cruelmente pela tuberculose, motivo pelo qual se tornara médico além de militar, nenhuma outra mulher jamais tinha chamado sua atenção dessa maneira.

Agradeceu ao bom Deus quando o homem que acompanhava tão formosa donzela aproximou-se dele e de seus amigos do regimento e que coincidentemente era o homem a quem ele abordara na estrada a caminho de Paris. Estava criando coragem para pedir ao nobre rapaz que o apresentasse às damas, quando Desmond, seu primo insolente finalmente tomou uma atitude que não o desagradou nem um pouco.

- Sir Charlie, vejo que veio acompanhado de formosas damas.

- Oh sim, Sir Desmond, duas são minhas primas, a outra uma jovem a quem minha tia Lady Diana Austen acolheu quando ficou órfã e a que traja o vestido mais simples é uma camponesa que trabalha no Castelo de Isenwood a quem minha tia mandou para servir minhas primas.

- Por certo.- disse Desmond. – Poderia nos apresentá-las? Gostaríamos de tirá-las para uma dança se não houver objeções de sua parte.

- Oh não, claro que não. È a primeira vez que minhas primas debutam em sociedade. A Srta. Thompson já está acostumada. Venham comigo cavalheiros.

- Kate, o que você fez?- perguntou Ana-Lucia nervosa ao notar que o Capitão Shephard e outros homens se aproximavam delas.

- Eu não fiz nada.- ela se justificou dando de ombros.

- Pare de tolices Ana-Lucia, Sir Charlie com certeza se interessou em nos apresentar aos nobres cavalheiros já que somos moças solteiras e disponíveis.

- Senhoritas?- disse Charlie quando se aproximou delas. As quatro fizeram educadas reverências. – Deixe-me apresentá-las aos cavalheiros. Estes são Sir Desmond Hume, o Visconde Sayid Jarrah e o Capitão de um dos principais regimentos inglês, Jack Shephard.

- Encantado.- disse Jack tomando a mão de Kate com delicadeza. Quando sentiu os lábios dele em suas mãos, Kate mal pôde respirar.

- Estas são minhas primas Katherine e Ana-Lucia, a Srta. Elizabeth Thompson e a Srta. Nicole Murray.

Os homens as cumprimentaram com gentileza e lhes fizeram convites para valsar. Ana-Lucia recusou todos e foi acostar-se num dos canapés estofados do extenso salão, seguida por Nikki que não queria dançar, pois só conhecia as quadrilhas escocesas que costumava dançar nas festas das colheitas. Libby aceitou de pronto o convite do Visconde Jarrah e Kate nem conseguiu responder, mas logo se viu conduzida ao meio do salão.

A valsa começou e Kate arfou ao sentir a mão do Capitão Shephard delicadamente em sua cintura. Havia tido uma educação muito rígida. Por causa da guerra e do exílio de seu pai fora mandada ao convento aos 11 anos e nada sabia sobre as relações entre homens e mulheres, apenas o que a etiqueta permitia. As freiras passavam a maior parte do tempo dizendo a ela e suas irmã que deveriam se guardar das investidas masculinas. Ela nem sabia em que sentido a palavra investida se encaixava.

Enquanto dançavam, Jack não conseguia tirar os olhos dos brilhantes olhos verdes de seu par. Pela primeira vez em anos sentia um lampejo de felicidade invadir-lhe o coração. Aquela doce e jovem donzela despertava nele todo o tipo de desejos que ele julgava estarem adormecidos para sempre depois da morte de Sarah. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma mulher em seus braços, pois se recusava a dançar com qualquer uma nos bailes. Também não freqüentava casas de meretrício como seu primo Desmond, simplesmente não conseguia ir para cama com uma mulher por quem não sentia desejo.

Kate não sabia se era impressão sua, mas o Capitão Shephard parecia completamente hipnotizado por ela e ela não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso. Queria que a orquestra tocasse mais baixo para que pudessem conversar. Quando ele a rodopiou executando um dos passos coreografados da valsa, Kate bateu de encontro no peito dele e arfou. Seus seios subiram e desceram no decote do vestido imaculadamente branco e sem querer os olhos de Jack foram atraídos para as curvas sinuosas como um ímã.

Viu os seios arredondados e aninhados deliciosamente dentro do vestido e não conseguiu tirar os olhos. Sentindo-se derreter inexplicavelmente diante do olhar dele, Kate fez a única coisa que não deveria, mas que seu corpo ordenou inconscientemente, apertou seu corpo junto ao dele. Mesmo com a quantidade de panos que os separava, Jack pôde sentir o calor dela em seu corpo, o que lhe causou uma reação embaraçosa. Sentindo que algo diferente pressionava seu corpo, Kate ergueu os olhos para ele um pouco assustada e curiosa. Jack afastou-a e girou-a delicadamente pela mão finalizando a dança. Agradeceu com um cumprimento e se afastou dela amaldiçoando a si mesmo por sua falta de compostura. E agora, o que a donzela estaria pensando dele?

Depois de fazer uma reverência para Jack, Kate foi sentar-se ao lado da irmã no canapé. Tinha o rosto rubro e a respiração acelerada.

- O que aconteceu minha irmã? Não se sentes bem? Queres tomar um ar?

- Não, está tudo bem.- respondeu Kate abanando-se, milhões de coisas passando por sua cabeça.

O baile chegou ao seu ápice. Todos os presentes pararam para a entrada triunfal do rei inglês Jacob Littleton, a rainha Mary Anne e a princesa Claire. Jack estava ao lado da irmã, Juliet, ainda atordoado pelo que acontecera durante sua breve dança com a Srta. Kate Austen. Juliet percebendo que ele estava diferente, indagou:

- Que tens meu irmão? Algo que te aborrece?

- Não irmã, está tudo bem.

O arauto anunciava que o rei Jacob faria um discurso quando de repente todos os candelabros se apagaram. Um sonoro "Ohhhhhh" foi ouvido dentro do salão. Libby segurou a mão de Ana-Lucia e Nikki, mas Kate havia desaparecido.

- Kate!- ela chamou, mas não obteve resposta em meio ao caos que se instaurou no salão de baile.

No momento em que as luzes se apagaram, Kate separou-se sem querer de Ana-Lucia e Nikki por causa de duas damas idosas assustadas que a empurraram e se viu sozinha no meio do salão escuro. Tiros de pistola foram ouvidos e um cheiro inconfundível de pólvora se instaurou no local. Amedrontada, Kate levou as mãos ao peito. Sentiu de repente que um par de mãos fortes a enlaçava pela cintura.

- Venha comigo senhorita.- disse uma voz masculina doce e firme ao mesmo tempo.

Sentiu-se conduzida à parte onde se faziam as refeições no salão e foi arrastada para debaixo de uma mesa. Nervosa, indagou ao homem que a arrastara.

- O que está acontecendo? Quem é você?

- Srta. Austen, sou eu o Capitão Jack Shephard.

- O que está acontecendo, Capitão?

- Estamos sendo atacados pelos rebeldes, por isso é melhor que permaneça aqui para sua segurança.

Ele fez menção de sair do lado dela. Ainda se ouviam muitos tiros pelo salão.

- Oh não Capitão, não me deixe sozinha, por favor, me perdi de minha irmã.

Jack ponderou um pouco, precisava se juntar ao regimento para proteger o rei afinal ele era o capitão. Mas não queria deixar aquele doce anjo à mercê dos rebeldes e lembrando-se que Juliet estava em segurança com Desmond, permaneceu ao lado de Kate.

- Capitão, será que isso tudo ainda vai demorar muito?

- Eu espero que não, meu anjo.

Apesar da escuridão, Jack podia vislumbrar o lampejo do verde dos olhos dela e sem perceber acariciou sua face macia com os polegares. Kate começou a respirar mais rapidamente e Jack sussurrou sem poder conter os anseios de seu coração.

- Meu doce anjo, estou fascinado por você desde a primeira vez em que a vi. O que és? Uma fada?

Kate sorriu enrubescida: - Não sei o que dizer Capitão...

Ele tomou a mão pequena e delicada entre as suas e indagou:

- Sei que é muita pretensão e ousadia de minha parte, mas estou tomado por uma loucura infinita que me arrasa os sentidos, por isso ouso te pedir que me deixe provar seus lábios.

- Oh Deus! Sim!- exclamou Kate, sem raciocinar.

Aquilo era loucura, pólvora, folguedos e imprecações explodiam lá fora e ela sentia um desejo avassalador de ter seus lábios tocados por o de um homem. Fechou os olhos instintivamente quando sentiu a respiração quente do Capitão Shephard em seu rosto e emitiu um som lânguido quando a boca morna e macia tomou a sua bem devagar.

- Hummm...- ela gemeu suavemente entreabrindo a boca num gesto inconsciente, permitindo que a língua dele invadisse e tocasse o céu da boca, entrelaçando com a língua dela.- Tão delicioso!- ela murmurou fazendo o sangue do pobre Capitão ferver.

Foi aí que as luzes se acenderam e o burburinho das pessoas foi diminuindo. Uma voz gritou ao longe: - Morte aos ingleses, liberdade à Escócia! Mais um tiro foi ouvido, até que tudo cessou.

Jack fitou Kate, e viu o fogo do desejo em seu olhar. Percebendo que tinha ido longe de mais seduzindo uma mocinha virgem, tratou de consertar seu erro e ergueu a toalha de mesa saindo de lá debaixo com ela.

Ana-Lucia avistou Kate no salão de jantar e saiu correndo até a irmã como uma desesperada.

- Kate, querida, onde andou? Eu estava tão preocupada, você viu que loucura foi essa?

- Eu estou bem, Lulu.- respondeu Kate abraçando a irmã.

Foi quando ela se apercebeu da presença do Capitão.

- Oh Capitão, foi o senhor quem salvou a minha querida irmã de levar uma bala na cabeça? Tens a minha eterna gratidão.

- Que é isso senhorita, apenas estou cumprindo meu dever como oficial. Agora preciso ir, há rebeldes que tenho de prender. Com licença e boa noite.

Quando ele deixou as duas a sós, Ana-Lucia disse a Kate.

- Oh pobrezinha, ficou tão abalada não foi? E ainda diz que quer entrar pra causa rebelde, por Deus, não agüentaria nem um dia, está até com palpitações. Venha, vamos para o hotel, lhe farei uma tisana e irá sentir-se melhor irmãzinha.

Mas Kate não estava sentindo palpitações por causa do ataque dos rebeldes, mas sim pelo beijo ardente que tinha trocado com o Capitão Jack Shephard. Aquele beijo a havia enchido de desejo e curiosidade, havia muita coisa agora que queria perguntar à Libby e ela teria que lhe responder. Mal podia esperar para chegarem até o hotel.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

- Libby, você já teve um amante?

A pergunta de Kate pegou Elizabeth Thompson de surpresa, mesmo assim ela demonstrou naturalidade ao responder.

- Sim.

Os olhos verdes de Kate se alargaram, curiosos e ela olhou para a cama onde dormia sua irmã Ana-Lucia, não queria que ela escutasse nem uma palavra da conversa que estava tendo com Libby. Sua irmã não entenderia, sempre tão cheia de pudores. Uma vez tendo constatado que Ana estava em sono profundo, voltou a encarar Libby.

- E como é ter um amante?

- Kate, por que está me perguntando isso? Não é de bom tom uma donzela fazer esse tipo de pergunta.

- Mas é que eu queria saber como acontece uma relação entre um homem e uma mulher.

- Oh querida, saberá quando te casares.

- Eu não vou me casar.- disse Kate, com efeito.

- E por que não?

- Porque casamentos foram feitos para jovenzinhas sonhadoras que vivem num mundo de cristal. Eu conheço muito bem o mundo em que vivo, o real. Fui criada num convento, vendo a miséria das pessoas e esta noite quando fomos ao baile pude ter uma idéia ainda melhor sobre as diferenças sociais que existem entre as pessoas.

- Se não quer se casar, o que deseja para sua vida?

- Lutar.

- Lutar?- espantou-se Libby.

- Desejo lutar pela causa rebelde escocesa, recuperar nosso país, tirá-lo das mãos dos ingleses.

Libby ficou calada por alguns momentos e em seguida abriu um sorriso sincero.

- Todos esses anos sem vê-la Katherine e agora estou impressionada com sua veemência em relação à causa rebelde. Se deseja tanto entrar para a causa assim, quando retornarmos à Escócia posso apresentá-la ao homem que em minha opinião é o líder maior dos escoceses atualmente.

- Quem?

- Não posso citar o nome dele aqui na França, os matos tem olhos e as paredes têm ouvidos minha querida, mas quando chegarmos à Escócia você saberá.- ela tocou-lhe o ombro carinhosamente. – Eu deveria saber quando a vi que era diferente das outras moças, sangue quente ferve em você, diferente de Analulu.

- Oh sim. Infelizmente minha irmã é muito reservada, conformada e conservadora. Sei que ela não quer se casar com o Conde Linus, mas não está mexendo uma palha para tentar escapar do compromisso, se fosse comigo seria diferente.

- Kate, não critiques tua irmã. Ela não tem escolha, ou ela se casa com o Conde Linus ou o Castelo de Isenwood chafurdará na lama. È isso o que queres para o teu clã?

- È claro que não Libby e como prova do meu empenho em salvar nosso clã da ruína e da desgraça faço-te um juramento agora mesmo.

- Que juramento?

- Juro que ingressarei com fervor na causa rebelde para que o herdeiro de Desmond I venha a governar.

Libby franziu o cenho.

- Querida, sequer sabemos onde está escondido o herdeiro de Desmond I, tudo o que sabemos é que a criança foi salva da morte certa por sua ama de leite e criada às escondidas em um país desconhecido. Se vencermos os ingleses, um novo rei deverá ser escolhido.

Kate assentiu, que mais poderia dizer? Embora seu fervor pela causa rebelde fosse grande havia muitos elementos que ela ainda desconhecia acerca da guerra entre escoceses e ingleses por isso deixaria para se interar melhor sobre o assunto quando retornasse à Escócia. Por ora havia um assunto mais urgente que lhe perturbava a mente e o coração.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.- disse com impaciência ao ver Libby bocejar num indício claro de que queria recolher-se aos seus aposentos, contíguos com o de Kate e Ana-Lucia.

- Que pergunta?- ela se fez de desentendida apertando o nó da liga que prendia a comprida trança que sempre fazia nos cabelos para dormir, de forma que os fios loiros e cacheados não amanhecessem emaranhados.

- Sobre o que acontece quando um homem e uma mulher ficam a sós.

- Ora querida, eles conversam!

Kate franziu a sobrancelha, marota.

- Querida Libby, estás judiando de mim. Conte-me logo! Não sou mais uma criança! Quero saber sobre os beijos!

- Menina Kate!- exclamou Libby com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Vamos Libby, por favor, conte-me sobre os beijos.

Percebendo que Kate não lhe deixaria em paz enquanto não contasse a ela sobre como funcionava o relacionamento de um homem com uma mulher no sentido primitivo da palavra, resolveu contar tudo a ela, de acordo com suas indagações. Ponderou por um momento se contar tais coisas não a deixariam com vontade de experimentar, mas logo resolveu que seria melhor contar já que a simples negativa em falar sobre o assunto a deixaria mais curiosa.

- Bem, tu queres saber sobre beijos não é? Pois sim, o beijo é o elemento mais poderoso que existe!

- Por que?- indagou Kate com excitação lembrando-se do beijo que trocara com Jack embaixo da mesa do salão de jantar da mansão Rosseau.

- Porque é o princípio de tudo. Os corações batem forte, borboletas dançam no estômago, os rostos se aproximam e os lábios se tocam como numa valsa, primeiro lentamente, muito lentamente e depois as bocas se abrem e as línguas se encontram, explorando, dançando no mesmo ritmo.

As palavras de Libby estavam deixando Kate fascinada, mas ela queria saber mais, muito mais.

- E o que mais?

- Depois dos beijos, a mulher permite ao homem tomar outras liberdades.

- Que tipo de liberdades?- o coração de Kate batia forte em antecipação às revelações.

- O homem começa a tocar o corpo da mulher com carinho, mas nem sempre esse carinho é delicado, muitas vezes ele toca a mulher de um jeito forte, tempestuoso...

- E a mulher não se machuca?

- Ah não, esse jeito de tocar é muito prazeroso.

- Oh!- exclamou Kate. – E onde o homem costuma tocar a mulher?

- Pequena Kate, tu queres saber demais! È melhor irmos dormir!- protestou Libby.

- Não estou com sono, quero saber o que mais acontece. Onde o homem toca a mulher?

- Em todas as partes do corpo. Rosto, cabelos, pescoço, seios...

- Nos seios?- Kate arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, e no ventre e nas coxas também.

- Nossa! E elas sentem prazer mesmo usando roupas?

- Não Kate, quando um casal apaixonado se toca dessa forma, eles geralmente estão despidos.

- Entendo.- falou Kate, tentando conter a empolgação diante das descobertas. – Mas tu disseste que um casal apaixonado se toca. Quer dizer então que a mulher pode tocar o homem também?

- Mas é claro, aliás deve fazer isso. Eles apreciam muito.

- E também podemos tocá-los em todos os lugares?

- Oh sim Kate, em todos os lugares.

- Não imagino como seja um homem nu.- Kate admitiu. – Uma vez, eu vi o jardineiro sem camisa, entrei sem querer no depósito de ferramentas do convento e ele estava lá se refrescando. Fiquei observando-o e a madre superiora me viu. Fiquei de castigo uma semana e fazendo penitências por meu pecado.

- Não posso descrever-lhe como seria um homem nu, isso só irás descobrir quando te casares, mas já que não desejas...

- Eu posso ter um amante como tu.

- Nem pensar menina Kate, isso seria inconcebível para o seu clã.

- Mas e quanto a ti? Tivestes um amante, portanto não possues mais tua virtude!

- Sim, isso é verdade, mas não sou uma Lady como tu, sou apenas uma senhorita abastada sem título, minha virtude não me faz falta. Tu deves encontrar um marido adequado a ti e dar continuidade ao teu clã. Mas agora já conversamos demais, é melhor irmos dormir pois temos uma longa viagem pela frente amanhã. Só lamento que Analulu não virá conosco. Boa noite, querida Kate.

- Boa noite, Libby.

Assim que Libby deixou o aposento, Kate achou por bem ir se deitar. Jogou-se na cama e aninhou-se no travesseiro de penas de ganso cobrindo-se com o lençol. Seria difícil dormir depois de tudo o que Libby lhe contara. Pensou em Jack, e no beijo que trocaram. Havia sido delicioso, com um sabor de que havia muito mais coisa interessante que o Capitão poderia lhe ensinar. De repente estava devaneando, imaginando o Capitão Shephard a beijando e a tocando, nos seios, nas coxas, no ventre e sentiu um calor inexplicável tomando conta de si. Afastou os pensamentos mundanos de imediato, senão não conseguiria dormir e após alguns minutos lutando contra a insônia adormeceu tranqüila em sua cama.

O que ela não sabia é que Ana-Lucia estivera acordada durante toda a conversa que a irmã tivera com Libby e estranhamente ansiosa e abalada não conseguia dormir. Pensava consigo no quanto seria maravilhoso e empolgante provar dos carinhos de um homem, mas um homem que ela amasse. Não o homem a quem seu irmão prometera sua mão. Incapaz de dormir, Ana-Lucia levantou-se e foi até a janela, abrindo-a. Olhou para o céu estrelado e um brilho intenso chamou-lhe a atenção. Era uma estrela cadente. Sorrindo, lembrou-se de uma coisa que seu pai lhe dissera certa vez quando era criança. Sam lhe explicara que as estrelas cadentes eram mágicas e que se a pessoa acreditasse de verdade e fizesse um desejo com muito fervor, esse desejo aconteceria.

Então ela juntou as mãos num gesto instintivo e pediu a estrela que um milagre acontecesse e ela se visse livre de se casar com o Conde Linus encontrando o amor nos braços de um homem misterioso e intenso. Depois de fazer o pedido ela fez o sinal da cruz e retornou para sua cama visando dormir o sono dos justos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A melodia soturna e melancólica de um violino ecoava por todo o Cisne anunciando a solidão e o pesar do músico que o tocava. Era assim todas as noites desde que Sawyer arrendara o Cisne de Paulo Austen. Tocava para espantar a solidão, mas esta parecia acompanhá-lo onde quer que fosse.

Ao tocar um acorde mais agudo não conseguiu evitar pensar na promessa que fizera à Paulo sobre se casar com sua irmã para salvar o Clã Austen. Parou de tocar e ponderou sobre o assunto. Uma esposa? Seria disso que precisava, do calor e do aconchego de um corpo feminino para aplacar suas noites solitárias? Como seria Ana-Lucia Austen? Selvagem ou recatada? Bela ou somente apreciável?

Balançou a cabeça negativamente repreendendo a si mesmo. Não deveria pensar mais nisso afinal de contas o que poderia acontecer a Paulo para que ele tivesse de cumprir sua promessa? Provavelmente nada e a jovem Ana se casaria com o Conde Linus como tinha de ser. E abandonando de vez esses pensamentos voltou a tocar o violino e a música triste encheu novamente o castelo.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

- Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, irmãzinha.- disse Ana-Lucia a Kate quando as duas se despediram à porta do convento. Kate voltaria à Escócia com Libby e Sir Charlie Pace enquanto Ana-Lucia permaneceria no convento mais algum tempo antes de se casar com o Conde Benjamin Linus.

- E por que tu não vens conosco Analulu, mamã e Paulo adorariam isso, tenho certeza!

- Não Kate, por ora é melhor que eu fique aqui!

Kate cochichou com ela.

- Sei que não queres vir por causa de teu compromisso com o Conde Linus, mas irmã tenho certeza de que se dissermos ao nosso irmão que não queres te casar...

- Basta, Kate! Não vou discutir esse assunto contigo outra vez, quando chegar a hora cumprirei o acordo que Paulo fez com o Conde, me casarei com ele pelo bem do Castelo de Isenwood.

Resignada, Kate jogou-se nos braços da irmã mais velha, lágrimas teimosas escorriam por seu rosto coberto de pequeninas sardas.

- Irei sentir tanta saudade irmã, não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ti, jamais nós separamos antes.

Ana-Lucia deixou escapar uma lágrima também, Kate falava a verdade, jamais haviam se separado antes, mas o momento chegara e teriam que aprender a lidar com isso.

- Prima, precisamos ir!- chamou Charlie à porta da carruagem que os levaria de volta à Escócia. Nikki já estava lá dentro.

- Sir Charlie tem razão meninas, precisamos ir, a viagem é longa!

As duas assentiram e finalmente se separaram.

- Promete que vais escrever-me sempre?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Oh sim, escrever-te-ei todas as semanas, querida irmã, contando-te tudo o que está acontecendo na Escócia e...- ela confidenciou. – Vou dar um jeito de ser apresentada ao teu futuro marido também, quem sabe o Conde não seja tão deplorável quanto o estamos pintando.

Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso triste e dando um último beijo na irmã ergueu as saias visando entrar no convento quando Libby a puxou para um abraço.

- Então não te despedes de mim, Analulu?

- Oh, perdoe-me querida Libby, é que estou tão atarantada com a partida de minha irmã, eu espero que ela fique bem e gostaria de te pedir uma coisa.

- O que é, querida?

- Não deixes Kate entrar para a causa rebelde, temo pela vida dela! Kate é tão irresponsável!

- Ana-Lucia, tu sabes melhor do que ninguém que nem as freiras conseguiram conter Kate, a endiabrada, quanto mais eu, mas prometo-te que a apresentarei às pessoas certas para que a jovem dama sempre esteja em segurança.

- Obrigada, Libby, adeus!

- Prima, até outro dia!- disse Charlie inclinando-se em uma reverência para Ana-Lucia e beijando-lhe respeitosamente a mão direita.

Ana-Lucia devolveu a reverência e se retirou rapidamente para dentro do convento, não queria ver a irmã partir, pois sabia que não agüentaria. Subiu as escadas para o quarto correndo e atirou-se na cama, soluçando, não pôde mais conter suas lágrimas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vamos sair meu irmão, hoje haverá um piquenique na mansão dos Rutherford à beira do lado, está um dia tão lindo.- disse Juliet a Jack ao levar-lhe o café da manhã pessoalmente em seus aposentos, dispensando a criada.

Jack remexeu-se na cama preguiçosamente e esfregou os olhos quando Juliet pôs a bandeja no criado mudo e abriu as cortinas do quarto dele deixando entrar a incômoda luz do sol.

- Julie, sabes que não é adequado vires ao meu quarto assim tão cedo e ainda por cima dispensando a companhia da criada.

- Ora meu irmão, não digas bobagens, somos irmãos, que mal pode haver nisso?

- Somos irmãos, mas não somos crianças.- ele a repreendeu. – Além disso, não estou vestido adequadamente para receber uma dama em meu quarto mesmo sendo minha irmã.

Juliet sorriu, sabia que ele não estava falando a sério, fazia aquilo só por rabugice afinal ela o acordara muito cedo depois que ele tivera uma noite extremamente desgastante. Ela ergueu com cuidado a bainha do vestido verde claro e sentou-se na beirada da cama do irmão.

- Olhe para mim Jack, sei que tem segredos que não quer me contar.

- Segredos?- piscou os olhos castanho-esverdeados, fingindo estar confuso.

- Sim, segredos!- ela insistiu. – Pode usar sua postura profissional de Capitão com seus comandados, comigo não vai conseguir nada até porque eu o vi ontem dançando com uma bela jovem dama na Mansão Rosseau e sei que fazem mais de três anos que tu não tiras uma única matrona para dançar nem por caridade. O que se sucedeu ontem?

- Nada demais.- ele disfarçou dando de ombros. – Eu apenas resolvi que já era de cumprir certas formalidades em sociedade, principalmente agora que alcancei a patente de Capitão no exército inglês.

Juliet franziu o cenho.

- Já disse que a mim tu não enganas meu irmão, sei que ficastes encantado com a dama com a qual dançava, foi o Des quem me chamou a atenção para isso e depois, a bem observar notei que nosso ilustre primo tinha razão. Então, pode parar de fazer cerimônia e dizer-me logo o nome da dama em questão se quiser que eu descubra tudo sobre ela para ti.

- Julie, isso não será necessário.- Jack retorquiu erguendo-se da cama com um gesto para que ela se virasse enquanto ele punha o roupão sobre o corpo nu, sabia que não era considerado de bom tom que um cavalheiro dormisse inteiramente despido, mas era um hábito que Jack cultivara há algum tempo e do qual não conseguia se livrar.

Juliet virou-se de costas, mas não desistiu de seu intento de descobrir se o irmão depois de tantos anos finalmente permitira ao seu coração se apaixonar de novo.

- Querido irmão, já faz tanto tempo que Deus levou a pobre Sarah, não acha que já está em tempo de procurares outra noiva? Já estás com a idade de 32 anos, portanto mais do que na hora de te casares, até porque precisas assumir nosso clã, papai está velho e só vive bêbado desde que mamã morreu portanto não está mais em condições de tomar conta de nada.

- Não te preocupes Julie que quando eu resolver me casar avisarei a ti, apresentar-te-ei a noiva e deixarei que tu e ela planejem o casamento como bem lhes aprouver.

Nesse exato momento, a criada entrou no quarto sem bater achando que Jack e Juliet não estivessem mais lá e exclamou nervosa com seu forte sotaque francês ao dar com os dois no quarto, Jack com o roupão ainda aberto e Juliet de costas para ele.

- Mon Dieu, pardón Meciê Jack.- vermelha como um pimentão a criada saiu na mesma pisada batendo a porta atrás de si.

Jack fechou o roupão e Juliet pôs-se a rir.

- Pobre infeliz, irmão. Agora ela vai passar as noites a se revirar na cama imaginando a ti com esses trajes.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Vou ignorar teu comportamento jocoso e diga à Guilhermine que por favor da próxima vez bata na porta antes de entrar.

- Vou me lembrar disso.- divertia-se Juliet. – Mas sim irmão, vamos ao piquenique? Daí podes contar-me o nome da dama que roubou-lhe o coração.

- Não irei a piquenique nenhum Julie, preciso passar no quartel, o general Locke quer um relatório completo sobre as atividades rebeldes da noite passada.

- Oh irmão, porque és sempre tão enfadonho?- ela reclamou. – Decerto não resta-me alternativa senão ir ao piquenique dos Rutherford acompanhada por nosso primo Desmond.

- Des irá ao piquenique? Já vi tudo, ele provavelmente está interessado em cortejar alguma dama que lá estará presente. Desmond é um namorador incorrigível só irá parar quando algum marido zangado ou um pai furioso o pegar fugindo com as calças na mão. Agora deixe-me irmã, vá ao seu piquenique e divirta-se, mas não deixe Des se exceder demais, ele a acompanha a esses acontecimentos para tomar conta de ti mas bem sei que no final da história tu é quem cuidas dele.

Juliet sorriu e fazendo uma pequena reverência para o irmão deixou o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer cortava lenha para o fogo da lareira do castelo do Cisne quando Bernard o abordou aquela manhã com ares de preocupação.

- Bom dia, caro Bernard. Posso saber o porque desse franzido em sua testa logo cedo?

- Lord Sawyer, acabo de receber notícias da França sobre o ataque planejado à Mansão de Robert Rosseau.

- Mas já?- estranhou Sawyer. – Ainda não são nem dez da manhã e já me trazes notícias? Pelo jeito devem ser notícias ruins ou estou enganado?

- Não está não! O ataque foi executado, mas Rupert e seus homens foram capturados pelo regimento de um tal Capitão Inglês chamado Jack Shephard que por acaso estava no baile.

- Eu não acredito! Mas tinham nos dito que somente o regimento oficial do rei Jacob estaria presente à esse baile! Maldição! Maldito seja esse tal de Jack Shephard! E agora, qual a situação dos homens?

- Serão levados à Inglaterra e ficarão presos em Newgate aguardando julgamento e com certeza depois disso os malditos ingleses os enforcarão.

Sawyer deu uma machadada com muita força partindo um único tronco ao meio tamanha era sua ira.

- Isso eu não permitirei podem até me enforcar antes.

- Temos que comunicar isso a Lord Austen, o quanto antes melhor. Precisamos reorganizar os rebeldes.

- Sim, faça isso o mais rápido possível, eu vou falar com o clã dos orientais que são nossos aliados, a hora da luta derradeira está chegando meu caro Bernard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A carruagem rodava num ritmo tão lento que Kate não parava de cochilar somente para acordar de repente num sobressalto quando sentia o trote mais forte de um dos cavalos. Estava pensando no quanto a viagem de dois dias e meio até a Escócia seria enfadonha quando resolveu pôr a cabeça na janela para pegar um vento e o avistou. Sim, era ele, o imponente Capitão Jack Shephard em seu garanhão cor de caramelo, vestindo seu uniforme de oficial inglês atento a tudo e a todos.

Inexplicavelmente Kate sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e ficou inquieta no banco da carruagem. Charlie observava atentamente os rascunhos de uns mapas enquanto Libby dormia profundamente. Apenas Nikki percebeu a inquietação de Kate, por isso cochichou com ela:

- Tudo bem Srta.?

- Eu acabei de ver o Capitão.- Kate confessou, sem saber o que fazer.

- O Capitão que dançou com a senhorita no baile de ontem à noite?- indagou Nikki que apesar de calada era extremamente observadora.

- Sim, ele mesmo.- respondeu Kate com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Oh, ele é tão bonito, senhorita.- disse Nikki corando de leve e levando às mãos à boca segurando um risinho.

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa para que ele nunca se esqueça de mim, já que estou indo embora para a Escócia e não sei se um dia voltarei.

- Jogue o seu lenço para ele, srta. Kate, como um presente.

- Sim, ótima idéia.- cochichou Kate.

Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha e abaixou os mapas que lia, olhando para as duas.

- Mas o que as damas tanto cochicham?

- Assunto de mulheres, primo.

- Oh, está bem!- ele voltou a se concentrar nos mapas e Kate retirou seu lencinho de seda branco com suas iniciais bordadas de dentro da bolsinha a tiracolo que carregava.

Pôs discretamente sua cabeça para fora e seus cachos castanho-avermelhados mal presos no penteado esvoaçaram levemente para fora da janela. Isso chamou a atenção do Capitão Shephard que diminuiu o trote do seu cavalo e acompanhou a carruagem.

Vendo que ele lhe prestava atenção, Kate deu-lhe um sorriso genuíno e atirou o lencinho ao vento. Jack estendeu a mão de imediato para apanhá-lo e conseguiu. A carruagem se afastou levantando poeira da estrada e Jack estancou seu cavalo levando o delicado lenço de seda ao rosto. O pequeno pedaço de pano estava impregnado com o cheiro dele e Jack sentiu-se inebriar com o perfume. Sorrindo consigo mesmo ele pensou: "È Juliet, parece que vencestes, acho que está mesmo na hora de eu começar a pensar em matrimônio outra vez".

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

A viagem de volta para a Escócia durou exatamente três dias, isso porque uma forte tempestade fez com que a carruagem tivesse que ficar parada quase uma tarde inteira pelo caminho. Quando finalmente pôde avistar as inconfundíveis colinas escocesas Kate não se conteve e colocou o rosto para fora da janela da carruagem para olhar melhor. Charlie chamou sua atenção:

- Prima, comporte-se, desse jeito vai acabar caindo da carruagem e eu não quero adentrar o castelo de Isenwood contigo desfalecida em meus braços.

Libby deu uma risada.

- Ora, Sir Charlie, deixe-a, a menina passou muitas temporadas longe da boa e velha Escócia.

Nikki respirou fundo, estava muito feliz também em retornar ao seu país, às colinas que tanto amava. Paris era uma bela cidade, mas Nikki não trocaria as animadas quermesses escocesas pelos saraus parisienses. Depois de apenas dois dias na cidade luz percebeu que nada naquele lugar lhe atraía e que gostava mesmo era de passear à beira dos lagos, subindo e descendo as colinas enquanto pastoreava suas cabras.

Quando a carruagem finalmente parou, Kate não esperou que o cocheiro abrisse-lhe a porta e desceu do veículo correndo para os jardins do castelo de Isenwood, erguendo a bainha da saia para que o pesado tecido não lhe atrapalhasse.

Sir Charlie balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas acabou sorrindo, a inocência e o jeito espontâneo de sua prima eram realmente adoráveis. Libby seguiu logo atrás dela para a porta de entrada do castelo enquanto Charlie rumou com Nikki para a entrada dos fundos.

Lady Diana Austen tomava uma deliciosa xícara de chá na varanda que dava para o jardim quando avistou sua filha caçula Kate correndo em sua direção como um carneirinho, segurando as saias muito afoita.

- Mamã! Mamã!- gritou eufórica ao avistar Lady Diana.

- Oh meu Deus, pequena Kate!- Diana exclamou largando a xícara de chá em cima de uma mesinha e caminhou até a filha que atirou-se em seus braços na primeira oportunidade.

- Oh mamã, que saudades tuas!

- Querida Kate!- uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Diana quando abraçou a filha, estava muito emocionada com o reencontro. – Deixa eu olhar pra ti!

Kate colocou-se diante da mãe e deixou que ela a examinasse.

- Tantos anos, fostes embora e eras a minha menininha, mas agora te transformasses em uma linda e delicada flor. Estás tão bela que mal contenho minhas lágrimas.

- Oh mãezinha não chores, eu estou aqui!

- Lady Diana!- saudou Libby inclinando-se numa mesura.

- Oh, como vai querida Libby? Divertiu-se em Paris?

- Sim milady, como não podia deixar de ser.

Mas vamos sentar meninas, tomar um chá, vocês devem estar cansadas da viagem. As duas aceitaram e juntaram-se a Diana no conjunto de cadeiras em volta da mesa de chá.

- Kate, querida,conte-me tudo. Como está tua irmã?

- Rabugenta como sempre.- respondeu Kate com um sorriso, beliscando um bolinho de aveia de um pratinho sob a bandeja de prata.

- Não fales assim de tua irmã!- ralhou Diana. – Minha querida Ana-Lucia tem apenas um gênio peculiar. Mas e Paris, que coisas fez de interessante enquanto esteve lá?

- No convento não fazíamos nada de interessante além de rezar e realizar serviços domésticos. Eu gostava mesmo quando íamos às obras de caridade, Analulu gostava muito também, mas ultimamente não estávamos mais saindo muito. Mas se a senhora me pergunta sobre coisas interessantes, a coisa mais interessante que me aconteceu em Paris foi há quatro dias.- de repente ela parou, contendo a própria língua. Por pouco deixava escapar sobre o beijo que trocara com o Capitão Shephard embaixo de uma mesa. Jamais poderia contar uma coisa dessas à sua mãe porque provavelmente a recatada senhora coraria dos pés à cabeça. No entanto, como sua mãe e Libby esperavam atentas e curiosas que ela contasse sobre a coisa mais interessante que lhe acontecera em Paris, Kate optou por contar uma meia verdade. – Durante sua estada na cidade, Libby nos levou a um baile na mansão de uma das famílias mais influentes da França.

- Mesmo?- indagou Diana empolgada com a notícia.

- Sim Lady Diana.- confirmou Libby. – Levei as meninas à um baile na residência da família Rosseau.

- Sim, eu sei quem são, uma família muito distinta devo dizer. Então pequena Kate te encantastes com o baile?

- Na verdade mamã me diverti mesmo foi com a invasão dos rebeldes.

Se Kate omitira sobre o beijo que trocara com Jack no baile apenas para não ver sua mãe corar da cabeça aos pés, não pôde impedir que ela não corasse diante da revelação de que apreciara a invasão dos rebeldes.

- Que invasão?- questionou Diana.

Libby ficou pálida, mas respondeu a Lady Diana:

- Houve uma invasão no baile dos Rosseau, mas ninguém se feriu. Porém, infelizmente os rebeldes foram presos.

Diana balançou a cabeça negativamente e reclamou:

- Libby, tu sabes muito bem que não gosto de política, porque foi por causa da política que perdi meu querido Sam. Sei que és engajada nessas coisas junto com meu filho Paulo, mas peço-te encarecidamente que não envolvas Kate nisso, ela é uma dama e deve fazer o que se espera de uma. Não importa se estamos em guerra.- ela voltou os olhos para a filha. – Agora que estás de volta querida, devo marcar o dia para que comece a debutar na sociedade escocesa e tenho certeza que logo encontrarás um bom marido para ti.

Kate franziu o cenho, não pensava em se casar, considerava o matrimônio uma prisão, era independente demais para isso, estava mais interessada mesmo era na causa rebelde. Mas naquele momento não ousou discordar da mãe, acabara de retornar à Escócia e não gostaria de angariar a antipatia materna, por isso levantou-se e com uma pequena reverência disse à mãe:

- Mamã, peço permissão para retirar-me, gostaria de falar com meu irmão e explorar o castelo que há muito não vejo.

- Sim querida, como quiser, mas estejas pronta para o jantar às oito em ponto.

Libby também se levantou e com um cumprimento cortês seguiu Kate pelo castelo.

- O que deu em ti menina para mencionar os rebeldes à sua mãe?

Kate deu de ombros:

- Estamos em guerra querida Libby, creio que falar sobre o assunto dos rebeldes é normal.

- Não para tua mãe, ela ainda acredita que tudo se resolverá numa atmosfera de paz e tranquilidade. Pobre Lady Diana sofreu tanto com a morte de Lord Samuel.

- Todos nós sofremos Libby, eu, Lulu e Paulinho tendo que morar em um convento longe das colinas que conhecemos e amamos.

De súbito ela parou de falar ao reconhecer o timbre da voz do irmão vindo da cozinha. Sem se preocupar se Libby a seguia Kate correu na direção da voz dele e se atirou em seus braços assim o que viu.

- Irmãzinha!- ele saudou alegre, estreitando-a em um abraço caloroso. – Já estava indo ao teu encontro.

Libby entrou na cozinha e cumprimentou os homens que estavam lá, aparentemente em uma reunião da qual Kate não se apercebera que havia interrompido.

- Boa tarde, cavalheiros.

Os homens a cumprimentaram com um menear de cabeça. Foi quando Kate libertou-se dos braços do irmão para observá-los, eram seis homens, incluindo seu irmão e Sir Charlie. Nikki era a única mulher presente na cozinha além de Kate e Libby. Sentado em volta de uma mesa redonda estava um ancião que se parecia muito com Nikki, provavelmente deveria ser seu pai. Ao lado dele, de pé estava um homem alto, forte e bronzeado, de cabelos loiros e longos que lhe chamou muito a atenção. Apoiado na pia, segurando um copo contendo algum tipo de bebida alcoólica estava um homem de traços orientais e olhar sério e por fim, o último homem que Kate desconhecia naquele aposento era um garoto de belos olhos azuis e corpo ainda franzino.

- Parece que eu interrompi algo importante.- disse Kate.

- Um assunto de suma importância mas nada agradável a uma dama.- disse Bernard Murray levantando-se da cadeira e curvando-se para Kate em uma reverência.

Libby lançou-lhe um olhar zangado de imediato e Bernard corrigiu:

- O assunto seria desagradável para qualquer dama com exceção da senhorita Thompson, é claro!

- Não creio que o assunto que estão discutindo nesse momento é agradável e interessante somente à senhorita Thompson.- retrucou Kate. Os homens se entreolharam. – Se estão falando sobre o movimento rebelde contra os ingleses, esse assunto me interessa muito.

Paulo deu um sorriso e puxou uma cadeira para que a irmã se sentasse e participasse da reunião. Como estiveram presentes no momento da invasão, Charlie, Libby e Kate contaram tudo o que viram. Kate omitiu apenas que fora arrastada para debaixo de uma mesa com o Capitão inglês responsável por prender os rebeldes.

- Mas se eles serão levados para Newgate, tem que haver algo que possamos fazer para impedir isso. Um julgamento só os condenaria à forca.- disse Sawyer com seriedade.

- O ideal seria que alguém pudesse se infiltrar no acampamento dos ingleses nas colinas norte e tentasse obter alguma informação sobre os planos futuros do General Bakunin em nosso território.- sugeriu Charlie. – Se essa pessoa conseguir se infiltrar com sucesso e se apoderar das tais informações devemos confiar nela para enviá-la de volta à França e descobrir o quanto antes por qual rota os prisioneiros serão levados à Inglaterra.

- Não deixa de ser uma excelente idéia, Sir Charlie.- disse Libby. – Mas em quem confiaríamos para fazer semelhante tarefa? È um plano muito arriscado.

- Arriscado, mas com muitas chances de dar certo.- falou Kate. – E por isso mesmo eu me candidato a ir.

- O quê? Mas nem pensar Katherine, eu não permitirei.- bradou Paulo. – Uma coisa é permitir que tu participes de nossa reunião, outra muito diferente é expor-lhe a um risco como esse.

- Mas irmão.- ela insistiu. – Seria muito mais fácil para uma mulher se infiltrar no acampamento do General Bakunin do que um homem. Ora, todo exército conta com uma lavadeira, não conta? Eu poderia disfarçar-me e entrar e sair do acampamento inglês sem ser notada.

- Meio repentino. – disse Sawyer. – Mas um plano eficiente deve concordar, Austen.

- Não, não, mamã matar-me-ia se eu expusesse minha irmã a esse tipo de risco.

- Mas sou eu quem quero querido irmão, e tu hás de convir que seria muito proveitoso para a causa.

- O que tu achas Charlie?

- Não fiques zangado comigo primo, mas eu acho que a prima está coberta de razão. Ela poderia executar o plano em minutos e dois de nós poderiam dar-lhe cobertura caso algo desse errado.

Paulo ponderou por alguns instantes até que o homem oriental, Sir Jin Kwon se pronunciou:

- Precisamos tomar uma atitude Lord Austen e não vejo outra saída para a presente situação. Se o General Bakunin avançar mais alguns hectares com sua odiosa estrada inglesa invadirá as terras de meu clã e eu não permitirei isso, sou capaz de guerrear contra o exército dele sozinho.

- Então está feito! Minha irmã Katherine nos ajudará a conseguir informações para derrubar o General Bakunin, mas iremos discutir isso com mais calma amanhã. Creio que precisará da ajuda de Nahí nesse intento, cara irmã.

- E por que?

- Amanhã te explicarei. Por ora convido todos para irem à taverna do Sr. Widmore tomar uma cerveja.

- Eu posso ir também?- perguntou Kate cheia de expectativas.

- Kate, uma lady não deve ir à tavernas e mesmo assim sei que mamã irá querer jantar contigo esta noite.

- Por favor, pedirei à criada que diga à ela que fui deitar-me cedo porque estava cansada da viagem. Nunca fui à uma taverna, por favor, me leve irmão.

Vendo a ansiedade de Kate para que o irmão aceitasse o seu pedido, Nikki deu um passo a frente.

- Deixe-a ir Lord Paulo, prometo que tomarei conta dela.

Com um sorriso genuíno para Nikki Paulo acabou cedendo e Kate pulou em seu pescoço abraçando-o, não conseguindo esconder seu contentamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E o piquenique?- Jack indagou a Juliet e Desmond durante o jantar, já fazia três dias que ele não se sentava à mesa com a família, estivera muito ocupado com os problemas causados pela invasão dos rebeldes escoceses na mansão dos Rosseau.

- O piquenique foi divertido brotha.- disse Desmond. – Mas isso já aconteceu há três dias, depois disso eu e Julie já fomos a dois bailes e um sarau, tu estás completamente por fora mesmo!

Jack sorriu e deu de ombros:

- Estive muito ocupado no exército, parece que teremos mais problemas do que pensávamos com os rebeldes escoceses.

Juliet fez um muxoxo: - Oh, mas esse assunto é tão enfadonho Jack! Não prefere falar sobre Lady Austen?

De súbito Jack pareceu muito interessado no assunto da irmã.

- O que tem ela? Não me diga que fez grandes descobertas?

Juliet riu do interesse do irmão, mas não o deixou curioso por muito tempo.

- Eu andei perguntando por aqui e por ali e descobri que Lady Austen é uma nobre cuja família nesse momento encontra-se com sérios problemas financeiros. A irmã mais velha foi prometido à um Conde como forma de tirar a família da lama, se queres saber, achei isso muito vulgar! Além disso, a Srta. Katherine Austen, assim como seu irmão e a irmã foram educados em um convento. O pai era um rebelde escocês e morreu no exílio.

Jack ponderou a respeito de tudo o que Juliet lhe dizia, mas em nada diminuiu o seu interesse pela donzela.

- E isso é tudo?

- Ainda quer mais? Irmão, a moça deve ser uma ignorante, não deve saber sequer tocar piano!

- Gosto das ignorantes!- Jack gracejou somente para deixar a irmã enraivecida.

- E eu também não me importo com mulheres que não toquem piano.- comentou Desmond. – Contanto que elas saibam tocar bem a flauta!- acrescentou com um sorrisinho cínico.

Juliet enrubesceu e bateu-lhe de leve no ombro: - Ora, deixe de fazer chistes libertinos, primo!

- È uma pena que não tenha gostado de Lady Austen, irmãzinha, porque eu decerto a apreciei muito. È uma moça alegre, risonha e muito educada. Não preciso de mais nada, prefiro ela a uma dessas mocinhas insípidas que morrerão de tuberculose antes de chegar aos vinte e cinco anos por causa do espartilho exageradamente apertado.

Desmond sorriu debochado e correu para o piano.

- Devo tocar a marcha nupcial, primo?

Jack deu uma gostosa risada e balançou a cabeça negativamente, o primo sempre o divertia bastante.

- Me dêem licença meus caros.- disse. – Vou ver como anda a enxaqueca de papa.

- Enxaqueca?- questionou Desmond. – Se ficar de porre mudou de nome...

Dessa vez Jack não riu, apenas deu um sorriso triste e retirou-se, o pai vivia embriagado e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Mas apesar disso já era hora de cuidar da sua vida. Sua irmã não sabia, mas o General Locke estava programando uma viagem do regimento de Jack para a Escócia e se desse tudo certo quem sabe ele não poderia fazer uma visita à Srta. Austen e pedir-lhe sua mão?

Ainda no piano, Desmond começou a tocar uma música bem animada, daquelas que só tocavam nos bordéis franceses. Juliet ficou vermelha e tapou os ouvidos, mas de nada adiantou porque ainda assim ela escutou o lascivo primo dizer:

- Tudo bem Julie, eu deixo tu me acompanhares tocando flauta!

Com um olhar de indignação ela deu um empurrão no primo e saiu da sala de jantar em direção aos seus aposentos, bufando de raiva.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

- Você?

A voz dela soou temerosa diante da imagem avassaladora do homem vindo em sua direção. Ele era alto e forte, seu corpo completamente nu intimidante e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Instintivamente, o olhar de Ana-Lucia se perdeu nos olhos claros e febris de desejo, o peito bronzeado e suado com penugens douradas e escassas que desciam pelo tórax traçando um caminho de fogo até o membro intumescido.

Ana gemeu àquela visão e olhou para o próprio corpo, também estava nua e suada, deitada em uma cama de lençóis muito brancos, com a respiração entrecortada, completamente em brasa.

O homem se deitou sobre ela e beijou sua boca com ardor, Ana-Lucia sentiu que já não conseguia respirar e que um calor sem precedentes a dominava, fazendo seu corpo inteiro doer de ansiedade.

- Por favor, deixe-me, isso é pecado...afasta-te de mim!

Ele parecia não ouvi-la, estava apenas concentrado em tocas todas as partes de seu corpo, de várias maneiras usando as mãos, lábios e língua. Ana-Lucia não podia resistir mais, tinha que deixar o prazer vir, inundando seu corpo sem controle. E ela gritou quando isso aconteceu, agressiva, impetuosa, abraçando-se ao corpo masculino como a uma tábua de salvação.

- Oh me salve, me salve!- ela repetia em meio ao êxtase.

E foi nesse momento que acordou quase caindo da cama, o travesseiro ensopado de suor. Sentou-se e respirou fundo. Por instinto olhou para a cama ao lado buscando a companhia da irmã mais nova, mas ela não estava mais lá, havia partido. Então o que ela ainda fazia ali?

Levantou-se da cama e buscou o ar da noite, abrindo as janelas. Seus longos cabelos cacheados balançaram à leve brisa. Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele sonho, e sabia que nem seria a última. Mas dessa vez ela não sentia vontade de pedir perdão por desejar tão ardentemente o pecado, ela só queria ficar ali na janela e se permitir imaginar que o homem selvagem de seus sonhos iria buscá-la antes que o Conde Benjamin Linus pudesse pôr as mãos nela. Segurou a pedra esmeralda presa ao cordão que pertencera à sua mãe e sonhou mais uma vez, a pedra brilhava, seu amor deveria estar perto, quem sabe buscando-a tanto quanto ela o buscava?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Vai!Vai!Vai!Vai!Vai!- repetiam sem parar os homens da taverna vendo Kate virar com maestria mais uma caneca cheia de cerveja.

Paulo tragava mais uma dose do melhor uísque escocês e ria do comportamento da irmã caçula. Lady Diana com certeza o mataria se soubesse que ele havia levado Kate para aquele lugar, mas estava sendo tão prazeroso e reconfortante vê-la se divertir depois de tanto tempo enclausurada em um convento que permitiria a ela se esbaldar o resto da noite na taverna, contanto que no dia seguinte ela voltasse a ser a mesma lady de sempre.

Rindo como boba devido ao alto teor alcoólico que ingerira, Kate puxou um dos homens pelas mãos e começou a dançar animada pela taverna ao som dos violinos e gaitas escocesas.

- Sua irmã é um encanto.- gracejou Sawyer em um dos raros momentos que se permitia divertir-se. – Sua outra irmã também é assim, como Kate? Tão cheia de vida e preocupada com a causa escocesa?

- Ah não, Ana-Lucia é uma santa.- Paulo respondeu. – Vive para os jardins do convento e suas orações.

- Oh, uma beata?- inquiriu Sawyer.

- Não é culpa dela, jamais conheceu outra coisa além dos ensinamentos do convento. Éramos apenas crianças quando saímos da Escócia para o exílio na França.

Sawyer deu uma pequena risada: - Realmente me pergunto como foi que passastes de propenso padre que eras ao libertino que és hoje!

- Ora!- exclamou Paulo com um sorriso. – Melhor ser um libertino do que um celibatário, meu amigo.

- E falando em libertinagem...- disse Sawyer apontando com o canto do olho a Srta. Murray dançando e conversando animadamente com um cavalheiro.

- Cuide da sua vida, Lord Sawyer!- respondeu Paulo dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro e se dirigindo sem formalidades à Nikki, pedindo licença ao cavalheiro que conversava com ela e puxando-a delicadamente pela mão para fora da taverna.

Ao ver o irmão saindo, Kate que já havia parado de dançar, se dirigiu à Sawyer:

- Aonde o meu irmão foi?

- Dar uma volta com a Srta. Murray.- respondeu Sawyer educadamente. – Deseja que eu a leve de volta ao castelo Lady Katherine?

- Oh, não me chame assim! Somos companheiros de revolução, me chame Kate ou de endiabrada se preferir.

Sawyer deu uma risada: - Certo, somos companheiros de revolução. Mas eu me pergunto, milady, já atirou alguma vez?

Kate balançou a cabeça veementemente: - Não, nunca foi preciso! Mas se tu me ensinares garanto que aprendo depressa!

- Uma lady que se dirige a um homem que não é seu parente o tratando por tu é bem incomum, milady, devo dizer-lhe que a senhorita é mesmo incomum.

Kate queria rir, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um soluço provocado pelo excesso de bebida.

- Desculpe!- disse Kate com polidez, levando uma das mãos à boca.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Kate, então não somos companheiros de revolução como tu mesma o dissestes?

- Sim.- respondeu Kate.

- Então aceitas que te leve de volta ao castelo de Isenwood? Confesso que gostei muito da senhorita e gostaria que pudéssemos conversar mais.

- Está tentando me cortejar, Sawyer?

- Talvez!- ele respondeu com uma mesura. – Isto se milady permitir.

- Mas é claro que não permito.- disse ela bem humorada. – Se vamos ser colegas de revolução isto é completamente inadmissível.- ela tropeçou nas próprias botas e Sawyer a segurou para que não caísse. – No entanto, permitirei que tu me leves de volta para o castelo já que meu irmão sumiu e ao que tudo indica a Srta. Thompson também.

Sawyer estendeu o braço a ela: - Então vamos?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Eu pensei que fosse enlouquecer se ficasse longe de ti mais um dia Nikki!

- Eu também Lord Austen!- disse ela enquanto ele despia-lhe o corpete, desnudando-a diante de seus olhos ávidos.

- Já te disse que não precisas me chamar assim quando estivermos a sós, meu amor...

- Oh Paulo!- ela gemeu quando ele tomou um dos seios fartos na boca.

Estavam com tantas saudades um do outro que sequer houvera tempo para encontrar um lugar para se amarem, o bosque próximo à taverna serviria de quarto e a grama espessa de cama. Paulo a deitou no chão com suavidade e suspendeu suas saias tomando-a com paixão. Nikki se contorceu embaixo do corpo dele e não conseguiu mais fazer calar a pergunta que a perseguia desde a primeira vez que se entregara a Lord Austen.

- Paulo, me amas?

- Eu amo sim Nikki, mais do que tudo.

Satisfeita com a resposta, Nikki afastou mais as coxas para recebê-lo melhor e se entregou à paixão sem limites que nutria por ele. Sabia que Paulo Austen jamais a desposaria, não pelo seu sangue nobre, afinal a mãe verdadeira dele havia sido uma cigana, mas por seu empenho pela revolução, enquanto a guerra não acabasse, Lord Austen não se casaria, mas ela esperaria por ele até o dia de sua morte se fosse preciso.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

O ar da noite era agradável, e Kate sentia uma alegria maravilhosa inundá-la, efeito óbvio da bebida, mesmo assim naquele momento lhe fazia um grande bem. Caminhava pelos prados iluminados parcialmente por algumas tochas acesas pelo caminho que conduzia até Isenwood segurando com firmeza no braço musculoso de Lord Sawyer.

- Nunca me diverti tanto.- confessou a ele.

- Eu imagino, no convento por certo não permitiam à senhorita fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Que tipo de coisa? Beber e dançar? Oh Sawyer, não tens idéia, ás vezes eu sentia que não conseguia sequer respirar. Apenas minha irmã parecia conformada com tudo, eu não, sempre ansiei por mais.

- Tua irmã?- Sawyer questionou. – Sim, Paulo me disse que ela é uma espécie de santa.

- Sim, com certeza.- concordou Kate. – Só sendo uma santa para aceitar o casamento que lhe impuseram. Eu jamais me casaria por conveniência, só por amor.

Sawyer gostou de ouvir aquilo, Kate era uma revolucionária por natureza. A irmã dela deveria ser uma mulher insípida e frígida com uma daquelas frágeis belezas que não o atraiam que só pensava em rezar e se autopenitenciar, Kate deveria ser justamente o oposto com sua beleza aristocrática, porém selvagem. Os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, os olhos verdes ávidos e curiosos, o nariz arrebitado e o corpo esguio. Parecia com um anjo, talvez por isso a apelidassem de endiabrada, pois o jeito angelical não passava de fachada.

- Se quer mesmo entrar para a causa rebelde tens que aprender a atirar e eu posso ensiná-la.

- Por que tanto interesse em me ajudar sir? Por acaso ainda estás com a idéia de me cortejar?

- E por que não milady?

- E por que sim milorde?- ela arremedou. – Creio que não sou o tipo de mulher a quem desejas.

- E por que não seria?

- Pelo pouco que conversamos percebi que a causa rebelde é importante para ambos, portanto seríamos muito iguais para ficarmos juntos e eu tenho o costume de me sentir atraída por cavalheiros totalmente opostos a mim.

- Não acha que a igualdade pode ser conveniente, milady?

A essa altura, os dois já estavam quase adentrando os jardins do Castelo de Isenwood. Kate parou a alguns centímetros do portão onde havia um vigilante.

- Conveniente a igualdade pode ser, mas não excitante.- respondeu Kate, com um sorriso maroto. – Obrigada por me acompanhar até o castelo Lord Sawyer, mas eu preciso dormir, mal me agüento em pé. Aceito suas aulas de tiro, podemos começar amanhã cedo? Claro que sem o meu irmão saber.

- Seria um prazer Lady Katherine. Boa noite então.

Ela adentrou os portões e sumiu jardim adentro deixando para trás seu gracioso e inebriante perfume de flor. Sawyer suspirou, jamais havia pensado em se casar até aquele momento, mas Lady Katherine tinha algo de misterioso que chamou muito a sua atenção. O jeito espontâneo de ser ousado e ao mesmo tempo recatado era diferente das outras damas. Sabia que havia prometido a Paulo que se casaria com Ana-Lucia se algo acontecesse ao amigo, mas como duvidava que isso pudesse de fato vir a acontecer ponderou que Katherine era bem mais interessante que sua recatada irmã. Pensando nosso, Sawyer deu meia volta em direção à taverna, a essa altura Lord Austen já deveria ter satisfeito sua luxúria com a Srta. Murray e estaria de volta para mais uma cerveja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muitas semanas se passaram e Kate tomava lições de tiro com Sawyer todos os dias. No início Paulo não sabia de nada, mas depois acabou descobrindo. Ficou furioso, mas Kate e Sawyer o convenceram que era necessário já que ela pretendia com todas as suas forças ingressar no movimento rebelde e ele não teve outro remédio senão assentir.

Obviamente Lady Diana não sabia de nada e todos ajudavam a encobrir os fatos para ela, principalmente Libby que era sua dama de companhia. Estava se aproximando o dia em que Kate invadiria o acampamento do general russo que trabalhava para os ingleses, Mikail Bakunin. Ela estava mais do que ansiosa para sua estréia como espiã e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Para tentar aplacar tanta ansiedade, insistiu com sua mãe e Libby que saíssem para caminhar no Centro Comercial da Vila, fazer compras era sempre um estímulo para os ânimos. Kate era uma rebelde, verdade fosse dita, mas jamais descuidava da vaidade.

As três caminhavam alegremente olhando os produtos oferecidos pelos mercadores na feira acompanhadas pelo criado principal do Castelo de Isewood, o intimidante e corpulento Mr. Eko quando foram abordadas pela figura espalhafatosa e arrogante do Conde Linus.

- Milady!- ele se dirigiu a Lady Diana em uma mesura falsa.

- Conde Linus.- Diana fez uma reverência. – A Srta. Thompson o senhor já conhece.

- Por certo, como está passando Srta. Thompson?

- Muito bem Conde Linus, obrigada.

- E esta beldade que vos acompanha Lady Austen, quem seria?

- Minha filha, Lady Katherine.- respondeu Diana.

Kate fez uma reverência e o Conde beijou-lhe a mão. Não conseguiu evitar de fazer uma careta quando sentiu os lábios pegajosos do homem em sua mão.

- Totalmente encantado, senhorita. A estava escondendo no convento também, milady?

- Conde Linus, Katherine assim como minha outra filha que é sua noiva, estudou lá para aprimorar sua educação, não tenho porque escondê-la.

- Falando em sua outra filha Lady Austen, quando a Srta. Ana-Lucia retornará à Escócia já que sua filha mais nova já está aqui?

- Ainda não tenho nenhuma previsão conde.- respondeu Diana com seriedade. – Ana ainda quer passar mais um tempo estudando no convento.

- Pois escreva a ela e diga-lhe que isto não será necessário. Não quero uma esposa por demais inteligente além disso, devo lembrá-la milady que o prazo para o pagamento das dívidas de Lord Austen está se esgotando, se sua filha Ana-Lucia não estiver aqui em poucas semanas terei que contrair matrimônio com sua filha mais nova.

Kate estremeceu àquelas palavras e segurou instintivamente no braço da mãe.

- Isso não será possível Conde Linus, esse não é o nosso trato. Mas já que tens tanta pressa de tomar Ana por esposa, pedirei à Paulo que escreva à ela para que volte sem demora para a Escócia.

- Assim é que se diz.- respondeu ele. – Tenham um bom dia!

Quando ele se afastou, Kate implorou à mãe:

- Mamã por favor, não deixe Analulu se casar com esse homem asqueroso!

- E o que queres que eu faça pequena Kate? Seu irmão negociou tudo com o conde para nos tirar da ruína, agora não adianta mais nada.

Kate respirou fundo, conhecer o futuro marido da irmã trouxe-lhe mais forças para seguir em frente e salvar a Escócia do domínio inglês, assim seu irmão se livraria das dívidas e sua irmã não precisaria se casar com aquele patife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia deu duas batidinhas de leve na porta do escritório da Madre Superiora. A freira disse que ela entrasse e Ana se acomodou na poltrona de couro.

- Queria me ver madre? Algum problema?

- Acabei de receber uma carta urgente da Escócia em nome de seu irmão. Ele diz que tu deves partir ainda esta noite para teu país pois teu prometido anseia por se casar contigo o mais rápido possível.

- Mas já?- ela assustou-se.

- Sim, teu irmão alega que vai fazer vinte e quatro anos e já estás na idade de te casares e como o Conde recentemente foi pedir-lhe que providenciasse a sua volta o mais rápido possível, o Lord resolveu ceder. Portanto arruma as tuas malas.

Ana levantou-se da poltrona e assentiu com uma reverência. Aparentava calma por fora, mas em seu interior estava gritando de desespero. Dirigiu-se para a porta mas antes que saísse a Madre lhe disse:

- Fostes uma excelente serva de Deus enquanto estivestes aqui Ana-Lucia, lamento muito que não possas abraçar a causa religiosa.

- Acredite irmã, preferia abraçar a causa religiosa a casarme.-disse com pesar. – Agora com sua permissão me recolho para arrumar minhas malas.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias se passaram e numa manhã nublada que anunciava a chegada do inverno francês o Capitão Jack Shephard foi chamado às pressas até o Quartel General. Encontrou o seu superior, John Locke soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- O que aconteceu senhor?- indagou.

O General Locke estendeu-lhe um papel com uma gravura desenhada num papel de péssima qualidade. Jack observou o papel por algum momento e perguntou:

- Do que isso se trata?

- Não olhou direito Capitão?

- È o desenho de uma bela mulher trajando um vestido vermelho, não entendo porque está tão zangado por causa desse desenho. Por acaso a dama é sua filha ou sua parente?

- Nada disso, a dama é escocesa e é conhecida no meio rebelde como a "Endiabrada". Invadiu o acampamento do General Bakunin nas Colinas Errantes e roubou informações militares preciosas há três dias atrás. Depois disso o general recebeu um recado dos rebeldes dizendo que atacariam de novo, que dizimariam todos os acampamentos ingleses na Escócia e que libertariam os homens que invadiram o baile na Mansão Rosseau.

- Uma mulher fez isso? Roubou informações do valente general Bakunin?- Jack estava incrédulo.

- Exatamente Jack, os homens dizem que a Endiabrada tem poderes mágicos de encantá-los e que é uma bruxa. Preciso que vá até a Escócia e capture essa mulher. Precisamos enforcá-la o quanto antes.

Jack assentiu, não questionaria as ordens de seu superior. Pegou novamente a gravura e fitou os belos olhos da Endiabrada. Algo nela lhe parecia familiar, ele só não sabia o que era. Batendo uma respeitável continência para o General Locke, Jack cruzou a porta de saída do quartel. Arrumaria suas coisas e partiria ainda aquela manhã para a Escócia.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Lady Juliet Shephard baixou a xícara de chá vazia sobre a mesinha de centro da sala de visitas do Solar Shephard e riu discretamente fazendo uma mesura exagerada para as pessoas sentadas à sua frente no pomposo sofá estofado de seda e franjas bordadas.

- Conde Berlusconni, eu e meu pai estamos tão felizes em recebê-los em nossa casa. Mais felizes ainda por terem comprado os "Campos Elísios". Há muito que a propriedade estava abandonada e eu temia que o mato e as ervas daninhas pudessem vir a diminuir a beleza de _"VilleBurghese_".

- Creio que isso seria impossível, Lady Shephard. Se todas as outras damas que habitam "Ville Burghese" forem tão encantadoras e virtuosas como a senhorita não há motivos para preocupações.- elogiou o velho conde. – Não concorda Lorde Shephard?

Cristian Shephard meneou a cabeça assentindo e fez um carinho discreto nos cachos loiros da filha, era um dos raros momentos em que o Lorde se encontrava sóbrio.

- Mas sua filha também é uma moça muito encantadora.- acrescentou Cristian vertendo um gole de chá. Não conseguiu esconder sua expressão de descontentamento, pois preferia estar tomando um bom gole de conhaque. Mas naquela tarde manteve-se sóbrio devido à insistência de sua filha que recebera uma nota no dia anterior avisando que o conde italiano Roberto Berlusconni e sua filha Giovanna que haviam comprado a enorme propriedade "Campos Elísios" na Ville Bughese vizinha ao "Solar Shephard" viria visitá-los. Juliet comunicara isso a Jack também, mas aparentemente seu irmão estava envolvido com assuntos militares urgentes.

- Então são ingleses?- disse o conde dando continuidade à conversação.

- Sim.- respondeu Cristian, mas nos mudamos para a França depois que meu filho tornou-se Capitão da Infantaria. No entanto, devo dizer-lhe que ainda anseio voltar para a Inglaterra. Mas antes disso gostaria de ver minha pequena Julie casada com um bom partido.

- Tenho certeza de que sua filha deve ter recebido muitas propostas.

- Bem...- começou a dizer Cristian, mas Juliet o interrompeu.

- Sim, senhor, muitas. Mas nenhuma que eu pudesse considerar satisfatória e condizente com minha posição social. O senhor por acaso tem filhos?

- Juliet!- repreendeu Cristian diante da ousadia da filha, mas o conde manteve-se blasé e fingiu não notar a falta de decoro de Juliet, respondendo:

- Sim, tenho um herdeiro. Mas ele mora em Nápoles com a família, já não tenho preocupações com a passagem de meu título, pois Adônis já meu um herdeiro homem como deve ser. Minha única preocupação é com Giovanna. Minha saúde anda debilitada.- o homem deu uma tossida como que para provar que dizia a verdade. – Por isso eu gostaria de ver Giovanna casada antes da minha morte.

- Oh, papa! Não digas isso, o senhor não está morrendo!- choramingou Giovanna exibindo uma voz excessivamente doce. Era a primeira vez que ela se manifestava desde que adentraram o Solar Shephard. Giovanna Berlusconni era uma jovem de rara beleza, cabelos negros que pendiam em cachos cuidadosamente enrolados por sua criada com bobes de madeira já que suas madeixas ao natural eram muito lisas. Seus olhos tinham um tom pálido de verde que acentuava a imagem de moça casta e ingênua, os lábios acompanhavam o conjunto delicado do rosto, eram finos e bem desenhados, desprovidos do brilho da volúpia e como se podia esperar de uma dama da nobreza, seu comportamento era recatado e sua reputação inquestionável.

- Digo isso porque é verdade, minha pequena Gio. Portanto, Lorde Shephard, vamos deixar de cerimônias e delongas, creio que isso não se faz necessário entre pessoas de nossa classe.

- Por certo.- concordou Cristian.

- Então irei direto ao assunto. Vim para a França com o intuito de casar Giovanna com um cavalheiro de estirpe e durante os eventos sociais que freqüentei me falaram muito bem a respeito de seu herdeiro, o Capitão Jack Shephard.

Juliet notou que a condessa Giovanna corou ligeiramente à menção do nome de seu irmão.

- E por isso resolvi vir conhecer o Capitão pessoalmente.

- Compreendo.- disse Cristian. – Eu faria muito gosto que meu filho Jack se casasse com uma jovem como a condessa, de fato desejo que minha linhagem não se extingua, mas devo adverti-lo que no momento Jack está com seus pensamentos totalmente voltados para seus deveres militares e...

Nesse exato instante, Jack atravessou a porta de entrada da sala de visitas entregando seu casaco e suas luvas para Adams, o mordomo, vinha seguido de perto por Desmond.

- Primo, agora basta!- bradou Jack. – Já lhe disse que não estou partindo para a Escócia com o intuito de divertir-me. Tenho uma operação militar importante para executar.

- Mas brotha...- insistiu Desmond. – Não custa nada a ti levar-me contigo para a Escócia. Sabes que poderei ser de grande ajuda, ou estás questionando minhas habilidades com o manejo da espada e do mosquete?

- È claro que não estou questionando isso, mas tu não és um soldado!

Percebeu nessa hora que havia visitas na sala e encabulado, Jack desculpou-se com uma mesura.

- Boa tarde, me desculpem por não tê-los cumprimentado de pronto, é que estou muito concentrado com minhas atividades militares.

- Capitão Shephard, mas isso é perfeitamente compreensível. Um homem responsável e fiel à sua pátria como o senhor não poderia agir de outra maneira. Permita-me que eu me apresente. Sou o Conde Roberto Berlusconni e esta é minha filha, a Condessa Giovanna.

- È uma honra Conde Berlusconni.- respondeu Jack apertando a mão do velho com vigor. – Condessa.- ele a cumprimentou em seguida beijando-lhe a mão de forma cavalheiresca.

Giovanna sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando o Capitão Shephard beijou sua mão e achou que fosse desmaiar com o calor que esse gesto lhe provocou. Como todas as mocinhas da nobreza, Giovanna sentia ânsias de desmaios freqüentes. Jack fingiu não perceber.

- Acabamos de nos mudar para os "Campos Elísios".- disse o conde. – Adoraríamos receber uma visita do senhor e de sua família em nossa propriedade.

- Seria muito proveitoso Conde Berlusconni, mas receio não poder marcar uma data tão breve. Acabei de receber uma ordem direta do General Locke de que minha infantaria deve partir imediatamente para a Escócia.

- Tu vais para a Escócia?- perguntou Juliet alarmada.

- Irei sim minha irmã, por isso peço desculpas às visitas, pois retirar-me-ei para os preparativos de minha viagem.

Meia hora depois Jack já estava com tudo pronto para partir e Desmond ainda insistia em ir com ele.

- Primo, por favor, escute a voz da razão e deixe-me ir contigo.

- Mas é justamente a voz da razão que estou escutando Des, por isso não irás comigo.

Desmond afundou o corpo numa poltrona no quarto do primo e respirou fundo vendo que não conseguiria mesmo convencê-lo. Vendo o desânimo dele, Jack acrescentou:

- Não se preocupe primo, se eu me encontrar em apuros escrever-te-ei para que venhas até mim na Escócia.

- Pois eu espero que isso aconteça logo.

Jack riu, sabia o quanto o primo gostava de aventuras. Juliet entrou no quarto e seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando. Jack e Desmond sabiam que ela queria dizer algo que julgava importante.

- Conte-nos logo Julie, antes que tenhas um desmaio.- provocou Desmond.

Juliet fechou a cara para ele e se dirigiu unicamente a Jack:

- O que achou da Condessa Berlusconni?

- O que tem pra achar?- Jack indagou distraidamente separando algumas coisas.

Guilhermine, a criada, entrou no quarto dizendo:

- Com licença Lorde Shephard, sua roupa já está toda engomada e pronta! Inclusive seu uniforme.

- Obrigado Guilhermine.- respondeu Jack com um sorriso.

A criada pareceu transtornada com o sorriso dele e saiu do quarto apressadamente. Desmond caiu na risada.

- Parece que Guilhermine ainda não esqueceu aquele episódio primo. Devia dar uma alegria à pobre, Guilhermine tem curvas encantadoras e é voluptuosa.

- Estás falando bobagem Desmond!

- Será que os dois poderiam parar de debochar da criada e o senhor Jack responder à minha pergunta?

- Julie, querida, não posso lhe dizer qual foi a minha impressão sobre a Condessa Berlusconni porque não troquei sequer uma palavra com ela, devo admitir que é bonita, mas no momento é só o que posso dizer.

- Pois o pai dela revelou seu desejo de que ela fosse cortejada por ti.

- Eu não a cortejaria Julie porque não pretendo me casar com ninguém no momento, estou muito atribulado com a vida militar, mas sei que no futuro terei de arranjar uma esposa para continuar a linhagem de nossa família. Mas no momento não quero me preocupar com isso.

- É claro que não quer, pois só pensa em cortejar a bela fada, Lady Austen.- comentou Desmond.

- A ignorante das colinas?- replicou Juliet com despeito. – Pois bem meu irmão, faça sua viagem à Escócia, divirta-se na cama de Lady Austen, mas depois tome juízo e case-se com alguém como a condessa, pelo bem de nossa família.

- Olhe como fala Juliet Shephard, seu linguajar anda um tanto impróprio para uma dama.- Jack a repreendeu. – Eu não me divertiria com Lady Austen em sua cama, pois ela é uma dama. Agora já chega dessa história, preciso partir.

- Vamos acompanhá-lo, primo.

Desmond e Juliet seguiram Jack até os jardins. Cristian já estava lá para ver o filho partir e assim que Jack entrou na carruagem sentiu um imenso orgulho pela coragem e determinação do filho.

- Até a volta primo!- gritou Desmond enquanto a carruagem desaparecia no horizonte de fim de tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate sorriu para Ana-Lucia que sorriu de volta. As duas estavam imensamente felizes em poderem estar juntas outra vez, apenas uma sombra pairava entre ambas: o iminente matrimônio entre Lady Ana-Lucia Austen e o Conde Benjamin Linus.

- Confie em mim minha irmã, tu não terás que se casar com ele.- disse Kate tomando as mãos da irmã entre as suas ao perceber uma ponta de tristeza em seu semblante.

- Quanto mais tu me pedes isso Kate, mais assustada eu fico. Não quero que fiques te arriscando para me proteger porque sabes que de nada vai adiantar. Fui chamada de volta à Escócia para casar-me com o Conde Linus e desde que aqui cheguei mamã não fala em outra coisa. Já estava organizando meu enxoval antes mesmo que eu saísse do convento e esta noite nosso curto noivado será anunciado em um banquete e eu sequer o conheço.

- Eu o conheci.- falou Kate, apreensiva.

- E como ele é?- indagou Ana, curiosa.

_Velho, nojento e feio.- _Kate pensou, mas não foi o que disse a irmã, não queria que ela se sentisse pior. – Bem, ele é educado!

Ana-Lucia deu de ombros: - Que importa isso agora? Cumprirei meu papel, que é o que esperam de mim, querida irmã.

Kate ficou sentida e a abraçou calorosamente. Lady Diana entrou no quarto acompanhada por Nikki e Nahí, a cigana que havia sido babá de todos os filhos da Lady.

- Mas o que estão fazendo aí tagarelando as duas? Já deveriam estar prontas. Paulo já ordenou que preparassem a carruagem. Lulu, teu vestido está logo ali atrás do biombo, eu e Nahí te ajudaremos a se vestir já que és a noiva e precisa ficar mais linda que todas. Nikki ajudará Kate. Ai meu Deus, estamos tão atrasadas, e eu não sei por onde anda Libby.

- Eu estou aqui, Lady Austen.- disse Libby entrando no quarto, vestida impecavelmente num belo vestido vermelho com franjas tomara que caia no decote.

Kate sorriu maravilhada:

- Estás belíssima Libby!

- Obrigada. Em que posso ser útil Lady Austen?

- Ajude Nikki a vestir Kate enquanto arrumamos Ana-Lucia.

Diana foi para trás do biombo do quarto onde Ana-Lucia já vestia o espartilho. Aquilo era terrivelmente sufocante, ela pensou. No convento não era obrigada a usá-lo.

- Vamos menina, respire fundo para que Nahí possa amarrar o espartilho.

Ana-Lucia apoiou as duas mãos na tela do biombo e respirou fundo sentindo seu corpo ser massacrado. Diana balançou a cabeça negativamente vendo o sofrimento dela.

- Oh Analulu, querida, não fostes abençoada como Kate, tens o corpo de tua falecida mãe, cheio de curvas desnecessárias. Tens que emagrecer antes do casamento ou então as pessoas começarão a pensar coisas indevidas, e tu és uma dama.

- Sim, mamã.- Ana respondeu obediente, com vontade de chorar por ter que usar uma roupa tão desconfortável.

Kate no outro biombo também não gostava de espartilhos, mas assim como Ana se esforçava para usar a massacrante peça do vestuário feminino. Logo as duas estavam prontas. Kate vestia um lindo modelo com alças delicadas na cor amarela, a saia era rodada e pequenas rendas ornamentavam a bainha. Os cabelos estavam presos para o alto num coque displicente, com mechas avermelhadas que recaíam sobre o rosto coberto de sardas disfarçadas com um pouco de rouge. Ana-Lucia por sua vez usava um vestido verde escuro de cetim com três camadas de musselina e babadinhos no decote. Os cabelos negros tinham só algumas mechas presas com fitas da cor do vestido, fazendo com que os fartos cachos lhe caíssem pelos ombros e costas.

Ana-Lucia estava nervosa com o noivado, mas sua mãe não parecia dar atenção a isso, estava mais preocupada em saldar as dívidas do Castelo de Isenwood. Foi a velha Nahí quem lhe deu palavras de consolo:

- No te preocupes con nadie niña, todo va quedar bien. (Não se preocupe com nada, menina, tudo vai acabar bem).

Ana sorriu para a velha senhora e beijou-lhe a face carinhosamente.

- Vamos Ana!- chamou sua mãe, enérgica.

Cerca de uma hora depois estavam no jantar de noivado oferecido pelo Conde Linus à sua noiva e família. Assim que foram apresentados, Ana-Lucia curvou-se para o conde numa mesura e os olhos esbugalhados dele brilharam ao se deparar com sua noiva prometida. Beijou-lhe a mão e fez um comentário nada educado a Lorde Austen e sua família.

- Vejo que o Clã Austen ainda costuma pagar suas dívidas como se deve, Lady Ana-Lucia é uma excelente forma de pagamento.

Lorde Paulo Austen teve vontade de socar a face cínica de Ben Linus, mas controlou-se sabendo que aquele ainda não era o momento. A família Austen foi conduzida para a mesa principal do salão de refeições. A partir daí o jantar seguiu agradável para todos com exceção de Ana-Lucia que estava apavorada ante à possibilidade de ter que se deitar com aquele homem odioso que detestara desde o primeiro olhar. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na noite de núpcias terrível que teria.

Depois do jantar, os convidados se dirigiram para o salão de baile. O Conde Linus primeiro tirou Lady Diana Austen para dançar, mas em seguida não perdeu a oportunidade de arrastar Ana-Lucia para o salão. Ela foi a contragosto e executou os passos de forma mecânica. Kate estava com muita pena dela.

Enquanto dançavam o Conde roçava seu corpo sobre o de Ana-Lucia de uma forma impertinente e agressiva, ela sentia vontade de gritar.

- Tu tens um cheiro delicioso.- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Mas posso esperar por nossa noite de núpcias.

Ana-Lucia tremeu só em pensar e fazendo uma mesura desculpou-se:

- Conde Linus, não me sinto bem, preciso de um pouco de ar. Com licença.

Ela saiu praticamente correndo sozinha para o átrio aberto do Castelo de Butterfly. Quando lá chegou, escorou-se a parede de pedra e deixou que algumas lágrimas fluíssem. Segurou seu medalhão de esmeralda e levou um grande susto ao ver um cavalheiro imponente saindo das sombras.

- Posso saber o que aflige tão linda dama?- perguntou o homem se aproximando dela com um belo sorriso.

Ele tinha um olhar perigoso e um sorriso extremamente cativante.

- Não é nada milorde, eu me sinto bem.- Ana respondeu apressadamente. – Só vim até aqui fora tomar um ar, mas já vou voltar lá pra dentro.

E dizendo isso ela voltou a adentrar o salão procurando por Kate e sua mãe. Lorde Sawyer suspirou quando ela saiu. Por causa do escuro não pudera vislumbrar direito seu semblante, mas pelo vulto de seu corpo pode perceber que ela possuía curvas sinuosas e uma voz rouca que mexeu com seus sentidos. Quem seria aquela dama? Havia marcado de se encontrar clandestinamente com Paulo Austen para tratar de assuntos urgentes durante o jantar de noivado do Conde Linus, mas até o presente momento o Lorde ainda não havia aparecido e quando a dama adentrou o pátio correndo Sawyer achou que fosse seu amigo.

Esperou mais alguns minutos até que Paulo finalmente apareceu.

- Por que demorastes tanto homem? Sabes que não posso vir ao Castelo de Butterfly embora eu seja o dono legítimo. Se o idiota do Linus me vê aqui manda cortar-me a cabeça.

- Desculpe-me Sawyer, mas estava resolvendo problemas urgentes. Tive que colocar minha irmã Ana-Lucia na carruagem de volta para casa com mamã, Kate e a Srta. Thompson, Ana começou a passar mal de repente, deve ser o nervosismo por causa do casamento.

- Ah sim, Lady Ana, sua irmã beata! Coitada da moça, eu no lugar dela preferia me suicidar a ter uma noite de núpcias com Benjamin Linus.

- Está certo, mas vamos parar de falar dos problemas de minha irmã agora. Por que quis encontrar-me aqui, mal acreditei quando o moleque de recados entregou-me seu bilhete à soleira do Castelo Butterfly.

- Bernard me enviou uma mensagem através de Karl, parece que o tal Capitão Shephard chegou ontem ao acampamento do General Bakunin. È hora de Kate agir novamente, com certeza o Capitão deve ter os nomes dos condenados à forca em Newgate pela invasão da Mansão Rosseau em Paris. Precisamos impedir que esses pobres homens morram!

- Sim.- concordou Paulo. – Eu antes não aceitaria envolver minha irmã caçula nessa loucura, mas tendo em vista seu sucesso na última invasão ao acampamento podemos mandá-la outra vez sem susto. Falarei com meu primo Charlie e agiremos da mesma forma, nada há de sair errado.

- E quando iremos executar o plano?

- Amanhã à meia noite, falarei com Kate quando chegar à Isenwood.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

- Pronto! Pode olhar-se no espelho se quiser Lady Katherine, estás completamente irreconhecível.- disse a Srta. Murray com um sorriso quando terminou de vestir a lady com roupas de camponesa.

Kate deu um sorriso de satisfação e mirou-se diante do espelho, dando uma volta ao redor de si mesma. Nikki havia feito um bom trabalho. Quase não podia reconhecer a si mesma. Parecia pesar uns cinco quilos a mais do que o seu peso normal com a quantidade de saias que usava junto com um avental colorido. Os longos cachos avermelhados tinham sido presos em um coque apertado e escondidos sob uma touca de lã. As mãos delicadas estavam envoltas em luvas e o toque final era o excesso de rouge em seu rosto dando a impressão de que ela era uma mulher mais velha.

Paulo entrou no quarto nesse momento e aplaudiu o trabalho de Nikki:

- Tu és a melhor, minha querida Nikki.

Nikki sorriu enrubescida. Paulo queria beijá-la, mas a presença de sua irmã no quarto o impedia de fazê-lo. Kate notou isso e sorrindo consigo mesma, disse:

- Com licença, preciso trocar algumas palavras com Lulu e Nahí. Volto logo, meu irmão.

Paulo assentiu, e assim que Kate deixou o quarto, passando pela porta de conexão entre o quarto dela e o de Ana-Lucia, ele puxou Nikki para si. Alarmada, ela o empurrou delicadamente.

- Mas o que estás fazendo Lorde Austen? Estamos no castelo e alguém pode nos ver.

- Não me importo de correr o risco minha doce Nikki, tu és a melhor e merece um beijo por seu exímio desempenho.

Nikki ia protestar mais uma vez, mas Lorde Austen foi mais rápido e capturou os lábios dela com os seus impedindo-a de continuar a falar.

No quarto de Ana-Lucia, ela estava aturdida com o disfarce da irmã caçula e quase não podia acreditar que Kate seria capaz de fazer o que lhe narrava com tanta empolgação.

- Enlouqueceste, Kate? Não podes invadir o acampamento dos ingleses assim? E se eles descobrirem tudo?

- Acalma-te Analulu, não vai acontecer-me nada.- tranqüilizou-a Kate com uma mão em seu ombro. – Preciso fazer isto para ajudar nossos irmãos escoceses que estão presos em Newgate e condenados à forca. O plano é perfeito, não terei que invadir acampamento nenhum, serei apenas a mulher que lava a roupa dos soldados. Vou entrar na tenda do Capitão Shephard e roubar a lista com os nomes dos condenados, somente isso, não irei levar mais do que dez minutos.

Ana –Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mesmo assim, temo por sua vida minha irmã. Por favor, não vá!

- Eu também temo por ti Ana, sei porque ficou tão atordoada no seu jantar de noivado e quis vir embora correndo. Estás com medo de te casar com o Conde Linus, e com toda a razão, ele é um homem sórdido. Acreditas que ele disse à mamã que se tu não voltasses imediatamente da França eu é que teria de contrair matrimônio com ele?

- Oh não! Este homem terrível foi capaz de sugerir semelhante coisa?- indignou-se Ana-Lucia.

- Foi sim minha irmã, por isso mesmo não posso abandonar-te à própria sorte, livrando a Escócia do domínio inglês todas as propriedades roubadas dos escoceses serão devolvidas e estarás livre do compromisso com o Conde Linus para te casares com quem quiseres, para poderes entregar teu coração ao homem que um dia vier a amar.

- Mas e quanto a ti, irmãzinha?- indagou Ana-Lucia segurando as mãos dela. – Esse Capitão Shephard, não é aquele com quem dançou no baile em Paris?

- Sim.- respondeu Kate evasiva. – Mas por que isto teria alguma importância?

- Não se faça de desentendida pequena Kate, eu vi como seus olhos fitavam o Capitão, estás enamorada dele.

- Enamorada do Capitão Shephard? Da onde tiraste idéia tão absurda, Ana-Lucia?

- Não é absurda! Depois que o conhecemos no baile, passastes a agir diferente, inquieta, sempre sorrindo. Quando cheguei a Isenwood fiquei contagiada com a tua alegria, parecias que caminhavas sob as nuvens.

- Estou alegre porque vejo esperanças do nosso povo ser livre outra vez, e de poder te livrar de teu compromisso horrível, apenas isso.

- Kate, escute o que estou te dizendo, esse homem mexe contigo, agora mesmo só de falarmos no nome dele teu rosto está ficando mais corado.

- Oh pare, Lulu! Não digas mais bobagens, preciso concentrar-me na missão e quero que me deseje boa sorte!

Sentindo-se derrotada, Ana-Lucia respirou fundo e abraçou a irmã bem forte.

- Boa sorte querida, espero que teu espírito endiabrado sirva para livrá-la de qualquer coisa ruim que possa te acontecer.

Nahí entrou no quarto pela porta dos fundos e fez uma mesura para as duas moças. Segurava um frasco de vidro com um líquido azulado. Entregou-o a Kate, dizendo:

- Niña Kate, coloque apenas algumas gotas em um copo de água ou uma xícara de chá, o Capitão irá dormir profundamente e poderás procurar os documentos sem medo.

- Gracias Nahí.- agradeceu Kate abraçando a velha senhora.

- Que Dios te proteja!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Capitão Jack Shephard estava sonolento em sua tenda tentando ler alguns documentos que havia recebido mais cedo do mensageiro, fora o General Locke quem os enviara. Já estava há quase três dias na Escócia e nenhum rebelde havia se manifestado ainda. Jogou os documentos de lado e começou a tirar as botas, iria descansar um pouco. Pensou consigo que assim que tivesse qualquer notícia sobre os culpados pelos ataques ao acampamento do General Bakunin ou sobre o paradeiro da Senhorita Endiabrada ele iria arranjar um tempo antes de retornar à França para fazer uma visita ao Castelo de Isenwood onde vivia a bela Lady Katherine Austen, que ele não conseguia esquecer. Fechava os olhos e pensava naqueles olhos verdes lívidos que o fitaram com tanta paixão quando ele cometeu a ousadia de beijá-la.

Fechou os olhos e tentou reviver aquele momento através de sua mente mais uma vez quando o General Bakunin entrou em sua tenda abruptamente. Jack quase caiu da cadeira. Fitou o general com o olhar confuso e o indagou:

- O que houve, General?

- Ainda não houve nada, mas vim adverti-lo mais uma vez sobre os perigos da noite. Esteja atento, capitão.

Jack deu um sorriso:

- Com todo o respeito general, se a endiabrada aparecer estarei preparado, pois me considero imune aos seus encantos femininos.

- Nenhum homem o é, capitão. Eu mesmo fui enganado por essa bruxa e ela roubou documentos preciosos do acampamento. Se lembre que o senhor possui documentos ainda mais importantes do que os que foram roubados de mim, por isso mesmo a endiabrada deve agir logo, tome cuidado, não olhe nunca nos olhos verdes dela ou quedará hipnotizado para sempre, não conseguirá dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa enquanto ela rouba-lhe os documentos. E na manhã seguinte quando acordar se sentirá um inútil!

- Obrigado por mais esse aviso General Bakunin, mas sei cuidar de mim mesmo.- respondeu Jack, petulante. Mikail balançou a cabeça negativamente e pensou consigo que um Capitão tão jovem quanto ele cederia ainda mais rápido aos encantos da endiabrada.

Depois que o Capitão saiu, Jack decidiu se lavar e cochilar um pouco. Algumas horas de sono lhe faria bem para que pudesse continuar depois a ler os documentos enviados pelo General Locke. Acendeu mais uma vela dentro de sua tenda e olhou para sua tina vazia. Franziu o cenho lembrando-se de que era tarde e a moça que cuidava dos serviços no acampamento já deveria ter ido embora. Já estava pegando a tina para encher no poço quando ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si:

- Precisa de alguma coisa, Capitão Shephard?

Ele voltou-se para ela e sorriu.

- Oh sim, que bom que ainda está aqui. Luanne o seu nome não é?

- Sim.- confirmou a gorda camponesa com um sorriso. Jack piscou os olhos, aquele sorriso pareceu-lhe familiar. – Do que precisa Capitão?

- Gostaria de lavar-me para dormir, mas a tina está vazia, poderia enchê-la no poço?

- Sim senhor.- respondeu a criada que rapidamente pegou a tina e retirou-se da tenda.

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou com a tina cheia. Jack começou a desabotoar o colete da camisa.

- Vou recolher a roupa suja, senhor.

Ele assentiu terminando de retirar o colete. Por um momento a criada esqueceu-se de suas funções ao vislumbrar o peito nu coberto de pêlos castanhos.

- Algum problema, Luanne?

- Não, senhor.- respondeu ela pegando algumas camisas e calças do Capitão e colocando em um cesto. – Gostaria de um chá antes que eu partisse?

- Seria bom.- disse ele pegando um pouco de água da tina e passando no rosto. Alguns pingos de água escorreram por seu peito. A criada estremeceu e voltou sua atenção para a escrivaninha do Capitão onde havia vários envelopes brancos. Pousou o cesto de roupas suja em um canto e se dirigiu até uma mesinha onde havia um bule de chá e algumas xícaras. Saiu por alguns momentos e preparou o chá em uma fogueira acesa do lado de fora da tenda. Quando voltou encheu uma xícara com o líquido quente e cheiroso e retirou discretamente um frasquinho de vidro de dentro do bolso do avental. Estava colocando algumas gotas no chá quando ouviu a voz do Capitão atrás de si.

- Já está pronto?

- Oh sim.- respondeu ela, acidentalmente deixando derramar quase a metade inteira do frasco no chá. Precipitou-se em guardá-lo de volta no bolso do avental.

Jack sorriu em agradecimento e pegou a xícara das mãos dela, adoçando-a com uma colher de mel. Por um momento fitou os olhos da criada no escuro e achou-os lindos e brilhantes, pareciam destoar por completo do resto do corpo. Notou que os cabelos dela estavam escondidos embaixo de uma touca de lã e ficou curioso em saber de que cor seriam.

- Vou indo Capitão, boa noite.

- Boa noite.- Jack respondeu mecanicamente e tomou seu chá. Estava delicioso, mas excessivamente doce. Será que pusera mel demais?

Depois de tomar o chá terminou de lavar-se e deitou-se em sua cama, estava ainda com mais sono do que antes do General Bakunin entrar em sua tenda. Era estranho, estava com sono, mas não conseguia dormir. Seu corpo parecia estar entorpecido, mas ao mesmo tempo muito desperto.

Cochilou alguns segundos, pelo menos foi o que lhe pareceu e de repente despertou com um barulho de papéis sendo remexidos em sua tenda. Piscou os olhos, confuso e tentou sentar-se na cama.

- Luanne?

- Oh, me desculpe senhor.- respondeu a criada. – Esqueci de pegar algumas roupas em sua tenda, já estava saindo.

Jack observou Luanne, estranho, achou que ela fosse gorda. Mas não era. Ela era simplesmente adorável e seus olhos brilhavam tanto no escuro que ele se sentiu quase cego. Sorriu e levantou-se da cama com passos trôpegos.

Kate deixou cair tudo o que tinha nas mãos ao ver o Capitão Shephard se aproximando dela. Teria ele descoberto tudo? Talvez não, era óbvio que estava dopado, seu olhar era estranho como se não tivesse certeza se estava acordado ou dormindo.

- È você, rainha das fadas?

- Eu...- balbuciou Kate, nervosa.

- Sim, é você! Por favor, não vá embora! Eu a vi na França, a vejo nos meus sonhos, é você!

Kate deu um passo para trás, pronta para fugir, mas foi segurada com firmeza pelos braços fortes do Capitão.

- Agarrei-a e não irei soltá-la!

- Oh!- Kate deixou escapar quando os lábios dele tomaram os seus com uma volúpia que ela jamais sentira em toda a sua vida. Com certeza esse beijo era diferente do que o que havia trocado com o Capitão na França, era mais intenso, molhado e sedutor.

Sem perceber estava passando as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados de Jack e o puxando ainda mais para si. Fuja! Fuja! Gritava sua voz interior, mas ela não conseguia. Jack segurava-a pela cintura com tanta força que Kate sentia-se sufocar de desejo ardente. Seu corpo parecia ter sido invadido por lava incandescente e ela percebeu que queria provar cada vez mais, queria provar tudo o que Libby lhe contara sobre o que um homem e uma mulher poderiam fazer. Sim, ela poderia fazer isso e depois fugir e o Capitão acordaria na manhã seguinte achando que tudo não passara de um sonho.

No momento seguinte, ela não soube como, mas estava na cama do Capitão, em cima dele enquanto ele apertava-lhe as coxas por cima dos trajes de camponesa.

- Quero ver seus cabelos...- Jack pediu em adoração ao rosto dela.

Kate tirou a touca de lã e soltou os grampos que prendiam seus cabelos. Eles despencaram em cachos vermelhos por seu rosto, pescoço e costas. Jack emaranhou os dedos nele e puxou-a para mais um beijo intenso. A ponta da língua dele roçava a sua em movimentos de vai e vem fazendo o corpo inteiro de Kate pulsar, e ela se surpreendeu consigo mesma ao sentir que a pulsação era ainda mais forte no centro de sua feminilidade, que ela sentia estar ficando cada vez mais úmida a cada nova carícia.

Os lábios dele desceram do pescoço para o colo e ele saiu removendo o avental e desabotoando todos os botões que mantinham o decote do vestido fechado. De repente, Jack inverteu a posição em que estavam, assustando Kate momentaneamente, e por alguns segundos ela sentiu medo do que estava acontecendo. Empurrou-o e disse:

- Não!

Mas a boca ansiosa do Capitão a impediu de dizer mais alguma coisa, beijando-a e tomando posse do corpo dela. Kate sentia-se esmagada debaixo do corpo dele. As mãos fortes deslizavam pelas costas dela buscando maior contado com o corpo quente. Ele se moveu um pouco em cima dela e Kate sentiu algo que ela não conseguia discernir o que era pressionando-lhe a coxa. Moveu-se para tentar descobrir o que era e enrubesceu ao se dar conta de que era o membro masculino dele que roçava em sua coxa, protegido apenas pelas calças que ainda vestia.

- Ai meu Deus- Kate gemeu em pânico, assustada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo, Libby não lhe contara nada sobre isso. – Capitão, o que vai fazer comigo?- perguntou aflita sentindo que ele mordia a carne tenra de seu pescoço.

- Fada...- ele sussurrou junto com um monte de palavras sem nexo puxando as alças da combinação que Kate vestia por baixo do vestido de camponesa e desnudando-lhe os seios.

Kate prestou atenção às suas próprias reações. Seus seios estavam inchados e os mamilos rosados eretos e doloridos, como nos dias de frio. Mas ela não estava com frio, e sim com muito calor, um calor que a incendiava. Jack segurou-lhe os seios, apalpando e apertando antes de tomá-los em sua boca e sugá-los. Kate achou a sensação deliciosa e deixou escapar um gritinho de prazer quando ele mordiscou-lhe o mamilo. A sensação dos dentes dele raspando na pele sensível era maravilhosa.

De repente, notou que mexia quase que por instinto os quadris embaixo dele, adorando o contato de suas coxas com o membro masculino que ela ansiava vislumbrar diante de seus olhos. Sorriu e segurou o rosto dele, mordendo o lábio inferior, estava encantada com tudo o que estava acontecendo e não queria parar até sentir aquela ânsia desesperadora de seu corpo ser saciada. Ansiava por algo que sequer sabia o que era.

Kate sorriu, deslizando as mãos pelo belo rosto do Capitão Shephard e a partir daí tudo pareceu acontecer muito rápido. Sentiu que as mãos de Jack se enveredavam para debaixo de suas saias, puxando tudo para cima, removendo sua combinação íntima.

Agora estava nua e a palma da mão quente de Jack acariciava-lhe a penugem de sua feminilidade, forçando suas pernas a se abrirem mais. A respiração de Kate acelerou, assim como as batidas de seu coração. Podia ouvi-las tão alto que por um momento sentiu um medo irracional de que alguém fora da tenda pudesse ouvir.

Jack puxou-a para mais um beijo longo, mas antes que os lábios dele a tomassem novamente viu que seus olhos ainda estavam confusos, como se o Capitão não tivesse idéia do que estava fazendo e agisse somente por instinto. A ansiedade dentro dela começou a aumentar e o medo por não compreender o que estava prestes a acontecer a assombrou, devia ter feito perguntas mais específicas a Libby.

- Oh!- ela gemeu assustada e mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu dedos invasivos roçando a abertura dela. – Jack...

O Capitão se posicionou entre as pernas de Kate e livrou-se das calças. Os olhos dela se alargaram ao vê-lo nu em toda a sua plenitude e sentiu um espasmo de prazer que deixou-lhe as pernas bambas. Jack a empurrou na cama, estava fora de si e a penetrou num só golpe. Kate gritou quando sentiu a carne sendo deflorada e algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Libby também não havia lhe contado nada sobre isso. A dor era muito intensa quando ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela e Kate começou a tremer debaixo dele.

Mas aos poucos a dor foi passando e outro tipo de sensação passou a dominá-la, uma sensação crescente que Kate parecia incapaz de controlar. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro convulsionando e os movimentos ritmados de Jack dentro dela trazendo-lhe uma sensação de euforia e bem-estar incontroláveis. Sons estranhos escapavam de sua garganta e sem perceber movia-se no mesmo ritmo que ele até que aquela sensação prazerosa cresceu tanto que Kate cravou suas unhas nas costas dele respirando pesadamente até que os espasmos começassem a cessar.

Quando os espasmos estavam bem mais fracos, ela ouviu Jack gemer abafadamente em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um líquido quente jorrando dentro dela. A sensação era nova e incrivelmente prazerosa e de repente Kate gritava de novo sentindo os espasmos voltarem a aumentar de intensidade.

- Oh Deus, isso é maravilhoso!- gemeu sem reconhecer a si mesma, beijando e mordiscando os lábios tentadores de Jack.

Finalmente ele se afastou, rolando para o lado como um guerreiro vencido depois de uma batalha. Kate respirava pesadamente tentando entender tudo o que acabara de acontecer ali. Virando-se de lado ela tocou o rosto de Jack e sussurrou ainda tomada pelo êxtase que acabaram de partilhar.

- Eu o amo, Capitão...

Mas a realidade do que havia feito se fez presente quando ela sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se dolorida e olhou para suas pernas. Um fio de sangue escorria por elas, manchando o lençol branco.

- Oh meu Deus, o que eu fiz?- murmurou consigo mesma. Havia acabado de entregar sua virtude ao Capitão Jack Shephard e seu coração repetia incessantemente que agora não tinha mais volta, pertencia à ele.

Levantou-se da cama com cuidado e recolheu suas roupas. Foi até a tina que ainda continha água e lavou-se o melhor que pôde, ninguém poderia perceber o que havia acontecido com ela. Se Paulo ao menos cismasse o que tinha acontecido exigiria que o Capitão se casasse com ela e não era isso o que queria. Preferia que ele a pedisse por livre e espontânea vontade se assim o desejasse. Enquanto se vestia observou-o adormecido na cama e sentiu o coração doer. Era hora de partir, ele logo acordaria e seus parentes que a aguardavam do lado de fora do acampamento já deveriam estar preocupados.

Uma vez vestida pegou os envelopes confidenciais e escondeu-os no avental. Com pesar deixou a tenda do Capitão Shephard e rumou para a saída do acampamento, escondendo-se nas sombras. Mas não conseguiu atravessar para o outro lado, ainda conseguiu vislumbrar seu irmão, Charlie e Lorde Sawyer, porém não deu nem mais um passo ao sentir a frieza de uma arma sendo apontada para suas costas.

- Está presa, Lady endiabrada!- sussurrou a voz do Capitão Jack Shephard atrás dela, magoado e confuso.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

A prisão era fétida e tinha um cheiro pútrido que a fazia querer desmaiar, mas Kate, a endiabrada, se mantinha de pé com o olhar determinado apesar de estar algemada há horas na parede imunda de uma masmorra. Tentava focar sua mente num único objetivo: permanecer viva e sã até que seu irmão e os demais clãs rebeldes pudessem tirá-la dali.

Pensava também nas intensas emoções que tinha vivenciado com o Capitão Jack Shephard. Seria possível estar mesmo apaixonada por um homem que fora capaz de prendê-la em uma masmorra terrível como aquela? Tudo o que Kate queria era o sonho de todos os escoceses, destronar o rei Jacob e coroar um rei escocês para que a Escócia pudesse voltar a prosperar como nos áureos tempos.

Seus braços algemados doíam demais por ter que permanecer na mesma posição por horas a fio, mas Lady Katherine esqueceu-se da dor e ficou apreensiva quando viu o General Mikail Bakunin entrar em seu cárcere segurando um chicote. Tremeu por dentro, mas não demonstrou seu medo.

- Então tu és a famosa Lady Endiabrada! Quem diria que fosses de carne e osso. Uma bruxa com toda a certeza. Sabes o que fazemos com as bruxas na Inglaterra?

Kate nada disse, apenas encarou o rosto frio e medonho do homem. O General Bakunin era velho e desgastado, com um sotaque carregado e sem um olho, que ele perdera em uma batalha. Era um homem grosseiro e ameaçador. Mas Kate não tinha medo dele, conseguira fazê-lo de bobo e roubar informações do acampamento dele em sua primeira missão como rebelde, era um homem sem nenhuma instrução, com uma mente atrasada e idiota.

- Não sabe?- ele insistiu na pergunta. – Pois vou lhe dizer, senhorita. Nós as queimamos em uma fogueira até que todos os seus órgãos se dilacerem e o mal seja expurgado de seus corpos purificando-as.

- Vocês são loucos, isso sim!- Kate comentou e levou uma bofetada do General, que fez seu rosto arder.

- E tu és uma bruxa que se entregou para o demônio, por isso mereces morrer! Anda, diga-me o nome do teu clã.

- Jamais!- ela gritou.

- Então cuspirás teu sangue impuro até dizer-me, vadia!- Mikail bradou estendendo o chicote na direção dela.

- Não faças isso, General Bakunin.- a voz do Capitão Jack Shephard ecoou grave e firme dentro do calabouço. Mikail baixou o chicote, mas continuou prendendo-o firmemente na mão, pronto a chicotear Kate.

- Capitão Shephard, já fez sua parte, prendeu a endiabrada. Agora deixe-me cuidar do resto, essa vadia vai dizer para mim o nome do clã o qual ela pertence.

- Tenho certeza que ela não dirá desta forma, os escoceses são muito leais à sua pátria, general.

- Não importa, eu a chicotearei e farei o que quiser com ela até que me diga o que preciso sazer.

- Não fará nada disso! È uma ordem, general!

O homem fitou Jack com raiva.

- E quem tu pensas que és para me dar ordens, hã?

- Sou a autoridade máxima a serviço do General Locke na Escócia e se tu não me obedeceres enviarei um mensageiro à França para que o avise imediatamente de que não estás cumprindo as ordens dele.

Mikail finalmente guardou o chicote, e disse:

- Certo, mas temos que descobrir qual o clã a que pertence essa criminosa. Como tu pretendes fazer isso sem torturá-la?

- General, garanto-lhe que meus métodos são menos ortodoxos, mais persuasivos e eficientes que os seus. Agora deixe-me interrogar a prisioneira.

O General Bakunin deixou o cárcere de Kate muito zangado, mas não ousaria desobedecer às ordens do homem enviado pelo General Locke, caso contrário poderia ser destituído de seu cargo. Entretanto arranjaria um jeito de fazer o General Locke perder a confiança no Capitão Shephard e promovê-lo a enviado da Coroa na Escócia.

Quando o General os deixou a sós, Jack se aproximou de Kate com o olhar muito sério, e disse passando as mãos pela cabeça, bagunçando sua cabeleira escura.

- Eu passei as últimas horas tentando entender o que tinha acontecido e cheguei há muitas conclusões.- ele baixou bastante o tom de voz e falou bem perto dela. – E a conclusão mais difícil a que cheguei foi a certeza de que tu eras Lady Austen, a dama que conheci no baile dos Rosseau em Paris. Por Deus, não quis acreditar nisso e me refugiei no pensamento de que eras uma transgressora da lei, uma rebelde qualquer tentando depor o rei Jacob. Tu querias as informações secretas sobre os prisioneiros escoceses em Newgate e para isto se passou por Luanne que é criada no acampamento e drogou-me para pegar o que precisava. Mas creio que a dose foi forte demais e conseguistes outros efeitos.

Kate virou o rosto, não queria olhar para ele. Continuou em silêncio, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Cheguei até a pensar que eras uma prostituta acostumada a fazer esse tipo de serviço.

- Como ousas?- foram as primeiras palavras que ela proferiu, porém estas saíram trêmulas, Kate sentia muita vontade de chorar agora.

- Eu ainda não terminei.- ele completou. – Fiquei pensando isso até que uma coisa me chamou a atenção enquanto eu examinava minha tenda procurando por mais informações que tu poderias ter roubado e encontrei uma mancha de sangue visível no meu lençol. Sei que não me feristes, e eu também não te feri, concluí rapidamente que todo o devaneio que tive enquanto estive drogado foi real, e que eu a deflorei em meu estado de loucura. Por que fizestes isso, Lady Austen? Por que entregastes tua virgindade a mim?

- Isso não importa agora.- ela respondeu. – O que importa é que estou presa em uma masmorra e em breve serei queimada em uma fogueira como o General Bakunin disse. Sou considerada uma bruxa!

- Não acredito em bruxaria milady, acredito muito mais na inteligência feminina, por vezes subjugada pelo homem. Tenho uma irmã ardilosa, por isso sei do que estou falando. A senhorita não será queimada porque eu não permitirei, mas vou ajudá-la a ter um julgamento justo, posso usar de minha influência com o General Locke e livrá-la dessa situação. Enquanto isso não responda nada sobre o seu clã, isso pode destruir sua família, eu não direi nada a ninguém e quando conseguirmos sua absolvição, eu me casarei contigo. Conheço as leis escocesas, a partir do momento em que uma mulher se deita com um homem, ela pertence a ele, não vou deixá-la desonrada.

- Agradeço seu empenho em querer me ajudar Capitão, embora tenha sido o senhor que tenha me prendido, mas eu não casarei contigo, nem me conheces. Não deves casar-se comigo por causa de uma fatalidade.

- È claro que tenho de casar-me contigo. Posso ter gerado um filho em teu ventre esta noite, não pensas nisso?

- Se isso tiver acontecido criarei meu filho sozinha, não preciso de ajuda.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente e chamou o carcereiro. Um homem corpulento com ar ameaçador apareceu no mesmo momento.

- Quero que soltem a moça das algemas e lhe tragam um balde para se lavar, um cobertor para dormir, água e comida, e não quero mais vê-la presa dessa forma. A prisioneira será transferida em no máximo dois dias para a França sob minha tutela e eu não a quero doente.

- Sim, Capitão.- o homem se aproximou de Kate e soltou as algemas. Ela sentiu alívio imediato nos pulsos quando os sentiu livres.

Mesmo muito fraca, correu até a grade e gritou:

- Capitão Shephard, não importa o que faça, não me casarei com o senhor.

Mas ele já tinha ido. O Carcereiro logo a deixou a sós também para providenciar as coisas que o Capitão ordenara. Sozinha ela prostrou-se no chão e chorou convulsivamente, as lágrimas caindo sobre a tez suja.

- Senhorita, senhorita.- chamou baixinho uma voz masculina, vinda de uma pequena fresta na parede de tijolos barrentos da masmorra.

Kate se aproximou da fresta, e enxugou as lágrimas, dizendo:

- Sim?

- Meu nome é Hugo Reys, a senhorita é escocesa?

- Sim, eu sou Katherine.- ela respondeu, evitando dizer seu sobrenome, o que denunciaria o clã a qual pertencia.

- Oh, como é bom falar com um escocês depois de tanto tempo trancado nessa cela. Ès uma rebelde? Pois sou teu companheiro de revolução.

Kate sorriu, feliz em poder falar com um escocês. Mas o carcereiro logo voltou e ela teve que fingir não saber que havia um buraco na parede ao lado. Encolheu-se e ficou quieta, assim que tivesse oportunidade conversaria com o prisioneiro ao lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Maldição!- gritou Lorde Paulo Austen, desesperado, andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha do Cisne.

Lorde Sawyer também estava visivelmente preocupado. Haviam pego a endiabrada e eles tinham que agir rápido e libertá-la antes que fosse transferida para a prisão de Newgate na Inglaterra.

- E o que nós vamos fazer, Paulo?- indagou Libby, exasperada, se abanando com seu leque de rendas.

- Temos que tentar invadir a prisão.

- Mas é muito perigoso.- observou Charlie. – Se fizermos isso jamais sairemos de lá!

- Mas precisamos tentar.- bradou Sawyer. – Ou vamos deixar Kate morrer na masmorra? Odeio aquele demônio daquele Capitão Shephard.

- Se iremos até lá, teremos que agir agora.- falou Paulo, com determinação.

Nikki segurou com força um terço em suas mãos ao ouvir Lorde Austen dizer que invadiria a prisão para tentar libertar Kate, ela temia pela vida dele.

- Eu concordo com Paulo, devemos agir rápido.- disse Bernard. – Vocês devem ir na frente, eu irei chamar o Jin e iremos armados com as espadas e os mosquetes, e traremos Lady Austen de volta.

Todos assentiram, inclusive outros rebeldes que estavam presentes. Paulo pediu que todos deixassem a cozinha antes que eles partissem porque ele queria falar a sós com Lorde Sawyer.

- Diga homem, não temos muito tempo.- falou Sawyer preparando seu mosquete.

- Sawyer, se lembra da promessa que fez pra mim semanas atrás?

- Sobre casar com sua irmã mais velha?

- Isso mesmo.

- Esqueça isso Austen, não posso cumprir essa promessa. Creio que me enamorei de Lady Katherine.

- Não diga bobagens!- repreendeu Paulo. – Não combinas com Katherine, ela ainda há de conhecer o homem a quem entregará seu coração se conseguir sair viva da masmorra. Tens que te casar com Ana-Lucia.

- Mas te fiz esta promessa caso acontecesse algo contigo, e estás bem, portanto...

- Estou com um pressentimento ruim, meu amigo.- Paulo pegou um pedaço de papel de uma gaveta, pena e tinteiro. Sentou-se à mesa e escreveu rapidamente, assinando embaixo.

- O que é isso?- Sawyer perguntou quando ele terminou de escrever e estendeu-lhe o papel.

- È uma carta de próprio punho autorizando que te cases com Ana-Lucia caso aconteça algo comigo. Se eu morrer Sawyer, Benjamin Linus se apoderará de tudo o que pertence ao clã dos Austen, além das dívidas que tenho com ele. Por isso, ele não deve se casar em hipótese alguma com minha irmã, entendestes?

- Entendi.- falou Sawyer. – Mas agora guardes essa carta porque não precisaremos disso agora.

- È sério Sawyer, se algo acontecer comigo seqüestre Ana-Lucia, case-se com ela, consume o casamento segundo as leis escocesas e então o Conde Linus não porá os pés no castelo de Isenwood.

Sawyer assentiu e eles ganharam a noite rumo à masmorra de Darkfalls onde Kate estava presa. Como era arriscado ir um grupo muito grande, apenas Sawyer, Paulo e Charlie foram. Lorde Paulo ainda se lembrava das lágrimas de angústia no rosto de Nikki quando partiu, mas nada podia fazer, precisava salvar a irmã.

Armado com seu arco e flecha, Charlie não hesitou em dar flechadas venenosas em dois guardas que vigiavam o portão principal. Eles logo conseguiram entrar, mas não chegaram muito longe. Uma emboscada montada pelo General Bakunin que há muito queria se vingar dos constantes ataques rebeldes ao seu acampamento os pegou de surpresa. Charlie conseguiu fugir escalando o muro de pedras e se jogando no rio. Sawyer e Paulo, porém, foram encurralados. Uma pistola acertou seriamente o ombro de Lorde Austen, Sawyer revidou com seu mosquete e acertou três soldados, colocou Paulo nas costas e conseguiu fugir da masmorra se esgueirando entre os escombros. Mas Paulo sangrava muito e eles estavam sendo perseguidos.

Um dos soldados reconheceu Lorde Austen e bradou aos quatro ventos que o nobre era um traidor. A notícia se espalhou e um dos soldados que era subornado pelo Conde Linus tomou seu cavalo e foi até o Castelo de Butterfly contar ao nobre o que estava acontecendo na prisão.

- Tu tens certeza, Richard?

- Certeza absoluta, milorde. Paulo Austen participou de um ataque à prisão de Darkfalls para libertar a endiabrada que foi presa esta noite pelo Capitão Jack Shephard, e um dos soldados do nosso batalhão conseguiu atirar no ombro dele. Do jeito que o ferimento ficou, mesmo que ele fuja vai sangrar até morrer.

Um sorriso maldoso formou-se nos lábios do Conde e ele disse:

- Hora de tomar posse do que é meu! Tome aqui.- ele tirou um saco de moedas de ouro de uma gaveta. – Suborne um padre e diga-lhe que precisará fazer um casamento ainda esta madrugada.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou de seu sono inquieto com batidas profundas na porta. Seu pensamento foi logo se algo teria acontecido a Kate, levantou-se e vestiu o robe sob a camisola de algodão cru. Abriu a porta e se deparou com sua mãe, Nahí e Libby. Esta estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Analulu, aconteceu uma tragédia!- Lady Diana gritou.

- O que houve, mamã?

- Tua irmã foi capturada pelos ingleses, não sei bem como aconteceu, mas Libby acaba de contar-me que ela estava envolvida com atividades rebeldes. Sabias disso?

Ana-Lucia baixou a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos. Diana deu-lhe um tapa que ecoou no quarto. Ana ergueu a cabeça, chorando.

- Me perdoe mamã, mas não consegui convencê-la a não participar disso, Paulo sabia...

- Sim, Paulo sabia, Libby sabia, tu sabias, todos vocês são uns traidores e agora pagarão por seus pecados. Meu filho...- a velha senhora soluçou. – Levou um tiro e não sabemos se está vivo, está sendo perseguido por soldados nesse momento. E o Conde Linus já sabe de tudo, quer tomar conta de nosso clã e disse que se casará contigo ainda esta noite.

- Não!- Ana-Lucia gritou e deu um passo para trás.

- Nada posso fazer.- disse Diana com pesar. – A culpa é de vocês por terem envolvido minha bonequinha nisto, sou uma mãe arruinada, Ana-Lucia. Agora vestes o teu vestido de noiva e vai embora com teu noivo que a espera na sala, não tens nada a fazeres aqui mais.

- Mamã, por favor, não faças isso, me ajude!- Ana choramingou.

- Amo-te filha.- falou Diana a abraçando. – Mas não posso fazer nada, não sem um homem para proteger nosso clã. Oh Deus, meu filho está morto e vão enforcar minha garotinha.

- Mas eu ainda estou aqui mamã, por favor...

Diana tocou-lhe o rosto com os olhos vidrados: - Sim, ainda estás aqui, portanto ajude sua pobre mãe e se case com esse homem para que a ira dos ingleses não recaia sobre o que sobrou do clã Austen.

Nahí levou Ana-Lucia para o quarto de vestir e ajudou-a colocar o vestido de noiva. Ana-Lucia chorava que fazia dó, parecia que estava sendo levada para o matadouro. Libby saiu escondida pelos fundos do castelo e embrenhou-se nas colinas em busca de notícas sobre Sawyer, Paulo e os outros. Conseguiu um cavalo na casa de uns conhecidos e galopou o resto do caminho. Chegou à casa de Bernard. Ele, Charlie e os outros já haviam voltado, mas Sawyer e Paulo não. Ela contou a todos sobre os planos do Conde Linus e partiu com Bernard, Jin e Charlie para tentar encontrar Sawyer e Paulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Na floresta, Sawyer havia conseguido despistar os soldados, mas Paulo estava muito fraco sob seus ombros. Sawyer estava desesperado, com medo de perder o amigo.

- Paulo, vamos reaja, não me deixe agora, amigo!

Respirando pesadamente, ele retirou um papel amassado do bolso de sua calça e acabou sujando-o de sangue.

- Não se esqueça de sua promessa, a essa altura o Conde Linus deve estar planejando casar-se o mais rápido possível com Analulu. Vá buscá-la e proteja meu clã.

- Não será necessário, tu irás viver para proteger teu clã.

- Não sei se irei viver. Ande, vá logo. Deixe-me aqui para que eu distraia os malditos ingleses e case-se com minha irmã, ainda esta noite. Se eu sobreviver, ficarei muito feliz em saber que Analulu está em boas mãos e que a linhagem de meu clã será continuada. Ela é uma mulher especial, tenho certeza que te fará feliz, meu amigo. Agora deixe-me!

- Não, Paulo!- Sawyer tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Paulo acabou desmaiando em seus braços devido à dor do ferimento no ombro. A camisa de Lorde Sawyer estava encharcada de sangue, ele não queria deixar o amigo, mas os soldados se aproximavam. Com um esforço sobre-humano, Sawyer deixou Paulo jogado na relva para que os soldados o encontrassem e correu para bem longe, subiria as colinas.

No caminho, encontrou Bernard, Jin, Charlie e Libby. Ela contou-lhe sobre o casamento de Lorde Linus e Sawyer disse que precisavam agir rápido.

- E o que iremos fazer?- perguntou Libby.

- Consigam um padre e preparem a antiga capela do Clã Austen perto do Cisne, eu vou para a estrada raptar Lady Ana-Lucia. Depois a levarei a capela e nos casaremos, é o desejo de Paulo que seu clã não seja tomado por um inglês.

- Acha que ele irá conseguir?- questionou Libby.

- Só se os soldados tiverem pena dele.

O plano foi rapidamente engendrado. Bernard foi encarregado de arranjar o padre. Rose e Libby dirigiram-se para a capela para preparar tudo para o casamento. Sawyer foi para a estrada com Charlie e Jin. Eles iriam emboscar a carruagem da noiva a caminho da igreja. Distrairiam os guardas do Conde Linus enquanto ele raptava a donzela.

Por volta de uma hora da manhã, a carruagem trotava vagarosamente na estrada de terra envolta pela neblina noturna. Mais parecia um cortejo do que um casamento. Ana-Lucia estava encolhida dentro da carruagem, um véu branco cobrindo seu rosto, apenas Nahí a acompanhava rumo ao seu destino cruel, sua mãe permanecera no castelo chorando por Paulo e Kate.

Mr. Eko, sempre fiel à família acompanhava a carruagem em seu cavalo. Três guardas de Lorde Linus conduziam a noiva. Entretanto, quando iam atravessar a ponte rumo à igreja algo assustou os cavalos que penderam para o lado e a carruagem quase virou, mas acabou permanecendo de pé. Os guardas foram parar no fundo do rio, se debatendo junto com seus animais, aparentemente as cordas que prendiam a ponte tinham sido cortadas.

Nahí segurou a mão de Ana-Lucia.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Salteadores, milady.

A porta da carruagem se abriu de súbito e um homem alto e forte, encapuzado arrancou Ana-Lucia lá de dentro. Ela começou a gritar e se debateu, batendo no homem com os punhos cerrados. Mr. Eko que estava distraído ajudando os guardas de Lorde Linus a saírem da água só escutou os gritos de Ana-Lucia quando o raptor já a colocava em seu cavalo. Nahí gritou para que ele fosse atrás deles, mas não deu tempo, pois o homem galopou para longe com destreza e se escondeu nas sombras da noite.

Ana-Lucia não parava de gritar e batia as pernas com força entre as pernas musculosas de seu raptor que prendiam fortemente as suas.

- Pare de gritar milady, por favor! Assim vai estourar os meus tímpanos, mulher!

Ele ergueu o véu que lhe cobria o rosto e seu coração bateu forte ao vislumbrar a bela face da mulher que acabara de raptar.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

_Colinas Errantes, Escócia_

_20 de abril de 1729_

Querido primo, espero que através desta se encontre bem. Escrevo-te por que algo terrível me aconteceu e preciso de tua ajuda. Não posso entrar em detalhes nesta carta porque ela pode cair em mãos erradas, e o assunto é delicado e de suma importância. Trata-se de uma dama a quem desonrei e precisa de minha mais sincera ajuda. Portanto, gostaria que fosses ao meu advogado e me conseguisses uma licença de casamento para que eu possa casar-me em qualquer capela cristã. De posse dessa licença venha até a Escócia encontrar-me no reino das Colinas Errantes, no acampamento do General Mikail Bakunin. Não viaje em carruagem alugada, estás autorizado a comprar uma em meu nome que custe qualquer quantia, não importa! Espero-te ansiosamente, por favor não demores. Sabes que o tenho em grande conta, Des.

_Seu caro primo, Capitão Jack Shephard_

Jack releu a carta umas três vezes para ver se não tinha se esquecido de nada e lacrou-a, molhou a pena no tinteiro novamente e escreveu o endereço e remetente no envelope pardo. A Sir Desmond Hume, Paris, França, Ville Bourghese, Solar Shephard. Uma vez que a carta estava pronta para ser enviada, saiu de sua tenda a procurar o mensageiro responsável por enviar as cartas dos soldados às suas famílias. Estava procurando por ele quando foi interceptado por um dos homens de sua infantaria, Sir Steve Murdock.

- Posso falar-lhe um minuto, Capitão?

- Do que se trata Murdock?

- È que o senhor disse para observarmos todos os passos do General Bakunin no que dissesse respeito à endiabrada. Eu e Scott estávamos vigiando em Darkfalls como o senhor ordenou, mas parece que o General desobedeceu a suas ordens. Acabamos descobrindo através do carcereiro que ele levou a moça endiabrada para uma solitária dentro da prisão disposto a torturá-la até que ela confesse a que clã pertence.

Os olhos de Jack se alargaram diante daquela notícia e uma fúria desmedida se apoderou dele.

- O que vai fazer, Capitão Shephard?

- Traga meu cavalo, vou retornar imediatamente a Darkfalls. Se Bakunin encostar um dedo sequer na moça será acusado de grave insubordinação. Agora vá, busque Sky pra mim!

- Sim, senhor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A cabeça latejava e Lorde Paulo Austen tinha absoluta certeza de que não sairia vivo daquela situação, embora tivesse conseguido escapar dos soldados de Mikail Bakunin. Naquele momento toda sua luta pela libertação da Escócia lhe pareceu infrutífera, pois morreria à míngua nas colinas, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Sua única esperança era Lorde Sawyer, seu melhor amigo e fiel companheiro de batalhas. Tinha certeza de que ele cumpriria sua promessa casando-se com Ana-Lucia e assumindo o clã para que os ingleses não se apossassem dele. Temia pela vida da pequena Kate, mas rezava que Sawyer e os rebeldes conseguissem livrá-la da forca também.

Cambaleante e com os dedos pressionando fortemente a ferida em seu ombro que não parava de sangrar, Paulo se arrastou até um lago que ouviu borbulhar. Estava com muita sede, por isso abaixou-se e tentou beber a água, mas quase afogou-se com esse gesto. Caindo para trás ele sentia tudo rodar, e já não tinha mais noção de nada até que sentiu uma mão delicada e quente em seu rosto. Piscou os olhos negros e achou que já estivesse morto, pois um lindo anjo de olhos muito azuis o fitava com preocupação. Mas esta foi a última imagem que viu antes de desfalecer.

- Oh, Deus!- exclamou Penélope Widmore assustada. – Senhor, por favor, acorde!- pediu, batendo levemente no rosto dele. Viu que uma grande quantidade de sangue jorrava de uma ferida aberta em seu ombro. – Se continuar sangrando desse jeito, o senhor há de morrer. Constance, Isabelle, Cristine.- bradou em alto e bom som.

Suas irmãs mais novas vieram correndo de dentro da estalagem, não muito longe do riacho borbulhante.

- O que houve Penny para estar gritando desse jeito?- ralhou Isabelle com as mãos na cintura, seguida por Constance e Cristine.

- Mas quem é esse homem?- indagou Constance com horror.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Penélope rasgando um pedaço generoso de seu vestido para amarrá-lo no ombro do homem e tentar aplacar o sangue que escorria da ferida aberta.

- Pelas roupas que usa, esse homem não me parece um mero camponês.- observou Cristine.

- Não importa quem ele seja.- disse Penélope, amarrando o tecido que rasgara de sua saia no ferimento do homem. – O que importa é que ele é um homem que está gravemente ferido e temos que ajudá-lo.

- Penny, papa não vai gostar nada disso.- Constance a lembrou.

- Sim Penny, tu sabes como ele é!- completou Cristine.

- Ele não precisa saber, estará na Vila fazendo compras no mercado até amanhã. Enquanto isso poderemos ajudar esse pobre homem.- Penélope tentou erguê-lo sozinha, mas ele certamente era muito pesado para ela. Fitou as irmãs com ar de irritação. – E então, as moçoilas vão ficar aí paradas ou irão ajudar-me a carregá-lo para dentro e tirá-lo do frio?

As três mulheres entreolharam-se pensando consigo mesmas que aquilo não parecia uma boa idéia, mas mesmo assim ajudaram Penélope a carregar o homem para dentro da estalagem Widmore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Quem é o senhor?- indagou Ana-Lucia quando conseguiu se acalmar mais. Ela e seu raptor já estavam cavalgando a um bom tempo.

- O meu nome não importa agora.- ele respondeu enfático, sem dar atenção a ela, concentrando seus olhos na estrada.

- Por certo.- Ana devolveu, irônica. – E o nome do cavalo, pode me dizer?

- Não me perturbe Lady Austen, já tenho coisas demais com o que me preocupar esta noite.

- Então o senhor sabe o meu nome? Bem, se crês que raptando-me vais conseguir um bom dinheiro podes esquecer. Meu clã está em desgraça, não possuímos nenhum dinheiro e meu irmão pode ter sido assassinado esta noite, portanto...

- Portanto é melhor que a senhorita continue calada, ou então terei que amordaçá-la.

- Eu não creio que o fará, és muito gentil para um bandido.

Lorde Sawyer puxou as rédeas do magnífico cavalo de repente e encarou-a. Deus, como é linda! Pensou, jamais tinha visto olhos tão negros e penetrantes como os dela, e olhos negros na Escócia eram raros. As mulheres escocesas em sua maioria possuíam olhos claros, castanhos, azuis ou verdes, mulheres de olhos escuros geralmente eram estrangeiras. Se Paulo tivesse dito antes que sua irmã mais velha era dotada de tão extraordinária beleza não precisaria tê-lo feito assinar nenhum papel, se casaria de muito bom grado com ela.

- Queres saber o nome do meu cavalo, então?- provocou. – Se eu o disser ficará bem quieta até que cheguemos ao nosso destino?

- Talvez.- ela respondeu, encarando-o sem medo.

- Em primeiro lugar não é um cavalo.- respondeu ele, retomando as rédeas e voltando a galopar. – È uma égua, e se chama Lady Cibelle, tenho muito orgulho dela, é a égua mais veloz das colinas.

- Então vives nas colinas?

- Calada!- Sawyer ordenou. – Já lhe disse o nome da égua.

Ana-Lucia bufou e calou-se por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou a falar.

- Supondo que não estás interessado no dinheiro de meu clã, já que este está arruinado, que poderias querer de mim? Não me digas que desejas...

- Não desejo desonrá-la milady, se é o que pensas. Não te farei mal algum.

- Oh, mas se és um homem tão honrado assim, por favor, me deixe voltar para a minha escolta.

- A escolta que a estava levando direto para a morte? Então anseias desposar Lorde Linus?

- Como sabes que eu ia me casar com Lorde Linus?

- Sei de muitas coisas, Lady Austen, e uma delas é que a senhorita não se casará com Lorde Linus. Porque eu vou me casar com a senhorita.

- Tu?- ela espantou-se. – Mas tu nem me conheces. Ès um louco que arranca uma noiva de uma carruagem para se casar assim sem mais nem menos, e ainda diz que não pretendes me desonrar!

- E não pretendo. Nos casaremos na Capela Dechamp nas Colinas norte, um pároco já está lá a nos esperar e estamos atrasados.

- O quê?- ela gritou. – Repito que és um louco e não me casarei contigo.

- Cale-se milady, não importa o que digas, vais casar-te comigo esta noite.

- Isso é o que pensas.- disse ela mordendo forte a mão com a qual ele conduzia o cavalo. Sawyer gritou de dor e soltou as rédeas. A égua quase perdeu a direção e Ana-Lucia aproveitou para saltar do cavalo. Quase quebrou a perna, mas notando que ainda estava inteira suspendeu as saias e saiu correndo para se esconder entre as árvores.

Lorde Sawyer olhou para o ferimento ocasionado pela mordida dela em suas mãos, um pouco de sangue jorrava. Com esforço controlou a égua e desmontou amarrando-a em uma árvore.

- E ainda chama a pobre Katherine de endiabrada, endiabrada é essa mulher dos infernos!- resmungou pondo-se a procurá-la. – Não adianta fugir Lady Ana, ou te casas comigo ou vais ter que compartilhar o leito de Lorde Linus pelo resto de tua vida e aí sim tua família vai estar arruinada. Onde estás donzela?

Ana-Lucia ouvia a voz dele ecoando na noite e se apressava em esconder-se atrás de alguns espessos arbustos, havia rasgado boa parte da saia para conseguir correr melhor.

- Não adianta te esconderes, eu encontrar-te-ei, milady!

Ela começou a chorar baixinho, desesperada com a própria situação, totalmente à mercê daquele desconhecido, um homem pavoroso, sujo e maljambrado, notou até algumas manchas de sangue na camisa dele. Será que ele teria matado alguém antes de raptá-la? Sentiu um arrepio de pavor pelo corpo só de pensar nisso.

- Ah, aí estás tu!- ele exclamou arrancando alguns arbustos e descobrindo-a.

Ana-Lucia deu a ele um olhar indagador sobre como a havia encontrado e ele respondeu.

- Seus sapatos de casamento deixaram marcas nada discretas no solo lamacento e eu a encontrei, não tem para onde fugir milady, portanto é melhor me acompanhar, se não for por bem...

- Afasta-te de mim!- ela gritou dando um passo para trás. O véu também já tinha sido tirado completamente e o penteado de noiva estava desmanchando, os cachos negros caindo por seu rosto.

- Se não for por bem...- ele repetiu. – Será por mal!- e dizendo isso ele a agarrou com toda a força jogando-a sobre seus ombros. Ana-Lucia debateu-se e tentou mordê-lo, mas ele já estava preparado para isso e ela não conseguiu seu intento.

Voltaram para junto de Lady Cibelle e dessa vez ele a amordaçou para que não acontecessem mais acidentes. Ana-Lucia emitia ruídos abafados e lágrimas escorriam por sua tez, Sawyer sentia-se péssimo por estar obrigando uma donzela a se casar com ele, não precisava disso, qualquer moça das colinas ficaria encantada em contrair matrimônio com ele, ao contrário daquela gata selvagem que o enchera de arranhões. Beata? Pois ela não tinha nada de beata, era uma mulher agressiva e voluntariosa. Mas apesar da dificuldade que estava encontrando não desistiria de cumprir a promessa que fizera ao seu melhor amigo. Respirou fundo, teria horas difíceis pela frente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Shephard adentrou a solitária para onde o General Bakunin levara Kate disparando chispas de ódio. Ficou com mais ódio ainda quando o viu chicoteando a moça. Ela tremia com os braços cobrindo os seios nus e as costas totalmente à mercê daquele sádico. Um filete de sangue escorria por sua pele delicada.

- Mas o que pensas que estás fazendo?

- O que tu deverias ter feito desde o início. Não tens pulso forte Capitão Shephard, esta bruxa precisa nos dizer a qual clã ela pertence.

E sem se importar com a ira de Jack o homem deu mais uma chicotada em Kate que soltou um grito contido seguido por um soluço. Aquilo descontrolou Jack que tomou o chicote das mãos do General Bakunin e o chicoteou sem piedade nas pernas. Urrando de dor, o homem gritou com Jack.

- Tu enlouquecestes? Estás a chicotear um igual?

- Um homem capaz de chicotear uma pobre moça covardemente não é meu igual!- Jack bradou. – Nunca mais encostarás teu chicote nesta mulher!

- Mas ela é uma criminosa!

- Não importa! Agora ponha-se daqui pra fora ou eu mesmo o farei, usando o teu chicote.

Mikail ergueu-se do chão ainda sentindo as pernas doerem por causa da chicotada que levara, dirigiu-se para a porta e ameaçou Jack:

- Tudo o que está acontecendo aqui será reportado ao General Locke, tu logo estarás destituído de teu cargo e como punição chicotear-te-ei eu mesmo! Insolente!

Quando o General saiu batendo a porta da solitária atrás de si, Jack desamarrou Kate do tronco onde estava presa. Ela ainda tremia, tentando controlar o choro, mas ao olhar para o rosto apiedado de Jack não conseguiu mais e caiu em prantos nos braços dele. Jack retirou seu casaco e cobriu-lhe o corpo numa atitude respeitosa, depois abraçou-a bem forte e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Tudo vai dar certo pequena, eu irei cuidar de ti como prometi, não estás desamparada. Esta noite mesmo vigiarei pessoalmente tua cela e cuidarei de teus ferimentos, antes de ser Capitão eu fui médico. Ele fitou os olhos verdes chorosos dela e enxugando suas lágrimas com os próprios dedos, fez mais uma promessa: - Logo sairás daqui e nos casaremos.

- Já disse que não vou me casar com o senhor.- disse ela abafadamente, pois estava com a cabeça enterrada no peito dele.

Jack ignorou a negativa dela e concentrou-se em confortá-la, já havia enviado a carta para seu primo Desmond e no máximo em três dias estaria partindo de volta para a França com Kate. Casariam-se em algum povoado do caminho, e como seu marido ele teria muito mais direito em defendê-la e ela não seria enforcada, de maneira nenhuma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Ana-Lucia Austen estava enjoada, o nervosismo com a situação pela qual estava passando, a preocupação com o estado dos irmãos e o galopar frenético do cavalo embrulhavam-lhe o estômago e ela por certo vomitaria assim que seu raptor tirasse a incômoda mordaça.

Observou com incredulidade que ele falara a sério quando dissera que se casariam na Capela de Dechamp. Quando lá chegaram, ele a desmontou do cavalo e tirou a mordaça dela. Ana-Lucia correu dele no mesmo instante e Sawyer a seguiu, mas se afastou quando a viu colocar todo o conteúdo do seu estômago para fora. Gentil, ele ofereceu-lhe um lenço para que se limpasse e ela aceitou.

- Por favor...- implorou. – Não entendo porque o senhor quer se casar comigo, mas não podemos nos casar, não nos conhecemos...

- Asseguro-lhe que isso não tem importância, milady. Agora vamos!

Ele a puxou pelo braço e dessa vez Ana-Lucia não demonstrou resistência, estava muito cansada para protestar. Subiu as escadas da capela com ele e surpreendeu-se ao ver Libby, Nikki e Charlie dentro da capela junto com mais algumas pessoas.

- Oh Deus, que bom que estão aqui! Vieram me salvar desse louco que quer se casar comigo?- indagou, correndo para abraçar Libby.

- Não Analulu, querida, viemos apenas assistir ao seu casamento.- respondeu Libby abraçando-a de volta.

- Como é que é? Será que todo mundo ficou louco de repente? Charlie!- ela gritou para o primo numa última tentativa desesperada de escapar daquilo tudo.

Mas ele nada disse, apenas a encarou com um olhar indecifrável. O padre, que até então ela não tinha notado que estava presente, perguntou:

- Agora que a noiva está aqui, podemos começar?

- Bem, como foi tudo às pressas eu não tenho nenhuma aliança para lhe dar agora milady, mas prometo que...

- Não quero saber de aliança, quero é acordar desse sonho maluco!

- Pode começar padre!- Sawyer pediu puxando Ana com força para o lado dele.

Ela sentiu-se péssima, estava suja e com o vestido rasgado, ainda sentindo gosto de vômito na boca, se casando em uma capela em ruínas com um homem desconhecido, igualmente sujo e com a camisa manchada de sangue.

- Caros irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o enlace de Lorde James Sawyer com Lady Ana-Lucia Austen...

- Lorde?- Ana inquiriu. – Tu és um lorde?

- Isso faz alguma diferença pra senhorita?

- Absolutamente não.- respondeu ela torcendo o nariz.

O padre pigarreou e deu continuidade à cerimônia.

- O amor é uma das coisas mais sublimes que Deus inventou...

- Sr. Padre, pode pular essa parte e me casar logo com a dama que já estou ficando impaciente.

- È certo, certo!- concordou o padre a contra-gosto. – Lorde James Sawyer, aceita Lady Ana-Lucia Austen como sua legítima esposa para amar e proteger, honrar e ser fiel na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito.

- Lady Ana-Lucia Austen, aceita Lorde James Sawyer como seu legítimo esposo...

- Eu já disse que não vou me casar com esse homem!- ela gritou. – Não me importa se todos enlouqueceram!

Sawyer fez um gesto com a mão para que o padre ignorasse a noiva e seguisse em frente e foi o que o padre fez, repetindo a mesma indagação a Ana-Lucia que negou veementemente. No entanto, apesar das negativas dela o padre os declarou marido e mulher e deu a cerimônia por encerrada. Sawyer não beijou a noiva, quando o padre terminou a cerimônia ele a arrastou para o cavalo e a levou consigo. Libby, Charlie e Nikki não tiveram tempo nem de se aproximar dela para cumprimentá-la pelo casamento. Ela ficou vendo-os sumirem a medida em que a égua se afastava da capela. Sua mente estava cheia de incertezas, perguntava-se o que seria dela agora.

- O que vai fazer comigo?- perguntou chorosa ao seu "marido".

- Vou levá-la para o meu castelo.- ele limitou-se em responder.

Algum tempo depois, eles chegaram a um enorme castelo que lembrava o formato de um cisne. Passaram por um jardim arruinado e ele entregou sua égua para um rapazinho na porta de entrada. Puxando-a pela mão ele a conduziu para dentro do castelo. O lugar era muito mal cuidado, mas apesar disso dava para notar que aquele palácio um dia tivera seus tempos de pompa.

- È aqui que tu moras?- Ana perguntou observando cada recanto do castelo iluminado por velas.

- Sim, é aqui que irás viver daqui para a frente.

- Achas que não tentarei fugir?

- Pode até tentar, Lady Sawyer, mas não irás conseguir. Ès minha agora querendo ou não.

"Ès minha!"- as palavras dele a fizeram estremecer, poderiam estar casados, mas não devidamente de acordo com as leis escocesas, para isso era necessário que ela se deitasse com ele. Mas Ana não pretendia fazer isso, nem que tivesse de golpeá-lo com um candelabro ele não colocaria suas mãos sujas nela.

- Rose!- ele chamou, impaciente.

Uma senhora morena e robusta, de cabelos presos em um coque apertado e usando um avental de cozinha apareceu na sala do castelo.

- Então já se casaram? Meus parabéns Lorde Sawyer, ela uma moça encantadora!

- Não imaginas o quanto!- ele comentou, irônico. Em seguida empurrou Ana-Lucia na direção de Rose. – Quero que dê um jeito nela, está suja, desgrenhada, precisa de um bom banho e um chá para acalmar-lhe o estômago.

- Sim, senhor.

- Não sou sua propriedade para que me trates assim!

Sawyer deu um olhar fulminante a ela que a fez se calar de imediato, assustada.

- Anda menina, eu irei cuidar de ti e deixá-la impecável para teu marido.- dizia Rose enquanto a conduzia para o quarto onde a banharia e a vestiria para as núpcias.

- Não precisa ter todo esse trabalho senhora, não vou me deitar com esse homem.

- Mas que bobagem estás dizendo, criança? Ele é teu marido agora, tem esse direito. Mas não te preocupes, és muito linda, assim que eu a banhar com infusão de rosas, arrumar teu cabelo e vestir-te com uma camisola de seda teu homem irá cair aos teus pés.

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior, sabia que não tinha escolha, mesmo assim estava apavorada com sua noite de núpcias, sobreviveria a isso?

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

O odor agradável de flores e ervas de cheiro tomou conta do ambiente quando Rose despejou a água morna da infusão para o banho de Lady Ana-Lucia. O vapor reconfortante tocou o rosto dela e ela sentiu vontade de mergulhar o corpo naquela água cheirosa. Porém, permaneceu no lugar, estática, precisava de um banho, mas aquele não era um simples banho, era o ritual que antecederia sua noite de núpcias com um marido cujo primeiro nome ela só ouvira uma vez, na esdrúxula cerimônia de casamento realizada à força naquela madrugada.

- Vamos, se dispa menina, não vamos fazer Lorde Sawyer esperar a noite toda.

- Por mim ele pode esperar até cansar.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, malcriada.

Rose deu-lhe um olhar severo e Ana-Lucia começou a retirar os grampos que prendiam seus cachos negros, boa parte do cabelo já havia escapado do penteado e ela não demorou muito para terminar de soltá-los. Rose veio em seu auxílio para ajudá-la a despir o vestido de casamento estragado, soltando os fios do espartilho. Por fim, ela livrou-se das anáguas, meias e roupas íntimas.

Completamente nua ela mergulhou na água morna, soltando um suspiro involuntário de prazer ao contato do líquido morno com seu corpo cansado. Rose pegou uma escova e começou a desembaraçar seus cabelos, tendo o cuidado de não desfazer os cachos naturais.

- Rose, é o seu nome não é?- inquiriu.

- Sim, Rose Murray. A senhora com certeza conhece minha filha Nikki. Ela viajou com a senhorita Thompson para buscar sua irmã na França.

- Ès mãe de Nikki?- Ana surpreendeu-se. – Desculpe, mas...

- Sim, eu sei, ela não se parece comigo em nada. Mas não se preocupe, geralmente escuto esse tipo de comentário. Bem, a minha Nikki é filha do meu coração. O pai dela ficou viúvo cedo, e se casou comigo quando ela tinha 3 anos.

Rose ergueu-lhe o queixo e fitou-lhe os olhos escuros.

- Tens uma beleza rara aqui na Escócia, assim como tua mãe, Lady Esmeralda.

- Conheceu minha mãe?- Ana-Lucia apertou a pedra esmeralda no colar que trazia no pescoço.

- Se a conheci? Fomos grandes amigas. Lembro-me quando a família dela chegou à Escócia vinda da Espanha. Ela era linda e selvagem, dançava pelas colinas sem se preocupar com nada. Nahí estava sempre de olho nela a pedido de seu pai para que ela não se metesse em confusão, mas isso acontecia com freqüência e numa dessas aventuras ela conheceu Lorde Austen.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, estava gostando de ouvir histórias sobre sua mãe. Seu pai jamais as contara porque Lady Diana tinha muitos ciúmes dela. A chama cigana apenas não se extinguira em Ana-Lucia porque Nahí ensinou-lhe um pouco do idioma de seus ancestrais, incutiu nela hábitos religiosos ciganos e ainda fez com aprendesse e compreendesse o significado da dança cigana que ela tanto apreciava.

- Lorde Austen estava enamorado de Esmeralda, mas ela o odiava, lembro-me que o chamava de escocês estúpido de cabelos vermelhos.- Rose riu do próprio comentário. – Mas ele não se conformou com isso e a raptou para que se casassem.

- Meu pai fez o quê?

- Isso mesmo que a senhora ouviu, ele a raptou, como Lorde Sawyer fez com a senhora. Nessa época, eu era criada no castelo de Isenwood e fui eu quem preparou o banho da noite de núpcias de Lady Esmeralda. Ela me disse tempos depois que isso lhe trouxe muita sorte.

- E ela conseguiu se enamorar pelo meu pai mesmo tendo se casado à força?

- O casamento foi à força sim, mas o coração ela lhe entregou de livre e espontânea vontade e o amou até o dia de sua morte.

Ana-Lucia abaixou a cabeça:

- Eu fui a culpada pela morte dela, quando deu a luz à mim, ela morreu...

Rose balançou a cabeça negativamente: - Oh, não digas bobagens menina, infelizmente Lady Esmeralda pegou uma forte pneumonia um pouco antes de tu nasceres e estando muito fraca, não resistiu ao parto. Não tens culpa de nada. Mas por favor, vamos parar de falar de coisas tristes, deves colocar um sorriso nesse belo rosto para agradar teu marido!

- Como posso querer agradar a um marido que não conheço?- Ana-Lucia retrucou. – Além do mais, essa noite está sendo terrível para mim. Fui raptada, meu irmão foi morto e minha irmã está presa em Darkfalls...

- Ainda não temos a confirmação da morte de Lorde Austen e quanto à tua irmã os rebeldes farão de tudo para salvá-la, há de estar com ela em poucos dias, portanto concentra-te no que é mais importante agora.

Lady Ana ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto Rose passava uma delicada esponja em suas costas, até que decidiu fazer perguntas sobre o assunto que tanto a afligia.

- Rose, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Sim, minha querida, fique à vontade.

- Tu...oh, não, deixe, seria muito indecoroso de minha parte fazer-lhe esse tipo de pergunta.

- Pode perguntar senhora, eu não me importo, seja lá o que for!

- È...o que Lorde Sawyer vai fazer comigo esta noite, será desagradável?- Ana-Lucia indagou, corando.

Rose sorriu: - Oh pequena, então estás assustada com tuas núpcias? Tua mãe não lhe explicou sobre os deveres de uma mulher casada?

- Não.- respondeu Ana. – Sequer tivemos tempo para isso. As freiras nunca me falaram sobre o assunto também, apenas ouvi algumas criadas do convento conversando, mas nada muito claro. Certa vez, ouvi também Libby dizer algumas coisas à Kate, minha irmã, que é curiosa por demais e bem...isso é tudo.- Ana-Lucia resolveu omitir seus sonhos, achou que Rose provavelmente ficaria muito chocada se soubesse com o que ela costumava sonhar de vez em quando.

- Bem menina, não cabe à mim detalhar-lhe esse tipo de coisa, temo que terás de descobrir por ti mesma. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Lorde Sawyer cuidará bem de ti e a ensinará sobre tudo o que for preciso.

- Oh Rose, mas eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer, e se ele me machucar?

- Lorde Sawyer jamais faria isso, ele é um homem muito íntegro senhora.

- Pode até ser, mas não acho que eu possa agradá-lo. Minha mãe me disse que tenho curvas em excesso...

- Lady Austen lhe disse isso?- indagou Rose levando as mãos à boca, e fazendo um gesto para que Ana-Lucia se levantasse da tina.

Pegou uma toalha e começou a enxugá-la como se ela fosse uma criança.

- Ès linda menina, tens curvas nos lugares certos, tenho certeza de que Lorde Sawyer há de se fartar!- acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ana-Lucia ficou ruborizada e Rose riu da inocência dela. Depois que já estava enxuta e exalava o perfume de rosas, Rose trouxe-lhe uma camisola de seda cor de creme e prendeu-a com uma fita ao redor da cintura de Ana. Ela perguntou-lhe sobre as roupas de baixo e Rose respondeu, divertida:

- Não irás precisar delas esta noite, senhora.

Ajeitou-lhe os cachos dos cabelos, deixando-os soltos e naturais e a colocou diante de um grande espelho, sorrindo ante à sua obra:

- Estás linda, Lorde Sawyer vai ficar extasiado com a senhora.

Ana fitou o próprio rosto no espelho, sabia que no dia seguinte tudo seria completamente diferente em sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Castelo de Snowether_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

- Eles estão vindo Claire, se nos virem juntos vão nos matar, agora corra meu amor!

- Não Thomas, eu não vou te deixar!- replicou a princesa Claire Littleton com lágrimas nos olhos, segurando com força a mão de seu amado, Thomas Wickerson.

O casal se encontrava às escondidas há cerca de sete meses, nos labirintos dos jardins do Castelo de Snowether. Mas naquela noite haviam sido descobertos por um criado que não hesitou em ir correndo contar à malvada Rainha Lindsay, madrasta de Claire sobre seus encontros clandestinos.

Thomas Wickerson amava a princesa Claire Littleton, filha do rei Jacob e herdeira do trono da Inglaterra, porém jamais poderia desposá-la, pois seu pai pretendia encontrar-lhe um marido apropriado, um príncipe em potencial de algum reino distante de forma que ele pudesse aumentar seu domínio territorial. Thomas Wickerson era o pobre filho de um mordomo, que conseguira educar-se como os nobres graças à bondade de um benfeitor Lorde Adam Rutherford, a quem seu pai prestara muitos serviços durante a vida inteira. No entanto, Lorde Rutherford agora vivia na França com sua família e não poderia fazer nada para salvá-lo se o Rei o mandasse para a forca por ter se envolvido com sua filha.

- Vá princesa, por favor, antes que a Rainha Lindsay nos veja juntos e sejas castigada!- insistiu Thomas, soltando-lhe as mãos.

- Não Thomas, não!- ela gritou, mas foi em vão, Thomas correu pelo labirinto, precisava chegar até os muros do Castelo, Claire tentou correr atrás dele, mas foi impedida por um par de mãos muito fortes. Era Adolf, o criado pessoal de sua madrasta. – Solte-me seu bruto!- Claire gritou e Lindsay apareceu com seus olhos frios.

- Já era de se esperar, "pequena" Claire. O que teu pai irá dizer de tua desobediência, hã? Entregastes tua virtude a esse pobretão?

- Eu o amo Lindsay, e nada do que fizeres irá mudar isso!

- Tens certeza disso?- debochou Lindsay.

Latidos foram ouvidos em meio ao labirinto, seguido das falas apressadas de vários homens. Minutos depois, o pobre Thomas Wickerson apareceu com as roupas rasgadas pelos cachorros, com um enorme ferimento na perna e sendo arrastado por três homens.

- Thomas!!!

- Sinto muito, Claire. Eu te amo.

- Que cena tocante!- falou Lindsay batendo palmas no ar. – Agora chega disso, levem esse patife, sumam com ele, não quero vê-lo mais nas dependências do meu castelo!

- Adeus Claire!- disse Thomas, com lágrimas nos olhos quando foi levado.

- Não! Não! Não!- berrou Claire, mas de nada adiantou, Thomas havia sido levado para longe dela para sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que estás fazendo aqui, Lorde Sawyer?- indagou Bernard ao encontrá-lo bebendo uísque na taverna do Sr. Widmore. – Acabastes de te casar, porque não estás com tua esposa?

Sawyer ergueu o rosto para ele, desanimado.

- Porque meu caro, minha esposa me odeia. Tinhas que ver o olhar de ódio que ela me deu quando a levei ao Cisne. Paulo, mesmo morto, só me traz problemas.- bebeu mais um gole na caneca de estanho.

Bernard arrancou a caneca das mãos dele.

- Como queria que ela o olhasse? Olhe só para ti, estás horrível, sujo, com esse bafo de uísque. Que dama haveria de querê-lo agora Lorde Sawyer, me diga!

- Também não importa, Bernard! Casei-me com ela, mas não irei consumar o casamento.

- Como não? Enlouquecestes? Se não consumares o casamento, amanhã mesmo Benjamin Linus poderá anulá-lo e se apossar do Clã dos Austen. Tu prometestes ao Paulo, e mesmo que não tenhamos certeza se ele está morto ou não, promessa é dívida, homem! Sei que te sentes mal pelo destino de Paulo e também pela prisão de Lady Austen, mas a luta não pode morrer, sabes muito bem que nenhum dos dois iria querer isso!

Sawyer fitou os olhos azuis bondosos de Bernard, o homem era praticamente um pai para ele, convivera com seu clã durante a vida inteira e jamais os renegou mesmo com o exílio do primeiro Lorde Sawyer.

- È que não tenho ânimo para a noite de núpcias, meu caro.

- Não creio nisso, Lorde Sawyer. Ou eu estou cego ou tua esposa é mais bela do que muitas moças que tenho visto nessas colinas ultimamente, então, o que está faltando para ires deitar-te com ela?

- Coragem!- respondeu Sawyer, Bernard quase bateu nele.

- Ora homem, pare com isso, honre as calças que veste, dê um jeito nesta carcaça e vá deitar-te com tua mulher!- bradou. – Nossos homens continuam procurando por Lorde Austen na floresta e outros estão de prontidão em Darkfalls para qualquer notícia sobre o destino de Lady Austen, agora não poderás fazer nada, então é melhor que vá para o teu castelo!

- Bernard, eu não consigo esquecer que deixei o Paulo ferido na floresta, talvez ele tenha conseguido se arrastar até algum lugar, mas será que alguém se dignaria a ajudá-lo?

Nesse momento, uma mocinha que trazia mais uísque para servir a Sawyer deixou cair a bandeja com tudo no chão, por pouco não derramou no Lorde.

- Mas que tens esta noite, Cristine? Estás distraída!- reclamou Bernard.

- Perdão Sr. Murray, pode deixar que vou limpar tudo e trazer mais uísque por conta da casa.- respondeu a jovem se afastando para buscar um pano.

- Estás vendo Lorde Sawyer? Isso é um sinal para que vá embora! Não se preocupe, qualquer notícia mando avisar-te no castelo.

Sawyer assentiu e tomando um último gole de uísque, falou:

- Está bem, vou indo. Hora de me entender com a "fera". Boa noite, Bernard.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristine Widmore entrou esbaforida no quarto de Penélope. Isabelle estava lá com ela, ajudando-a cuidar do ferimento do homem que haviam encontrado próximo ao riacho.

- Eu já sei quem é este homem.- proferiu Cristine.

Penélope e Isabelle olharam para ela.

- È o senhor do Castelo de Isenwood, eu sabia que ele me era familiar. O vi algumas vezes na taverna de papa. Ele com certeza foi ferido na confusão que teve ainda esta madrugada em Darkfalls, ouvi Pepe comentando sobre isso na cozinha.

- Isso não faz diferença pra mim.- disse Penélope. – Vamos cuidar dele até que esteja bom para ir embora.

- Mas Penny, eu ouvi o Sr. Murray conversando com Lorde Sawyer na taverna, soldados procuram este homem, ele é um rebelde. Sabes bem o que papa pensa dos rebeldes!

- Papa não irá descobrir! Agora queda-te calada pequena Cristine.

Bufando, Cristine deu meia volta e retornou para a taverna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia andava de um lado a outro do enorme aposento onde Rose havia lhe colocado depois do banho. Servira-lhe uma refeição leve e lhe dissera que esperasse por Lorde Sawyer. Mas isso parecia ter sido há horas e ela já estava cansada de esperar. Quem esse homem pensava que era? Ela não estava ali à mercê dele embrulhada para presente para o momento em que ele bem quisesse desfrutar dela.

Revoltada, correu até a janela e observou a altura em que estava. Não era tão alto quanto pensara, se fizesse uma corda com os lençóis da cama poderia descer sem problemas. Mas para onde iria? Sua mãe não a receberia em Isenwood, pois a enviara para se casar com Lorde Linus, além disso, como poderia fugir usando somente uma camisola, sem as roupas de baixo? Ficou diante da janela, pensando no que fazer quando ouviu o barulho da pesada porta do quarto se abrindo.

- Rose?- murmurou, mas sabia que não era a boa senhora.

- Boa noite, milady.- a voz máscula de Lorde Sawyer soou no silêncio do quarto parcialmente iluminado por velas.

- Boa noite.- ela respondeu, timidamente com uma mesura. Estava muito envergonhada pelos seus trajes, mas tentou agir naturalmente.

- Perdoe-me senhora por tê-la deixado tanto tempo sozinha.

Ana não podia vê-lo bem porque no lugar em que ele se encontrava não havia velas. Mas quando ele deu dois passos em sua direção ela pôde vê-lo em todo seu explendor. Nem de longe lembrava o homem sujo que a raptara. Aliás, de sujo e repugnante ele não tinha nada e quando se aproximou dela, ficando frente a frente, Ana-Lucia sentiu seu corpo inteiro estremecer em antecipação e sem perceber fitava com desejo a boca masculina bem desenhada.

- Ès muito linda, menina!- ele elogiou tocando de leve nos cachos dos cabelos dela. Seus cabelos negros eram tão longos que quase chegavam à cintura. Os olhos dele percorreram o corpo dela com avidez, os seios intumescidos despontando sobre a camisola, a cintura delgada e os quadris largos.

Ana-Lucia percebeu o olhar dele e se afastou um pouco, nervosa. Sawyer respirou fundo, sentou-se na cama e disse a ela:

- Sabes o que vai acontecer agora, não sabes?

Ela assentiu.

- Milady, prometo que serei cuidadoso. Mas precisas entender que é importante que consumemos o casamento, caso contrário Lorde Linus poderá anulá-lo e tu pertencerás a ele, é o que queres? Se for o que queres, não vou me opor, apesar da promessa que fiz ao teu irmão.

- Que promessa?

- Eu não queria contar-te isto esta noite, mas eu e teu irmão somos companheiros de revolução. Digo somos porque ainda há esperanças de que ele esteja vivo, e ele me pediu que se algo acontecesse com ele eu deveria casar-me contigo ou então Benjamin Linus assumiria o clã e destruiria tudo.

Ana-Lucia cruzou os braços sobre o peito, triste pelo irmão.

- Então peço que entendas que...

Ela não deixou que ele terminasse de falar, e o surpreendeu com um beijo desajeitado em seus lábios, buscando sua boca com vontade, embora não soubesse bem o que estava fazendo. Sawyer a afastou fitando-a nos olhos:

- Eu fiz algo errado, senhor?- ela perguntou embaraçada, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Não cigana, fizestes muito certo.- ele respondeu com um sorriso delicioso que marcava duas covinhas fundas em seu belo rosto. – Venha aqui!- pediu batendo de leve em suas coxas, para que Ana sentasse em seu colo.

Ela o fez, ainda que de maneira tímida. Sawyer voltou a encarar-lhe os olhos e roçou o rosto pelo dela, sentindo o perfume de banho recém-tomado que exalava da pele morena.

- Sinto que tu irás me fazer perder o controle, cigana.- ele disse acariciando-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, não iria muito rápido, queria despertar-lhe o desejo adormecido ao limite. Rodeou os lábios cheios dela com os dedos, Ana-Lucia arqueou o corpo, um estranho calor começava a dominá-la, o mesmo calor que ela sentia quando acordava de seus sonhos com o homem misterioso.

- Senhor, me beije...- pediu, desconhecendo a si mesma.

Ele continuou provocando-a, passando os dedos em seus lábios de modo sedutor até finalmente beijá-la. Ana-Lucia sentiu o tempo parar com aquele beijo, e fechou os olhos se entregando aos lábios que a tomavam. Sawyer a beijou com delicadeza a princípio, mas o beijo foi se aprofundando e ele logo a deixava sem fôlego, roubando-lhe o ar com beijos ferozes ao mesmo tempo em que apertava sua cintura macia com suas mãos fortes, sentindo-a estremecer a cada toque.

As mãos dele subiram pelas costas dela, causando-lhe arrepios de prazer, enquanto os beijos continuavam. Ana só se afastava dos lábios dele o suficiente para retomar o fôlego. Beata? Sawyer pensou, Lorde Paulo não conhecia mesmo sua irmã. Ana-Lucia não era uma beata frígida, era uma cigana de sangue muito quente.

Quando eles caíram na cama, Ana olhou assustada para ele, e Sawyer tranqüilizou-a com um cheiro no pescoço seguido por beijos. Ela gostou da sensação e se acalmou deixando que ele a acariciasse. Enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, escorregou suas mãos para os seios firmes, segurando-os com delicadeza para em seguida apertá-los entre seus dedos, por cima do tecido fino da camisola.

Ana-Lucia queria sentir o toque dele diretamente em sua pele, por isso soltou o laço da camisola deixando o espaço livre para que seu marido pudesse despi-la. Notando isso, Sawyer começou a subir a camisola por suas coxas, ao mesmo tempo em que as tocava, até desnudá-la por completo.

- Senhor eu...- ela começou a dizer, mas Sawyer a calou com um beijo se deitando por cima do corpo nu dela.

- Senhora...- ele murmurou tocando os seios dela sem nenhum obstáculo e mergulhando em sua boca mais uma vez.

Apesar do desejo que sentia, Ana-Lucia estava tensa e enquanto seu marido a beijava e acariciava, ela se mantinha estática com as pernas fechadas. Sawyer se afastou dela somente para retirar a camisa e o colete que vestia, não tirava os olhos do corpo dela, completamente exposto à luz de velas.

Voltou a deitar-se sobre ela e percebeu que Ana queria continuar beijando-o na boca.

- Tu gostas dos meus beijos, cigana?

- Sim...- ela balbuciou, buscando-lhe a boca que Sawyer não negou a ela.

Estava muito excitado e sua masculinidade ereta roçava na penugem escura da feminilidade dela, a sensação era inebriante para ambos. Começou a sugar os seios dela e sentiu que ela se esfregava nele. Deixou escapar um gemido e tentou abrir as pernas dela para se acomodar melhor, mas Ana-Lucia não cedia.

- Se entregue pra mim cigana, se entregue...que seios lindos tens, quero devorá-los!

- Hummmmmmm...- ela gemeu sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ela, era algo novo, totalmente excitante.

E ele continuou sugando os seios dela, arrancando-lhe suspiros de prazer, sentindo que ela começava a ceder aos poucos. Desceu as mãos por suas coxas e forçou-as para que se abrissem novamente, desta vez Ana permitiu e ele pôde acariciá-la mais intimamente, tocando o centro úmido entre as pernas dela.

Quando sentiu seu toque, Ana achou que fosse desfalecer e deu um gemido alto que acariciou os ouvidos de seu marido.

- Não sabes como ansiei por uma mulher como tu...- ele murmurou beijando as coxas dela e mordiscando-as uma de cada vez.

Beijou-lhe entre as pernas e Ana-Lucia arqueou o corpo, quase caindo da cama. Sawyer a segurou.

- O que estás fazendo? Isso é muito indecente, senhor! Não podes fazer isso!

- Eu posso sim cigana, me deixa provar teu sabor!

Ana-Lucia lembrou-se das palavras de Rose: "Deves agradar teu marido,menina!". Tentou relaxar e permitiu que ele continuasse, mesmo sem entender o que ele queria fazer lá embaixo!

Olhou para o teto e tamborilou os dedos na cama, mas logo estava apertando com força a fronha do travesseiro entre seus dedos, gemendo como louca, a sensação dos lábios dele em seu corpo era indescritível.

- Pare, não posso suportar!- pediu quando sentiu aquela sensação crescer sem que pudesse controlá-la.

Mas ele não parou, continuou acariciando-a e beijando-a até saborear as contrações do prazer dela em sua boca. Tremendo, Ana-Lucia encolheu-se na cama e Sawyer abraçou-a carinhosamente, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Estás bem, milady?

- O que aconteceu, milorde?- perguntou com inocência.

Sawyer segurou-lhe as mãos, deu uma risada e beijou-lhe os dedos.

- Ès adorável, pequena!

- Mas não vai dizer-me o que aconteceu? Isso é normal?

- Na verdade não.- ele respondeu com sinceridade. – Infelizmente vivemos em uma sociedade em que o prazer é negado às mulheres que são ensinadas desde cedo à apenas cumprirem seus deveres de esposa para a procriação. Mas não será assim comigo, lamento informá-la, mas casastes com um libertino!

- Um libertino?- os olhos dela se alargaram em surpresa, aprendera no convento que libertinos eram homens que compactuavam com o demônio e viviam em pecado mortal.

- Sim, minha adorada. Um libertino, que vai adorar encher seu corpo quente de prazer todas as noites...

Ele se levantou da cama e Ana-Lucia se deu conta de sua nudez. Depois da explosão de prazer que sentira a timidez voltou a dominá-la e ela se cobriu com um lençol que estava sob a cama.

- Por que estás te cobrindo?- ele indagou. – Gosto de olhar teu corpo, me deixa excitado...

- Não deveria dizer essas coisas, milorde! Não é apropriado!

- Sou teu marido e digo o que é apropriado ou não!- ele falou com autoridade, como era comum dos homens.

Mas Ana-Lucia não o obedeceu e se cobriu dos pés à cabeça com o lençol, deixando-o irritado.

- Se vais te cobrir, minha querida, tudo bem, porque eu vou me despir e arrancarei esse lençol de teu corpo nem que seja à força!

- Por que vais te despir?- ela se fez de boba, sabia que apesar do prazer que tinha desfrutado sua virgindade continuava intacta.

- Por que vou me despir? Que pergunta é essa?- questionou ele soltando os cordões da calça. Ana-Lucia pensou em virar o rosto para não olhá-lo, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte e o olhar dela se deteve no peito musculoso, com ralos pêlos dourados que traçavam um caminho até a parte que ele descobria sem o menor pudor na frente dela. – Vou me despir porque quero possuir esse teu corpo cheiroso até que sejas minha...

Ana-Lucia sentiu o calor entre suas pernas voltar quando ele disse isso e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sawyer sorriu, malicioso.

- Gostas quando eu falo assim contigo, não gostas cigana?

As calças dele escorregaram pelas coxas até o chão, revelando sua nudez a ela. Ana-Lucia não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, mas ficou apreensiva diante de tanta virilidade.

- Por favor, promete que não vai me machucar...

- Serei gentil, eu prometo.- disse ele puxando o lençol que a cobria, como havia dito.

Ana respirou fundo e deixou que ele se deitasse mais uma vez sobre o corpo dela. Sawyer beijou-lhe a boca, depois desceu para o pescoço e os seios, traçando um rastro de beijos até o umbigo. Seu membro já estava doendo de tanto esperar pelo momento certo, mas ele não queria machucá-la, queria que ela aproveitasse tudo tanto quanto ele.

- Agora relaxa teu corpo e te entregues pra mim, Ana-Lucia...

- Senhor...

- Me chame de James...

- James, o que devo fazer?

- Abra as pernas assim...- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, afastando-lhe as pernas e se encaixando entre elas. – Agora eu vou tomá-la bem devagar...assim...- ele começou a roçar seu corpo no dela e lhe sorriu.

Ana-Lucia sentiu seu coração acelerar com aquele sorriso, Lorde Sawyer era um homem fora do comum, imaginou naquele momento que não poderia ter uma noite de núpcias melhor, principalmente se fosse com Lorde Linus.

- Está sentindo o quanto eu a quero, Ana-Lucia?- ele se esfregava cada vez mais, mas não a penetrava, o que deixava ambos ainda mais excitados. – Me queres também?

- Sim, milorde...eu o quero...

- Já não agüento mais, vou possuí-la...

- Oh sim, vem, quero senti-lo dentro de mim senhor, quero ser sua mulher, vem...

Sawyer se segurou pra não investir nela com tudo, começou a penetrá-la com muita paciência, parando quando ela deixava escapar um gemido de desconforto. Mas ela não parecia estar com medo e se abria para ele instigando-o a ir mais fundo. Quando ele finalmente se colocou por inteiro dentro dela, Ana deixou escapar um grito de dor, preocupado Sawyer beijou-a com carinho nos lábios e sussurrou-lhe palavras doces.

Quando a sentiu relaxar começou a movimentar-se dentro do corpo aconchegante dela, que tão carinhosamente o abrigava. Em poucos segundos ela estava acostumada a ele e sem perceber movia-se no mesmo ritmo de seus quadris. Extasiado, Sawyer a ergueu na cama e escorou-a no estrado de madeira, espalhando suas pernas e tomando-a duramente.

Ana-Lucia não reclamou e se deixou levar pelos movimentos constantes, não havia mais dor, só prazer que a inundava por completo. Quando atingiu o clímax abraçou-o e mordeu-lhe o ombro fazendo-o gemer alto e derramar sua seiva quente dentro dela.

Quando se separaram estavam arfantes e ao olhar para ela Sawyer sentiu algo maravilhoso dentro de si que não conseguia explicar.

- Acho que estou enamorado de ti, cigana.

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez para ele àquela noite, um sorriso meigo que abrasou-lhe o coração e eles se beijaram intensamente, felizes, suados, e satisfeitos. Com os corpos entrelaçados adormeceram juntos. Lá fora, além das janelas do castelo do Cisne, raios de sol traziam um novo dia e novas esperanças para a causa rebelde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia já havia amanhecido, mas Kate, a endiabrada, ainda dormia a sono solto na dureza do chão de sua cela. O Capitão Jack Shephard, conforme havia prometido havia passado a noite inteira vigiando sua cela para que ninguém mais lhe fizesse mal, mas antes disso cuidara pessoalmente dos ferimentos dela causados pela ira do chicote de Mikail Bakunin. Kate ficou muito agradecida, mas ainda assim planejava fugir do Capitão quando tivesse a chance. Assim que se visse livre, seu irmão e Lorde Sawyer a ajudariam.

Jack tinha deixado a cela dela para providenciar-lhe algo para comer enquanto planejava o que fazer com ela. Estava pensando seriamente em levá-la para uma estalagem e ficar de vigilância até que Desmond chegasse da França e os ajudasse a escapar.

Hugo Reys, o prisioneiro escocês, ao lado da cela de Kate, quando percebeu que o Capitão havia saído chamou-a através do buraco na parede de concreto.

- Hey, senhorita! senhorita!

Kate acordou de súbito e se arrastou até o buraco para falar com ele.

- Sim?

- O Capitão vai levá-la esta manhã?

- Eu ainda não sei, mas se ele o fizer fugirei dele na primeira oportunidade.

- Então se puder, entregue isso para uma mulher chamada Elizabeth Thompson.- ele estendeu-lhe um pedaço de papel amassado através do buraco. Kate o pegou e segurou firme em suas mãos.

O Capitão Shephard não demorou a voltar. Com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, ele disse a Kate:

- Venha comigo senhorita, eu a levarei para um lugar melhor enquanto esperamos meu primo chegar da França para finalmente partirmos para a Inglaterra.

Kate assentiu e deixou-se ser conduzida por ele, entretanto assim que estivessem nas colinas, território dos rebeldes ela fugiria sem pensar duas vezes.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Como era bom poder respirar ar puro outra vez, pensou Lady Katherine Austen quando ela e o Capitão Jack Shephard finalmente deixaram Darkfalls. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de como ele fizera para tirar uma prisioneira de lá e deixá-la sob seus cuidados, mas sabia que provavelmente o Capitão deveria ter grande influência política e militar dentro da monarquia inglesa, caso contrário não teria conseguido seu intento.

Galopavam no alazão branco de Jack, Sky, Kate adorava cavalos, e gostou daquele em especial, era dócil e tranqüilo como seu dono. Apesar da forma como tudo acontecera na tenda dele no dia anterior, Kate sabia em seu íntimo que o Capitão só agira daquela maneira por causa da substância que ela colocara em seu chá, sentia que se as coisas fossem diferentes ele teria sido muito mais cuidadoso e delicado com ela.

Mas o fato de pensar tão bem a respeito dele não mudava em nada seus planos de fuga. A causa rebelde estava em seu sangue e Kate jamais seria feliz de verdade se cruzasse seus braços diante da tirania do rei Jacob. A Escócia precisava ser governada por um rei Escocês e mesmo que o herdeiro legítimo do rei Desmond I jamais fosse encontrado, outro escocês com espírito de liderança, honesto e benevolente com seu povo poderia assumir o trono.

Kate estava pensando em todas essas coisas quando notou que ela e Jack galopavam por terras conhecidas, suas tão amadas colinas. Deveriam estar no território dos Mactavish. Assim como os Austen, os Mactavish também serviam à causa rebelde em segredo. Se ela conseguisse descer do cavalo e correr o mais depressa que podia, poderia alcançar um dos celeiros do Castelo Ice River e pedir exílio a Lord Mactavish. No entanto, o Capitão Shephard parecia muito concentrado nela para que ela tivesse a chance de fugir.

Já estavam galopando além da propriedade dos Mactavish quando Kate indagou a Jack:

- Capitão Shephard, para onde estamos indo?

- À estalagem de Sir Charles Widmore, ficaremos lá até que meu primo chegue da França.

Estalagem de Sir Widmore? Péssima escolha, pensou Kate. Sir Charles não se importava que os rebeldes se encontrassem para beber cerveja e tomar uísque em sua taverna, desde que os assuntos da revolução ficassem do lado de fora. O homem era inglês e apoiava totalmente as ações da monarquia inglesa. Se Jack dissesse a ele que ficaria com uma rebelde sob-custódia em sua estalagem o inglês não faria nada para ajudá-la, pelo contrário, sabendo a que clã ela pertencia, seria capaz de distribuir a fofoca por todo reino escocês e desgraçar o que restava de sua família. Não, ela não poderia aceitar isso, tinha que fugir do Capitão na primeira oportunidade.

O que não demorou muito a acontecer, Sky acabou se assustando no alto de um gramado com uma revoada de pássaros e se empinou para frente fazendo Jack perder o equilíbrio. Kate aproveitou que ele tentava a todo custo controlar e acalmar o cavalo, e escorregou com destreza para o chão, correndo em disparada pelos campos.

- Milady, volte aqui!- gritou o Capitão Shephard puxando com força as rédeas de Sky e seguindo a galope atrás dela.

Mas para o espanto dele, Kate era muito ágil e corria como uma gazela. Seu cavalo ainda estava confuso com o susto e o atrapalhava, vendo que Lady Austen se afastava dele, indo em direção ao rio, ele desmontou do animal rapidamente, amarrou-a a uma árvore e saiu correndo a pé atrás de sua prisioneira.

- Lady endiabrada, volte aqui!- chamou outra vez, furioso. Se algum dos guardas do General Bakunin a pegassem, Kate estaria perdida e Jack nada poderia fazer, já que fugir de uma custódia militar era crime pago com a morte.

Kate ouvia os gritos dele atrás dela, mas continuava a correr sem parar, o rosto vermelho devido ao esforço. Se chegasse ao rio poderia nadar bem rápido para o outro lado e pegar um atalho para o castelo dos Mactavish. Porém, para que pudesse chegar ao rio teria que subir uma encosta. Não pensou duas vezes e começou a escalar o morro, cavando a terra com suas unhas para se equilibrar, isso a atrasaria muito, mas ela não iria desistir, não agora.

- Lady Katherine, se não descer desse morro agora mesmo eu vou atirar na senhorita.

- Vai nada!- ela gritou malcriada. – O senhor é um bufão igual aos outros soldados que se deixou seduzir por uma mulher bonita!

- Milady, eu não vou falar de novo, desça daí ou então eu irei atirar.

Kate mais uma vez não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou escalando. Mas ouviu um tiro alto atrás de si, se desconcentrou e escorregou até embaixo, na queda quase quebrou uma costela.

- Ahhhhhhh!- ela gritou com ódio, seu vestido estava rasgado e esfarrapado, os joelhos ralados e sangrando.

Jack correu até ela.

- Estás bem, milady?

Kate o olhou com fúria e pulou em cima dele, arranhando-o. Jack tentou segurá-la, mas acabou sendo mordido no pescoço.

- O que és tu? Uma tigresa selvagem das colinas? Pare com isso, Lady Katherine!

Mas ela continuou arranhando-o e desferindo-lhe até que ambos estivessem lutando no chão, rolando na relva. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu imobilizá-la no chão, seus olhos se encontraram, as respirações estavam alteradas. Kate tinha o rosto coberto de suor e lágrimas de ira. Jack a fitou naquele estado selvagem e a achou incrivelmente bonita, sua determinação era algo palpável e admirável.

- Ouça-me, senhorita Katherine, quero ajudá-la, entende que sem a minha proteção será enforcada em Newgate na primeira oportunidade, o rei Jacob não se importa com os rebeldes, já o ouvi dizer que os vê como formigas insignificantes que devem ser pisoteadas. Estando comigo, a senhorita estará segura, farei tudo o que puder para livrá-la da forca, além disso, preciso reparar o mal que lhe causei através do matrimônio.

Kate encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados do Capitão Shephard, ele parecia muito sincero em cada palavra do que dizia. Mas ela não poderia ceder, por mais que seu coração gritasse por isso, cada fibra de seu ser que exigia que parasse de lutar e que o deixasse cuidar dela. Surpreendeu-se quando seus pensamentos tornaram-se reais, ao ouvi-lo murmurar, ainda em cima dela:

- Por favor Kate, me deixe cuidar de ti.

Seu corpo inteiro formigou àquela voz carinhosa e preocupada, exigindo que ela o deixasse cuidar dela. Por ora, não esboçou mais nenhuma reação. O Capitão saiu de cima dela e a ajudou a se levantar, as pernas de Kate fraquejaram por causa do esforço que fizera para o escalar o morro. Jack então a ergueu em seus braços, conduzindo-a para onde tinha amarrado seu cavalo, de lá seguiriam seu caminho rumo à estalagem de Sir Charles Widmore.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Bom dia, Lady Sawyer!

A voz melodiosa de Rose e a luz forte do sol que penetrou através das janelas do quarto quando a camponesa puxou as cortinas acordou Ana-Lucia de imediato. Ela se espreguiçou na cama entre os lençóis e respondeu com a voz sonolenta.

- Bom dia, Rose.

- Pelo jeito a senhora passou muito bem a noite.- comentou Rose sorrindo. – Dormiu tanto que eu já estava ficando preocupada, já é quase hora do almoço.

- Já?- inquiriu Ana-Lucia, puxando o lençol de seda sob o corpo nu.

- Seu banho já está pronto e servirei o almoço em meia-hora no salão de refeições. Preparei um delicioso cordeiro com molho agridoce para a senhora, vai lhe dar muita disposição.- ela piscou para Ana, que sorriu, havia entendido o recado.

Estava tão feliz que quase se esqueceu da desgraça que se abatera na noite anterior em sua família, mas quando se levantou da cama enrolada no lençol para vislumbrar a paisagem pela janela seu coração deu um solavanco, precisava saber de seus irmãos.

- Rose, onde está Lorde Sawyer?

- Oh, Lorde Sawyer é um homem das colinas, acordou muito cedo, tomou seu desjejum na cozinha e partiu em seu cavalo. Deverá retornar apenas de madrugada depois que tomar algumas doses de uísque na taverna.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho:

- Mas agora ele é um homem casado, creio que sua rotina deverá ser diferente a partir de agora. Além disso, eu preciso saber notícias de meus irmãos.

- Eu ainda não sei de nada senhora, não falei nem com meu marido noite passada, pois tive de dormir no castelo para cuidar da senhora, Lorde Sawyer não queria deixá-la sozinha nem um momento.

- Sozinha? Mas tu és a única criada desse castelo?

- Posso dizer que sim, Lorde Sawyer não possui criados no castelo porque não costuma ficar muito tempo por aqui. Os únicos lugares habitáveis deste lugar são a biblioteca onde Lorde Sawyer costuma se enfurnar quando não está nas colinas e a cozinha que é meu território. Quando eu soube que o Lorde iria se casar, vim correndo arrumar o quarto principal do castelo para a senhora.

A felicidade que Ana estava sentindo quando acordou começou a se esvair.

- Quer dizer então que agora que nosso casamento foi consumado, Lorde Sawyer pretende deixar-me sozinha os dias e as noites?

- Bem, milady, não posso dizer ao certo, Lorde Sawyer é muito imprevisível, mas sempre o ouvi dizer que jamais se casaria. Nunca o vi realmente empolgado com uma mulher como ele era por Lady Katherine Austen. Desde que ela chegou da França, os dois costumavam passar muito tempo juntos, ele a ensinou a atirar e usar a espada. Costumavam fazer suas refeições juntos quase todos os dias e também iam juntos à taverna, claro que com o consentimento de Lorde Paulo. Quando o meu Bernard veio contar-me que ele se casaria com Lady Austen, juro que pensei tratar-se de Lady Katherine porque não sabia ainda que ela tinha ido parar em Darkfalls.

- E por que não me contou nada disso ontem, Rose? Eu sabia que minha irmã estava enamorada, mas achei que fosse de outro homem, jamais poderia imaginar que...

- Lady Sawyer, não sei se tua irmã estava enamorada de Lorde Sawyer, mas tinha quase certeza de que ele se enamorara dela. Não contei nada para a senhora quando chegou porque percebi o quanto estava assustada com o casamento, se eu lhe contasse tudo isso, a senhora poderia ter ficado mais apreensiva.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente e sentou-se na cama com ar tristonho.

- Mas ontem ele foi tão gentil em nossa noite de núpcias, disse que se enamorara por mim.

- Ele disse isso?- surpreendeu-se Rose. – Mas isto é fabuloso, senhora, eu lhe disse que és linda e que isso haveria de bastar, a cama pode prender um homem.

- Mas eu não o quero apenas na cama!- Ana-Lucia bradou. – Eu o quero fora dela também, quero ser amada e respeitada como sua esposa.

- Tenho certeza de que Lorde Sawyer jamais a desrespeitaria, milady.

- E quanto a amar-me?- lágrimas se formavam nos olhos cor de ébano.

Rose se apiedou dela e arrependeu-se de tudo o que dissera, jamais deveria ter-lhe contado todas essas coisas. Tomou as mãos dela nas suas.

- Oh, querida, não te tortures assim, se queres o amor de teu marido, seja uma boa esposa e ele a amará. Mas não o pressiones, meu bem, os homens não gostam de se sentir pressionados. Quando ele a quiser, virá até ti, e estejas sempre pronta para ele.

Ana-Lucia ouviu as palavras dela, mas achou aquilo tudo muito injusto porque se casara à força, não escolhera aquele destino, nunca permitiam a ela escolher e agora quando ela finalmente estava feliz com o rumo de sua vida, as coisas se descortinavam aos seus olhos àquela maneira.

- Agora, por favor, não fiques triste, senhora. Esqueça tudo o que eu falei, e vá tomar seu banho. Depois desça para almoçar. Lorde Sawyer autorizou-me que lhe mostrasse a biblioteca do castelo para que a senhora se distraísse durante o dia.

Ana-Lucia assentiu, mas estava decepcionada e frustrada com seu casamento. Se Lorde Sawyer não queria que ela se enamorasse dele porque a tratara daquela forma na noite de núpcias? Por que fora tão carinhoso, gentil e principalmente libertino? Ela adorara cada momento que passara com ele e esperava viver muito mais ao seu lado. No entanto, pelo jeito aquilo tinha sido coisa só de uma noite e agora ela já não interessava mais para ele. Rose estava enganada, ela não iria servir de prêmio de consolação para Lorde Sawyer se ele estava enamorado de Kate. Assim que tivesse a chance, fugiria para a França, para longe dele, se internaria novamente no convento e deixaria o caminho livre para que ele e Kate fossem felizes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Shannon Rutherford bordava calmamente na sala avarandada de sua residência quando sua criada Polly entrou toda sorridente segurando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. Shannon largou o bordado imediatamente.

- Devem ser do Visconde Jarrah, mademoseille.- disse a criada, tão ansiosa quanto Shannon por descobrir quem mandara as rosas. – Ah, e um mensageiro trouxe esta carta também para Lorde Rutherford.

Shannon fez apenas um sinal para que ela deixasse a carta sob o aparador, estava mais interessada nas rosas. Segurou o buquê com cuidado e aspirou o perfume das rosas. Retirou o cartão que estava preso em uma delas e entregou o buquê a Polly.

- Coloque num jarro de água e depois ponha em minha cabeceira.

Polly assentiu, mas ficou lá parada no meio da sala vendo Shannon abrir o cartão. Shannon sorriu para ela e disse:

- Sim, é do Visconde Jarrah, agora vai!

- Oui, mademoseille.- disse a criada, feliz por sua patroa e deixou a sala.

Shannon levou o cartãozinho ao rosto e quase podia sentir o perfume do Visconde, o mesmo cheiro delicioso que exalava quando estavam juntos dançando nos bailes. Como ela gostava dele. Abriu o cartão e leu vagarosamente, saboreando as palavras:

"Mon petit, nem estas flores são tão belas quanto milady. Suplico-lhe que mire agora mesmo a janela e me permita apreciar tua face de anjo."

Ela fechou o cartãozinho e com o coração aos pulos se dirigiu à janela, abrindo-a. O Visconde Sayid Jarrarh estava parado à esquina, em frente à confeitaria. Ao vê-la, sua respiração acelerou e seus olhos vidraram, como ela era bela. Jogou-lhe um beijo à distância e Shannon cobriu seu rosto com o leque sentindo-se corar.

Foi quando ouviu passos atrás de si, fechou a janela imediatamente.

- O que estava vendo de tão interessante na janela, minha irmã?- indagou seu irmão mais velho, Sir Boone.

- Nada demais, só estava pegando um pouco de ar.- Shannon disfarçou, escondendo o bilhetinho de Sayid no decote do vestido de organza.

Boone sentou-se no sofá e viu sob o aparador a carta que Polly trouxera para seu pai.

- O que é isso?

- Acabaram de entregar, é uma carta para o papa.

- Mas o papa está no interior, e só deve voltar amanhã.- Boone checou o envelope e leu em letras garrafais, urgente!- começou a rasgar o envelope lacrado.

- Boone, o que tu estás fazendo? Esta carta é para o papa, não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ouvi, mas aqui no envelope diz urgente.- ele respondeu, e começou a ler em voz alta: _"Londres, 21 de abril de 1729._

_Caro Lorde Adam Rutherford,_

_Perdoe-me se o procuro neste momento de aflição, mas só consegui pensar no senhor para ajudar-me, tendo em vista tudo o que fez por nossa família durante todos esses anos. Irão enforcar meu menino daqui a dois dias, o meu Tommy. Não sei o que fazer, seria tão mais fácil se Tom ainda estivesse vivo. Eu deveria tê-lo escutado, deveria ter partido com o senhor e Lady Lana para a França, mas agora é tarde. Peço apenas que ajude-me a salvar meu pequeno Tommy. Desde já, com toda a minha gratidão,_

_Elisa Wickerson"_

- Eu ouvi direito?- Shannon questionou levando as mãos à boca. – Vão enforcar o Tommy na Inglaterra, mas o que foi que ele fez?

- Eu não sei Shannon, mas Tommy é o meu melhor amigo, crescemos juntos, não acredito que tenha cometido um erro assim tão grande, tia Elisa está desesperada!

Ele se levantou do sofá colocando a carta no bolso.

- O que vai fazer?

- Eu vou atrás de papa no interior, não deixarei que enforquem o Tommy.

- Mas não dará tempo, são quilômetros até o interior, e mesmo que consiga avisá-lo logo ainda terão que viajar para Inglaterra.

- E o que tu sugeres que eu faça?

- Vamos pedir a ajuda do Visconde Jarrah.

- Do Visconde? Por que eles nos ajudaria?

- O porque não importa, anda, vamos pedir ao mordomo que prepare a carruagem, precisamos falar com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Encontramos isso, Lorde Sawyer!- anunciou um dos rebeldes ao encontrar Sawyer no celeiro de Bernard Murray.

O homem segurava uma correntinha de prata masculina nas mãos. Sawyer a reconheceu como sendo de Paulo.

- Onde achou isso?

- Perto do riacho que fica na propriedade dos Widmore. Tinha sangue seco na grama também.

- Checaram dentro do rio?

- Sim, Lorde Sawyer, nenhum corpo.- disse o outro homem.

- Obrigado, rapazes.- Sawyer agradeceu e os homens se afastaram.

Bernard entrou no celeiro, Sawyer apertava a correntinha entre as mãos.

- E então?

- Os homens acharam isso.- ele mostrou a correntinha para Bernard. – E nenhum corpo.- acrescentou.

- Ou os soldados conseguiram prendê-lo ou Lorde Austen foi mais esperto que todos e conseguiu fugir. Mas e quanto à Lady Austen?

- Nada ainda, pelo que sabemos continua presa em Darkfalls, mas eu vou descobrir mais coisas pessoalmente. Aliás, gostaria de saber se posso passar à noite em sua casa hoje?

- Sabe que pode, não precisa nem pedir, mas por que vai fazer isso? Sua linda esposa o rejeitou noite passada?

- Absolutamente não.- respondeu Sawyer com um sorriso. – E esse é o problema, aquela cigana linda e cheirosa me distrai muito, mais do que eu pensei que seria possível, pra ti ter uma idéia homem, quase eu não consigo sair da cama hoje cedo, queria passar o dia inteiro com minha esposa. Mas temos problemas demais agora, o desaparecimento do Paulo, a prisão de Lady Austen, não posso ficar me divertindo na cama enquanto essas coisas estão acontecendo.

Bernard concordou, mas ressaltou:

- Sei que tens razão Lorde Sawyer, mas pelo que sei, nenhuma mulher recém-casada gosta de ficar longe do marido, isso pode chateá-la.

- Ah, mas eu irei recompensá-la Bernard, assim que essa crise passar, não pensei que fosse ficar tão feliz em ter me casado. Só de pensar que quando retornar ao castelo eu terei uma mulher linda e fogosa me esperando, me enaltece o espírito. Por isso, vou dormir em sua casa hoje, mas antes janto com ela no castelo, quero ver mais uma vez aquele sorriso meigo antes de enfrentar os soldados de Bakunin, porque se não conseguirmos libertar Lady Austen ainda esta noite, terei que tomar medidas mais drásticas.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Jack e Kate chegaram à estalagem de Sir Charlie ela ainda pensou em fugir mais uma vez, mas estava tão fatigada que não teve forças para fazê-lo. Desmontaram do cavalo e Jack tirou seu casaco, vestindo-o nela para cobrir seu vestido sujo e rasgado. Em seguida ele tirou uma cordinha do bolso e amarrou no próprio pulso, para depois amarrá-lo no dela, dizendo:

- Isso é para o caso de milady pensar em fugir outra vez, corra e me levará consigo!

Kate resmungou consigo mesma, sem olhar para ele e deixou que ele a conduzisse para dentro da estalagem. Sir Widmore sorriu de um jeito pedante ao ver um Capitão Inglês em seu estabelecimento.

- Boa tarde, Capitão, em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Boa tarde Sir Widmore, eu sou o Capitão Jack Shephard e esta é a minha esposa, Lady Katherine Shephard.

Kate ficou pálida, não acreditou no que Jack tinha acabado de dizer.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

- Sua esposa, Capitão?- indagou Sir Charles Widmore a Jack quando este comunicou que a mulher que trazia consigo era sua esposa. – Pelo que sei esta senhorita é Lady Katherine do clã dos Austen. Eu não soube de nenhum casamento e...

- Nós nos casamos por procuração, senhor e ainda não fizemos um pronunciamento oficial devido às minhas atividades militares, o senhor deve ter ouvido falar que o governo inglês anda tendo problemas com os rebeldes.

Os olhos escuros dos homens se arregalaram, de repente estava muito interessado no assunto, Kate franziu o cenho, Sir Charles era mesmo um puxa-saco da monarquia inglesa. Mas a mentira do Capitão Shephard havia sido providencial afinal, se Widmore cresse que ela era mesmo esposa de Jack, ela não precisaria se preocupar em ser delatada, talvez essa mentira viesse mesmo a calhar naquele momento difícil, porque o General Bakunin não sabia quem ela era. Era o que o homem mais queria descobrir, e do jeito que ela estava, suja e maltrapilha, se a visse como a lady imponente e educada que era, jamais poderia ligar o nome à pessoa.

- Pois sim Capitão, compreendo os seus esforços e digo mais, admiro pessoas honradas como o senhor. Esses rebeldes precisa ser contidos, a monarquia inglesa tem feito maravilhas pela Escócia, vida longa ao rei Jacob.- dizia o homem com todo seu puxa-saquismo.

Jack deu um sorriso forçado a ele, enquanto segurava a mão pequena de Kate, acariciando-a lentamente, Kate estava gostando do toque, de alguma maneira a confortava.

- Bem Sir. Widmore, eu gostaria de conversar mais sobre esses assuntos com o senhor, mas minha esposa está muito cansada e gostaria de se refrescar. Eu gostaria de um quarto e que preparassem um banho e uma refeição para minha esposa.

- Certo, será tudo como o senhor disse.

O Capitão tirou uma moeda de ouro inglesa do bolso e pagou a Sir Charles como adiantamento, satisfeitíssimo o homem tocou uma sineta, e uma de suas filhas, Isabelle, veio correndo.

- Belle, mande a cozinheira preparar um delicioso almoço para o Capitão Shephard e sua esposa. Peça a Constance que prepare um banho com ervas aromáticas para Lady Shephard e em seguida os acompanhe até o quarto 6 no andar superior.

- Sim, papa.- assentiu a moça e se retirou por alguns momentos para fazer o que o pai pedira.

Quando retornou, pediu a Jack e Kate que a acompanhassem ao andar de cima, encaminhou-os ao quarto e em seguida deixou-os a sós. Uma vez sozinhos, Jack desamarrou a cordinha que prendia o braço de Kate ao seu e a puxou até a cama, prendendo o braço direito dela no estrado. Lady Austen não protestou, mesmo assim, o Capitão justificou-se:

- Milady, isso é apenas por precaução, quando compreender que só quero cuidar da senhorita e que não lhe farei nenhum mal, eu a soltarei.

Kate pendeu a cabeça para o lado e falou dissimulada:

- Como se eu pudesse mesmo confiar no senhor, não se preocupou com o meu bem-estar quando se apossou da minha honra.

Jack engoliu em seco e sentou-se de frente para ela na cama:

- Milady, a senhorita sabe muito bem que não foi minha intenção, que eu estava sob o efeito de uma droga, se estivesse eu meu juízo perfeito jamais a teria tocado, aliás, que espécie de droga era aquela?

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele, confrontando-o:

- Que importa isso agora? O senhor deveria ter adormecido e não me atacado, se o fez foi porque seu subconsciente me desejava desde nosso primeiro encontro na França. Pobre de mim que não pude ir contra os seus desejos.- ela acrescentou a última frase num tom manhoso, quase uma lamúria que fez o coração de Jack derreter-se pela culpa. Ela o estava manipulando, mas ele simplesmente não percebia isso.

- Milady, por favor, me perdoe. Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem sido assim, mas o que é que uma flor delicada como a senhorita faz no meio de uma revolução? Por que deixou que seu irmão a envolvesse nisso?

O coração de Kate bateu mais forte.

- Por que está falando do meu irmão?

- Não precisa fingir que não me compreendeu. Sei que teu irmão, Lorde Paulo Austen é um dos participantes ativos da revolução, na noite em que eu a capturei, ele e outros rebeldes tentaram libertá-la, mas Paulo Austen foi reconhecido e levou um tiro.- os olhos de Kate se alargaram em desespero. – Não sabemos se está vivo ou morto, o fato é que ele conseguiu fugir dos soldados, mas nenhum corpo foi encontrado, pelo que eu soube.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos verdes de Kate, e Jack pegou-se as enxugando com os dedos.

- Sinto muito por teu irmão, mas ainda posso fazer alguma coisa pela senhorita. Preciso que me conte tudo sobre as atividades rebeldes nas Colinas Errantes, necessito saber se há mais alguém de teu clã envolvido com isso.

Kate virou o rosto. Jack segurou o queixo dela, forçando-a olhar para ele.

- È preciso pequena que entendas que essa é a única forma de eu ajudá-la, precisa renegar as atividades rebeldes e se casar comigo. Protegerei o que resta de teu clã, mas terá que esquecer teu passado e vir viver comigo na Inglaterra.

- Não quero nada disso!- Kate bradou. – Não renego meu clã. Não renego a Escócia, e também não me casarei com o senhor, não quero que me toque nunca mais!

Jack a soltou bruscamente e ficou de pé, dizendo:

- Vou tentar ignorar estas palavras duras que acaba de me dizer.- olhou para os joelhos dela que ainda sangravam bastante. – Pedirei algumas ataduras e ungüento para cuidar de seus machucados, voltarei logo, Lady Austen.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, Kate se retorceu na cama, querendo gritar e praguejar, mas fez isso mentalmente, Sir Widmore não podia saber que ela estava acompanhando o Capitão Shephard na qualidade de prisioneira, não de sua esposa. Forçou a cordinha que prendia seu pulso na cama, mas esta estava bem firme. Apertou os olhos com raiva, aonde poderia estar seu pobre irmão? Ferido, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Será que Lorde Sawyer já o localizara, esperava que sim. Tinha que fugir o mais rápido possível para procurá-lo pelas colinas, mas como se livraria do Capitão?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penélope lavava a roupa de cama da pensão de seu pai na beira do riacho, acompanhada da irmã Constance quando viu Cristine vir correndo na direção das duas segurando a ponta das saias para que pudesse chegar mais rápido.

- Penny, não sabes o que aconteceu!

- O que foi, pequena Cristine?- indagou Penélope esfregando sabão de coco em uma colcha.

- Papa acabou de receber novos hóspedes.

- E o que tem isso de mais?- inquiriu Constance, assim como Penny, concentrada em sua tarefa de lavar roupa.

- Tem que um desses hóspedes é Lady Katherine Austen, irmã do homem que tu estás escondendo em teu quarto, Penny.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo o que ouvistes, quando a vi lembrei-me imediatamente de quem ele era. Vocês não gostam de servir bebidas na taverna, mas como eu e Isabelle sempre fazemos isso pudemos nos lembrar dele. Ele esteve algumas vezes lá, acompanhado de Lorde Sawyer e dessa irmã dele, se não me engano é a mais nova. O papa chamou a Isabelle para atendê-los e eu fiquei espiando do corredor, tenho certeza absoluta de que é a irmã dele.

- Mas isso é uma boa notícia.- observou Constance. – Podemos contar a ela que ele está machucado, mas que ficará bem e ela poderá levá-lo para casa antes que papa descubra tudo.

- Mas não mesmo.- sobressaltou-se Penélope, ficando de pé e largando a colcha sobre um balde. – Não sou ingênua Constance, se este homem a quem estou cuidando...

- Lorde Paulo Austen.- disse Cristine num estalo, havia acabado de se lembrar o nome dele.

- Sim, Lorde Paulo Austen.- repetiu Penélope. – Se ele estava se arrastando pela floresta com um buraco de bala no ombro não foi à toa, precisamos saber primeiro o que aconteceu, tenho quase certeza que o Lorde estava envolvido com a causa rebelde e perseguido pelos soldados ingleses.

- Então, é realmente porque também suspeito disso que acho que devemos tirá-lo da estalagem o mais rápido possível, porque eu ainda não disse a vocês quem acompanhava Lady Austen.

As duas irmãs prestaram bastante atenção à Cristine.

- Seu marido, um capitão inglês chamado Jack Shephard. Se Lorde Paulo é um rebelde, creio que não demos entregá-lo a um inglês, não estão de acordo?

Penélope nada respondeu, apenas arrumou a bainha das calçolas que tinha enrolado até o joelho para não se molhar enquanto lavava roupas, arrumou também as saias e finalmente disse:

- Então temos que escondê-lo em outro lugar, imediatamente. Vamos moças!

Constance pegou o balde com ar roupas, Penny fez o mesmo e as duas seguiram Cristine de volta para a estalagem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Lady Austen, o Conde Benjamin Linus deseja vê-la.- disse Eko com uma mesura ao adentrar a sala de costura do Castelo de Isenwood.

Diana tricotava um tapete com a ajuda de Libby. Não fazia a menor idéia do porque o conde queria vê-la.

- Certo Eko, diga à Nikki que sirva o chá no salão principal.

Eko assentiu, e fazendo mais uma mesura saiu. Lady Austen olhou para Libby:

- Era só o que me faltava Libby, será que Ana-Lucia não correspondeu às expectativas do Conde e agora ele quer devolvê-la?

- Não creio que seja isso, Lady Diana.- disse Libby, levantando de sua cadeira e fazendo um gesto indicando que iria com ela para o salão principal.

Benjamin Linus batia insistentemente com o cabo de sua bengala no chão atapetado do salão principal do castelo de Isenwood. Levantou-se da poltrona estofada quando viu as duas damas se aproximarem, seguidas por Nikki que trazia uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos. Quando Nikki se retirou e os três estavam acomodados, o Conde Linus foi logo dizendo:

- Lady Austen, eu pensei que tinha um acordo muito sério com o seu clã.

- E tínhamos, o que aconteceu? Onde está minha filha?- Diana indagou mais exaltada do que quis parecer.

- Eu lhe faço essa mesma pergunta, milady, já que a sua filha foi raptada ontem à noite por um cavaleiro desconhecido e sequer chegou a contrair matrimônio com a minha pessoa.

- Como foi que disse?

- Não se faça de desentendida, milady. Sei que tudo isso foi um plano sórdido para que eu não assumisse o clã Austen, já que seu filho desgraçou a própria vida ao trair a coroa inglesa.

- Meu filho não é nenhum traidor!- bradou Lady Diana, perdendo a compostura. Libby colocou-se ao lado dela, como se estivesse preparada para defendê-la de qualquer abuso do Conde.

- Ambos sabemos que é sim senhora, e digo mais, se minha noiva não aparecer até amanhã cedo é melhor preparar sua filha mais nova para se casar comigo ou então eu espero que todo o clã deixe esse castelo imediatamente.

- O senhor é quem deve deixar o castelo agora mesmo!- falou Libby com olhar determinado. – Eko!- ela chamou e o criado apareceu imediatamente. – Acompanhe o Conde até o portão, a conversa dele com Lady Diana já terminou.

- Com muito prazer, Srta. Thompson.- disse Eko, fazendo um gesto para que o Conde o acompanhasse.

- Estamos conversados senhora, seu prazo acaba amanhã cedo!

Mal o Conde se retirou e Diana jogou-se na poltrona com a mão na testa, uma terrível enxaqueca acabara de lhe assolar.

- Oh Deus, Libby, e mais essa agora? Analulu foi raptada, mas por quem? E se a honra dela tiver sido arruinada pelo bandido que a raptou? O Conde não a quererá mais e exigirá se casar com Katherine, mas ela está presa e o meu filho...

- Acalme-se, Lady Diana, tudo vai ficar bem, tenho certeza que Sawyer conseguirá tirá-la da prisão, o Paulo deve ter fugido e se escondido muito bem e a Ana-Lucia deve estar em segurança nesse momento.

- Mas como pode saber de tudo isso?

- Eu não sei milady, eu apenas pressinto.- afirmou Libby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elisa Wickerson estava a ponto de desabar em mais uma crise de choro quando ouviu batidas na porta de seu humilde chalé de madeira. Correu para atender e assustou-se quando viu a princesa Claire Littleton diante de sua porta, com uma pequena mala de roupas na mão e uma capa azul com capuz que a protegia do frio.

- Menina, o que faz aqui?

- Eu deixei o castelo Sra. Wickerson, fugi. Não posso mais viver lá, temos que nos unir para salvar o Tommy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shannon Rutherford tinha acabado de descer da carruagem, acompanhada de seu irmão diante da Mansão Rutherford quando deu de cara com Lady Juliet Shephard e Sir Desmond Hume em outra carruagem.

- Boa tarde Boone, Srta. Rutherford.

- Boa tarde.- responderam os dois quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- Viemos convidá-los para tomar um chá no parque, quem sabe galoparmos um pouco?- disse Juliet, solícita. – Estava até pensando em chamar a Condessa Berlusconi para nos acompanhar, vocês iriam adorá-la, é tão fina!

- Agora não vai dar, Jules, eu sinto muito.- falou Shannon, apressada. – Temos um assinto urgente a resolver.

- Sim, é verdade.- concordou Boone.

- Por acaso tem algo a ver com casamento?- sugeriu Juliet. – O mordomo nos disse que vocês foram até a Companhia de Navegação falar com o Visconde Jarrah. – Está querendo apressar a côrte por algum motivo especial, minha amiga?

- Por acaso isso não é da sua conta, Lady Shephard.- respondeu Shannon, sem paciência. – Mas se eu fosse como tu, que prefere comer cru e quente a esperar que esfrie, então talvez eu devesse apressar meu noivado com o Visconde.

Juliet enrusbeceu com o comentário de Shannon, ainda mais maldoso que o seu.

- Agora se nos dão licença. Sir Desmond?- ela fez uma mesura.

- È sempre um prazer, milady!

- Boa tarde.- despediu-se Boone e seguiu Shannon para além dos muros da mansão.

- Eu não acredito que a Shannon foi capaz de me dizer isso!- Juliet espumava de raiva.

- Quem fala o que quer _mon ange_(meu anjoouve o que não quer! Deveria usar sua língua em assuntos mais interessantes!

Lady Juliet enrusbeceu ainda mais e atirou o próprio leque na direção do primo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate se sentiu mais confortável e relaxada depois de um banho e uma refeição, mas seus ferimentos ainda estavam expostos e precisavam de curativo. Um dos joelhos havia ficado gravemente lesionado porque uma pedrinha da ribanceira o esfolara profundamente, abrindo um corte feio que precisava ser costurado.

O Capitão Jack ainda a mantinha amarrada à cama pelo pulso, só a soltara para que se banhasse, mesmo durante a refeição ele a manteve presa. Mesmo assim estava sendo muito gentil, arranjou-lhe uma camisola de seda com uma das filhas do Sr. Widmore para que ela usasse enquanto suas roupas eram lavadas.

Quando chegassem a Paris ele providenciaria um guarda-roupa digno de uma rainha para ela, até lá Katherine Austen já seria sua esposa. Foi com esse pensamento que ele se curvou diante dela para cuidar de seu joelho. Depois da discussão que tiveram logo que chegaram à estalagem eles não conversaram mais, somente o necessário.

Kate mordeu o lábio inferior quando Jack pousou o tecido úmido encharcado de álcool puro em seu ferimento, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Jack notou isso, mas continuou seu trabalho, limpou bem o ferimento depois começou a costurar o corte. Era num lugar extremamente sensível e em dado momento ela deixou escapar um gemido de dor.

- Desculpe, milady, vou terminar o mais rápido que puder.- disse ele.

Ela assentiu e agüentou a dor até que ele terminasse. Quando ele finalmente fechou o ferimento com a gaze de tecido, Kate soltou a respiração que prendera por quase todo o procedimento.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim.- ela respondeu.

- E as suas costas?- ele indagou se referindo ao episódio com o chicote do General Bakunin.

- Está tudo bem.

- Deixe-me dar uma olhada, por favor.

Kate pensou um pouco, mas resolveu deixar que ele a examinasse.

- Eu vou soltar seu pulso, Lady Katherine, por favor, não faça nada.

Ele soltou o pulso dela e Kate permaneceu quieta. Virou de costas para ele e desabotoou os pequenos botões de pérola da camisola de seda cor-de-rosa deixando as costas à mostra, cobrindo os seios com as mãos.

Jack examinou atentamente as costas dela, vendo que os ferimentos estavam fechados. Tocou-os com cuidado e perguntou a ela:

- Sente dor?

- Um pouco.- Kate respondeu.

- Bem, a dor logo vai passar por completo, os ferimentos estão fechando e a cicatrização está boa, creio que a senhorita só terá pequenas marcas, nada mais.

Ele chegou bem perto dela e o cheiro de sua pele lançou arrepios no corpo masculino. Desde que descobrira que ela era Kate, a endiabrada, ainda não tinha tido tempo de processar o que acontecera entre eles. Teria sido muito brusco com ela? Será que Kate tinha sentido prazer ao fazer amor com ele? Será que o desejava como ele a desejava?

Foi com esses pensamentos que ele começou a dançar com os dedos na pele dela, bem devagar, subindo e descendo por suas costas. Kate arrepiou-se ao toque e sentiu o cheiro masculino muito próximo de si, tentou virar-se, mas notou que ele estava logo atrás dela.

Estremeceu quando sentiu um beijo úmido em seu pescoço.

- Capitão...- murmurou.

- Lady Austen, me conte como foi quando fizemos amor. Eu a machuquei?

Os lábios alcançaram o lóbulo da orelha.

- Sim...um pouco...mas depois foi tão bom...- ela admitiu.

- Queria compensar isso, só te dando prazer...

Kate deu um gemido, sentindo o Capitão apertar-lhe os quadris e mordiscar-lhe o pescoço.

- Kate, és tão linda, eu quis a ti desde aquela noite no baile...

As mãos dele subiram para os ombros, os cabelos de Kate estavam presos em um coque, mas quando ela mexeu à cabeça, extasiada com as carícias de Jack, os fios cacheados roçaram o rosto dele, caindo em cascata por suas costas.

- Eu me lembro disso, tu soltastes os cabelos, e achei que fosses uma fada...

Ela deixou suas mãos escaparem dos seios somente para sentir as mãos do Capitão sobre eles, tocando-os, apalpando-os, puxando os mamilos rosados.

Quando ela se virou para ele, tomou-lhe os lábios com volúpia, mergulhando a língua naquela boca sedenta por ela. Não queria se casar com o Capitão Shephard porque a revolução era mais importante que seus desejos, mas se sentia muito à vontade em se entregar outra vez a ele já que lhe pertencia, pelo menos era o que o seu coração lhe dizia naquele momento.

Beijavam-se sem parar e quando Jack fez menção de tirar as mãos dos seios dela Kate apertou-as ainda mais neles, sussurrando:

- Toque-me Capitão, eu o desejo...

Jack apertou os seios dela ainda mais e ouviu-a dar um pequeno grito que o fez sorrir, levemente, antes de abaixar a cabeça e tomar o mamilo com a boca. Kate pendeu a cabeça para trás, deliciada com o que estavam fazendo. Ao contrário de sua irmã, sentimentos de culpa jamais passavam por sua cabeça, Kate só queria sentir, o máximo que pudesse.

Passou sua perna por cima da perna musculosa do Capitão e se esfregou no membro intumescido dele fazendo-o gemer.

- Kate, não podemos ir tão rápido assim...- ele advertiu.

- O senhor já tirou minha virtude, Capitão.- ela respondeu ousada. – Quem mal haverá em me possuir outra vez?

- Quero possuí-la ,mas só quando estivemos casados.- disse ele, tentando se desvencilhar dela ou então perderia o controle.

Mas Kate não deixou que ele o fizesse e entreabriu as pernas colocando uma das mãos dele em seu centro quente e pulsante. Jack sentiu os pêlos roçarem sua mão, ela não usava nada por baixo da camisola, não resistiu e acariciou-a penetrando um dedo na abertura úmida.

- Hummmmm...- Kate gemeu e mexeu o quadril acompanhando o ritmo dele.

Jack continuou a tocá-la, cada vez mais ousadamente, ela apertava as coxas, gemia e se esfregava na mão dele, completamente tomada pela luxúria. Suas bocas se encontraram outra vez, e foram os beijos do Capitão que abafaram os gemidos de prazer de Lady Katherine.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela convulsionar inteiro com os seus carinhos e gemeu também, mergulhando no êxtase junto com ela. Quando se afastaram, ambos estavam suados e embaraçados, principalmente Jack que se retirou imediatamente para o quarto de banho contíguo ao quarto em que estavam. Kate arrumou a camisola no lugar e deitou-se na cama sentindo o corpo ainda tremer, tentando entender o que acontecera com ela. Jack não a possuíra, mesmo assim a levara ao céu apenas com seu toque. Por que isso acontecera e porque ele fugira do quarto daquele jeito?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando a noite estava quase caindo, Lady Sawyer cansou-se de esperar pela volta do marido. Não tinha motivos para ficar naquele Castelo, em vez de esperar que lhe trouxessem notícias de sua família, ela mesma tinha que buscá-las.

Aproveitou que Rose estava distraída na cozinha com seu filho Karl, e pôs um capuz negro que encontrou na biblioteca, por cima do rico vestido de organza, decorado com pétalas de rosa bordadas. Vestido esse que havia sido roubado junto com seus outros pertences na mesma noite em que fora raptada.

O Castelo do Cisne não possuía muita segurança, pois estava em ruínas e os portões enferrujados, pulou-o sem muita dificuldade, apesar de um pedaço de seu vestido ter rasgado e ficado enfiado na grade em forma de lança.

Segurando a saia volumosa prosseguiu rumo à floresta descendo as colinas tão silenciosa quanto podia. Foi quando escutou passos atrás de si, não olhou para trás, apenas pôs-se a correr. Sentiu que quem estava atrás dela corria também, de repente, o bico fino de seu sapatinho branco topou numa pedra e ela quase caiu de cara na relva se não fosse uma mão forte segurá-la pelos quadris. Tentou gritar, mas outra mão tapou-lhe a boca, seguida de uma voz masculina grave e debochada:

- Aonde pensa que vai meu "cordeirinho"?

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

- Me solta! Me solta!- gritava Ana-Lucia se debatendo enquanto Lorde Sawyer a levava de volta para o Cisne nos ombros. Suas botas negras tentavam golpeá-lo, mas o Lorde se desvencilhava e ria mantendo-a firme junto ao seu corpo.

- Quer mesmo fazer uma cena Lady Sawyer. Damas educadas não tentam golpear seus maridos com as botas.

- Eu usaria os punhos se pudesse.- ela gritou ainda balançando as botas.

Quando atravessaram os portões para o jardim, Sawyer a pôs no chão, mas a manteve junto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- Conte-me Ana, o que está acontecendo? Por que estava fugindo?

- Por que fui seqüestrada e me casei contra a minha vontade. Isso é motivo suficiente para ti?

- Mas nós conversamos esta madrugada sobre o motivo pelo qual te seqüestrei e pensei que depois da noite que passamos juntos a senhora tinha entendido tudo direitinho!

- Eu não tive escolha!- ela limitou-se em responder, mas não se afastou dele, nem empurrou seus braços de sua cintura.

Lorde Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estive fora milady, algo que te fez mudar de idéia sobre nós dois. Agora me conte o que foi enquanto estou sendo paciente.

- Não tenho nada para contar.- Ana-Lucia mentiu.

Sawyer a soltou.

- Tudo bem, se queres fugir, então vá! Mas se algo te acontecer lá fora, nada poderei fazer por ti. Adeus!

Ele virou as costas para ela e Ana começou a tremer. De repente não queria mais fugir, passou o dia inteiro alimentando isso por ciúmes do amor que acreditava que seu marido tinha pela irmã dela. Mas tendo-o outra vez diante de si percebeu que seria difícil abrir mão do que ela acreditava ser seu, pertencia a ele, entregara-lhe a virtude. Antes que ele entrasse no castelo, chamou-o de volta.

- Lorde Sawyer!

Sawyer estava de costas e sorriu quando ela o chamou, mas quando se virou de frente para ela estava com a expressão propositadamente zangada.

- O que desejas, senhora? Eu já não disse que podes fugir para onde quiseres.

- Eu não tenho para onde ir.- admitiu. – Minha mãe me pôs para fora de casa para casar-me com o Conde Linus, portanto não posso voltar para lá. Minha irmã está presa e meu irmão pode estar morto, eu...

- Isto é problema seu, não meu!- Sawyer respondeu ríspido.

- Mentira!- Ana gritou correndo até ele na porta de entrada do castelo. – Fizestes um juramento ao meu irmão de que cuidarias de mim. Vai traí-lo?

- Sim, jurei casar-me contigo, assumir o clã. Mas não jurei que a amaria.

Ana-Lucia sentiu um solavanco no peito.

- Se desejas ficar, então acolher-te-ei com o maior prazer, te darei todas as mordomias que precisares, mas não contes com o meu amor.

Ana assentiu e abaixou a cabeça, queria chorar, mas não derramaria nenhuma lágrima na frente de seu marido cruel. Lorde Sawyer notou isso, e sentiu vontade de acalentá-la em seus braços, mas decidiu continuar mantendo sua postura rígida, sua esposa tinha que aprender a respeitá-lo, porque se caso tentasse fugir de novo e ele não estivesse por perto algo de muito grave poderia acontecer com ela. Ele sabia que o Conde Linus era vingativo e que quando soubesse que eles haviam se casado, tentaria destruí-los.

- Agora vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora!- disse, puxando-a pelo braço, sem olhar nos olhos dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate acordou de repente na cama com uma respiração morna em seu pescoço. Tentou se mexer, mas ambos os braços estavam presos no estrado da cama para que não fugisse. O quarto estava escuro, mas ela pôde vislumbrar com clareza os olhos castanho-esverdeados do Capitão Shephard fitando-a com um desejo imensurável.

- Onde o senhor foi?- Kate sussurrou. Depois do interlúdio entre eles à tarde, o Capitão a deixara sozinha amarrada na cama por várias horas. Voltou lá pelas sete da noite com o jantar dela e a soltou para que comesse, sem dizer uma palavra. Em seguida tornou a amarrá-la e deixou o quarto.

- Resolver algumas coisas.- ele respondeu baixinho, junto ao ouvido dela, sua mão direita brincava com um cacho-avermelhado dos cabelos de Kate.

- E resolveu?- ela indagou, tentando manter uma conversação, a tensão entre eles era praticamente palpável, os acontecimentos da tarde só tinham servido para aumentar a energia sexual latente.

- Não porque só conseguia pensar em ti, Lady Austen. Quero-te tanto que acho que vou enlouquecer.

- Então por que não se rende?- perguntou ela, tentando se virar de frente para ele, mas os pulsos amarrados a impediam.

- Porque és endiabrada, ardilosa, e estás me seduzindo para conseguir fugir de mim!

Kate riu sensualmente. Ardil que usava para seduzir os homens e confundi-los, mas naquele momento queria mesmo era que o Capitão Shephard se rendesse aos seus encantos, pois não agüentava mais de vontade de estar em seus braços outra vez.

- Solte-me Capitão, e eu serei uma boa moça. Prometo! Não irei fugir, meus pulsos doem de tanto estarem amarrados.

Jack olhou nos olhos dela, o brilho esverdeado quase podia cegá-lo no escuro e o entontecia. Tocou-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

- Não posso soltá-la, milady!

- Pode sim!- respondeu ela. – Ao invés de prender-me com cordas no estrado da cama, prenda-me com teu corpo junto do meu!

Aquelas palavras tiveram o poder de fazer com que o Capitão perdesse a compostura de vez, deitou seu corpo sobre o de Kate na cama, sem soltar os pulsos dela ainda e começou a beijá-la. Kate correspondeu, calidamente, roçando sua língua na dele, explorando sua boca, sugando seus lábios.

- Me solta...- pediu novamente. – Por favor, Capitão...

Jack acariciou os braços dela e soltou as cordas apertadas com as próprias mãos, usou de tanta força que suas mãos ficaram avermelhadas. Assim que sentiu os pulsos livres, Kate pegou as mãos do Capitão e beijou-as uma a uma.

- O senhor me parece tão cansado e tão tenso...

As bocas voltaram a se encontrar e dessa vez o desejo não podia mais ser controlado. As mãos de Jack percorreram as coxas de Kate e encontraram sua feminilidade. Suspirou de prazer ao senti-la novamente, quente e úmida.

- Não vai se despir?- ela perguntou maliciosa.

Jack se afastou dela ansioso, desesperado por possuí-la conscientemente dessa vez. Levantou-se da cama e praticamente arrancou as próprias roupas. Kate estremeceu quando o viu nu, mas dessa vez não estava insegura ou com medo do que iria acontecer, estava era ansiosa para sentir toda aquela virilidade dentro dela novamente.

Ele voltou a deitar-se com ela na cama. Kate despiu a camisola de seda jogando-a no chão. Inteiramente nus seus corpos se uniram. Quando Jack a penetrou Kate começou a murmurar palavras desconexas e a se agarrar ao corpo dele com paixão e volúpia.

- Oh Jack, Jack...

Jack empurrava duramente dentro dela, saciando todo o desejo que o vinha consumindo desde que a trouxera para aquela estalagem. Gemia de prazer tanto quanto ela, saboreando cada investida. O corpo dela era perfeito, doce, aconchegante, apertado, tudo que Jack esperava e muito mais.

- Ah assim é tão delicioso Jack...- Kate gemia enquanto ele se movia constantemente dentro dela, indo e vindo num vai e vem frenético. – Me deixas tão louca...- disse sentindo-o morder seu pescoço e brincar com seus seios.

Continuaram nessa dança louca e selvagem por vários minutos até que o clímax veio forte para ambos. Estremecendo de prazer eles não foram capazes de dizer quaisquer palavras, apenas ficaram se olhando, respirando entrecortadamente. Jack fez menção de sair do corpo dela, mas Kate o puxou para si.

- Não, ainda não, quero senti-lo mais um pouco. È bom demais!

Jack não podia acreditar, sua pequena era insaciável e isso o deixou excitado novamente, e quando se deu conta estava se movendo outra vez dentro dela fazendo-a gemer. Começou a beijá-la sem parar até sentir os músculos internos dela acariciando seu membro, levando-o a um novo gozo de amor.

Exausto, Jack rolou para o lado na cama e ficou fitando o teto por alguns minutos. Olhou para Kate que também parecia muita cansada e a abraçou. Kate virou de lado para ele de forma que eles permaneceram aconchegados de conchinha. Não demorou muito e Jack fechou os olhos, mais feliz do que podia se lembrar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Thomas Wickerson!- bradou o carcereiro de Newgate para o pobre rapaz prostrado a um canto da cela cheia de vagabundos.

Tommy se levantou e caminhou até a grade.

- Hora de começar a pedir perdão a Deus, rapaz, tu serás enforcado pela manhã.- anunciou o carcereiro e deixou o corredor mal-cheiroso da prisão.

Thomas voltou a sentar-se no cantinho da cela, faminto e sedento, não havia mais esperanças para ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um grito feminino estridente cortou o silêncio do Castelo do Cisne altas horas da madrugada. Lorde Sawyer deu um salto de sua cama na biblioteca. Armou-se com o mosquete que estava sempre à mão e saiu correndo pelos corredores estreitos do castelo até o quarto principal onde sua esposa dormia. Ele deveria estar dormindo na cabana de Bernard, mas a fuga de Lady Sawyer mudou seus planos. Temendo que ela tentasse fazer alguma besteira resolveu permanecer a noite inteira no Castelo para tomar conta dela. Queria dormir com ela, mas como sua esposa não demonstrou nenhuma vontade de estar com ele resolveu dormir na biblioteca.

Chegou até o quarto dela, desesperado, imaginando que algo tinha lhe acontecido quando a viu encolhida na cama abraçando os joelhos.

- O que houve, milady?

Ela tremia ligeiramente.

- Tinha alguém aqui no quarto!- ela levantou da cama e correu até ele atirando-se em seus braços.

- Quem?

- Eu não sei, alguém!- respondeu ela pousando a cabeça no ombro do marido. Lorde Sawyer não notou, mas os olhos de ébano a denunciavam, não vira ninguém no quarto, fizera aquele escândalo apenas para chamar a atenção dele, não queria ficar sozinha. Queria-o junto dela.

Sawyer a soltou e disse:

- Eu vou dar uma olhada pelo castelo inteiro, fique aqui e tranque bem a porta e a janela.

- Não Lorde Sawyer, por favor! Não me deixe aqui, estou com tanto medo!- ela choramingou.

- Está bem.- respondeu Sawyer pousando o mosquete num canto. – Eu vou ficar aqui até amanhecer, pode voltar a dormir, senhora.

Satisfeita, Ana-Lucia se deitou na cama, esperando que Sawyer se reunisse a ela. Mas ao invés disso ele pegou um travesseiro de penas de ganso de cima da cama e se deitou no chão, dizendo:

- Boa noite, milady.

Ana-Lucia ficou frustrada, mas nada disse. Os minutos se passaram, longos e entediantes.

- Lorde Sawyer, está dormindo?- ela chamou depois de tentar dormir em vão.

- Estava.- respondeu ele mal-humorado. – A senhora acabou de me acordar.

- Desculpe.- ela respondeu e se calou por mais alguns segundos, até falar de novo: - Senhor,o chão do castelo é muito desconfortável, por que não deita na cama?

- Porque não estou com vontade.- ele respondeu rispidamente.

- Mas o senhor vai amanhecer com dor nas costas.- ela insistiu.

- Diabos mulher, se eu me deitar contigo na cama vai me deixar dormir?

- Vou sim.- Ana-Lucia respondeu e seu coração disparou quando ele deitou ao seu lado. Sorrindo sozinha, Ana virou-se para o lado oposto ao dele, Sawyer fez o mesmo.

Mais alguns minutos, e ela o chamou outra vez.

- Meu marido?

Resmungando, Sawyer respondeu:

- Sim, minha esposa.

- È que eu achei que o senhor quisesse aconchego hoje!

- Aconchego?- ele repetiu, voltando-se para ela.

- Sim.- Ana-Lucia respondeu timidamente desatando a fita branca que prendia sua camisola. Os seios pularam para fora do tecido macio, altivos, bicos arrepiados na direção dele.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça em negativa, e disse:

- Ès louca mulher!

Ana-Lucia sentiu-se mal com o comentário dele e se cobriu com o lençol.

- Não!- disse ele, puxando o lençol para baixo, descobrindo-a novamente. – Quero te olhar. Ès tão linda!- o olhar dele era predador, admirando os seios dela. Estendeu sua mão para tocá-los. Ana não fez nenhuma objeção.

- Gosto de ser tocada pelo senhor.- disse ela, corando um pouco. – Mas gostaria de tocá-lo também.

- Meu "cordeirinho" levado!- falou Sawyer, sorrindo. – Então queres me tocar?

- Sim.- respondeu ela sorrindo e acariciando os lábios dele com os seus dedos.

Ele a puxou para si e a beijou. Ana correspondeu ao beijo com maestria, e não mais desajeitadamente como da primeira vez. Isso deixou Sawyer animado, ele começou a experimentar todo tipo de beijos com ela, fazendo movimentos variados com a língua dentro da boca de Ana. Ela ria e o abraçava.

- Ah minha cigana! Ès tão adorável! Pensei em ti o dia inteiro!

Sawyer a deitou delicadamente na cama e começou a sugar os mamilos grandes e amorenados dela. Ana riu levemente.

- O que foi?- ele indagou, soltando o seio dela por alguns segundos.

- Pareces um bebê fazendo isso!

- E tu achas que só os bebês gostam disso, minha querida? Eu sou um grande apreciador, especialmente dos seus seios. Não te agradas que eu faça isso?

- Oh sim, milorde, me agrada muito. Especialmente quando o senhor suga com força e morde...

Sawyer alargou os olhos azuis.

- Que tens hoje, cigana? Estás tão desinibida!

- Estou ardendo de vontade de fazer amor contigo, meu marido. Quero que me ensine como agradá-lo, tanto quanto o senhor me agrada.

- Estás me pedindo algo perigoso.

- Quero vê-lo nu outra vez!- ela pediu, estava realmente ansiosa para tocar o marido, havia pensado muito nisso depois da primeira vez que fizeram amor.

- Agora sou eu quem está ficando tímido!

Ana-Lucia riu: - Mentiroso! Eu quero vê-lo!

Sawyer levantou-se, e sem tirar os olhos dos dela, começou a despir-se, primeiro a camisa, depois as calças de algodão. Por último sua peça íntima. Pronto, estava nu diante dela, o membro ereto devido à toda provocação que ela estava fazendo com ele. A respiração de Ana-Lucia acelerou e ela levantou-se da cama, deixando a camisola escorregar até seus pés, deixando-a nua. Aproximou-se do marido e o beijou na boca antes de deslizar suas mãos pelo peito másculo, se deliciando com a contração dos músculos sob seus dedos.

- Rose disse que és enamorado por minha irmã.

- Rose disse o quê?- questionou ele, incrédulo.

- Mas eu não me importo, porque és meu, todo meu!- disse ela com ênfase, lambendo o peito dele e descendo até o umbigo, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor na pele de seu homem.

O movimento seguinte dela foi ousado, impedindo-o de pensar. As mãos de Ana seguraram seu membro e o acariciaram em toda sua extensão.

- Ès forte, meu amor.

O jeito carinhoso dela falar quase o fez terminar tudo, mas Sawyer conteve-se.

- Minha querida, é melhor nós irmos pra cama, se continuar me tocando desse jeito, não vou agüentar!

- Shiiiiii!- ela pediu silêncio e se ajoelhou diante dele tomando-o em sua boca, beijando e sugando a parte mais íntima de seu corpo.

Sawyer gemeu, sua Ana era atrevida, e isso era muito bom de saber, tinha tirado a sorte grande ao se casar com ela. Deixou que ela se saciasse com seu corpo até que suas pernas ficassem bambas, então a puxou para cima e a levou para a cama. Não disse nada, apenas escancarou as pernas dela e a penetrou, forte, estava no seu limite. Ana gritou e enterrou as unhas em suas costas, causando-lhe arrepios de prazer.

- Ai meu amor, ahhhhhhh.- gemia Ana-Lucia agarrada ao marido.

- Quer voar mais alto?- ele perguntou mordendo o pescoço dela.

- Hum?- ela indagou, zonza de prazer.

Ele se virou com ela na cama, seus corpos se separaram por milésimos de segundo, mas Sawyer logo estava dentro dela novamente com Ana-Lucia por cima de seu corpo.

- O que devo fazer?- ela perguntou.

- O que sentires vontade, se movimente sobre mim até enlouquecer...

Ana-Lucia gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, cavalgando sobre ele. Começou a ir cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido até gritar quando o orgasmo a atingiu. Sawyer a acompanhou alguns segundos depois, jorrando dentro dela. Ana deixou-se cair sobre ele, arfando.

- Promete que vai ficar comigo todas as noites e vamos fazer tudo isso e todas as outras coisas que me ensinares?

- Eu prometo, cordeirinho, eu prometo.- respondeu Sawyer beijando-a na boca e rolando novamente na cama, ficando por cima dela, disposto a começar tudo de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack dormia profundamente na cama como um anjo. E ele era, o anjo da guarda de Kate. Mesmo assim ela tinha de deixá-lo, precisava falar com Lorde Sawyer e encontrar o irmão. Foi com muito pesar que o deixou adormecido no quarto. Como lembrança do amor que compartilharam aquela noite restou apenas a fita de cor azul que ela usava no cabelo, jogada ao lado de Jack na cama.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI 

A noite estava fria e com ar pesado. A lua escondida sob espessas nuvens dificultava o caminho, mas ela era persistente, iria conseguir. Deixou a estalagem Widmore sem ser notada e ganhou sua liberdade de volta, só precisava descer as colinas e chegar ao Cisne. Pediria ajuda a Lorde Sawyer, e juntos eles reuniriam um grupo de busca para ir atrás de seu irmão e salvá-lo. Lady Katherine não acreditava que Paulo pudesse estar morto.

Seu plano era perfeito, mas ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpada por ter fugido do Capitão Jack Sherphard. Ele era seu inimigo em potencial, mas havia cuidado dela e garantido para que ninguém descobrisse sua identidade, e ainda por cima lhe propusera casamento disposto a reparar o mal que lhe havia feito. Mal? Era tão irônico pensar dessa forma porque tudo o que o Capitão tinha feito com ela debaixo dos lençóis estava longe de ser considerado ruim.

Parou de caminhar por alguns instantes e descansou o corpo no tronco de uma árvore. Desde que saíra da estalagem mantinha os passos num ritmo rápido, estava quase correndo. Mas quanto mais corria, mais parecia impossível chegar ao Cisne, as nuvens que encobriam a lua lançavam escuridão no caminho que deveria estar iluminado pelo luar e ficava difícil seguir na direção certa. O frio também a incomodava bastante, Lady Austen não pensara nisso quando resolvera fugir da estalagem. Colocou apenas seu vestido e seus sapatos, sequer vestiu a combinação e a anágua, um casaco de lã agora fazia muita falta.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou dos tempos tranqüilos no convento St. Marie em Paris. Desejou aventuras por tanto tempo e agora que as vivia tudo parecia muito mais difícil do que em sua imaginação nas longas horas bordando à janela, sonhando em voltar à Escócia e se tornar uma rebelde.

Voltou a abrir os olhos, precisava prosseguir. Será que o Capitão Shephard demoraria para acordar e perceber que ela não estava mais ao seu lado na cama? Ficaria muito furioso quando descobrisse? Seus pensamentos foram cortados por um longo uivo na escuridão, capaz de enregelar seu sangue. Kate tremeu nas bases, um lobo à espreita e ela estava desarmada e indefesa.

O que aconteceu a seguir foram seus gritos de pavor diante do enorme lobo cinza com olhos demoníacos que lançou-se sobre ela atirando-a ao chão e se preparando para devorar-lhe a carne.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Sawyer conteve um grito diante da cena que acabara de presenciar em seu sonho. Viu sua irmã Kate na floresta sendo devorada por um lobo, a visão era desesperadora e lágrimas de tristeza e pânico começaram a escorrer por seus olhos escuros. Lorde Sawyer sentiu-a tremendo debaixo de seu corpo que possessivamente cobria o dela de lado, o braço masculino pesado envolto na cintura pequena.

Piscou os olhos azuis, sonolento e deu um beijinho no pescoço da esposa.

- O que houve minha lady? Está com frio? Quer que eu ponha as cobertas sobre nós?

- Acabei de ter uma premonição terrível.- respondeu ela, afastando o braço dele de seu corpo e se sentando na cama. Sawyer a acompanhou.

- Premonição?

- Sim.- Ana-Lucia havia sido criada a maior parte de sua vida em um convento católico, mas sangue cigano corria em suas veias e ela tinha um dom que jamais pôde ignorar. Podia prever certos acontecimentos, mas não possuía controle sobre essas previsões, elas simplesmente ocorriam sem hora nem data marcada. – Eu vi minha irmã nas colinas sendo atacada por um lobo, ele a devorava...

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- Querida, tua irmã está enclausurada em Darkfalls e não perdida nas colinas. Estamos tentando libertá-la e ainda não conseguimos.

- Ela não está mais em Darkfalls, milorde. Meu coração diz isso e eu jamais me enganei sobre uma previsão antes. Veja o meu medalhão.- ela apontou para o objeto preso em seu pescoço, entre seus seios nus, uma brilho escuro emanava dele.

Lorde Sawyer tomou o medalhão em suas mãos.

- Mas sua jóia sempre foi dessa cor, pequena.

- Absolutamente não, meu marido. A pedra que adorna meu medalhão é uma pedra rara que só existe no fim do mundo. Segundo as tradições do povo cigano existem apenas três colares como esse. Este pertencia à minha mãe e me foi dado depois que ela morreu. Quando a pedra emite um brilho azul, significa que tudo está em equilíbrio, o brilho esverdeado significa que a portadora do medalhão encontrou seu grande amor e o brilho negro, é o brilho da escuridão, coisas ruins acontecendo aos meus entes queridos.

Sawyer soltou o medalhão e acariciou o rosto de Ana-Lucia.

- Meu amor, então crês mesmo nestas coisas? Asseguro-lhe que tua irmã está bem, dentro do possível em Darkfalls, tens minha promessa de que não descansarei enquanto não a libertarmos. Foi apenas um pesadelo, pequena, porque estás preocupada com tua irmã.

- Não foi um pesadelo, Lorde Sawyer. – ela bradou, nervosa. – È uma premonição e não pode ser ignorada, minha irmã corre perigo! Precisamos ir atrás dela nas colinas, sinto que não está muito longe daqui, posso lhe indicar a direção...

Ela estava exaltada e Sawyer a abraçou.

- Por favor, James...- ela implorou. – Se não fizermos alguma coisa minha irmã será morta e eu jamais poderia suportar isso!

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e beijou-lhe os lábios, antes de dizer:

- Se eu for averiguar isso, ficarás mais tranqüila meu cordeirinho?

- Eu irei contigo.- Ana-Lucia afirmou com veemência.

- Não mesmo!- ele negou. – Não irei levar-te comigo colinas acima com esta noite fria que está fazendo e ainda por cima com lobos à espreita caso tua premonição esteja certa.

- Mas não irás encontrar Kate sem a minha ajuda, Lorde Sawyer.

- Esqueça Lady Sawyer, não irei levá-la comigo.- ele se levantou da cama e começou a procurar por suas roupas. Ana-Lucia fez o mesmo, vestindo sua combinação que estava pendurada em um cabide no quarto.

- Não adianta se vestir! Não irás comigo! Mandarei que Karl a fique vigiando.

- Karl não pode comigo James, e tu sabes disso. Quando partires sozinho eu o distrairei e pegarei um cavalo no estábulo para segui-lo. Ou duvidas que não serei capaz de fazer isso, meu marido?

Sawyer soltou um suspiro de derrota e disse a ela:

- Está bem Ana-Lucia, virás comigo, mas ficarás o tempo inteiro perto de mim, colada no meu corpo, não te afastes em hipótese alguma, me entendeu, minha esposa?

- Sim, meu senhor.- ela respondeu colocando a anágua.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Widmore acordou com alguém esmurrando sua porta no meio da madrugada. Irritado por ter sido acordado desse jeito, o estalajadeiro levantou-se da cama e segurando uma lamparina abriu a porta, dando de cara com um de seus empregados.

- O que foi Picket? Por que estava esmurrando minha porta desse jeito?

- Me desculpe Sir Charles, mas é o Capitão inglês que está pondo todos em polvorosa, parece que a mulher dele sumiu.

- O quê?

- Não entendo porque as portas da estalagem não ficam trancadas à noite.- Jack esbravejava para Isabelle que tentava explicar-lhe que as colinas eram tranqüilas e que não havia necessidade em trancar as portas.

- O senhor acha que alguém entrou aqui e raptou sua esposa, Capitão Shephard?- indagou Constance um pouco assustada com os gritos autoritários de Jack.

- Eu não sei senhorita, não quero nem pensar nisso, só quero saber onde está Lady Shephard!

- Acalme-se Capitão!- pediu Charles adentrando a recepção da estalagem em trajes de dormir como todos que estavam presentes. – Tem certeza que sua esposa desapareceu?

- Está me achando com cara de rufião, Sir Charles?- questionou Jack, vermelho como um pimentão de tanta raiva.

- È claro que não.- desculpou-se Sir Charles com uma mesura. – Vamos agora mesmo chamar os homens do povoado e organizar uma busca por sua esposa, essas colinas são infestadas de lobos à noite e é muito perigoso que sua senhora fique vagando por aí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Thomas Wickerson!

Tommy revirou os olhos, outra vez o carcereiro vindo em seu encalço para debochar dele, já sabia que morreria no dia seguinte, porque o homem tinha que ficar recordando-o disso a cada instante.

- Levante-se Thomas Wickerson!- o homem insistiu.

Wickerson levantou-se, aquele carcereiro tinha um sotaque diferente, que ele nunca havia escutado. Caminhou até a grade e viu que o carcereiro a destrancava.

- Venha comigo!- ordenou o homem.

Tommy deu um sorriso triste.

- È claro, que diferença faz ser enforcado agora ou ao amanhecer?

Caminhou na frente do homem revivendo sua vida inteira através da mente e a imagem que mais lhe perturbava eram os olhos azuis de Claire, chorosos, implorando pela vida dele quando a Rainha Lindsay os encontrou nos labirintos do jardim do castelo de Snowether. Agora estava tudo acabado, a morte o separaria de seu amor para sempre.

Entretanto, Tommy começou a estranhar quando ao invés de conduzi-lo para a chamada sala da morte onde os prisioneiros eram executados em Newgate, o carcereiro o levou por um corredor estreito até uma porta pesada de madeira, no momento seguinte estavam fora do presídio, perto do rio. Thomas deu um olhar interrogativo ao carcereiro que tirou sua máscara de algoz e deu-lhe um sorriso simpático.

- Está livre agora, rapaz!

Tommy piscou os olhos machucados sem entender e só quando viu uma figura conhecida vinda em sua direção foi que compreendeu tudo.

- Boone!- exclamou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma densa neblina tomava conta da floresta sob as colinas, Ana-Lucia vinha na garupa do cavalo de seu marido, abraçada a ele, colada ao seu corpo como tinha sido instruída. Estava assustada com o cenário noturno que se descortinava ao seu redor, mas o que mais a preocupava certamente era o paradeiro da irmã. O brilho do amuleto em seu pescoço ainda não tinha voltado ao normal, o que significava que sua previsão estava certa.

- A neblina está muito densa, fica difícil ver alguma coisa assim...- comentou Lorde Sawyer, apertando duramente o mosquete contra sua coxa. – È perigoso galopar assim, os lobos gostam de noites nubladas e podem aproveitar para nos atacar.

- Eu espero que eles não estejam distraídos caçando a minha irmã.

- Milady, sua irmã não está na floresta. Eu só estou aqui porque a quero muito e não vou aguentar vê-la nervosa a noite toda de preocupação com sua irmã.

O coração de Ana-Lucia deu um pulo dentro do peito. Seu marido acabara de dizer que a queria muito, seria um passo para declarar que a amava? Sorrindo, beijou-o no ombro e se aninhou mais a ele. Sawyer sentiu uma onda de prazer pelo corpo inteiro ao ter a esposa aninhada junto à ele. Estava vivendo um sonho maravilhoso do qual não queria acordar, aquela cigana havia fisgado seu coração, mataria e morreria por ela.

- Vamos encontrar sua irmã se está tão certa de que ela está na floresta.

Ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo com mais força e galopou escuridão adentro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tochas de fogo crepitante iluminavam a floresta das Colinas, os homens do vilarejo procuravam em todos os cantos por Katherine, Jack ia à frente, desesperado revirando todo o lugar em busca de sua Lady endiabrada.

A busca já durava mais de trinta minutos quando um grito de horror rasgou o silêncio. Jack gritou:

- Katherine!

Mas ela não respondeu. Aflito, ele correu na direção do grito seguido por outros homens. Não muito longe dali, Lorde Sawyer e Ana-Lucia também escutaram o grito e correram a galope para lá. No caminho quase atropelaram Jack que corria a pé.

Os dois homens se encararam, Ana-Lucia reconheceu Jack de imediato. Mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita um novo grito foi ouvido.

- È a Kate!- disse Ana-Lucia, nervosa.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Lady Katherine Austen de Isenwood não sabia se estava viva ou morta. Se era habitante do paraíso ou do inferno. A única certeza que tinha era de que suas entranhas ardiam como se estivesse sendo queimada em uma fogueira, algo tão desesperador que a fazia querer berrar de dor. No entanto, não conseguia, o grito ficava preso na garganta a cada vez que ela tentava extravasar seu sofrimento.

- Não se exalte minha irmã querida, vai ficar tudo bem.

Kate gemeu levemente. Estaria sonhando ou a voz forte e rouca de sua irmã mais velha a acalentava com doçura? Não, só podia ser um sonho, talvez ainda estivesse em Darkfalls dormindo sob a palha de seu cativeiro. Nada do que pensara ter acontecido nos últimos dois dias fora real, nem sua noite de amor com o Capitão Jack Shephard.

- Jack...- balbuciou com muita dificuldade, sentindo gosto de sangue na boca.

- Ela está acordando?- indagou uma voz masculina familiar, mas que o branco na mente de Kate não a deixava identificar. Chamou novamente, um murmúrio que quase não saiu de sua boca.

- Jack...

- Eu estou aqui, milady.- respondeu uma voz que Kate tinha certeza de que se tratava da voz aveludada de seu Capitão. Instintivamente buscou sua mão e foi atendida, sentindo um calor gostoso irradiar seu ser apaziguando a dor em seu corpo.

- Vamos levá-la para a hospedagem de Sir Widmore.- disse Jack, com autoridade, segurando a mão de Kate.

- Nada disso!- bradou Ana-Lucia. – Nós levaremos minha irmã para o nosso castelo, O Cisne.

Jack olhou para Sawyer, que falou com seriedade:

- Isso mesmo, vamos levá-la para O Cisne como minha senhora o deseja.

- Mas ela precisa de cuidados médicos, eu sou médico, posso cuidar dela!

- Minha criada Rose é parteira e curandeira, ela também pode fazer isso. Além do mais não confio no homem que deixou minha cunhada à mercê dos lobos.

- Eu não a deixei à mercê de nada, Lady Austen é minha prisioneira, eu a estava conduzindo para a Inglaterra para um julgamento justo.

- Um julgamento justo, meu caro?- retrucou Sawyer. – Sei de que tipo de julgamento está falando. Kate seria levada à corte do seu rei com o veredicto culpada tatuado na testa só para depois ser enforcada.

- Nada disso, ela estaria sob minha proteção, pois pretendia fazê-la minha esposa.

- O senhor não pode fazê-la sua esposa sem pedir a mão dela ao chefe do clã Austen, Kate é uma nobre escocesa legítima.

- O chefe do clã Austen, pelo que eu sei está sendo acusado de rebeldia e está desaparecido, portanto...

- O senhor deve se reportar ao novo chefe do clã Capitão, que sou eu! Contraí matrimônio com a filha mais velha do Clã Austen e com o desaparecimento de Paulo, eu sou o chefe do clã!

- Pouco me importa quem o senhor seja, Kate é minha prisioneira e para aquelas pessoas que estavam me ajudando a procurá-la nós dois já somos casados. Fiz isso para protegê-la da forca, agora se quiserem atirar a moça aos lobos outra vez é só contarem para Sir Widmore que ela não é minha esposa.

Sawyer e Ana-Lucia se entreolharam. Ela tocou seu colar como que buscando respostas, e em seguida disse:

- Meu senhor, acho que no presente momento é melhor concordarmos com o Capitão Shephard. Mas mesmo assim, Kate virá conosco para o Cisne, o senhor é bem-vindo a vir cuidar dela, desde que não interfira em nossa família.

- Eu aceito os termos de vocês, desde que quando Kate estiver curada dos ferimentos, eu a levarei comigo para a Inglaterra onde nos casaremos e a protegerei das acusações públicas de traição. Se não aceitarem isso, denunciarei todo o clã Austen por insubordinação e traição.

Lorde Sawyer torceu o nariz para o Capitão Shephard e apontou-lhe o mosquete.

- Eu já matei um lobo esta noite Capitão, não me importaria de matar outro.

- Abaixe a arma, querido.- replicou Ana-Lucia. – Aceitamos seus termos Capitão Shephard desde que quando Kate se curar ela conceda em seguir com o senhor, não a forçaremos a nada.

Jack finalmente assentiu, se preocuparia com isso depois. No momento tudo o que importava era a recuperação de Kate.

Sir Charles Widmore e seus homens se aproximaram dos três que haviam colocado Kate numa maca improvisada sob Sky, o cavalo de Jack.

- O resto da matilha bandeou Capitão depois que Lorde Sawyer matou um dos líderes, o que atacou Lady Shephard.Acreditamos que eles não aparecerão pelos arredores tão cedo.

- Muito bem.- respondeu Jack. – Obrigado pela ajuda.

- E sua senhora, vai ficar bem?

- Vai sim, Sir Charles. Vamos levá-la agora mesmo para o Castelo de meus cunhados. Peço que um empregado mande minhas coisas para lá agora mesmo!

- Sim, senhor.- respondeu Widmore, um pouco confuso. – Cunhados? Que eu saiba a irmã de sua senhora estava prometida ao Conde Linus, as bodas foram até anunciadas em um pronunciamento oficial na Vila.

- Pois Lady Ana-Lucia casou-se comigo Sir Widmore, foi uma cerimônia discreta só para os íntimos na Capela Dechamps há dois dias, mas eu não iria me importar se o senhor quisesse espalhar a notícia por toda a Vila amanhã de manhã, aliás, me pouparia o trabalho de ter que fazer um pronunciamento oficial.

O homem ficou de boca aberta e Sawyer desejou boa noite. Jack fez o mesmo relembrando que gostaria que suas coisas fossem enviadas para o Cisne e montou em seu cavalo, seguindo o cavalo de Lorde Sawyer para o Castelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Como conseguiu me achar, meu amigo?- Tommy ainda estava estupefato por ser libertado por seu melhor amigo Boone às vésperas de ir para a forca por ter se envolvido com a filha do rei da Inglaterra.

- Tia Elise mandou uma carta para meu pai, mas como ele estava ausente de Paris, eu e Shannon viemos socorrê-lo.- respondeu Boone.

- Então Shannon também está aqui em Londres?

- Sim, mas não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo, assim que os carcereiros de Newgate descobrirem que tu fugistes irão revirar a Inglaterra inteira atrás de ti.

- E para onde irei Boone?

- Para a terra de meu futuro cunhado, Visconde Jarrah, o Marrocos.

Sayid que até então estivera calado ouvindo a conversa dos dois amigos, se pronunciou:

- Partirás ao amanhecer, consultei meu navegador, Alá promete tempo bom para uma grande viagem!

- Me desculpe amigo, ainda não te agradeci por ter me tirado da prisão.- Thomas apertou a mão de Sayid. – Então és o futuro marido de Shannon? Sabe, eu, ela e Boone somos irmãos de leite, minha mãe foi ama de leite deles dois.

- O Boone contou-me e saiba que já o tenho em grande estima por isso, pois pretendo casar-me com Lady Rutherford.

- Agradeço muito por quererem ajudar-me enviando-me ao Marrocos, mas não posso partir.

- E por que não?- indagou Boone.

- Porque não sou um covarde, não posso fugir e deixar minha amada às garras da madrasta dela. A Rainha Lindsay é uma mulher muito cruel, assim como o Rei Jacob. Eles não se importam com a Inglaterra e seu povo.

- Mas se ficares aqui Tommy irás morrer. E nossa família, assim como a do Visconde Jarrah poderá ser acusada de traição e seremos todos enforcados.

- Escute o que teu irmão de leite está dizendo.- aconselhou o Visconde. – Tenho grande influência no Marrocos, lá tu estarás seguro, poderás trabalhar e fazer fortuna, então numa situação melhor quem sabe poderás voltar.

- Mas se eu me for, minha amada Claire não terá escolha a não ser se casar com o pretendente escolhido pelo rei.

- Não deves pensar nisso agora Tommy, e sim em tua vida. Poderás ao menos despedir-te de Claire antes de partires.

- Não sei como poderia entrar no Castelo de Snowether.- ele queixou-se.

- E quem te disse que tua amada está lá?- indagou Boone enigmaticamente fazendo o coração do pobre Wickerson querer saltar para fora do peito.

- E onde está lá Boone? Diga-me?- questionou ele em desespero.

- Fica calmo homem, logo irás vê-la! Acredite em mim!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando chegaram ao Cisne, Lorde Sawyer mandou imediatamente que Karl fosse chamar sua mãe e Bernard. O rapaz assim o fez. O Capitão Shephard carregou Kate para dentro do Castelo desesperado para colocá-la em uma cama limpa, mas ficou decepcionado ao adentrar o amplo salão de recepção do Cisne e encontrá-lo sujo e cheio de mobília quebrada, velha e empoeirada.

Sawyer colocou os cavalos nos estábulos do Castelo e logo entrou com Ana-Lucia no salão onde Jack estava. Ao vê-los, o capitão disse:

- Gostaria que os senhores me indicassem um aposento limpo e arejado onde eu possa cuidar de Lady Austen.

- Por aqui.- Lady Sawyer indicou um lance de escadas enquanto acendia um candelabro.

Jack a seguiu com Kate nos braços e Sawyer foi logo atrás deles com o mosquete à mão, não confiava no inglês de jeito nenhum. Ana-Lucia o conduziu até os seus aposentos, ignorando a biblioteca onde Sawyer costumava dormir antes de casado. Esses eram os únicos cômodos habitáveis do Castelo além da cozinha. Jack estranhou isso, pois nobres de grande nome como os Austen deveriam habitar um castelo em melhores condições. Seria Lorde Sawyer um nobre escocês falido?

Dentro do amplo aposento, Jack acomodou Kate na cama de dossel. Em seguida olhou para Ana-Lucia e pediu:

- Lady Sawyer, eu vou precisar de toalhas limpas, água quente, uma tesoura, ungüento e ataduras. A senhora pode conseguir isso para mim?

- Sim.- ela respondeu de pronto, voltando-se para o marido. – Meu senhor, poderia providenciar estas coisas? Não quero sair do lado de minha irmã.

- Eu tampouco quero deixá-la sozinha em companhia desse homem.- cochichou Sawyer ao ouvido da esposa.

Ana-Lucia segurou a mão dele e o levou para um cantinho do quarto.

- Meu amor, acho que nesse momento podemos confiar no Capitão Shephard. Ele parece muito preocupado com Kate e eu também estou. Precisamos cuidar logo dessa ferida antes que infeccione.

Lorde Sawyer finalmente assentiu, mas não sem antes colocar o mosquete nas mãos de Ana-Lucia.

- Já usou uma arma antes milady?

- Não ,senhor.- ela respondeu, segurando a arma de maneira hesitante.

- È simples.- ele mostrou. – Aperte essa trava e a arma estará liberada, então aponte-a na direção do alvo. Entendeu, minha querida?

Ela balançou a cabeça assentindo e Sawyer beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente antes de se retirar. Ana-Lucia voltou-se para Jack que havia rasgado o vestido de Kate até a altura da cintura onde o lobo a tinha mordido e arranhado. Jorrava muito sangue e Ana pôs as mãos na boca, deixando o mosquete de lado.

- Está bem feio, mas creio que posso conter a hemorragia. Minha senhora preciso de panos limpos agora mesmo.

Ana-Lucia correu até um armário de madeira escura no canto perto da janela e retirou um lençol que Jack rasgou em vários pedaços e começou a pressionar sobre a ferida aberta de Kate.

- O senhor fez algum mal à minha irmã?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

Jack franziu o cenho, mas não respondeu, continuou concentrado em sua tarefa.

- Estou perguntando isso porque o que teria levado minha irmã a se embrenhar na floresta no meio da noite e confrontar os lobos?

- A teimosia Lady Sawyer, se conhece sua irmã tão bem assim, já deveria saber disso.

Sawyer não demorou muito para voltar com as coisas que Jack havia solicitado, acompanhado por Rose. Bernard havia ficado com Karl na cozinha. Ele lançou um olhar apreensivo para a esposa que correu para abraçá-lo enquanto Jack cuidava de Kate.

- Malditos lobos!- Rose resmungou quando começou a ajudar Jack na tarefa de suturar o ferimento e passar ungüento nos arranhões.

Kate tremia levemente a cada vez que ele enfiava a agulha debaixo de sua pele, mas o Capitão tentava acalmá-la com palavras doces. Sawyer estranhou tanta intimidade com a dama, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Ele logo terminou sua tarefa, deixando o ferimento de Kate protegido. Lavou as mãos e todos desceram para tomar algo forte na cozinha, à exceção de Rose que ficou tomando conta de Kate no quarto.

Na cozinha, Bernard serviu uísque para os homens e um chá de ervas calmantes para a senhora, deixando o aposento seguido por seu filho Karl. Sozinhos, Lorde Sawyer puxou Ana-Lucia para seu colo e encarou Jack, com muita seriedade.

- Como chefe do Clã Austen, me sinto no direito e na obrigação de perguntar porque deseja se casar com Lady Austen é apenas para protegê-la ou o senhor tem essa obrigação por ter feito o que não devia?

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

A pergunta era inoportuna, mas nem por isso Jack sentiu-se intimidado, encarou os olhos azuis de seu oponente e respondeu com muita calma na voz:

- Como eu disse, desejo me casar com Lady Austen para protegê-la, mas esta não é a única razão.

Ana-Lucia ficou tensa, imaginando se teria acontecido algo entre sua irmã e o Capitão inglês, e como seu marido, atual chefe do Clã Austen reagiria com aquela revelação.

- A outra razão, é que eu já pretendia desposar Lady Austen mesmo antes de saber que ela fazia parte do grupo rebelde. Sua senhora pode confirmar que nos conhecemos em um baile em Paris há quase dois meses atrás.

Sawyer fitou Ana-Lucia, que confirmou tudo, dizendo:

- È verdade milorde, nós fomos apresentadas ao Capitão Shephard em Paris e eu notei de imediato que o Capitão tinha intenções nobres para com minha irmã.

- Por certo.- concordou Jack. – Depois do baile, eu pensei em fazer uma viagem à Escócia para cortejar Lady Austen e pedir sua mão ao chefe do clã, mas os ataques rebeldes acabaram por mudar meus planos. Tive que vir à Escócia à serviço, mas asseguro-lhes que não havia desistido de meu intuito.

- E Lady Austen por acaso, o corresponde Capitão?

- Tenho certeza que sim.- respondeu Jack com convicção.

- Eu não acredito em você.- disse Sawyer. – Se minha cunhada estivesse enamorada pelo senhor não teria fugido da estalagem de madrugada. Aliás, o senhor poderia me explicar o que fazia com Lady Austen em uma estalagem? Estavam ambos ocupando o mesmo quarto? Isso para mim é o cúmulo da indecência!

- Lamento ter comprometido a reputação da dama dessa forma, mas foi o único jeito que encontrei de protegê-la, caso contrário ela ainda estaria presa em Darkfalls sendo açoitada pelo General Bakunin.

Ana-Lucia levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada.

- Minha irmã foi açoitada?

- Perdão senhora por lhe contar semelhante infortúnio, mas foi o que aconteceu. Por isso eu a retirei de lá.

- Mas isso não explica por que Kate fugiu da estalagem.-insistiu Sawyer.

- Ela fugiu Lorde Sawyer, porque está muito preocupada com seu irmão desaparecido, dou minha palavra de que não fiz nenhum mal à Lady Austen e nem farei.

Lorde Sawyer ponderou por alguns instantes, e em seguida respondeu:

- Mesmo que eu acredite no senhor, a reputação de minha cunhada agora está completamente comprometida já que dividiram o mesmo quarto. Está mesmo disposto a reparar seu erro?

- Sim, senhor.- respondeu Jack. – Sou um homem de palavra. – Assim que Lady Austen melhorar podemos fazer o casamento e eu a levarei comigo para a Inglaterra onde estará segura.

- Concordo que te cases com ela, mas não concordo de maneira alguma que a leves para a Inglaterra. O lugar dos escoceses é na Escócia, lutando por sua pátria e Lady Austen entende muito bem o significado disso. Ela deve ficar aqui e nos ajudar a encontrar Lorde Austen, pois ainda tenho esperanças de que meu grande amigo esteja vivo.

Jack se ergueu da cadeira:

- Nada feito, Lorde Sawyer. Katherine virá comigo para a Inglaterra.

Sawyer levantou Ana-Lucia de seu colo e ficou de frente para Jack, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Capitão! Não se esqueça de que estamos em guerra, e o senhor está no castelo de um escocês.

- O senhor tem alguma coisa a ver com os ataques rebeldes também, Lorde Sawyer? Posso indiciá-lo!

- Não tem provas contra mim, Capitão. E mesmo que tivesse, saiba que a partir de agora é um prisioneiro de guerra e permanecerá no Castelo do Cisne até segunda ordem, entendeu?

- Irei embora quando eu quiser.- debochou Jack e Lorde Sawyer deu um assovio, que ecoou pelas paredes antigas do Castelo.

Vários homens armados com espadas e mosquetes adentraram a cozinha, fazendo um círculo ao redor do Capitão Shephard.

- Como eu disse, Capitão Shrephard, a partir de agora, és nosso prisioneiro de guerra.

Jack olhou ao seu redor, morrendo de ódio por ter caído naquela armadilha por causa de Lady Austen.

- Mas não se preocupe que somos civilizados.- acrescentou Lady Sawyer. – Não iremos açoitá-lo Capitão.

- È isso mesmo.- emendou Sawyer. – Portanto, tome mais uma dose de uísque e relaxe conosco.- ele fez um sinal para que seus homens deixassem a cozinha.

Jack não teve escolha senão retomar seu lugar à mesa e apreciar o uísque. Por enquanto ele se manteria quieto, mas assim que tivesse uma oportunidade ele fugiria do castelo do Cisne, levando Lady Austen consigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thomas Wickerson mal podia acreditar em quem estava diante dele.

- Claire?- murmurou emocionado, incapaz de se conter. Durante o tempo em que estivera na prisão, pensou que jamais veria o rosto de sua amada novamente.

Claire atirou-se nos braços dele. Estavam sozinhos em um quarto de estalajem. Depois que Lorde Jarrah e Boone libertaram Thomas, eles o levaram direto para lá onde a Princesa Claire já o esperava.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo outra vez, meu amor.- disse Claire, com o rosto colado ao peito dele.

- Eu também, minha querida.- disse Thomas erguendo o rosto de sua amada e beijando-a docemente.

Ela segurou as mãos dele entre as suas:

- Lorde Rutherford falou-lhe a respeito da viagem para o Marrocos?

- Sim, ele me disse, mas não irei, Claire.

- Oh Tommy, dói meu coração só em pensar que partirás para tão longe, mas deves ir, meu amor. È muito perigoso que continues na Inglaterra, minha tia não descansará enquanto não estiveres morto. Ela é uma mulher muito cruel!

- Não sou um covarde, princesa!

- Eu sei que não és, mas não se trata de covardia e sim de sobrevivência. No Marrocos poderás fazer fortuna e poderás voltar para a Inglaterra com poder suficiente para manter-se a salvo de minha tia. Juro-te que não casar-me-ei com ninguém, que esperarei por ti pela eternidade se for preciso.

Thomas ponderou as palavras dela, não queria partir, mas sabia que Claire tinha razão. Permanecer na Inglaterra em meio à revolução e sendo procurado pela guarda real era suicídio, tinha que partir e não teria outra oportunidade como aquela.

- Está bem, meu amor. Eu irei. Mas saiba que meu coração está quebrando desde agora por ter de deixá-la aqui.

Claire o beijou e disse: - Não mais que o meu Tommy, mas prefiro renunciar ao nosso amor a vê-lo morto. Beijaram-se mais uma vez e Claire surpreendeu Thomas colocando a mão dele sobre o seu seio esquerdo.

- Sinta meu coração, Tommy, ele bate acelerado por ti.

- Claire...

- Me ama Thomas, só Deus sabe quando nos veremos outra vez e eu quero que me faça sua antes de partir.

- Tens certeza de que queres isso, meu amor?

- È tudo o que mais quero.

Thomas a beijou com paixão e começou a despir o vestido dela bem devagar. Quando o rico linho bordado caiu aos seus pés, Claire removeu a combinação íntima e colocou-se nua diante de seu amado.

Ele suspirou diante de tão bela visão. Claire era perfeita, como ele sempre sonhara com sua pele pálida, a cintura esguia, os seios de bicos rosados. Thomas acariciou cada centímetro de pele com ternura ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava apaixonadamente.

Claire não sentiu dor quando seu amado a penetrou, estava tão entretida com suas carícias, saboreando os lábios dele nos céus que o defloramento foi tranquilo. Ao invés de dor, Claire viu-se imersa em uma nuvem interminável de prazer, sentindo os movimentos vigorosos de seu amado dentro de seu corpo.

- Eu te amo, Thomas!- ela gritou quando o clímax a atingiu em cheio.

- Oh, Claire.- murmurou Thomas abraçando-a bem forte de encontro ao peito, não sabia o que o esperava no Marrocos, mas sabia que jamais esqueceria aquele doce interlúdio com sua amada Claire.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorde Austen ainda ardia em febre. Já havia se passado dois dias desde que Penélope Widmore o havia encontrado desacordado à beira do lago próximo à estalagem de seu pai. Ela aplicava diligentemente compressas de água fria na testa do Lorde visando-lhe melhoras.

Sentada à cabeceira da cama onde o tinha instalado, Penélope começava a sentir um certo afeto por aquele homem. Embora seu pai fosse completamente avesso à revolução, Penny admirava homens como Lorde Austen, que apesar de pertencerem à nobreza escocesa lutavam em prol dos direitos do povo e apesar de ser inglesa, secretamente ela apoiava a causa rebelde escocesa, pois acreditava que os escoceses mereciam um rei escocês, ao invés de continuarem sendo subjugados pelos ingleses.

- Nikki...- Paulo murmurou delirando por causa da febre. – Nikki...

- Fique calmo, Lorde Austen.- sussurrou Penélope, segurando-lhe a mão ternamente. – O senhor vai ficar bom logo!

- Onde está Nikki?- ele murmurou mais uma vez antes de cair em sono profundo novamente.

Penélope ficou intrigada. Quem seria Nikki? De acordo com as fofocas que corriam pela vila Lorde Austen nunca havia se comprometido com ninguém. Nikki seria sua amada em segredo? Uma pena, concluiu Penélope já que por alguns segundos cogitou a possibilidade de se enamorar por Lorde Austen e ser correspondida por ele. Acariciou seus fartos cabelos negros com devoção e disse baixinho, próximo ao ouvido dele:

- Ninguém vai encontrá-lo aqui Lorde Austen, eu farei o possível para que o senhor fique bom logo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois da acalorada discussão na cozinha do Castelo do Cisne sobre sua condição de prisioneiro de guerra, Jack retornou ao quarto onde Kate estava e pôs-se a verificar novamente o ferimento causado pelos lobos.

Estava fazendo isso sob a supervisão de Rose quando Lady Ana-Lucia entrou no quarto segurando um candelabro.

- Rose, seu marido deseja falar-lhe na cozinha.- disse ela.

Rose assentiu e deixou o quarto fazendo uma mesura para Ana. Esta se aproximou de Jack e o observou examinando Kate.

- Ela parece tão plácida assim dormindo, não é? Me lembro de minha irmã tão tranqüila assim poucas vezes, Kate sempre foi muita afoita, impulsiva e espevitada.

Jack sorriu, entendia exatamente o que Ana estava dizendo.

- Diga-me Capitão Shephard, estás mesmo enamorado de minha irmã como dizes?

- Tua irmã me pôs um feitiço incurável, Lady Sawyer. Se o amor fosse uma doença, então eu estaria perdido.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, pois sentiu que havia sinceridade nas palavras de Jack.

- Ouça, Lady Sawyer, crê que seu marido seguirá adiante com essa história de manter-me prisioneiro em seu castelo?

- Creio que sim, Capitão Shephard. Meu marido, embora eu só o conheça há dois dias me parece ser um apaixonado por sua causa, talvez tenha mais amor pela revolução do que por mim.- ela acrescentou com pesar.

- E por que dizes isso?

- Nosso casamento foi arranjado por meu irmão, ele queria certificar-se de que o Clã estaria protegido e a linhagem da família seria continuada. Não foi escolha minha casar-me com Lorde Sawyer, assim como meu primeiro pretendente também não tinha sido escolha minha. È o destino das mulheres em nossa sociedade, Capitão, deixar que os homens nos comandem.

- Eu concordo com a senhora até certo ponto, os homens regem a sociedade, tomam todas as decisões, mas as mulheres possuem uma arma infalível contra o autoritarismo dos homens.

- E o que seria?

- O amor. Um homem apaixonado é facilmente governado pelos desejos femininos.- Jack fitou Kate adormecida na cama, ele era prova viva do quanto um homem poderia jogar tudo fora, dinheiro, carreira, reputação, por causa de uma paixão. – Veja minha atual situação, sou um homem conceituado, médico e Capitão da Infantaria Inglesa, mas agora estou aqui como prisioneiro de guerra dos rebeldes escoceses, tudo porque me apaixonei por uma mulher endiabrada.

Ana-Lucia riu ligeiramente, e fez a pergunta que não queria calar:

- Capitão Shephard, não quero parecer indiscreta ou indelicada, mas a relação entre o senhor e minha irmã foi consumada?

Dessa vez Jack ficou lívido, não esperava uma pergunta tão direta, principalmente vinda de uma dama. Percebendo a hesitação dele, Ana-Lucia falou:

- Conte-me a verdade, tens minha palavra de que não contarei nada ao meu marido.

- Sim, Lady Sawyer.- respondeu ele, sem olhar nos olhos dela a princípio, depois voltou-se para ela e acrescentou: - Não foi de comum acordo, confesso, mas por favor acredite-me que não violei tua irmã a propósito. Eu estava dopado, Lady Austen pôs algo no meu chá quando invadiu minha tenda para roubar documentos importantes.

- Entendo.- respondeu Ana, imaginando que Nahí seria a autora de tal conspiração. – Mas depois que se falaram outra vez, na prisão, como minha irmã reagiu a esse fato?

- Ela se manteve esquiva a princípio, depois se entregou para mim de livre e espontânea vontade e devo acrescentar, a senhora me perdoe se a estou ofendendo com esses comentários, mas Lady Austen demonstrou apreciar o ato de amor tanto quanto eu.

Um sorriso dançou nos lábios de Ana-Lucia.

- Para mim é que o importa Capitão, se minha irmã está enamorada do senhor e o senhor enamorado de minha irmã, e a relação foi consumada, o casamento é inevitável, nem meu marido, nem ninguém poderá impedir isso.

- Então a senhora pretende interceder com seu marido em meu favor?

- Sim, eu pretendo. O senhor tem sido muito bom com minha irmã e confio em seu nobre caráter, mas meu marido é teimoso pelo que pude observar esses dois dias, por isso hei de precisar de tempo para convencê-lo. Por isso, por enquanto penso que o senhor se comporte como um bom prisioneiro de guerra e aguarde meu sinal.

Rose bateu na porta do quarto e Ana-Lucia assentiu que ela entrasse.

- Lady Sawyer, Lorde Sawyer está furioso na biblioteca esperando pela senhora.

- Certo, Rose. Irei agora mesmo. Boa noite, Capitão.

- Boa noite, Lady Sawyer e obrigada por tudo. Permanecerei no quarto de sua irmã para cuidar dela.

- De certo que sim, Rose lhe fará companhia. Até mais ver.

Ela deixou o quarto a passos largos, imaginando a fúria de seu marido na biblioteca. No entanto, ela sabia exatamente como aplacar aquela fúria. Entrou na biblioteca e o encontrou à janela, estava quase amanhecendo. Ana-Lucia caminhou até ele e envolveu os braços em volta de seu corpo másculo, aconchegando-se a ele. Lorde Sawyer não se deu ao trabalho de virar de frente para ela.

- Onde estava?

- Fui ver minha irmã.

- Estava conversando com aquele Capitão?

- Sim, meu querido, eu estava. Ele me parece ser um homem de bem.

Lorde Sawyer se desprendeu dela.

- Pode até ser, mas ele é um inglês, Lady Sawyer. Não devemos confiar nele e eu estou com um pressentimento de que tua irmã andou fazendo mais do que confiar nele.

- Oras, James, está difamando minha irmã?

- È claro que não, Ana-Lucia. Estou apenas tentando manter as coisas em ordem por aqui, é o que esperam de mim. Quero mantê-la segura e protegida, quero te dar um país livre, meu amor.

- Dê-me seu amor e eu serei feliz, Lorde Sawyer. È tudo o que preciso.

Sawyer acariciou os cabelos dela com ternura.

- Estou tão cansado, mas não quero dormir e deixar esse homem à solta em meu castelo.

- Não deixastes teus homens de vigia?

- Sim.

- Então acho que deverias dormir, querido. Ande, venha dormir em meu colo, descansado pensarás melhor no que fazer a respeito do Capitão.

Lorde Sawyer olhou para ela, e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao vê-la sorrindo de modo tão doce para ele, apesar de só estar casado há dois dias, estava loucamente apaixonado por ela.

- Vem, amado, deita-te em meu colo, deita-te e adormece.

Ela acomodou-se no colchão improvisado no chão da biblioteca e o chamou com um gesto sensual dos dedos. Sawyer rendeu-se e tirando as botas e a camisa deitou-se no colo de sua esposa, acomodando a cabeça perto da maciez dos seios de Ana-Lucia. Ela começou a fazer carinho nos vastos cabelos loiros dele, cantando baixinho:

- "_La vida es una garza mora, dandóle combate al rio, así es como se enamora, tu corazón con el mio...luna, luna, luna llena, menguante..."__1_

- Tens a voz de um anjo...meu anjo...- disse ele antes de adormecer completamente ao som da voz e dos carinhos de sua esposa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikki andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, não conseguia dormir de desespero e preocupação com Lorde Austen. Sentia-se terrivelmente só, pois não podia dizer a ninguém a dor que gritava dentro dela por não saber onde estava o homem amado.

Uma ânsia de vômito constante perturbava-lhe a garganta, sem poder mais, Nikki sucumbiu à isso, colocando para fora todo o conteúdo de suas entranhas. Era o terceiro dia de enjôos seguidos, ela estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Continua...

1 Canção de Caetano Veloso


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

O dia amanheceu envolto em bruma. Guilhermine observou o jardim do Solar Shephard coberto de névoa através da janela da cozinha e fez o sinal da cruz porque acreditava que a neblina era sinal de maus presságios.

Mas ela logo tratou de esquecer essa preocupação e pôs-se a preparar as bandejas de café da manhã para seus ricos patrões. Preparou primeiro a de Lorde Cristian e depois a de Lady Juliet, a pessoa mais existente da casa. Por último arrumou algumas coisas para servir o desjejum de Sir Desmond na varanda, mesmo com a neblina e o frio, o nobre gostava de tomar o café da manhã ao ar livre.

Estava levando a bandeja recheada de chá, leite, suco, doces e salgados para os aposentos de Lorde Cristian, juntamente com sua dose matinal de conhaque quando viu através do balancim do corredor que o mensageiro chegava à casa muito cedo naquela manhã. Curiosa sobre se seriam notícias do Capitão Jack Shephard, a quem a criada amava em segredo, largou a bandeja no aparador e saiu correndo para receber as correspondências antes do mordomo.

Passou rápida como uma bala pelo Sr. Adams que estava indo receber a correspondência. O mordomo franziu o cenho diante do ato rebelde da criada, atitude máxima para demonstrar sua desaprovação, como era própria dos mordomos ingleses.

Guilhermine recebeu a correspondência alegando que Adams ainda dormia. Checou todos os papéis, alguns convites de eventos sociais para a família Shephard entre contas da costureira de Lady Juliet, porém em meio à todos aqueles papéis de sempre havia uma carta lacrada com o símbolo do exército inglês endereçada a Sir Desmond.

- Só pode ser do Capitão.- murmurou a criada consigo mesma.

Adams a viu parada à soleira da porta e indagou, com seriedade:

- O que ainda fazes aí parada, menina? Os patrões estão aguardando o desjejum.

- _Pardón, Monsieur Adams_.- respondeu a criada com uma reverência, ocultando discretamente a carta de Jack para Desmond em seu avental de serviçal.

- Leve imediatamente a bandeja de _Miss _Juliet e depois sirva Sir Hume, ele já se encontra na varanda esperando. Deixe que levarei o desjejum de Lorde Cristian.

- Sim, _Monsieur_.- a criada fez uma nova mesura, entregou o grosso maço de correspondências para o mordomo e foi buscar a bandeja de Juliet na cozinha.

Estava ansiosa para entregar a carta à Sir Desmond, por isso caminhou o mais rápido que pode pelo extenso corredor até o quarto de Lady Juliet. Quando entrou no aposento, encontrou-o imerso na total escuridão. Juliet dormia profundamente, aninhada entre os lençóis de seda pura na cama de dossel, com uma venda negra a cobrir-lhe os olhos fatigados. Na noite anterior, ela e o primo haviam comparecido a um sarau na mansão de Lorde e Lady Kendrick por isso estava exausta.

Guilhermine aproveitou-se disso e deixou a bandeja em uma mesinha silenciosamente, deixando o quarto logo em seguida. Finalmente, pegou a bandeja com o café da manhã de Sir Desmond e foi servi-lo na varanda. Encontrou-o de roupão e chinelos, lendo o jornal.

- _Bonjour, _Sir Desmond.

_- _Bom dia, Guilhermine. Estou faminto moça, por onde andava?

- Oh, _pardón_, Monsieur, é que fui receber a correspondência.- respondeu ela, tirando a carta de Jack do bolso do avental. – Isso chegou agora a pouco, creio que é importante.

Desmond sorriu em agradecimento e pegou a carta das mãos dela. Guilhermine pôs-se a servir-lhe chá e leite em uma xícara, tão vagarosamente quanto podia, esperando que ele deixasse escapar algum comentário sobre a carta.

_- Blood hell!- _Desmond praguejou em inglês quando terminou de ler a carta. Havia sido escrita há três dias por seu primo, pedindo por sua ajuda.

- È do Capitão Shephard, sir? Ele está bem?

- Esse é um assunto confidencial Guilhermine.- respondeu Desmond, erguendo-se da cadeira e tomando o chá de uma só vez, sentindo o líquido quente queimar-lhe a garganta. – Mande chamar meu secretário, diga-lhe que desejo vê-lo o mais rápido possível aqui no solar.- e dizendo isso, Desmond dobrou a carta cuidadosamente de volta no envelope e seguiu para os aposentos de sua prima.

Guilhermine ficou frustrada, mas nada pode fazer quanto a isso, então ela recolheu o café da manhã de Desmond, intocado e tratou de ir procurar o moleque de recados para mandar chamar o Sr. Kelvin, secretário de Sir Desmond para todos os assuntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Shannon não gostava de despedidas, ainda mais aquela. Seu melhor amigo de infância havia acabado de partir em um navio direto para o Marrocos, e ela não tinha a menor idéia de quando tornaria a vê-lo. Pior do que isso era ver a Princesa Claire desmanchando-se em lágrimas com a partida de seu amado, junto com Elise, a mãe de Thomas.

Lorde Boone também estava triste, mas se confortava ao pensar que Tommy estaria seguro da cruel rainha Lindsay no Marrocos, lá ela não poderia enforcá-lo. O Visconde Jarrah permanecia passivo diante da tristeza de seus amigos, fizera sua parte para salvar o rapaz inglês da morte e esperava que tudo certo.

Quando o navio já se encontrava longe no horizonte, Elise tomou a mão de Claire e elas caminharam juntas para a carruagem.

- Tu precisas voltar o quanto antes para o castelo de Snowhether querida, ou tua madrasta mandará enforcar todos nós.

- Sim, querida Elise.- respondeu Claire, muito triste.

Boone as acompanhou à porta da carruagem. Sayid e Shannon ficaram para trás. Ele a segurou delicadamente pelo braço antes que fosse tomar seu lugar na carruagem separada para os homens.

- Milady, seria muito ousado de minha parte pedir-te um beijo depois de todo este infortúnio.

Shannon sorriu timidamente.

- Depois de tudo o que fez por nós, um beijo é pouco para o que o senhor merece.

Sayid sorriu e tocou levemente os lábios de Shannon num beijo terno e casto. Boone viu tudo e pigarreou para que Sayid o acompanhasse na outra carruagem. Shannon seguiu para a sua fazendo uma mesura para Lorde Jarrah.

- Milorde!

- Milady!- ele a cumprimentou de volta, seguindo para a carruagem onde Boone o esperava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet acordou com batidas na sua porta e resmungou, tentando ignorá-las. Estava com uma enxaqueca terrível, não devia ter tomado tanto vinho do porto na mansão de Lorde Kendrick e muito menos ter beijado o Conde de Cades atrás da fonte do jardim e o Marquês de Soleil atrás da plantação de amoras. Mas as batidas insistiram, ela sentou-se na cama e gritou, sem tirar a venda dos olhos.

- Vá embora, não quero ser perturbada!

- Jules, sou eu, está vestida?- indagou Desmond.

- Não adequadamente para recebê-lo. O que desejas?

- È um assunto de suma importância que creio não pode ser tratado no corredor.

- Certo.- respondeu Juliet, irritada. – Mande chamar Grace para ajudar a me vestir.

- Sim.- concordou Desmond. Grace Maclister era a criada pessoal de Juliet e amante ocasional de Desmond.

Ele foi pessoalmente aos aposentos da empregada e bateu na porta. Grace atendeu-o trajando sua camisola e sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-lo.

- Oh querida, não olhe para mim desse jeito, não vim para jogos amorosos. Sua patroa a chama.

- Sim, senhor.- respondeu Grace se apressando em vestir seu uniforme para ir atender sua exigente patroa.

Depois que estava vestida, Juliet autorizou que Desmond entrasse em seus aposentos. Grace serviu chá para os dois e se retirou. Bocejando, Juliet indagou, com profundas olheiras em volta dos olhos verdes.

- Então, o que o traz tão cedo aos meus aposentos, primo?

- Prima, acabei de receber uma missiva de teu irmão.

- Oh Deus, como ele está?

- Aparentemente está bem, mas parece que se envolveu em um problema judicial e eu terei que ir até a Escócia ajudá-lo.

- Em que tipo de problema meu irmão se envolveu?

- Não posso contar, Jules, é totalmente confidencial, estou aqui apenas para pedir que me ajude a fazer isso em sigilo absoluto. Portanto, tio Cristian não pode desconfiar de nada, entendeu?

- Sim, mas o que tu pretendes fazer?

- Mandei chamar meu secretário, vamos acionar o advogado da família e estarei partindo para a Escócia na primeira diligência desta tarde. Se queres mandar alguma mensagem para teu irmão peço que a escreva agora. Mandarei notícias nossas para ti quando eu chegar na Escócia.

Juliet concordou e tocou a sineta de prata para chamar Grace novamente. A criada entrou logo em seguida.

- Sim, Lady Juliet?

- Grace, preciso que prepares meu banho e mande preparar minha carruagem também, nós vamos sair.

- Sim, senhorita.- respondeu a criada deixando o quarto.

- Preciso ir prima, nos vemos logo.- Desmond beijou a mão de Juliet respeitosamente e deixou o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate abriu os olhos lentamente e focou o teto acima dela. Viu anjos voando em volta de um casal coberto por ricas túnicas. Os dois pareciam caminhar no paraíso, rodeados por cachoeiras e árvores frondosas. Ela piscou os olhos devagar e fitou o teto novamente, tentando compreender o que via. Era um afresco que adornava o teto inteiro do lugar onde estava.

Entretanto, Kate lembrou-se de que na estalagem não havia afrescos, o teto do quarto era amarelado, coberto de infiltrações. Então, onde estava? Sim, tinha fugido para a floresta e sido atacada pelos lobos, recordou-se em meio à confusão mental. Tentou erguer-se e gemeu ao sentir parte de seu abdômen latejar.

- Quietinha!- disse uma voz masculina grave, mas ao mesmo tempo paciente.

Kate fitou aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que tinham se tornado familiares a ela nos últimos dias.

- O senhor?- indagou sem muitas forças.

- Sim, Lady Austen. A senhorita cometeu uma grande bobagem, mas felizmente a encontramos.

- Onde estou?- perguntou confusa.

- No Castelo do Cisne, o lar de tua irmã.

- Lar de minha irmã?- Kate questionou sem entender. – Então ela se casou mesmo?

- Sim, casou.- respondeu Jack.

- Pobrezinha!- Kate exclamou. – Lorde Linus é um homem tão odioso! O castelo em que estamos é uma das propriedades dele?

Jack franziu o cenho, e respondeu:

- Não senhorita, estamos no Castelo do Cisne, propriedade de Lorde Sawyer, marido de tua irmã, onde desde ontem sou prisioneiro de guerra.

Kate ocultou um sorriso maldoso, e indagou:

- Minha irmã se casou com Lorde Sawyer?- Kate ficou tão surpresa com aquela notícia que até se esqueceu um pouco da dor que estava sentindo. – Mas ela está bem, está feliz?

- Talvez devesse perguntar a ela.- respondeu Jack com um sorriso, vendo que apesar do ferimento ainda estar inflamando, Kate parecia bem melhor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Ana-Lucia tomava o desjejum com seu marido na cozinha quando Jack desceu as escadas para avisar que Kate estava desperta.

- Mas como ela está, Capitão?- perguntou Ana-Lucia sorridente com a notícia.

- O ferimento ainda precisa ser tratado senhora, mas creio que tua irmã ficará bem muito em breve.

Ana sorriu novamente e com uma mesura pediu licença ao marido para ir ver a irmã. Sawyer assentiu, mas não esboçou reação alguma, apenas disse a Jack:

- Gostaria de comer, Capitão?

- Sim, obrigado.- respondeu Jack tomando um lugar à mesa posta por Rose. Ele e Lorde Sawyer olhavam-se com animosidade, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um respeito visível entre eles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ana!- Kate gritou quando viu a irmã adentrando o quarto, seu coração estava saltando dentro do peito de tanta felicidade.

- Acalme-se Lady Austen, não pode levantar-se da cama assim, os pontos do seu machucado podem ceder.

- Ai, ai, ai, caramba!- exclamou Kate, logo após Rose alertá-la de que não podia se mexer rapidamente. A boa senhora havia entrado no quarto há alguns minutos trazendo uma tina com água morna para Kate se banhar.

- Oh irmãzinha, estás bem?- indagou Ana-Lucia preocupada.

- Eu acho que sim.- respondeu Kate, ficando imóvel na cama, os olhos lagrimando por causa da dor repentina.

Ana-Lucia sentou-se à beirada da cama e segurou a mão da irmã com afeto.

- Rose, pode deixar-nos a sós um pouco? Eu ajudarei minha irmã com o banho.

- Como quiser, senhora. Se precisarem de mim é só chamar, com licença.

Quando Rose saiu, Ana-Lucia abraçou Kate com cuidado e as duas ficaram abraçadas por alguns instantes.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, mana, fiquei com tanto medo de que estivesse morta. E Paulo, tens alguma idéia de onde ele está, se ainda está vivo?

- Não Analulu, eu não faço a menor idéia. Mas agora que estamos juntas novamente, poderemos descobrir o que aconteceu com nosso irmão.

- Sim.- Ana concordou.

- O Capitão contou-me que casastes com Lorde Sawyer, como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Foi um arranjo de nosso irmão. Ele temeu que algo acontecesse com ele e protegeu nosso clã através de meu casamento com Lorde Sawyer. Então, depois que Paulo sumiu, Lorde Sawyer me raptou e nos casamos em segredo na Capela Dechamps.

- A capela de nossa família?- indagou Kate. – Nossa! Rapto, casamento, que romântico! Estás feliz?

- Eu não sei ao certo.- respondeu Ana com sinceridade.

- Então estás apenas resignada?

- Não, nada disso. No início confesso que fiquei furiosa, mas Lorde Sawyer é...- ela hesitou.

Kate a instigou.

- Ele é...

- Ele é um bom homem!- Ana-Lucia respondeu, corando.

- Um bom homem viril e atraente.- completou Kate e Ana-Lucia corou ainda mais.

- Tu não mudas endiabrada, o que devo fazer contigo?

- Ora Ana, conte-me, como foi tua noite de núpcias? Estou curiosa.

- Foi como tinha de ser.

- Ah não, não quero esse tipo de resposta, quero detalhes! Seu marido é um bom amante?

- Katherine!- Ana-Lucia ralhou.

- Diga-me ou não a deixarei em paz.- insistiu Kate, rindo, mas o esforço para rir fez com que os pontos do ferimento doessem. – Ai!

- Hey, eu conto está bem, mas por favor não faça esforço!- disse Ana-Lucia. – Bem, eu estava muito assustada em minha noite de núpcias, eu fazia alguma idéia de como funcionava uma relação íntima entre um homem e uma mulher porque Noreen, a criada da Madre Superiora contou-me.

- Oh, e tu nunca contastes nada para mim, és uma cretina!- reclamou Kate.

Ana-Lucia riu levemente.

- Eu não quis despertar tua curiosidade, conheço-te o suficiente. Então, eu estava com muito medo da dor de perder a virgindade, mas meu marido foi tão amoroso, delicado e gentil que eu senti tanto prazer que pensei que fosse explodir.

Kate alargou os olhos e sorriu, sabia exatamente como era a sensação, pois a havia experimentado com o Capitão Shephard.

- Há quanto tempo estão casados? Pouco tempo suponho.

- Nos casamos na noite em que tu fostes presa, vai fazer três dias.

- E vocês já fizeram muito desde então?- indagou Kate, maliciosa.

- Algumas vezes.- respondeu Ana, ruborizada ao se lembrar que em dois dias ela e o marido passaram mais tempo na cama do que em qualquer outro lugar.

- Que bom que estás feliz, minha irmã. Eu tinha tanto medo de que te casasses com Lorde Linus e fosses infeliz.

- Eu também Kate, mas Lorde Linus ainda me preocupa.

- Por que? Ele não pode mandar anular seu casamento se foi tudo consumado.

- Eu sei, mas e se ele desafiar meu marido para um duelo por ter me raptado? Eu e Lorde Linus estávamos comprometidos formalmente.

- Se Lorde Linus for louco o bastante para desafiar Sawyer para um duelo, acredite que ele morrerá, pois teu marido tem uma excelente pontaria.

Kate observou o quarto onde estava hospedada com mais atenção. Além do belíssimo afresco no teto, o quarto era ricamente decorado com tapeçaria persa, lustre de cristal, móveis de madeira especial, lençóis de seda entre outros luxos.

- Este quarto é seu?

- Sim.- respondeu Ana. – Meu e de meu marido. Lorde Sawyer não respeita as formalidades do casamento, por isso não dormimos em quartos separados, ele me quer em sua cama todas as noites.

- Formalidade é uma palavra inventada pelos ingleses e franceses, nós escoceses não damos importância a isso.- disse Kate.

- E também, além da cozinha e da biblioteca, este é o único cômodo habitável do Castelo, o resto está em tudo em ruínas. Não sei se meu marido é excêntrico ou não possui bens além deste castelo, o fato é que esse lugar precisa de muitas reformas.

- E por que não exiges isso de teu marido, afinal aqui é seu lar agora. E como será quando tiveres um bebê?

- Um bebê?- indagou Ana, sorrindo. Ainda não tinha se dado conta de que já podia estar grávida.

- Sim, seu filho vai precisar viver num lugar digno.

- Mas e se meu marido for um nobre tão falido quanto nosso irmão?

- Tens o teu dote. Mesmo que nosso clã tenha dívidas, nosso pai deixou assegurado que ninguém tocasse em nossos dotes, tu podes dispor dele para reformar o Castelo, torná-lo digno da família Sawyer.

- È uma boa idéia, minha irmã. Talvez eu devesse conversar sobre isso com meu marido. Mas chega de falar de mim, o que fizestes durante esses dias? O Capitão contou-me que está enamorado por ti.

Kate sentiu borboletas dançando em seu estômago.

- Ele disse isso?

- Disse sim.- confirmou Ana.- Disse que está enfeitiçado por ti. Mas e tu, o que sentes por ele?

- Gratidão, eu acho.- respondeu Kate. – Ele me salvou da forca, dos lobos, acho que é só! Ele é um inglês, portanto nosso inimigo.

- Pois eu não sabia que gratidão se pagava na cama.- disse Ana-Lucia.

- Como?

- Além de endiabrada, és uma mentirosa Kate. Sei que dormistes com o Capitão Shephard e não foi só uma vez.

Kate ficou envergonhada.

- Como sabes disso?

- Foi o Capitão quem me contou depois que eu o pressionei. Sabias que Lorde Sawyer o está fazendo prisioneiro aqui?

- Sim, foi o certo a fazer.- disse Kate. – Ele é um inglês!

- Um inglês a quem tu não hesitaste em te entregar, não foi querida irmã? Pois bem, já que concordas que ele seja um prisioneiro de guerra, concordas também que meu marido mande executá-lo?

O rosto de Kate ficou lívido.

- O quê?

- È, eu sei que tu não queres isso porque estás tão enamorada do Capitão quanto ele por ti. Mas não, apesar de conhecer pouco meu marido, acredito que ele não seria capaz de cometer semelhante atrocidade, mas James não é ó único nesta revolução e os demais rebeldes podem querer usar o Capitão como retaliação contra aquele General inglês que os atordoa. Então o mais sensato é que ajudemos o Capitão Shephard a fugir.

- Não podemos fazer isso Ana, estaríamos traindo a nossa pátria.

- Então fazer amor com ele não significou nada para ti, irmã?

- Não importa se significou ou não, a revolução é mais importante.

Ana-Lucia suspirou.

- Já vi que não irei convencê-la. Venha, vou ajudá-la a banhar-se, mas sugiro que pense melhor na situação do Capitão Shephard e o ajude.

Kate se levantou da cama com a ajuda da irmã. Despida, ela entrou na tina de água morna e deixou que sua irmã lhe escovasse os longos cabelos cacheados. Como poderia ajudar o Capitão Shephard a fugir se enlouqueceria se ficasse longe dele? Apesar de ter fugido da estalagem, Kate ficou maravilhada ao descobrir que estava em seu território e com Jack como seu prisioneiro. O que ela queria de verdade era que ele passasse para o lado dos escoceses, aí sim poderiam se casar. Mas Kate sabia que seria difícil convencê-lo a renegar a própria pátria. No entanto, Kate não fora apelidada de endiabrada à toa, se ele estava enamorado dela, isso só deixava as coisas ainda mais fáceis porque ela poderia usar sua paixão, seu corpo e sua alma para convencê-lo, enfeitiçá-lo de verdade durante todo o tempo em que ele permanecesse prisioneiro da revolta escocesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao pôr-do-sol, Sir Desmond Hume já estava pronto para partir junto com Kelvin, seu secretário. Organizara tudo da forma como Jack pedira na carta. Conseguiu uma licença com o advogado da família para que ele se casasse com a dama em questão assim que Desmond chegasse à Escócia. Juliet foi se despedir dele na diligência acompanhada por Grace.

- Primo, entregue estas duas cartas para o meu irmão.

- Certo, Jules.- respondeu Desmond checando os remetentes. Uma das cartas era dela própria para Jack, a outra era da Condessa Giovanna Berlusconni.

- Uma carta da Condessa?- indagou Desmond.

- Sem perguntas, primo. Apenas a entregue para Jack e espero que voltem logo.

- Eu também, prima.- disse Desmond beijando-lhe a mão. Notou que Grace chorava porque ele estava partindo e atirou um beijo para a dama, se acomodando na carruagem.

Quando o cocheiro partiu, Grace caiu em prantos e Juliet disse à ela:

- Por Deus mulher, recomponha-se! Os homens não merecem tudo isso. Vamos embora!

A criada assentiu e as duas partiram num coche de aluguel acompanhadas por um criado de volta ao Solar Shephard.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorde Sawyer estava na biblioteca traçando algumas estratégias de ataque para descobrir o paradeiro de Lorde Austen, junto com Sir Jin e Bernard quando Karl entrou na biblioteca segurando um grosso envelope.

- O que é isso, garoto?- perguntou Sawyer.

- È uma carta urgente que chegou para o senhor do interior da França, é de Lady Maryan Sawyer.

- Mamã!- Sawyer exclamou e pegou a carta das mãos de Karl. Abriu o envelope com interesse, e gargalhou após ler as primeiras linhas.

- O que ela diz, Lorde Sawyer?- indagou Bernard, curioso.

- Ela diz, meu caro Bernard, que sou um homem rico novamente.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

Rico outra vez. Lorde Sawyer achou que esse dia jamais fosse chegar. Tudo seria muito mais simples para ele agora porque teria dinheiro par patrocinar sua causa, participar da infame sociedade de nobres abastados outra vez e principalmente, cobrir sua linda esposa de mimos.

Era incrível, fazia apenas quatro dias agora desde que Ana-Lucia entrara em sua vida e as coisas estavam fluindo como nunca. Devia sua boa sorte ao seu grande amigo Paulo Austen. Como queria encontrá-lo, com o dinheiro que ganhara poderia ajudar a saldar as dívidas do amigo e o que era melhor, recuperar o Castelo de Butterfly. Todos os bens originais do Clã Sawyer de volta para os donos. Para completar sua imensa felicidade, só faltava ganhar um herdeiro. Um filho que simbolizaria todo o poder do Clã Sawyer novamente.

Estava tão entretido com seus pensamentos, segurando a carta de sua mãe nas mãos, que não viu quando Lady Ana-Lucia entrou na biblioteca. Ana o viu com um sorriso nos lábios e o ar pensativo e ficou admirando-o por alguns segundos. Seu marido era tão lindo, mais lindo ainda do que ela imaginara em seus sonhos.

- Meu senhor?- ela chamou com delicadeza.

Sawyer voltou sua atenção para ela e bateu levemente na coxa para que Ana fosse sentar no colo dele. Ela ergueu as saias e sentou-se.

- Posso saber por que o motivo de tanta felicidade?- ela indagou.

- Recebi uma carta de mamãe.- ele respondeu, beijando a mão dela.

- Sua mãe ainda é viva? Quer dizer que eu tenho uma sogra? Oh, Deus, será que ela vai gostar de mim?

- Calma, meu cordeirinho.- disse Sawyer bem-humorado. – Mamã se quer sabe que eu me casei. Esqueceu da natureza do nosso compromisso?

- Não, mas eu pensei que...

- Ainda não tive tempo de escrever a ela. Mas tenho certeza que ela vai gostar de você, por que não gostaria? Ès tão adorável!

- E quando ela virá?- Ana perguntou, ansiosa.

- Em um mês no máximo, até lá creio que teremos tempo para fazer uma boa reforma no castelo.

Ana-Lucia franziu uma sobrancelha.

- Essa era uma das coisas que eu queria perguntar a ti. Andei conversando com minha irmã e...

- Vocês se perguntaram por que eu vivo num castelo em ruínas.- completou ele. - A verdade, docinho, é que o Conde Benjamin Linus roubou toda a fortuna de meu falecido pai que morreu no exílio junto com o seu. O desgraçado se apossou de tudo e nos deixou na pior, eu e minha mãe tivemos que depender da bondade de parentes distantes para continuar sobrevivendo e nos últimos tempos, desde que retornei à Escócia, eu estava sobrevivendo do meu próprio trabalho, porque a causa rebelde sempre foi um ideal, não um meio de vida. Mas agora, cigana, tudo vai mudar.

- Por que diz isso? Olhe, Kate me disse que possuo um dote que está muito bem guardado, como casei-me contigo poderias dispor desse dinheiro e...

- De maneira alguma milady, deixe que eu termine sim?

Ana-Lucia assentiu.

- Na carta que mamãe me enviou da França, ela diz que meu tio, Henry Gale, o Duque de Conrad infelizmente se foi dessa vida, mas como não tinha herdeiros e nem esposa, deixou todo o dinheiro para mim, seu único sobrinho. Sabe o que isso significa, pequena minha?

Ela nada respondeu, deixou que ele falasse.

- Significa que teremos tudo, que venceremos a guerra, recuperaremos nosso país e eu te cobrirei de jóias.

- Não preciso de jóias, meu amor...

- Mas eu as te darei e tu me darás um herdeiro, e seremos invencíveis, o Clã mais poderoso da Escócia.

Dizendo isso, ele a beijou com paixão sonhando com seus planos futuros. Mas enquanto Lorde Sawyer sonhava com suas vitórias, o Conde Benjamin Linus soltava fogo pelas ventas como um dragão. Seu contato dentro do exército inglês, o soldado Richard havia chegado logo cedo ao Castelo de Burtterfly para comunicá-lo sobre as fofocas do dia que corriam soltas pelo Vilarejo inteiro de uma ponta a outra do Condado de Sheryl Frasier e certamente atravessariam as Colinas Errantes.

- Não posso acreditar!- ele bateu com o punho cerrado sobre a mesa de madeira nobre.

- Mas é verdade Lorde Linus, eu mesmo escutei as matronas conversando no mercado e o senhor sabe que elas aumentam, mas não inventam. Elas diziam que Lady Ana-Lucia Austen havia se casado com James Sawyer há quatro dias atrás.

- Maldito!- Linus gritou. – Aquele bandido miserável, metido à salvador dos pobres e revolucionário de meia tigela roubou a minha noiva na noite do meu jantar de noivado.

- Sim, Conde, foi ele. Tenho certeza que ele fez isso porque Lorde Austen sumiu e o senhor finalmente assumiria o Clã de uma poderosa e tradicional família escocesa.

- Ele pode ter feito isso, mas não vai ficar com o prêmio final. Sawyer é um idiota, um nobre falido, tenho muito mais influência do que ele. E quer saber? Vou agora mesmo falar com o General Bakunin, esse salafrário vai direto pra cadeia e eu vou tomar posse da minha noiva hoje mesmo.

- Mas a essa altura Lorde Linus, ele já deve ter reivindicado a virtude da dama e o senhor sabe que pela lei escocesa...

- Não dou a mínima para as leis escocesas, eu não sou escocês. Dane-se! Edward!- ele chamou seu criado pessoal.

O homem não demorou a aparecer na sala.

- Sim, milorde?

- Prepare para minha carruagem, vamos sair imediatamente!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desmond cochilava durante sua viagem para a Escócia, ainda estavam pelo menos uns dois dias longe do Condado de Sheryl Frasier. Seu secretário, Sir Kelvin vinha ao seu lado examinando alguns mapas que abrangiam a região das Colinas Errantes. Em seu colo havia uma pasta de couro que continha os papéis da licença de casamento para o Capitão Jack Shephard. Desmond levava em seu poder as correspondências que Lady Juliet enviava ao irmão e também uma boa quantidade de moedas de ouro inglesas caso precisasse subornar alguém para chegar até o primo. Era nessas horas que ele agradecia aos céus por ser um nobre abastado.

Kelvin estava examinando algumas linhas específicas no mapa que correspondiam ao acampamento do General Mikail Bakunin quando a carruagem parou de repente. O secretário franziu o cenho e deu um olhar indagador à Steve, o pajem de Desmond. Mas o rapazinho deu de ombros, não havia entendido porque a carruagem havia parado.

- Desmond!- ele chamou o amigo ao seu lado.

Desmond resmungou a princípio, não gostando de ser acordado, mesmo assim piscou os olhos e indagou à Kelvin:

- O que houve? Não me diga que já chegamos na Escócia. Não posso ter dormido durante dois longos dias, amigo.

- Não é isso. A carruagem parou.

Steve fez menção de sair para verificar, mas Desmond resolveu sair ele mesmo. Kelvin e Steve o seguiram. A carruagem estava parada no meio da estrada diante de um prado. O cocheiro havia descido de sua posição e tentava espantar uma vaca e um bezerro que haviam se colocado no caminho da carruagem.

- O que aconteceu, Wilson?- indagou Desmond.

- Perdão Sir Hume, é que essa vaca e esse bezerro apareceram do nada e agora não consigo espantá-los.

- Mas era só o que faltava.- comentou Kelvin, incomodado.

- Xôo, xôo!- dizia o cocheiro tentando espantar os animais.

Estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam que dois homens e uma mulher se aproximavam devagar, empunhando facas. O objetivo da vaca e do bezerro no meio do caminho era justamente distraí-los para que o trio pudesse atacar sem problemas.

Desmond sentiu de repente uma lâmina fria e afiada sob seu pescoço. Viu delicadas mãos morenas segurando a faca e escutou a voz feminina firme em seu ouvido.

- Seja bonzinho senhor, e não lhes faremos mal algum!

- Cuidado Naomi!- disse um dos homens, rindo. – Não vá cortar a garganta dele antes que a gente descubra o que tem de valor nessa carruagem.

- Oh Deus, ladrões!- exclamou o cocheiro amedrontado.

Kelvin e Steve olharam horrorizados também para o grupo que os atacava no meio da estrada. Não tinham nenhuma arma para se defender, estavam perdidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Capitão Shephard trocava os curativos de Kate com cuidado, ela estava quieta deitada na cama observando-o fazer seu trabalho. Ficou admirando o rosto compenetrado que não se distraía do que estava fazendo, as deliciosas linhas do rosto dele que indicavam maturidade e sabedoria.

Quantos anos deveria ter o Capitão Shephard? Perguntou-se. Ele parecia carregar dentro de si um legado que talvez fosse muito mais antigo do que ele próprio. Sabia que ele não era casado já que pretendia se casar com ela, mas teria sido casado algum dia? Talvez fosse viúvo.

Não pôde impedir uma careta de dor quando ele derramou álcool sobre o corte para desinfetá-lo.

- Desculpe.- disse ele, erguendo os olhos para ela momentaneamente. Estavam sozinhos no quarto, Rose havia saído para buscar chá para Kate. – A cicatrização do ferimento será boa, não está mais saindo secreção. Mas sei que ainda deve doer bastante.

- Talvez o senhor pudesse me dar algo para a dor, Capitão.- disse Kate, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, não disponho de muitos recursos aqui já que estou sendo mantido prisioneiro, mas se seu cunhado me deixasse ir até a Vila eu poderia...

- Sawyer não o deixará ir!- afirmou ela.

- Então me desculpe Lady Austen, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer além do que já estou fazendo.

- Nem transformar a minha dor em prazer?- ela indagou, perigosamente sabendo o quanto mexia com o Capitão Shephard.

- Milady, a senhorita está doente, não deveria ficar dizendo essas coisas...- disse ele, terminando de colocar algumas ervas trazidas por Rose sobre o ferimento e enfaixando tudo com gaze de tecido.

- Eu estou ferida, mas não estou morta.- respondeu ela, atrevida, lançando olhares fatais para o Capitão.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa...- sussurrou ele, com medo de que alguém pudesse ouvi-los. – Já não estamos mais na estalagem, a senhorita está hospedada no castelo de seu cunhado e eu sou um prisioneiro. Não somos casados, se eu tocar na senhorita posso ser enforcado.

- Não iria para a forca por mim?- indagou Kate com um sorriso provocador nos lábios, mexendo-se na cama, de forma que o decote de sua camisola ficasse bem visível para ele.

- Ès mesmo endiabrada, Lady Austen.- disse ele, sentindo-se incapaz de resistir àquele prazer culposo que era admirar o corpo perfeito dela. Ademais de sua palidez, Kate continuava mais linda do que nunca.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com minhas diabruras, Capitão. Ès meu médico, podes trocar meus curativos, banhar-me, tocar-me, deitar-te comigo...- ela falava com a voz sensual, parecia uma feiticeira tentando encantá-lo.

- Se uma mulher fala assim a um homem na Inglaterra, é acusada de bruxaria Lady Austen.- Jack retrucou.

- Não estamos na Inglaterra, Capitão. E nenhum prazer me será negado.

- Deus!- exclamou Jack se afastando dela, fugindo da tentação que ela representava. Não tocaria em Lady Austen até que estivessem casados.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, Lady Katherine ficou rindo sozinha, não seria tão difícil seduzir o Capitão Shephard e trazê-lo para o lado dos escoceses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikki entrou muito pálida na cozinha do Castelo do Cisne. Rose terminava de cozer alguns bolinhos de aveia para acompanhar o chá de Lady Austen quando viu a filha caminhando de cabeça baixa.

- Nicole, o que está fazendo aqui tão cedo menina?

- A srta. Thompson me mandou vir pra casa mais cedo.

- E por quê? O que aconteceu?

Nikki tentou erguer a cabeça mas estava muito tonta.

- Oh meu Deus, Nicole que tens? Estás tão branca que pareces ter visto um vulto na floresta.

- Mamã...eu..- ela começou a dizer mas não conseguiu completar as palavras, vomitou quase aos pés de sua mãe.

Rose a segurou pelos ombros e alargou os olhos assustada.

- Oh Deus, não, meu Deus não! Não me diga que fostes desonrada minha filha! Por favor, não me diga isso!

Nikki não soube o que dizer, a cabeça girava. Rose ficou séria e puxou uma cadeira para que a filha sentasse.

- Sente aqui Nicole, eu vou limpar toda essa sujeira, levar o chá de Lady Austen e depois vamos ter uma boa conversa de mãe para filha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabelle varria o chão de pedra do bar da hospedaria enquanto Penélope limpava o balcão. Constance vinha descendo as escadas para a taverna com um balde cheio de água quando de repente virou tudo no chão, assustada.

- Mas o que foi, menina?- indagou Penélope ao ver a água se esparramar pelo chão e o balde bater nos degraus da escada de madeira.

Constance apontou para o belo homem de pé atrás dela, de porte altivo, corpo atlético e esguio, completamente nu cobrindo suas partes íntimas com as duas mãos e o olhar confuso.

- Onde eu estou?- ele perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Penélope largou tudo o que estava fazendo e correu até ele.

- Lorde Paulo, o que faz fora da cama?

- Por que ele está sem as vestes, Penny?- indagou Constance, um olhar de curiosidade pousado sobre o corpo masculino.

- Eu as tirei ontem porque ele teve muita febre.- respondeu ela.

- Penny, você precisa tirá-lo logo daqui antes que alguém o veja, principalmente o papa. Tu sabes que ele irá mandar açoitar a todas nós se descobrir que o estamos escondendo na estalagem.

Penélope assentiu e o cobriu com uma toalha de mesa. Mas antes que ele estivesse coberto, Constance soltou um suspiro de agradável surpresa ao ver o homem de costas. Isabelle lançou um olhar acusatório para a irmã que se benzeu, tratando de afastar os pensamentos pecaminosos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Conde Benjamin Linus galopava decidido em seu cavalo, emparelhado com o cavalo do General Mikail Bakunin, como sempre com a aparência suja, as vestes mal-cheirosas e o tapa-olho a ocultar-lhe o buraco que havia no lugar do olho que perdera em batalha.

Lorde Linus estava todo pomposo com seu séqüito, ansioso para humilhar Lorde Sawyer e vingar sua honra. Quanto à sua noiva, não esperaria mais nenhum minuto para exigir o que lhe era de direito como marido dela, seu corpo, que ela lhe entregaria ainda esta tarde.

O Castelo do Cisne ficava bastante afastado da Vila, no topo de uma colina cercado pela vegetação selvagem e a bruma. Muitos temiam este naquele lugar, mas Benjamin Linus não sentia medo porque não acreditava em fantasmas ou qualquer outro tipo de assombração.

Lady Ana-Lucia plantava rosas no jardim do castelo com a ajuda de Karl, já que agora iriam poder reformar o castelo ela queria que o jardim estivesse todo florido para a chegada sua sogra. Cantarolava uma antiga canção celta, agachada junto à terra, seu vestido de cor clara estava manchado de terra preta e ela suava com o sol de verão do fim de tarde, mas Ana não se importava, estava feliz em poder praticar jardinagem outra vez, serviço que tanto adorava.

Seu marido não se opusera quando ela dissera que queria trabalhar no jardim, "tudo o que quiser, meu amor", ele disse solícito e Ana-Lucia desceu com Karl para os jardins. Estava terminando de plantar mais um botão de rosa com as próprias mãos quando viu uma jovem e bela mulher se aproximar. Ela tinha os cabelos muito negros e os olhos pequenos. Usava um vestido simples de cor azul.

- Boa tarde, Lady Sawyer.- disse a mulher com voz doce.

- Boa tarde.- respondeu Ana, limpando as mãos sujas de terra no vestido para cumprimentar a outra dama.

- Eu sou a Sra. Kwon, esposa de Sir Jin, do Clã Oriental.

- Oh, sim.- Ana-Lucia recordou-se de Sir Jin, um homem forte e na maior parte do tempo calado, que fazia parte do grupo rebelde escocês.

- Seu marido esteve em minha estufa pouco depois do almoço e me informou que a senhora gosta de jardinagem.

- Sim.- respondeu Ana.

- Então eu trouxe algumas sementes de orquídeas e begônias para o seu jardim.

- Obrigada pela gentileza. Como se chama?

- Sun.- respondeu ela.

Ana-Lucia sorriu, mas seu sorriso logo se desvaneceu ao avistar a enorme cavalaria que se aproximava do Castelo do Cisne.

- Quem são eles?- ela indagou a Karl.

- São a cavalaria inglesa, milady.- respondeu Karl. – Talvez estejam aqui por causa do Capitão Shephard.

- Ou não.- respondeu Ana segurando seu colar de prata entre os dedos, a pedra estava escura outra vez.

- Acho que é melhor entrar no castelo, senhora.- avisou Karl.

- Sim.- concordou Ana-Lucia. – Venha comigo, Sun.- pediu segurando a mão da outra mulher. – Karl, pegue um cavalo e vá até o prado avisar a Lorde Sawyer que a cavalaria está aqui, ele está no prado cuidando do gado.

Karl assentiu e Ana-Lucia correu com Sun para dentro do castelo, as duas tentaram fechar as portas, mas as trancas estavam quebradas. Lorde Sawyer nunca se preocupara em consertá-las porque quase não permanecia no castelo.

- Oh meu Deus e agora?- indagou Ana.

Rose apareceu no salão de entrada.

- O que houve, senhora?

- A cavalaria inglesa está vindo.

E não houve nada que elas pudessem fazer, logo a cavalaria inglesa invadiu o castelo e Bakunin e Linus adentraram as ruínas.

- Vejo que Lorde Sawyer é um nobre completamente sem classe!- afirmou Benjamin Linus com um lenço de seda sobre o nariz.

Viu Ana-Lucia ao pé da escada e seu rosto se contraiu num sorriso malévolo.

- Milady, que prazer em vê-la.- ele fez uma mesura.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Karl corria o máximo que podia no potro cor de caramelo chamado Toby, um dos cavalos de Lorde Sawyer. Não demorou muito chegou ao prado. Lorde Sawyer vistoriava suas cabeças de gado, Bernard dissera a ele que dois animais estavam doentes.

Ele tirou sua atenção de um bezerro quando viu Karl cavalgando Toby na direção dele. Correu até o garoto.

- O que aconteceu, Karl?

- Lady Ana-Lucia está em perigo Lorde Sawyer, a cavalaria inglesa está toda no Castelo do Cisne, acho que estão lá por causa do Capitão inglês.

- Raios!- praguejou Sawyer, trincando os dentes. – Como aquele maldito conseguiu se comunicar com a gente dele, eu sabia que ele não era confiável.

Lorde Sawyer correu até sua égua e a montou sem demora, galopando mais rápido que o vento de volta para o Castelo do Cisne.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

- Vasculhem o Castelo!- Benjamin Linus dava ordens à cavalaria inglesa como se fosse um General. Mikail Bakunin não gostava disso, mas seria paciente dessa vez porque odiava Lorde James Sawyer tanto quanto o Conde Linus, além disso, desde que a endiabrada fugira de Dark Falls, o General acreditava que ela conseguira se reintegrar ao grupo rebelde e como desconfiava de Lorde Sawyer, juntou dois mais dois. A mulher demoníaca poderia muito bem estar escondida no castelo do nobre.

Os homens de Mikail começaram a percorrer todo o castelo abrindo e fechando portas. Lady Ana-Lucia, Rose, Nikki e Sun foram acuadas na cozinha. O Capitão Shephard que estivera na biblioteca tentando se distrair, desanuviando seus pensamentos de Lady por algum tempo, notou a estranha movimentação no castelo. Voltou correndo aos aposentos de Sawyer e disse a Kate:

- Tem algo errado aqui, milady.

- O quê?- disse ela, sentando-se na cama, havia cochilado um pouco e assustou-se com a entrada repentina do Capitão.

- Há homens da guarda inglesa vasculhando o castelo, talvez estejam procurando pela senhorita. Já devíamos estar na Inglaterra onde estaríamos protegidos, mas seu cunhado me fez de prisioneiro! Se ao menos a senhorita não fosse tão teimosa...

Kate ouviu o barulho de passos pesados de botas de infantaria e lançou um olhar de pânico para Jack.

- E agora? Se me pegarem aqui não hesitarão em me atirar em Dark Falls novamente e meu cunhado será indiciado por dar abrigo à uma fugitiva! Minha irmã cairá em desgraça e o Conde Linus tentará assumir nosso Clã!- Kate falou depressa, desesperada.

- Eu vou dar um jeito.- foi tudo o que Jack disse.

- Como?

- Segure firme no meu pescoço quando eu a levantar, Lady Austen.

Ele a tirou da cama, carregando-a nos braços e a levou rapidamente até a janela.

- O que vai fazer, Capitão?- Kate indagou assustada olhando para a altura da janela.

- A senhorita vai ficar aí em cima até eu conseguir me livrar desses homens.- respondeu ele, sentando-a na janela.

Ela observou o parapeito estreito e Jack a fez olhar para ele:

- Sei que consegue, és a endiabrada!

Com esforço, ela colocou-se de pé no parapeito e evitou olhar para baixo, para que a força da gravidade não a tentasse. Escorou-se à parede e ficou quase na ponta dos pés. Jack estava aflito por deixá-la naquela situação, mas não havia saída. Os guardas do General Bakunin não poderiam encontrar Kate no castelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Na cozinha do castelo, o Conde Linus empurrava Lady Ana-Lucia contra uma parede, gritando a plenos pulmões diante das outras mulheres horrorizadas.

- Onde está aquele crápula que te roubou de mim? Aquele bastardo do Sawyer?

- Eu não sei! – balbuciou Ana-Lucia.

- È claro que sabes, pois só estás protegendo teu queridinho não é, infeliz?

Ana-Lucia nada respondeu.

- Pois saibas que teus momentos de felicidade com aquele patife acabaram. Teu casamento com ele não vale, ele se apropriou de minha propriedade indevidamente e como imagino que não és pura, não preciso esperar por mais nada. Sawyer será preso, e eu assumirei o Clã.

- Nunca!- Ana-Lucia cuspiu no rosto dele.

Furioso, o Conde revidou com um tapa na face morena e delicada. Rose levou as mãos à boca, chocada.

- Deixe a senhora em paz, conde, por favor! Espere até que Lorde Sawyer volte e o senhor se entenderá com ele.

- Cale-se, criada insolente! Depois que Sawyer for preso tudo o que é daquele patife pertencerá a mim, inclusive essas ruínas que ousam chamar de castelo.

Ele saiu arrastando Ana-Lucia para as escadas. A moça se debatia e tentava arranhá-lo, mas o Conde era forte. Apertando-a com força junto de si ele ordenou aos guardas ingleses que estavam na cozinha.

- Fiquem de olho nestas camponesas!

O General Bakunin cruzou os braços sobre o peito, estava assistindo a tudo sem intervir porque seu interesse maior era encontrar a prisioneira fugitiva, os problemas pessoais do Conde Linus não lhe interessavam.

Subiu as escadas atrás do Conde pronto a inspecionar pessoalmente cada compartimento do enorme castelo, seus homens tinham retornado afirmando não terem encontrado nada. Não deu a menor atenção quando Linus se trancou na biblioteca com Ana-Lucia.

Ele a empurrou para dentro do amplo salão cheio de estantes e livros e a atirou ao chão. Ana-Lucia gemeu de dor quando caiu de qualquer jeito, suas costelas bateram com força contra o chão de pedra, mesmo assim, ela ergueu o olhar desafiante para o homem que a maltratava.

- Ès uma mulher muito estúpida. Por que aceitou fugir com esse imbecil do Sawyer? Achou que eu não fosse descobrir teu paradeiro, mulher infame! O Saawyer tem o título da nobreza, mas é um pobretão. Todo o patrimônio que era da família dele agora me pertence. Então que tal facilitar as coisas para ti mesma? Diga-me onde aquele porco está e eu prometo que não serei violento contigo, de verdade, creio que irás até gostar do que estamos prestes a fazer.

- Fica longe de mim!- avisou Ana-Lucia.

- E como pretendes fazer com que eu fique longe, querida? Certamente tua castidade já não é mais empecilho porque aquele desgraçado se apropriou da mercadoria primeiro do que eu!

Lady Ana-Lucia se levantou do chão, com esforço, se não tomasse uma atitude logo seria violentada por aquele homem, tentou apelar para o bom senso dele, se é que ele teria algum.

- Por favor, não faça nada comigo! Eu suplico Conde Linus. Eu sou uma mulher casa perante os olhos de Deus e das leis da Escócia, a essa altura posso até estar carregando um filho em meu ventre. Se não me respeita, ao menos respeite isso!

- Não dou a mínima se podes estar prenha daquele maldito! Se estiveres pior para ti, pois mandarei matar a criança assim que der à luz. Não compartilharás meu leito sendo mãe do filho de outro homem.

Ele foi se aproximando dela devagar e Ana-Lucia se encolheu até encostar-se na parede. Havia uma única vela acesa na biblioteca com o intuito de espantar insetos pestilentos. Tentou raciocinar rápido, talvez fosse sua única chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack esperou que o General Mikail Bakunin entrasse no quarto vazio onde ele estava escondido. Tinha quase certeza que seu plano para proteger Kate daria certo, assim como o General ele também era inglês e o fato de ser médico e ter sido nomeado Capitão da infantaria pelo próprio rei Jacob, trazia-lhe muitas vantagens.

O General andou pelo quarto, examinando tudo minuciosamente, mas seus olhos se encheram de ódio quando avistou o Capitão Shephard encostado à janela.

- O que está fazendo aqui Capitão? Procurando a endiabrada para cair nas graças do rei Jacob? Pois saiba que por sua culpa, por não ter me deixado interrogá-la como se deve a bruxa fugiu e agora está usando de seus poderes para que não seja mais encontrada.

- Se a endiabrada fugiu General Bakunin foi porque tu és um incompetente e creio que o General Locke ficará muito zangado em saber a respeito das irregularidades que o senhor vem cometendo na Escócia. O povo escocês está descontente com seu comando e isso só atrai ainda mais a ira dos rebeldes.

- Capitão Shephard, vou ignorar essas palavras ofensivas sobre a forma como comando e mais uma vez indagar o que faz aqui? Diga-me, estou curioso!

- Não lhe parece óbvio, General? Estou aqui porque fui convidado por Lorde Sawyer. Sou um hóspede deste castelo.

- Pois eu não sabia que mantinha amizades com os escoceses, especialmente com um nobre falido que nenhuma importância tem para a sociedade escocesa.

- Não sei muito sobre os problemas financeiros de Lorde Sawyer, General, mas sei que ele é um dos pilares das Colinas, as pessoas o respeitam muito e se queremos manter o govern inglês forte na Escócia temos que nos unir aos líderes escoceses. Tenho certeza que o rei Jacob aprovaria o que estou fazendo.

- Certo, me convenceu.- disse o General, ironicamente.

Jack fitou o homem com firmeza e naturalidade, embora estivesse preocupadíssimo com Kate do lado de fora da janela dos aposentos de Lorde Sawyer, logo ao lado.

- Agora me diga o senhor, o que o traz ao castelo de Lorde Sawyer? Pobre ou não creio que o homem não aprovaria essa entrada repentina no castelo dele, afinal ele é um nobre.

- Estou aqui com os meus homens porque recebi uma denúncia de que Lorde Sawyer esconde uma mulher clandestina aqui.

- Pensas que é a endiabrada?- perguntou Jack, temeroso.

- Na verdade achei que se encontrasse a endiabrada escondida aqui seria meu prêmio, mas não, o Conde Benjamin Linus me procurou para denunciar que sua noiva Lady Ana-Lucia Austen foi seduzida e raptada por Lorde Sawyer na noite do casamento dele. A denúncia provou ser verdadeira porque encontrei a dama em questão lá embaixo.

O Capitão Shephard alargou os olhos. Então ele não estava ali por Lady Austen e sim pela irmã dela.

- E onde está a dama?- indagou preocupado.

- O Conde Linus a levou para uma das salas do castelo disposto a se entender com ela, não vou intervir, sabes como, em briga de marido e mulher...

- Ela não é mulher dele!- rebateu Jack.

- O Conde mostrou-me documentos de que o irmão da moça tinha consentido a mão dela em casamento, portanto, a única coisa que ainda tenho a fazer aqui é esperar que Lorde Sawyer resolva aparecer e eu possa prendê-lo por rapto e apropriação da mulher de outro homem.

Jack não podia acreditar naquilo. Não imaginava que Sawyer tivesse raptado Ana-Lucia para casar-se com ela. A dama havia mencionado outro noivo anterior à Lorde Sawyer, mas não comentara nada a respeito do fim do compromisso.

- Tenho certeza que deve ter havido um mal-entendido!- disse Jack.

- Eu não creio que...- começou a dizer o General quando ambos ouviram gritos vindos da biblioteca. Jack sabia que eram de Ana-Lucia, apressou-se para lá e o General foi em seu encalço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os pés de Lady Austen tremiam a cada passo que ela dava no caminho estreito em que atravessava colada às paredes externas do castelo cobertas de hera. O Capitão havia dito que permanecesse quieta rente à janela do quarto onde estavam, e ela ficou lá algum tempo temendo escorregar à força de sua respiração.

No entanto, ouviu os gritos de sua irmã, alguma coisa estava muito errada no castelo. Caminhava como em uma corda bamba junto às paredes quando alcançou a vidraça da biblioteca, quebrou-a com o próprio punho, e sangue escorreu por seu braço. Mas Kate não se importou e adentrou a biblioteca.

O salão era grande e ela caiu atrás de uma estante. Sua irmã gritava e praguejava enquanto um homem a ameaçava.

Lady Ana-Lucia estava caída no chão, com os botões do vestido aberto revelando a renda do espartilho branco, as saias até os joelhos revelando o folho da calçola e as botas pretas com as quais ela tentava chutar Benjamin Linus.

O homem ria e a empurrava no chão sentindo prazer em vê-la amedrontada e desesperada. Tinha aberto as calças e estava preparado para rasgar as roupas debaixo de Ana-Lucia quando Kate surgiu diante deles e o atingiu em cheio no rosto com a vela que Ana-Lucia não conseguira pegar para queimá-lo.

- Kate!- ela gritou.

Benjamin ficou tão desesperado de dor que nem percebeu quem o havia atingido. Imaginou que fora Ana e gritou,:

- Vadia! Tu vais pagar!

Nesse momento, Jack e Bakunin entraram na biblioteca que era um pouco do outro quarto onde estiveram conversando. Mas os gritos de Ana-Lucia tinham sido tão altos que eles puderam escutar de lá.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui?- indagou o General e Kate se escondeu atrás de uma estante de livros, se Bakunin a visse, certamente a reconheceria. Jack notou que ela se escondera e tratou de desviar a atenção do General.

- Como o que aconteceu? Um crime infame estava perto de acontecer aqui.- disse ele, ajudando Ana-Lucia a se levantar. Linus ainda segurava o rosto machucado, lagrimando de dor.

- Sim, um crime de assassinato.- disse o Conde. – Essa prostituta tentou me matar!

- Esse homem nojento tentou me violar, sou uma mulher casada, meu marido tem direito de matá-lo!

- Lady Sawyer tem razão, esse homem é um criminoso!

- Nenhum crime foi cometido se o Conde Linus possui direitos sobre a dama.- falou o General Bakunin.

- E quem disse que ele possui algum direito sobre a minha esposa?- a voz de trovão de Lorde Sawyer soou na biblioteca. Ele estava suado, as roupas amarrotadas, tinha quebrado a cara de meia dúzia de guardas para chegar depressa à biblioteca e encontrar Ana-Lucia.

Ao vê-lo, ela correu para os braços dele. Com ódio mortal no olhar, Lorde Sawyr tirou o casaco e cobriu o vestido rasgado da esposa.

- Que bom que chegou, Lorde Sawyer.- disse Bakunin. – Finalmente poderemos esclarecer a quem a dama pertence afinal.

- Lady Ana-Lucia Austen é minha esposa.- afirmou Sawyer. – Tenho um documento escrito pelas mãos do irmão dela provando que tinha pleno direito de casar-me com ela, e casei. O documento que este homem tem afirmando que Ana-Lucia era sua noiva foi invalidado a partir do momento em que Lorde Austen desfez o compromisso.

- Ele não tinha o direito!- bradou Linus. – Se ele fizesse isso eu poderia tomar dele todos os bens dos Austen, já que o lorde tem dívidas comigo.

- Faça isso se quiser, minha esposa e sua família não ficarão desamparadas já que no presente momento eu sou o homem mais rico das Colinas.

- O quê?- indagou o Conde, espantado.

Até Kate que ouvia tudo atrás da estante ficou muito surpresa com a revelação do cunhado.

- Sendo assim, a coisa muda de figura.- disse o General Bakunin, que adorava puxar o saco de nobres endinheirados. – Vejo que acaba de cometer um grande erro Conde Linus, tentou violar a esposa de um nobre de linhagem como Lorde Sawyer. Tem duas alternativas, ou eu o prendo agora ou Lorde Sawyer pode desafiá-lo para um duelo.

- Eu quero o duelo!- falou Sawyer, ainda abraçando Ana-Lucia, trêmula nos braços do marido.

- E eu serei o padrinho.- anunciou Jack.

Kate alargou os olhos: - Era impressão sua ou Jack tinha acabado de se oferecer para ser o padrinho de um duelo contra um inglês?

- Amanhã ao meio-dia. Escolha seu padrinho Conde Linus, Lorde Sawyer escolherá as armas.

- Quero pistola. Duelo até a morte, se misericórdia.- disse Sawyer.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

Colinas XXII

- Acha que eles irão nos matar, Sir Hume?- perguntou o pobre Steve, com os pequeninos olhos azuis muito assustados fitando o grupo de bandoleiros que os tinham atacado na estrada.

- Não creio nisso, meu caro Steve.- respondeu Desmond, muito calmo. – Seria necessário muita frieza para assassinar quatro pessoas assim.

- Pois eu acho que eles nos matarão.- disse Kelvin, que ouvia a conversa dos dois, assim como eles seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados, cortando a circulação sanguínea, causando dor e incômodo. – Não vão querer que nós saiamos daqui e contemos tudo �s autoridades do rei.

- Nunca mais verei Moira.- disse Wilson, o cocheiro, com o semblante muito triste.

- Companheiros, querem ficar calmos?- pediu Desmond. – Nós vamos conseguir sair dessa , eu só preciso pensar!

Nesse momento, a mulher morena que tinha ameaçado Desmond com uma faca apareceu segurando um prato de porcelana com pedaços de frutas.

- Vossa graça, está com fome?- indagou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não sou um duque, senhorita, pode me tratar por sir. Meu nome é Desmond Hume.

- Pois pareces com um duque, Sir Hume.

- E tu, bela, como te chamas?- indagou Desmond medindo a moça dos pés � cabeça. Ela era muito diferente das mulheres que ele já tinha visto. Seu tom de pele era escuro, os olhos muito negros, os cabelos de ébano com enormes caracóis nas pontas pendiam até a cintura e ela tinha um sorriso petulante que Desmond achou adorável.

- Então não te lembras?- ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Um de meus companheiros o pronunciou enquanto eu o ameaçava com minha potente lâmina.

- Oh!- exclamou Desmond. – Então é por isso que não me recordo, fica difícil raciocinar quando uma mulher bonita ameaça um homem com uma lâmina.

A mulher riu. Os companheiros de viagem de Desmond ouviam o diálogo em silêncio, para eles aquela mulher e seu bando de gatunos representava morte certa para eles.

- Que pena não te recordares, acaba de magoar meu coração, Sir Hume. Mas não me respondestes, tu e teus companheiros estão com fome?

- Por certo que sim, senhorita. Não fizemos nenhuma parada na estrada para comer porque pretendíamos chegar � Escócia ainda esta noite. Mas nosso repentino encontro desfavoreceu meus planos.- respondeu ele, observando o céu noturno coberto de estrelas.

- È lindo, não é?- ela indagou. – O céu cheio de estrelas, seria ainda mais belo se a Escócia ainda pertencesse aos escoceses.

- Não me pareces escocesa, senhorita.

- E não sou.

- A que reino pertences então?

- Vim de Madagascar.- ela limitou-se em responder. Em seguida pegou sua lâmina e foi na direção dele. Os olhos de Steve se esbugalharam, mas ela apenas cortou as cordas que prendiam as mãos de Desmond para que ele pudesse se alimentar. Fez o mesmo com os outros e depois se afastou.

- Eu não confiaria nessa mulher...- começou a dizer Kelvin enquanto enchia as mãos com os pedaços de frutas, estava faminto.

- Ela me intriga.- disse Desmond.

- Ela é uma bandoleira Hume, não a terá em sua cama porque ela o matará primeiro.

- Kelvin, meu amigo, já deveria saber que tenho a mulher que quiser em minha cama.- disse Desmond com uma risadinha, começando a comer um suculento pedaço de fruta.

- O que estava fazendo, Naomi?- indagou um homem de traços orientais a sua comparsa.

- Estava alimentando os prisioneiros, Miles, queres que eles morram de fome?

- Deveríamos matá-los!- disse Charlotte, ela e Naomi eram as únicas mulheres no grupo de bandidos.

- Eu ficaria entediado antes que o último morresse.- falou Frank Lapidus, o mais velho do bando.

Charlotte deu uma risada maldosa. Naomi ficou zangada, não gostava quando seus comparsas banalizavam tanto a morte assim, se fosse para matar alguém que fosse por uma causa justa, eram salteadores, não assassinos.

- Não a quero ver mais de cochichos com nossos prisioneiros, me entendeu Naomi?- bradou Miles, o irritante líder do bando.

Naomi deu um meio sorriso e respondeu com petulância:

- Cuidado Miles, posso lançar uma maldição em ti.- dizendo isso, ela se afastou para perto de Daniel Faraday, seu único amigo no mundo. – Hey Dan, o que está fazendo?

- Observando a posição em que as estrelas se encontram esta noite. Isso mostra que o alinhamento dos planetas será...

- Será maléfico para todos nós.

- Ainda insistes nisso, Naomi?

- Que posso fazer Dan? È no que acreditava o meu povo, e agora que sou a última de minha linhagem devo seguir minhas intuições. Está vendo aquele homem ali?- ela apontou para Desmond.

- O que tem ele, além de ser mais um nobre abastado roubado por nós?

- Ele não é um homem qualquer, Dan. Eu senti isso desde o primeiro momento em que olhei para ele. Algo grande transita ao redor dele, tão grande quanto o alinhamento dos planetas, algo que poderá mudar o curso da história.

- Nossa! Pensou em tudo isso só de olhar para ele?

- Sim.- respondeu ela, muito séria. – E hei de descobrir o que é que o torna tão especial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- A sopa está do seu agrado, milorde?- perguntou Penny, sorrindo, enquanto puxava uma cadeira de frente para a cama de Lorde Paulo Austen.

- Está uma delícia, senhorita.- respondeu ele terminando de sorver a sopa com gosto. – Mas porque me chamas de lorde, sou um por acaso?

- O senhor não se lembra mesmo de quem és?

Paulo sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

- Ès o chefe de um clã escocês muito importante, se chama Paulo Austen.

Ele olhou para ela, confuso. Aquele nome não lhe trazia nenhuma familiaridade.

- O que aconteceu comigo?- ele olhou para o ombro enfaixado.

- O senhor levou um tiro, eu o encontrei no lago não muito longe daqui.

- Um tiro? Por que levei um tiro?

- Não sei ao certo, não entendo muito dessas coisas, mas ouvi dizer que o senhor está sendo acusado de trair a Inglaterra, de fazer parte do movimento revolucionário para expulsar os ingleses da Escócia. Os soldados ingleses estão atrás do senhor, por isso eu o esocndi.

- Onde eu estou?

- Na estalagem do meu pai, Charles Widmore. Mas ele nem sonha que milorde está aqui. Meu pai é inglês, portanto contra a revolução inglesa.

- Como a senhorita se chama?- indagou Paulo, tomando a mão pequena de Penny na sua.

- Penélope.

- Senhorita Penélope, se tudo o que me diz é verdade, precisa ajudar-me a fugir. Não quero causar-lhe problemas.

- Não, o senhor não está me causando problemas, eu sou a favor da revolução escocesa, acho que os escoceses tem direito a uma pátria livre da dominação estrangeira.- a mão dela tremeu ao contato com a dele. – Eu o ajudarei a fugir assim que seu ferimento estiver cicatrizado.

- Obrigado senhorita, não tenho nem como agradecer semelhante gentileza. Prometo-lhe que um dia serás recompensada.

Penélope assentiu e tentou soltar sua mão da dele, mas Paulo a segurou com delicadeza.

- Ès bela como um anjo, senhorita.- disse, fitando profundamente os olhos verdes de Penélope antes de beijar-lhe a boca com doçura.

Ela quase ficou sem ar com aquele gesto, levantou-se da cama atordoada, recolheu o prato de sopa e deixou o quarto. Do lado de fora encontrou sua irmã Christine com uma pilha de lençóis nos braços para engomar.

- O que houve irmã? Estás tão ruborizada?

- Não houve nada.- respondeu Penélope, correndo a descer as escadas, tinha que terminar de preparar a refeição dos hóspedes na cozinha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com a presença do Capitão Shephard e sua cunhada no castelo, Lorde Sawyer pediu a Rose que desse um jeito de tornar habitáveis mais dois aposentos do castelo onde poderia acomodá-los melhor. E assim foi feito. Na manhã seguinte � invasão da guarda inglesa ao Castelo do Cisne, dois quartos foram preparados com esmero e Lady Ana-Lucia pôde voltar aos seus aposentos conjugais com seu marido, embora naquela noite ele não tivesse compartilhado a cama com ela.

Ele e o Capitão Shephard saíram junto com os guardas e foram até o grande tribunal da Vila fazer valer os direitos de Sawyer em relação ao duelo, caso o Conde Linus desistisse de tudo. Seria uma grande afronta e uma humilhação pública sem tamanho se o decidisse fazê-lo, mas de acordo com as leis locais, se um nobre quisesse desistir de um duelo e o mesmo não estivesse devidamente registrado, o duelo poderia ser cancelado.

Lorde Sawyer jamais permitiria isso, a honra de sua esposa havia sido difamada dentro de seu próprio castelo e Benjamin Linus pagaria por isso. Ana-Lucia sabia que Sawyer tinha razão em querer um duelo, mesmo assim ela estava assustada, não sabia muito há respeito dos dotes militares do marido, aliás não sabia quase nada sobre ele. Estava casada há apenas cinco dias e não queria ficar viúva.

Passou a noite inteira pensando nisso, quase não conseguiu dormir, ainda mais que seu marido passara a noite inteira fora, embora tenha deixado seus homens tomando conta do castelo para que não lhe acontecesse nada. Kate dissera para que não se preocupasse com ele, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia. Por isso ele a encontrou tão austera pela manhã quando retornou ao castelo. O sol já estava alto no céu, quase meio dia. 

Ele entrou nos aposentos e a encontrou � janela, destrançando os longos cabelos negros com uma escova prateada. 

- Por que estás � janela, minha senhora? Ansiavas por mim?- ele indagou, caminhando na direção dela.

Ana voltou seus olhos para ele:

- Onde estivestes por toda a noite que não viestes deitar-te comigo?

- Perdão, meu doce. – ele tomou as mãos dela. – Mas com tudo o que aconteceu ontem eu tive muitas coisas para resolver, o Capitão Shephard, aliás, me foi de muita serventia, é um bom homem, pena que tem sangue inglês. Se tivesse o sangue nobre dos escoceses nas veias faria mais gosto do casamento dele com tua irmã.

Ana-Lucia soltou suas mãos das dele e voltou a escovar os cabelos com o semblante ainda mais triste.

- Oh, Ana-Lucia, que tens meu cordeirinho?- indagou ele, carinhoso. – Há algo que aquele homem odioso tenha feito a ti que estás a esconder-me? Por isso estás desse jeito.

- Não, meu senhor.- ela apressou-se em responder. – Tudo o que sabes foi tudo o que aconteceu, não lhe escondi nenhuma palavra, mas é que...

Ele ergueu o rosto dela para si:

- Então diga-me amada, diga-me o que tens!

- Eu quero que desista do duelo!- ela disse finalmente.

- O quê?- redargüiu ele, incrédulo.

- Quero que desista do duelo, James.- Ana-Lucia repetiu, usando o primeiro nome dele para dar mais ênfase ao que queria.

- Não posso fazer isso, Ana-Lucia.- ele respondeu, também usando o primeiro nome dela. – Se eu fizesse isso ficaria desmoralizado perante toda a sociedade escocesa, perante meus homens, preciso reaver sua honra!

- Eu não me importo com a minha honra!

- Mas eu me importo, Lady Sawyer! Ès minha esposa, a senhora do meu castelo e eu fui afrontado dentro dos meus domínios por um inglês, não posso admitir uma coisa dessas! Esse homem precisa pagar, e não só por isso, contei a ti o que ele fez contra a minha família, que roubou todas as nossas propriedades e fortuna, ficou rico �s custas do patrimônio do Clã Sawyer.

- Mas James, tu não precisas desse patrimônio, tens a herança e o título de teu falecido tio, serás o novo Duque de Conrad, muito mais rico do que o Conde Linus.

- Não é só pela fortuna ou pelo título, Ana, é a minha honra, é o legado de minha família, o legado de mamãe, ela vai voltar � Escócia e eu quero que Lady Maryan Sawyer volte a reinar absoluta na sociedade escocesa como um dia ela o fez.

- Mas e se algo te acontecer nesse duelo?- Ana-Lucia insistiu. – Conheço-te há tão pouco tempo e já o amo mais do que tudo meu marido, não quero perdê-lo.

- Não vai perder-me. Ficará tudo bem milady, o castelo será reformado como eu disse, freqüentarás a sociedade com todo o garbo que mereces, nossos filhos não serão desconsiderados e eu terei minha tão sonhada vingança contra esse rufião!

Ana-Lucia não disse mais nada, e Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha ante o silêncio dela.

- Por acaso estás a pensar que perderei o duelo? Ora pois, minha esposa, sou o melhor atirador das Colinas Errantes.

- Era isso que eu estava tentando dizer a ela.- disse Kate, entrando nos aposentos.

- E não ouvistes tua irmã?- perguntou Sawyer.

- Analulu, foi Lorde Sawyer quem ensinou-me a atirar.

- Claro que Lady Katherine mostrou-se uma excelente aluna, é uma mulher com muitas qualidades para a revolução.- elogiou Sawyer.

- Obrigada, cunhado. – Kate a abraçou a irmã. – Não te molestes irmãzinha, teu marido se dará muito bem no duelo logo mais, a vitória é certa.

- Se ambos os dizem assim com tanta convicção, que mais posso fazer a não ser me ajoelhar e rezar por sua vitória, meu marido?- Ana disse essas palavras com certa irritação. – E já que ensinastes a pequena Kate a atirar e lutar, por certo que, depois que venceres o Conde Linus no duelo há de ensinar-me tudo o que sabes sobre a arte de guerrear.

Sawyer riu ligeiramente.

- Absolutamente não, milady. Como poderia eu ensinar tais coisas � uma criatura tão frágil quanto tu? Jamais, machucar-te-ia e eu não quero ver tua pele de seda marcada por hematomas ou tuas unhas rosadas entranhadas com areia das colinas.

- Mas tu não ensinastes tudo a Kate?

- Sim, mas Kate...

Ana-Lucia empurrou o peito dele.

- Não diga que sou uma criatura frágil, é meu marido há cinco dias, não sabes nada ao meu respeito!

- Ana!

- E quanto �s minhas unhas rosadas, não hesitarei em castigar-te com elas se me deixares mais uma noite no leito a ansiar por ti.

- Oh!- exclamou Kate, contendo o riso.

- Boa sorte no duelo, meu marido.- ela disse as últimas palavras com indisfarçável ironia, e erguendo as saias de seda e linho azuis saiu do quarto muito irritada, por pouco não atirou a escova de cabelo de cabo de metal na cabeça de Sawyer.

- Mas o que deu nela?- perguntou ele, visivelmente surpreso com a demonstração de ira de sua esposa. Ana-Lucia sempre se portava de forma tão doce e obediente � exceção da noite que a raptara, mesmo assim, depois do primeiro beijo ela rendeu-se totalmente a ele e não precisou mais se preocupar com sua fúria.

- Acha que a conheces?- indagou Kate, rindo da expressão incrédula dele. – Analulu sabe ser bastante teimosa quando quer, mais até do que eu, cunhado, peço-te que não a irrites dessa maneira ou então irás te arrepender porque Ana-Lucia só faz o que quer.

- Isso não é verdade!- retrucou ele. – Minha esposa é uma mulher muito obediente, está apenas agastada com o que aconteceu ontem e teme por mim no duelo, é normal. È mansa como um cordeirinho, só faz o que eu quero, obedeceu-me como tinha de ser em nossa noite de núpcias.

- isso porque ela o queria, meu cunhado. – Uma mulher necessita de um bom divertimento de vez em quando- disse Kate, maliciosa.

- Não devias falar assim, endiabrada, não é próprio de uma dama.

- Mas eu não sou uma dama, sou a endiabrada, tu mesmo o dissestes e tu és um bufão. Podes mandar nos teus homens, na Escócia inteira, mas em teu "cordeirinho" não mandas, e acho bom que comece logo a pensar num jeito de fazer as pazes com Analulu ou então, tu há de dormir com as vacas no celeiro hoje.

Rindo, Kate deixou o aposento. Estava descendo a escada quando encontrou Jack subindo.

- Posso saber o motivo de tão belo sorriso em seus lábios, milady? Com tantos machucados no corpo não era para a senhorita estar sorrindo assim.- disse ele olhando para o ferimento enfaixado no braço dela, conseqüência de quando quebrara a janela para salvar a irmã.

- Estava rindo do fato dos homens serem seres tão previsíveis, posso sentir isso em meu cunhado e no senhor. Mas se estás preocupado com meus ferimentos, há um ferimento grave em meu coração que não vejo chances de cura.

- Em seu coração, senhorita?

- Sim, e é tudo culpa sua, Capitão Shephard. Estás há quase três dias neste castelo e tudo o que fazes é judiar de mim.

- Não judio da senhorita Lady Austen, longe de mim!- defendeu-se Jack. – Eu a quero muito milady, a quero como minha esposa.- disse ele segurando a pequena e delicada mão da endiabrada com ternura.

- Então queres mesmo casar-te comigo, Capitão Shephard?

- Sim, milady. Nós precisamos nos casar, tirei tua inocência.

Kate revirou os olhos e puxou sua mão da dele com ar de irritação.

- O senhor não tirou minha inocência, eu a dei ao senhor de bom grado, não tem que se casar comigo só por esse motivo.

Com a expressão desafiadora Kate ergueu a bainha da saia amarela e terminou de descer as escadas indo ao encontro da irmã na cozinha.

- Homens!- bufou, quando chegou ao aposento.

Jack continuou seu caminho e encontrou Lorde Sawyer deixando seu quarto.

- O sol está alto.- disse ele a Jack.

- Devemos ir então.- concordou o Capitão.

A despeito da zanga de suas mulheres, os homens precisavam comparecer ao duelo, a honra e o orgulho de um clã estava em jogo, apenas esperavam que ao final, quando encontrassem a vitória fossem recebidos de volta por elas de braços abertos, esse seria o maior prêmio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Conde Benjamin Linus vestira sua melhor casaca e calçara seu melhor par de botas militares para o duelo com Lorde Sawyer. Pensou em colocar a peruca branca de fabricação francesa que o fazia parecer tão elegante, mas acabou desistindo, não iria a um baile e sim a um confronto.

Não parava de pensar no quanto seria respeitado depois de sua vitória, ceifando a vida daquele nobre insignificante. Depois tomaria Lady Ana-Lucia para si e a ensinaria como uma mulher deve obedecer ao seu senhor.

Estava terminando de abotoar a casaca azul-marinho com adornos dourados quando Richard entrou em seus aposentos com um brilho nos olhos castanhos.

- E então?

- Tudo foi feito como o senhor planejou, subornei o encarregado das pistolas, a sua estará carregada com quatro balas, mas a de Lorde Sawyer estará com o canhão vazio. A vitória é certa. Depois que ele morrer, mesmo que haja investigação sobre a arma dele, já não importará mais porque o Lorde estará morto.

- Muito bem, Richard. Seu soldo subirá muito a partir de agora.

O soldado sorriu contente. Benjamin Linus voltou para frente do espelho e abotoou o último botão da casaca.

- Vitória!- murmurou.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo XXIII

Lady Ana-Lucia Swayer entrou nos aposentos de sua irmã, Lady Katherine Austen com uma expressão de angústia no olhar. Kate estava sentada em uma poltrona, próxima à janela tentando se distrair com um livro, mas era inútil porque ela estava ansiosa pela mesma razão que a irmã.

- Faz quase vinte minutos que eles saíram, pequena Kate.- queixou-se Ana-Lucia. – E eu nem dei um beijo em meu marido para desejar-lhe boa sorte.

- Mas tu desejastes, minha irmã.

- De má vontade, Katherine, foi isso o que eu fiz. Tu bem sabes que quando estou zangada não consigo aplacar minha fúria. Mas agora, não consigo deixar de pensar no meu querido James, se arriscando em um duelo. Irmã, estou com um pressentimento ruim.- ela mostrou o colar á irmã, a pedra estava escura outra vez.

Kate alargou os olhos ao vê-lo.

- As coisas não tem sido boas para o nosso clã, tua pedra não adquiriu mais o brilho claro e esverdeado da tranqüilidade.

- Sim.- Ana concordou. – E é por isso que precisamos fazer alguma coisa Kate ou o um homem será morto e eu não poderei suportar isso.

- Já que te sentes assim, Analulu, irei contigo até o local do duelo.

- Tu sabes onde será?

- Sei sim.- respondeu Kate. – Ouvi o Capitão conversando com Sawyer, tu sabes como sou ardilosa.

- Isso é maravilhoso, irmã. Agora só precisamos achar um jeito de nos livrarmos dos guardas que protegem o Castelo.

- Não precisaremos nos livrar deles, sairemos pela janela da biblioteca, Sawyer não colocou homens lá. Podemos descer pelo canteiro rosas da janela, escorregar pelas pedras lisas e sairemos junto ao celeiro onde podemos conseguir dois cavalos.



- Oh sim, é uma excelente idéia.- assentiu Ana-Lucia. – Eu só preciso pegar minha capa nos meus aposentos. Arrumarei uma para ti também.

Cúmplices, as duas deixaram os aposentos de Kate e passaram por três homens de Sawyer no corredor. Quando as viram, eles fizeram uma mesura respeitosa para as duas, e um deles disse:

- A senhora precisa de alguma coisa, Lady Sawyer?

- Não Scott, está tudo bem.- respondeu Ana-Lucia, puxando Kate pela mão.

As duas entraram no quarto dela. Ana pegou duas capas de seu baú, ficou com uma e entregou a outra a Kate. Disfarçadamente, as duas despistaram mais dois guardas e entraram na biblioteca.

- Tem certeza que podemos fazer isso, Kate?- indagou Ana-Lucia pondo a capa e observando a altura do canteiro de rosas até o gramado do jardim do castelo.

- È claro que podemos, confie em mim, irmã.- respondeu Kate, também colocando sua capa e se dirigindo à janela.

Subiu no peitoril e testou a força do canteiro de pedra com suas botas. O concreto era forte, não iria ceder.

- Venha, Analulu!- ela chamou, engatinhando pelo canteiro e se preparando para escorregar pelas pedras-sabão, muito lisas.

Temerosa, Ana-Lucia a acompanhou, erguendo a saia azul e ficando de quatro para engatinhar até as pedras lisas onde Kate, ágil como uma gata selvagem, já deslizava para baixo. Ana tentou não olhar para a absurda altura da janela e fez o mesmo que Kate deslizando nas pedras. Logo as duas estavam em segurança no gramado do jardim.

Avistaram o celeiro, mas para chegarem até ele precisavam distrair dois guardas de Sawyer.

- E agora, o que faremos?- indagou Ana-Lucia.

- Irmã, tens muito o que aprender. Agora finja que está tendo um súbito desmaio.

- O quê?



- Faça o que eu estou mandando Ana-Lucia!

A Lady revirou os olhos, mas fez o que a irmã pedia, colocou o braço na testa e começou a fingir que ia desmaiar.

- Oh Deus, socorro, alguém me ajude!- gritou Kate atraindo a atenção dos guardas.

Os dois homens correram para lá de imediato.

- Lady Sawyer não está passando bem, eu não sei o que fazer. Por favor me ajudem.

- Vamos carregá-la Tomasso.- disse um dos guardas e quando o homem se distraiu tentando erguer Ana-Lucia do chão, Kate tratou de roubar a espingarda do outro guarda e acertou o pobre Tomasso na cabeça.

O outro guarda ficou chocado e tentou segurar Kate pelo braço, mas ela lutou com ele e acertou um golpe em sua cabeça assim como tinha feito ao outro.

- Kate!- Ana-Lucia gritou assustada.

- O quê?- indagou ela com inocência.

- Tu os mataste!

- Mas é claro que não! Eles estão apenas dormindo agora, mas irão acordar com uma tremenda dor de cabeça!

- Por Deus, és muito cruel!

- Não querida irmã, sou prática. E tu o devias ser também, já que tua intuição acusa que algo terrível irá acontecer ao teu marido. Vamos!

Ela puxou Ana-Lucia até o celeiro. Chegando lá, elas tiveram a sorte de encontrar o local sem guardas. Ana-Lucia sorriu ao ver um belo garanhão negro que relinchou contente quando ela se aproximou. Tocou-lhe a crina e o animal se mostrou muito dócil.

- Lorde Sawyer comprou este garanhão para a senhora, ele pretendia lhe dar de presente quando retornasse vitorioso do duelo.

As duas mulheres se assustaram com aquela voz atrás delas.

- Karl!- exclamou Ana-Lucia. – Tu nos assustastes, rapaz!



- A senhora pretende ir a algum lugar?- ele indagou.

- Mas é claro que pretendo. Aliás, eu e Kate pretendenmos.

- Mas Lorde Sawyer não queria que a senhora, nem Lady Austen deixassem o castelo.

- Isso não é ele quem decide.- respondeu Ana-Lucia. – Como o garanhão se chama?

- Àtila, senhora.- respondeu Karl.

- Pois bem, eu montarei Àtila e quero um bom cavalo para minha irmã.

- Temos o Toby, ele é muito dócil.- Karl apontou um cavalo branco e malhado.

- Ele é lindo!- disse Kate.

- Mas repito que Lorde Sawyer não irá gostar se a senhora...

- Cale-se rapaz!- falou Ana-Lucia. – Deixe que com meu marido, me entendo eu! Apenas cele os cavalos para nós, agora mesmo!

- Tudo bem Lady Sawyer, a senhora é quem manda, mas eu irei acompanhá-las aonde quer que estejam indo pois se Lorde Sawyer souber que saíram sozinhas, ele há de me comer vivo senhora.

- Por mim tudo bem.- assentiu Ana-Lucia. – Agora ande logo com isso!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Òtimo! Prisioneiros em nossa própria carruagem!- queixou-se Kelvin, aborrecido e preocupado com a situação que ainda se encontravam.

- Oh cale-se Kelvin, já está me dando nos nervos!- reclamou Desmond.

- Pra onde será que estão nos levando, senhor?- indagou Steve.

- Não tenho a menor idéia, mas creio que poderemos fugir em poucos segundos.

- Como é?- questionou Wilson, o cocheiro.

- Isso que vocês ouviram. Fugiremos irmãos, com a cara e a coragem, vamos deixar tudo para os bandoleiros, carruagem, dinheiro, nossos pertences pessoais, os cavalos.



- Mas e quanto aos documentos solicitados pelo Capitão Shephard?- inquiriu Kelvin.

- Teremos que barganhar isso com os bandoleiros depois Kelvin, agora façam tudo o que eu disser ao meu sinal!

Os três assentiram. Desmond colocou a cabeça discretamente para fora da carruagem e viu a mulher ruiva do bando, montada em um dos cavalos, rindo e conversando com um homem de cabelos grisalhos. Os outros quatro bandoleiros não estavam à vista, talvez aquela fosse a única chance deles.

- Agora!- gritou Desmond abrindo a porta da carruagem e os quatro jogaram-se lá de dentro rolando pela relva.

- Frank, eles estão fugindo!- gritou Charlotte, tirando a pistola do cós da saia.

- Desgraçados!- emendou Frank também buscando sua arma.

Mas Desmond e seus amigos foram rápidos em buscar abrigo na floresta. Cada um correu para um lado, sabiam que estavam sendo perseguidos pelos outros bandoleiros. Desmond conseguiu chegar até um riacho e pulou lá de dentro de roupa e tudo, mas foi agarrado por mãos macias e fortes ao mesmo tempo.

- Aonde pensa que vais Sir Desmond?- indagou Naomi, segurando Desmond com força usando os braços e as coxas.

- Querida, essa posição é certamente muito favorável, mas vamos deixar o enlace para outra ocasião. Preciso cumprir minha missão aqui na Escócia.

- Então vais mesmo partir meu coração?

- È necessário.

Naomi soltou a pressão das coxas dos quadris dele e retirou de dentro do decote um rolo de papéis amassados.

- E pretendias partir sem isto?

- Muito obrigado, carinho.- respondeu ele, pegando os documentos solicitados por Jack das mãos dela.

Naomi se afastou dele na água.



- Eu sei ler Sir Desmond, uma das heranças que meu avô me deixou e vi que esses papéis se tratam de uma licença de casamento. Então é esse o seu destino, casar-se? Foi para isso que veio à Escócia?

- Oh não, senhorita. Sou um homem livre que não gosta de amarras, essa licença de casamento é para meu primo. Portanto, não te preocupes, nos veremos outra vez, se não for nessa será em outra vida.

E dizendo isso, Desmond puxou Naomi pela nuca e a beijou intensamente. A bandoleira correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade e sorriu para Desmond quando ele enfiou os documentos dentro do casaco e começou a atravessar o riacho a nado em busca de seus companheiros que tinham conseguido fugir.

- Adeus, bela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorde Sawyer fitou os olhos frios e esbugalhados do Conde Benjamin Linus. Sentiu o frio gélido da morte sobre si e estremeceu. Era estranho, não era homem de se acovardar diante de um duelo, mas estava com uma sensação ruim dentro de si. Queria que aquilo acabasse logo e ele pudesse voltar ao castelo para ficar com sua amada esposa. Por que saíram sem se despedir? Por que não lhe pedira um beijo?

Benjamin Linus sorriu maldosamente para Sawyer e preparou-se. Richard, seu padrinho de duelo colocou-se a uma certa distância dele. Jack do outro lado, fez o mesmo, desejando boa sorte a Sawyer.

O General Mikail Bakunin trouxe o baú com as pistolas. As abriu diante dos padrinhos, dizendo:

- Cada canhão de pistola tem uma única bala. Os oponentes virarão de costas um para o outro e quando eu contar até três darão o tiro. Que vença o melhor!

Lorde Sawyer e o Conde Linus pegaram suas pistolas, e em seguida viraram de costas um para o outro, cada um dando cinco passos.

- 1, 2...- começou a contar Mikail.



Ana-Lucia galopava além da velocidade do vento, tentando chegar o mais rápido que podia ao local do duelo. Kate e Karl que vinham atrás dela mal podiam alcançá-la.

- 3!- autorizou Mikail e um único tiro foi ouvido.

Àtila, o cavalo de Ana-Lucia derrapou na grama quando ouviu o barulho dos tiros e relinchou quase jogando Ana para trás. O coração dela se apertou com força dentro do peito e ela gritou quando viu seu marido cair ao chão.

- Nãooooooooooo!

- Oh meu Deus!- exclamou Kate, puxando as rédeas de Toby.

Jack correu para ver Sawyer, enquanto o General Mikail Bakunin declarava como vencedor do duelo o Conde Benjamin Linus.

Lady Sawyer desceu do cavalo e correu até o marido, chorando lágrimas amrgas.

- Sawyer! Sawyer!- ela se abaixou no chã e colocou a cabeça dele em seus joelhos. Lorde Sawyer tremia bastante, enquanto sangue jorrava de um ferimento grande em seu abdômen.

O Capitão Shephard checou o canhão da pistola de Sawyer e seu olhar se encheu de ira.

- Trapaceiro!- gritou.

- Como é?- indagou Benjamin com tranqüilidade.

- Tu és um trapaceiro, Conde Linus! Eu tinha certeza de só ter ouvido um tiro, o da sua pistola, porque na pistola de Lorde Sawyer não há nenhuma bala. E isso é trapaça.

- Capitão Shephard, não fui eu quem preparei as pistolas, o senhor não pode me acusar de nada.

Com ódio dentro de si, Jack partiu para cima de Benjamin disposto a quebrar-lhe todos os dentes, mas o General Mikail interviu:

- Tem certeza do que está falando, Capitão?

- Certeza absoluta. O Conde Linus trapaceou no duelo e merece ir para o calabouço.



- Isso é ridículo!- protestou Linus.

- Certo,entreguem-me as armas. Farei as devidas investigações e se as alegações do Capitão Shephard contra o senhor estiverem certas, Conde Linus, não terei escolha senão prendê-lo.

Jack entregou a pistola para o General Bakunin e foi ver as condições de Sawyer. Kate e Ana-Lucia estavam com ele. O general olhou com certo interesse para Kate, mas ela cobriu o rosto com a capa para que ele não a reconhecesse.

- Oh Deus, meu amor, fala comigo!- pedia Ana-Lucia aos prantos, abraçando o corpo ensangüentado do marido.

O Capitão começou a examiná-lo. Viu o feio buraco de bala na barriga dele e disse à Ana-Lucia:

- Pressione a ferida, senhora e ele ficará bem.

Ela o fez, mas quando Benjamin Linus passou por ela e o marido ferido, Ana-Lucia gritou com ódio ferino: - Bastardo! Se meu marido morrer tu irás pagar, porque eu mesma te matarei!

- Isso é o que veremos, milady.- respondeu Linus, sem se abalar, indo buscar seu cavalo, junto com Richard.

Jack e Karl ergueram Sawyer com dificuldade em sua égua e o Capitão montou em seu cavalo, passando a segurar a rédea da égua do Lorde para mostrar-lhe o caminho até o castelo. Ana-Lucia, Kate e Karl retomaram seus cavalos também e eles retornaram para o castelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mamã, por favor, não conte nada ao papa, ainda. Paulo vai aparecer e me pedir em casamento.- dizia Nikki, aflita para sua mãe na cozinha do castelo.

- Eu não acredito nisto, Nicole. Lorde Paulo pode não voltar nunca mais e mesmo que voltasse ele não se casaria com uma camponesa como tu. E tua honra, como é que fica? Falarei com teu pai e nós iremos arranjar um casamento para ti com um bom homem antes que a barriga comece a aparecer.



- Não, mamã, eu lhe suplico!

- Chega Nicole, esta é minha decisão final!- bradou Rose.

Mas a conversa das duas foi interrompida por uma estranha movimentação à entrada da cozinha.

- O que está acontecendo?- indagou Rose, temerosa.

Jack entrou na cozinha carregando Sawyer nas costas, o sangue dele manchava suas roupas. Os olhos de Rose se encheram de lágrimas ao ver o patrão naquelas condições.

- Oh meu bom Deus, o que aconteceu?

Ana-Lucia entrou logo atrás, amparada por Kate, chorando convulsivamente e toda suja com o sangue do marido.

- Preciso dessa mesa!- gritou Jack e Nikki começou a tirar tudo o que tinha em cima da mesa.

Alguns guardas se aproximaram e Jack ordenou que eles arranjassem uma garrafa de conhaque. Pediu a Rose que fervesse uma panela de água e esterilizasse uma faca. Kate correu aos aposentos superiores e trouxe toalhas limpas.

Ana-Lucia despiu a camisa ensangüentada do marido e seu estômago embrulhou ao ver a ferida aberta. Segurou-se para não vomitar. Tomasso, um dos guardas que Kate tinha acertado antes de fugir com Ana para o local do duelo trouxe o conhaque, ao vê-lo Kate disse:

- Me desculpe por hoje.

- Tudo bem, senhorita.- respondeu o guarda, alisando o galo que ganhara na cabeça graças a ela.

- Aqui está o conhaque, Jack. –disse Kate.

Ele pegou a garrafa das mãos dela e Jack disse a Ana-Lucia.

- Vou precisar que você o conforte, porque isto vai ser doloroso.



Ana assentiu e se colocou entre as coxas do marido, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e sussurrando palavras carinhosas:

- Oh meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui, estou aqui...te amo, te amo...

Rose trouxe a faca esterilizada e Jack estendeu a garrafa para Ana-Lucia.

- Dê para ele beber.

Ana destampou a garrafa e virou o gargalo na boca de Sawyer. Ele engoliu a bebida forte, mas começou a tossir e o líquido escorreu por seu peito.

- Calma, querido, calma...- pediu Ana.

- Oh Ana, fique comigo, amor.

- Eu estou aqui.

Jack pegou a faca, precisava remover a bala. Dois guardas seguraram os braços de Sawyer para que ele não se mexesse enquanto Ana-Lucia mantinha as pernas dele imóveis.

O Capitão perfurou o abdômen de Sawyer com a faca, ele urrou de dor. Ana-Lucia mordeu os lábios, chorando, e o abraçou forte. Sawyer sentia sua carne ser dilacerada pela faca e berrava sem parar. Rose trouxe um pedaço de tabaco para que ele mordesse e seus gritos ficaram estrangulados.

Jack trabalhava o mais depressa que podia, mas sabia o quanto deveria estar sendo doloroso para Sawyer. Tinha que ser cuidadoso ao retirar a bala ou poderia perfurar-lhe um dos órgãos vitais. Grande quantidade de sangue sujava a mesa e o conhaque usado por Jack para esterilizar a ferida, cozinhava a carne exposta de Sawyer.

Kate observou a destreza de Jack quando ele removeu a bala e lançou uma prece aos céus quando viu o objeto metálico ser atirado a um balde. Sawyer parou de gritar, mas seu corpo não parava de tremer.

- Acabou meu amor, acabou.- disse Ana-Lucia carinhosa, beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Jack, ele vai ficar bem?- perguntou Kate.



- Retirei a bala.- respondeu ele, enxugando o suor frio da fronte. – Se conseguirmos conter o sangramento, ele ficará bom em uma ou duas semanas. Darei láudano a ele para a dor.

Rose trouxe faixas besuntadas com ungüento que Jack usou para cobrir o ferimento de Sawyer. Em seguida ministrou uma boa dose de láudano para que ele dormisse. Com a ajuda dos guardas o levaram para seus aposentos e o colocaram na cama.

Ana o cobriu com cuidado e Jack anunciou que iria descansar e que depois voltaria para verificar Sawyer. Ela assentiu e se sentou na cama ao lado dele velando-lhe o sono. Rose a chamou:

- Senhora, está suja de sangue, vou preparar-lhe um banho.

- Não.- respondeu ela. – Não queria sair de perto do marido.

- Mas a senhora precisa de um banho e de um caldo quente para poder ficar acordada para cuidar de Lorde Sawyer. Venha se banhar, Nikki fará companhia a Lorde Sawyer enquanto a senhora se cuida.

Nikki que também estava no quarto, assentiu e puxou uma cadeira sentando-se de frente para Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas mais tarde, Jack foi até o quarto de Sawyer verificá-lo. Encontrou-o dormindo sob o olhar atento de sua esposa e voltou para seus aposentos. Estava deitando em sua cama quando ouviu uma voz doce na escuridão do quarto iluminado por apenas uma vela.

- Está com fome, Capitão?- indagou Kate. – Eu lhe trouxe pão, queijo e leite.

- Obrigada senhorita, mas na verdade acho que preciso descansar mais um pouco.

- Tudo bem, então acho que podemos comer depois.- respondeu ela, aparecendo sob à luz da vela.

Jack prendeu a respiração. Ela usava apenas um roupão de seda, muito fino. Podia vislumbrar o corpo delicado e sensual por baixo do vestido, diante da luz bruxuleante da vela. Fitou os pequenos seios rosados, intumescidos sob o tecido do roupão, a cintura 

fina e a sombra dos pêlos claros de sua feminilidade. Kate mexeu nos cabelos vermelhos, num gesto sedutor e caminhou até a cama, desamarrando o laço do roupão e ficando completamente nua na frente dele.

- Eu quero lhe agradecer Capitão, por tudo o que fez por meu cunhado e minha irmã.

- Não precisa...- respondeu ele, hipnotizado pela nudez descarada dela, olhos fixos em sua parte mais feminina.

- Shiiii!- pediu ela. – Apenas deixe-me amá-lo, Capitão.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

O gosto da pele feminina quente sob seus lábios era doce e viciante. O Capitão Jack Shephard mergulhava em uma espiral de loucura e desejo naquele momento enquanto acariciava as formas delicadas de Lady Katherine Austen.

A janela de seus aposentos estava entreaberta, deixando entrar uma leve brisa que fazia os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem. Ele a beijava bem devagar, como se estivesse tentando conter pouco a pouco sua necessidade por ela e por fim dizer-lhe não.

- Senhorita Kate...por favor...vá embora!- Jack pediu, beijando-lhe os lábios, enquanto seus dedos longos brincavam com um mamilo rosado. – Oh, não condene-me a luxúria, mulher!

Kate riu, uma risada que acabou por terminar de incendiar o corpo de Jack. A feiticeira estava rindo, rindo do poder que tinha sobre aquele homem, de como o fazia queimar.

- Não precisa resistir Capitão, eu não quero que resista!- ela sussurrou. – Tu tirastes minha virgindade, agora és responsável por meu prazer, e eu o quero muito!

- Darei quanto prazer quiseres, Lady Austen, quando compartilharmos o leito nupcial, antes disso não é apropriado. Não está certo aproveitar-se da enfermidade de teu cunhado que não se encontra são para proteger-lhe a honra.

- Minha honra está intacta, Capitão, continuo sendo uma mulher digna que faz o que é melhor para o seu povo subjugado. Não considero a perda de minha virgindade uma coisa tão grande assim como a sociedade apregoa. O que aconteceu entre nós na noite em que fui presa foi apenas um rito de passagem, tornei-me uma mulher completa, apenas.

- Tens idéias muito modernas para uma mulher.

- Não sou uma inglesinha delicada, sir, sou uma mulher das Terras Altas, com sangue nas veias. As leis por aqui são diferentes.

- Duvido que teu cunhado aprovasse tuas atitudes, ou tua irmã.

- Meu cunhado não aprovaria porque és um inglês, mas minha irmã é uma romântica. Pensa que estou apaixonada pelo senhor.

- E não está?- ele provocou.

Kate deu um beijo no pescoço dele, seguido de uma mordidela na jugular que fez Jack dar um pequeno gemido.



- Vou mostrar-te o tamanho de minha paixão.- disse ela, despindo as vestes dele, primeiro a camisa branca de mangas compridas que ficava por baixo do casaco pesado do uniforme de oficial, depois as ceroulas, até deixá-lo completamente nu e à sua mercê.

Jack a viu sorrir na penumbra, seus dentes brancos brilhando, os olhos felinos e astutos estudando cada parte da anatomia dele. Se estivessem na Inglaterra, Kate certamente seria presa por bruxaria, uma mulher jamais deveria se comportar assim, a não ser que fosse uma meretriz, mas ela não era.

- O corpo masculino é fascinante.- falou ela, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos os pêlos castanhos que recobriam o peito dele. – Tão diferente do feminino. As freiras nunca nos mostravam nada, nem mesmo gravuras porque tinham receio de que nós moças virgens tivéssemos pensamentos indecorosos, e quer saber Capitão, elas estavam certas.

Ela se abaixou e começou a lamber e beijar o peito dele, deixando com que seus instintos a guiassem. O Capitão estava impressionado com tanta ousadia, Katherine Austen era a fantasia de muitos homens. A mulher que se entregava de livre e espontânea vontade ao amante, buscando a plenitude do prazer.

- Oh, Kate!- ele gemeu mais alto quando sentiu que as carícias dela se aproximavam de seu ponto mais sensível.

- O que foi, Jack? Está com medo que eu o toque aqui?- Kate acariciou os pêlos acima do membro masculino e em seguida o tocou com delicadeza, fazendo o corpo de Jack tremer. – Essa parte da anatomia masculina foi a que mais me chamou a atenção, a natureza é tão perfeita que criou algo assim para se encaixar com destreza na mulher...

Jack não agüentou mais, era provocação demais. Sentando-se na cama, ele a puxou pelos ombros e a fez deitar. A respiração dele estava entrecortada.

- Gosta de joguinhos não é Lady Austen? Não tem medo de ficar brincando comigo desse jeito e despertar em mim um lobo feroz?

Kate baixou os olhos para o ferimento que ainda cicatrizava em seu corpo, provocado pelo ataque de lobos que sofrera antes de chegar ao Castelo do Cisne.

- Se o senhor se transformasse em lobo, seria capaz de me dilacerar?

Ele não respondeu, puxou o rosto dela para si e lhe deu um beijo violento que a fez arquejar na cama. O beijo foi tão intenso, com uso de línguas e dentes que quando Jack se afastou para deixá-la respirar viu que os lábios dela estavam rubros e marcados.

- Maldição!- ele praguejou. – A quero tanto que tenho medo de machucá-la!

- Não vai me machucar, Capitão!

- Faria tudo o que eu pedisse esta noite? Satisfaria meus desejos, tanto quanto estou disposto a satisfazer os seus?- esta era a última carta de Jack, pediria a Kate que fizesse 

coisas que fariam uma dama corar até a raiz dos cabelos. Na certa ela pensaria que ele era um libertino e sairia correndo de sua cama. Dessa forma, ele só voltaria a tê-la no leito nupcial.

- O que deseja que eu faça, Capitão Shephard?- indagou Kate, com olhos desafiadores.

- Estou avisando Lady Austen, não deveria ter trazido o lobo à tona, se quiser vestir-se e sair de meus aposentos agora mesmo, eu não ficarei zangado.

Kate riu outra vez.

- Só me diga o que deseja Jack, e eu o farei! Não importa o que seja!

- Beije-me!- ele disse, os olhos escurecidos pela paixão.

Ela o beijou na boca, com ímpeto por vários minutos, testando em quantas posições suas línguas podiam se encaixar. Jack começou a conduzir os beijos dela para seu corpo, esperando chocá-la, mas Kate aceitava tudo em desafio, beijando-lhe o tórax, os mamilos, sugando-os. Desceu para a barriga e acariciou o umbigo masculino com sua língua.

Jack estava suando de antecipação e quando Kate ergueu os olhos verdes, esperando pela próxima ordem, a luxúria não o fez hesitar.

- Continue beijando!- a voz dele saiu rouca e ansiosa.

Kate olhou para o membro masculino excitado e ficou com água na boca, um sorriso malévolo se formou em seus lábios e ela perguntou a ele, surpreendendo-o:

- Posso mesmo continuar? Posso beijar onde eu quiser?

Pronto, naquele momento Jack entendeu que nada do que fizesse a faria desistir de fazer amor com ele àquela noite, Kate estava disposta a se submeter ao que ele quisesse apenas para provar que podia.

- Chega, Kate!- ordenou ele. – Já sei que serias capaz, mas não o faças só para me mostrar que pode, sei o quanto deve estar horrorizada por eu ter lhe pedido semelhante coisa. Pode ir, se quiser!

- Mas eu não estou horrorizada.- ela retrucou. – Achas que está me assustando, sir? Nem um pouco, estou louca para fazer isso e se isso te dará prazer também, melhor ainda, senhor.

Sorrindo, ela se abaixou e o beijou na intimidade, fazendo-o delirar.

- Endiabrada!- ele exclamou e Kate o envolveu em sua boca, acariciando-o e demonstrando com gemidos o quanto aquela atividade a agradava. Jack não podia acreditar, jamais imaginou que uma lady como Kate pudesse fazer aquilo e desfrutar 

tanto quanto ele. Pelo que sabia, a simples sugestão de tal ato poderia fazer uma donzela desmaiar.

Jack perdeu o controle, e Kate adorou ver isso. Quando ele chegou ao clímax contendo os próprios gemidos roucos para não acordar os outros ocupantes do castelo, Kate aninhou-se no peito dele, sorrindo como uma garota obediente e perguntou:

- E agora?

O Capitão rolou na cama e deitou-se por cima dela, beijando-lhe a boca e afastando-lhe as coxas. Kate sentiu que apesar do que ela tinha feito ele ainda estava excitado.

- O que és mulher? Serás minha ruína, faria com que eu me jogasse de um precipício por ti! Adoro-te! Quero-te!

Kate gemeu, sentindo que os dedos acariciavam-lhe a feminilidade, invadindo-lhe, causando uma deliciosa sensação.

- Teus olhos são como duas esmeraldas a abrasar-me, teus lábios tem gosto de mel!- ele deu-lhe mais um beijo e dirigiu sua atenção para os seios dela. – Teus seios são como botões de rosa a desabrochar...

- Oh, Jack!

Ele beijava os seios dela e sugava, enquanto sua mão continuava a acariciar-lhe o sexo.

- Me possua agora!- ela pediu, choramingando, mas Jack estava disposto a torturá-la tanto quanto tinha sido torturado.

- Ainda não!- respondeu, beijando o corpo dela. Colocou o rosto entre as coxas de Kate, e fez com que ela se abrisse para ele antes de mergulhar a língua no doce vale, tocado apenas por ele.

Kate foi às alturas, buscando apoio nas fronhas dos travesseiros de penas de ganso. Quando Jack voltou a deitar-se por cima dela, Kate tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por que choras, milady, eu a machuquei?

- Não,choro de felicidade milorde, por que és tão maravilhoso!

Jack passou uma das pernas dela por cima de suas costas e a penetrou com ânsia desmedida sentindo o corpo dela tremer embaixo do seu. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se enquanto se amavam. Em êxtase, Jack pôde sentir o gozo de sua amada mais de uma vez, o corpo dela apertando o seu em espasmos sucessivos.

- Eu te amo...- Jack murmurou em seu clímax.



Kate nada disse, apenas se apertou com mais força contra ele, fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios deixando-se levar por aquela bruma de prazer que tomara conta de ambos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tosse violenta sacudia o corpo inteiro de Sawyer fazendo com que despertasse do sono imposto pelo láudano quando Jack retirara a bala que se alojara em seu corpo. Ana-Lucia despertou também com o acesso de tosse dele e correu em seu auxílio no leito, levando um copo com água.

A visão de Lorde Sawyer ainda estava distorcida pelo forte efeito do medicamento e ele tinha febre alta. Ana tentou dar-lhe água, mas mal ele bebeu e cuspiu o líquido de volta, os olhos azuis estavam vidrados.

- Oh amor!- disse Ana-Lucia acariciando-lhe a face. – Por que fosses para esse maldito duelo? Não quero te perder! Nós acabamos de nos casar!

- Jesse...- ele murmurou com a voz pastosa, focando um ponto qualquer no teto de afresco do aposento, não olhava nos olhos de sua esposa.

- O quê?- perguntou Ana-Lucia, sem entender. – De que nome me chamou?

Ele pegou a mão de Ana-Lucia e a beijou, delirante:

- Jesse, por que você me traiu? Por que apunhalou meu coração?

- Sawyer!- Ana gritou, tentando fazê-lo acordar, mas não conseguiu, ele continuava delirante.

Tocando-lhe a testa percebeu o quanto o corpo dele estava quente. Estando acostumada a cuidar de enfermos no convento, Ana-Lucia sabia como acudir a um homem em caso de uma febre como aquela. Mas não poderia fazê-lo sozinha. Pensou em chamar o Capitão Shephard para ajudá-la, mas achou que se fizesse isso estaria sendo uma esposa incompetente, pois seu marido enfermo precisava apenas de um banho para aplacar-lhe a febre.

Saiu dos aposentos erguendo as saias, não tinha sequer colocado a camisola aquela noite caso precisasse sair do quarto para chamar alguém. Os guardas não estavam nos corredores do castelo, provavelmente deveriam estar do lado de fora.

Desceu as escadarias arrebentadas rumo à cozinha e encontrou Bernard, dormindo em uma rede de cordas trançadas abraçado a uma garrafa de uísque. Rose, Nikki e Karl tinham ido para casa, mas ele permanecera caso o patrão necessitasse de ajuda.

- Bernard!- Lady Ana-Lucia chamou com autoridade.

O homem acordou confuso e quase deixou cair a garrafa de uísque no chão. Ao ver Ana diante dele, levantou-se da rede e colocou-se a postos em posição militar.



- Pois não, Lady Sawyer? Precisa de algo?

- Lorde Sawyer está com muita febre, e precisa de um banho para baixar a temperatura.- ela explicou.

- Posso fazer isso senhora, vou pedir ao Scott que me ajude.

- Não Bernard, eu quero apenas que tu me ajudes a colocá-lo na banheira e eu mesma o banharei.

- Mas senhora, isso não é trabalho para uma lady.

- Ele é meu marido, é minha responsabilidade!

- Seria se a senhora fosse uma camponesa, mas como não é, banhar seu marido seria considerado uma tarefa indecorosa entre os nobres, eu posso colocá-lo na banheira com a ajuda de Scott e chamar uma moça para banhá-lo e depois vesti-lo.

- Nenhuma outra mulher tocará em meu marido a não ser eu!- redargüiu Ana-Lucia. – Agora vamos logo, antes que a febre piore ainda mais.

- Como queira, senhora!

Ana-Lucia subiu as escadarias de volta aos seus aposentos enquanto Bernard ordenava a Scott e Tomasso que subissem com tinas cheias de água para o banho do Lorde. Quando a banheira estava finalmente cheia, Bernard ajudou Ana a despir por completo o marido e colocá-lo na água.

- Pronto.- disse ela. – Obrigada por sua ajuda, Bernard. – Quando eu terminar, eu o chamo para me ajudar a vesti-lo e colocá-lo na cama.

- A senhora não quer mesmo que eu fique?

- Não.

Bernard saiu e Ana-Lucia começou a molhar o pescoço e o rosto de Sawyer com muito cuidado. Ele respirava devagar, a cabeça apoiada à banheira, não parecia ter noção de que estava sendo banhado. Ana pegou uma bucha vegetal e começou a passar pelas costas dele delicadamente, massageando, tentando fazer seu marido se sentir melhor, porém não conseguia se esquecer do que ele dissera em seu delírio febril, quem seria Jesse? Por que sua voz parecia exprimir tanta dor ao falar dela?

Ana-Lucia fitou a face bonita e atraente de Sawyer, seis dias de casados, o que ela sabia sobre ele? Somente que era um bom amante capaz de fazê-la delirar de prazer, mas que segredos ele escondia em seu passado? Ana tinha medo de estar se iludindo em seu amor e no futuro vir a ser apenas a esposa procriadora como tantas outras de que já ouvira falar.



Esfregando a bucha no peito dele um pouco mais forte do que nas costas, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno murmúrio em protesto, Ana-Lucia pensou consigo mesma que não importava quais fossem os costumes da nobreza, jamais toleraria que seu marido tivesse uma amante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Noite de cão!- praguejou Kelvin, sentando em um banco de pedra da praça principal da vila escocesa de Galioch, tirando as botas cheias de água dos pés, uma pequena rã pulou lá de dentro fazendo o resto de seus companheiros rirem.

- Hey Kelvin, meu velho, não foi tão ruim assim!- disse Desmond dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Como não foi ruim, Desmond? Estamos com a aparência deplorável.

Três mocinhas nobres, vestidas com as cores da primavera, acompanhadas por um pajem e damas de companhia colocaram seus lencinhos rendados nos narizes quando passaram perto deles.

- Eu não te disse?- retrucou Kelvin. – Estamos fedendo a esterco de carneiro. – Se ao menos o Wilson não tivesse tido a brilhante idéia de fugirmos por aquele campo infestado de esterco.

- Não estaríamos vivos Sir Kelvin.- disse o cocheiro.

- Quem se deu bem mesmo foi Sir Desmond.- falou Steve. – Beijou a morena bandoleira.

Desmond deu uma sonora gargalhada:

- E só não fiz mais, meus caros, porque tínhamos pressa!

- E agora o que faremos, homem?- indagou Kelvin, aflito. – Não temos um centavo sequer e não sabemos onde seu primo está.

- Ele está acampado no regimento do General Mikail Bakunin nas Colinas Errantes, dentro do condado de Sheryl Frasier.

- E onde raios fica isso?

Desmond apontou para as montanhas ao longe e Kelvin teve vontade de matá-lo. Por que aceitara vir naquela viagem? Nem todo o dinheiro do mudo pagaria o que estava sendo obrigado a passar.

- Avante companheiros! Tenho certeza que quando encontrarmos o regimento inglês seremos recebidos como reis, comeremos e beberemos do melhor e dormiremos em colchões de seda.



- Duvido muito que a situação do exército inglês esteja tão boa assim.- disse um rapazinho montado a cavalo com algumas compras na garupa. Aparentemente ele vinha passando e escutara a conversa do grupo.

- Sabe onde fica o acampamento do exército inglês?- indagou Desmond.

- Sei sim.- respondeu ele. – A quem procuram?

- Meu primo, o Capitão da Infantaria Inglesa, Jack Shephard.

- Eu o conheço.- disse o rapazinho. – Ele é hóspede no Castelo de Lorde Sawyer nas Colinas Errantes. Para chegarem lá precisam subir o bosque do Condado de Sheryl Frasier e passar pela campina até a montanha. Aconselho-os a conseguirem montaria.

- Como é o seu nome, garoto?

- Karl.

- Karl, o que acontece é que eu e meus companheiros fomos assaltados por bandoleiros na estrada e não temos nenhum dinheiro para alugarmos cavalos ou mesmo uma carroça que nos levasse às montanhas, poderia nos ajudar? Seria muito recompensado depois, garanto. O que preciso tratar com meu primo é da máxima urgência.

- Sim, posso ajudá-los cavalheiros, venham comigo!

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

Richard Alpen entrou no bar em Galioch, ainda era muito cedo para uma bebida, mas ele estava realmente precisando. Estava cada vez mais difícil trabalhar para o Conde Benjamin Linus, o homem pedia-lhe tarefas cada vez mais difíceis. Era verdade que era muito bem recompensado por seus serviços, mas uma vez tendo vendido a alma ao diabo não havia mais volta, era o que costumava dizer sua falecida mãe.

Cumprimentou o barman que tinha acabado de abrir o bar e sentou-se em um banquinho de madeira de frente para o balcão. O barman perguntou-lhe o que desejava e Richard pediu uma dose de uísque dupla, a melhor coisa para se beber na Escócia.

Depois que o serviu, o barman se ausentou por alguns minutos e Richard checou o relógio de bolso, um relógio de ouro caríssimo, fabricado na Inglaterra, comprado com o dinheiro dos serviços sujos que fazia para Benjamin Linus. O sujeito deveria estar quase chegando, era um beberrão de marca maior.

Dito e feito, menos de dez minutos depois de Richard ter checado o relógio, Leslie Arnzt entrou no bar, louco por uma bebida. A mão de Richard pousou no bolso da calça, não queria ter que fazer isso, mas não ousaria infringir ordens do Conde. Leslie Arnzt precisava ser morto antes que o General Mikail Bakunin descobrisse em suas investigações que a arma de Lorde Sawyer fora sabotada por Arnzt antes do duelo. Ele era o responsável pelo carregamento das duas armas e trocou a arma que o Lorde usaria por outra descarregada, momentos antes do duelo. Fora por isso que Lorde Sawyer perdera, pela covardia do Conde Linus disfarçada de esperteza.

Portanto, Leslie Arnzt precisava morrer para que ninguém soubesse da verdade. Quando Leslie se aproximou de Richard e puxou um banco alto de madeira ao lado dele diante do balcão, ele o saudou com um movimento da aba do chapéu.

- Bom dia Arnzt, gastando a grana que eu te paguei ontem?

- Deixa quieto, Alpen. O General Bakunin foi à minha casa ontem à noite perguntar sobre as armas para o duelo.

- E o que tu dissestes a ele?

- Eu disse que não sabia de nada, mas sei que aquele miserável vai voltar a me interrogar, portanto, estou fora disso. O General disse que tem um tal de Capitão Shephard muito influente lá na Inglaterra exigindo esclarecimentos sobre o caso, o homem é hóspede no Castelo do Lorde Sawyer e por causa disso as coisas vão ficar bem complicadas.- Arnzt falava alto e não se importou de servir-se de uma generosa golada do copo de uísque de Richard.

- Acho que o Conde Linus não ia gostar disso, Leslie.- disse Richard em tom impessoal.

- Não estou me importando com o que o conde irá gostar ou não, quero é salvar a minha pele Alpen, e o segredo para isso é ficar do lado dos mais fortes, o que não é o caso do conde. O General Mikail e esse Capitão inglês não vão deixar a trapaça de Linus passar em branco, principalmente se Lorde Sawyer morrer.

- Tu tens toda a razão Arnzt.- comentou Richard tirando um pequeno objeto do bolso. O homem estava tão distraído que não viu quando ele colocou um pó de coloração branca dentro do uísque. O pó se misturou à bebida rapidamente. Era um tipo de veneno letal que matava em poucas horas, o suficiente para que Leslie Arnzt morresse e ninguém pudesse detectar o motivo ou o culpado. O Conde Linus jamais poderia ser acusado de trapacear no duelo e ter ferido Lorde Sawyer a propósito. – Preciso ir agora, Leslie, tenha um bom dia.

O homem apenas resmungou, sorvendo mais um gole do uísque, sem ter a menor idéia de que esse seria o seu fim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose bateu na porta dos aposentos de Lorde e Lady Sawyer e teve como resposta apenas o silêncio. O castelo inteiro estava muito quieto à exceção da cozinha onde ela tinha acabado de servir o desjejum dos homens.

Resolveu abrir a porta devagar e entrar. Encontrou Lady Sawyer cochilando em uma poltrona, com as costas em má posição enquanto Lorde Sawyer permanecia adormecido na cama e muito bem agasalhado. Caminhou até a poltrona onde Ana-Lucia dormia e tocou-lhe de leve os ombros.

- Senhora?

Ana-Lucia acordou de imediato e esfregou os olhos para afastar o sono.

- Acho que dormi...

- A senhora deve estar com dor nas costas por ter adormecido nessa poltrona, deveria ter me deixado ficar para ajudá-la com Lorde Sawyer.

- Não se preocupe Rose, correu tudo bem. Bernard ajudou durante a madrugada quando precisei.

- Ele me disse que a senhora mesmo o banhou. Não deveria ter feito isso, milady.

- E por que não? Ele é meu marido.

- Mas de acordo com as leis da nobreza, uma mulher não deve banhar um homem a não ser que seja uma criada. Apesar de estarem casados, ainda existem formalidades que precisam cumprir perante à sociedade, especialmente agora que Lorde Sawyer receberá uma herança e voltará a pertencer à nobreza endinheirada.

- Eu não me importo com isso Rose, quero apenas o bem-estar do meu marido.- Ana-Lucia levantou-se da poltrona com as mãos nas costas, de fato estavam doloridas.

Rose nada mais disse sobre o assunto, Ana-Lucia era a patroa e decidia como melhor deveria agir com o marido.

- O Capitão Shephard e minha irmã já acordaram?

- Eu não os vi ainda, milady, vim direto aos seus aposentos ver como estava Lorde Sawyer.

- Ele teve muita febre esta noite.

- Mas é assim mesmo, senhora. Acredito que hoje vá melhorar depois que o Capitão lhe fizer outro curativo.

- Gostaria que tu trouxesses algo para ele comer.

- E para a senhora também.- disse Rose. – Está pálida e abatida, precisa se alimentar. Voltarei logo com o desjejum.- dizendo isso, Rose se afastou com uma mesura.

Ana-Lucia foi sentar-se à cabeceira da cama e tocou a testa de Sawyer. A febre o tinha deixado e ela sorriu, acalentada. Começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos loiros até que ele acordou de repente.

- Meu anjo...- ele sussurrou com a voz grogue.

- Meu amor.- disse Ana-Lucia, beijando-lhe a mão. – Como se sente?

- Péssimo.- ele respondeu virando a cabeça para o lado para uma tossidela. – O que aconteceu? Eu só me lembro de que...o duelo...

- O Conde Linus atirou em ti, querido. Aquele trapaceiro! O Capitão Shephard tem certeza de que ele trapaceou, não havia nenhuma bala em sua pistola.

- Aquele bastardo!- xingou Sawyer diante daquela revelação.

Ana abaixou o rosto e Sawyer segurou-lhe o queixo.

- O que foi, amada?

- Pensei que tinha te perdido, apenas seis dias contigo em minha vida e tinha te perdido.

- Não pequena, é preciso mais do que uma bala trapaceada para derrubar-me. Estou aqui, vivo, ao teu lado.

- Graças ao Capitão Shephard. Ele conseguiu tirar a bala e o salvou. Ele é um bom homem, milorde.

- Sim, ele é. Detesto ter que admitir isso em relação a um inglês.

- Ele seria o marido perfeito para a pequena Kate.

- Ana, queres mesmo que tua irmã se case com um inglês?

- Eles estão enamorados, meu amor. Posso ver isso no olhar deles.

- E o que tanto entendes de paixão já que fui teu único homem?- ele perguntou, enciumado, pensando se ela já amara outro homem antes dele.

- Entendo de paixão porque estou loucamente enamorada ti, meu marido e vejo no Capitão e em minha irmã o mesmo amor que compartilhamos.

Sawyer sorriu e puxou o rosto dela para beijá-la, mas ao fazer tal esforço, seu corpo inteiro doeu.

- Au!- ele queixou-se.

- Fique quietinho, milorde. O senhor não pode fazer esforço ainda.

- Talvez a senhora possa fazer o esforço por mim.- ele disse com malícia.

- Nada disso, Lorde Sawyer. O senhor precisa se recuperar primeiro.- enfatizou Ana-Lucia. – Rose deve estar trazendo o desjejum e eu o ajudarei a se alimentar.

- Poderia me ajudar em outras coisas antes.- Sawyer falou quando ela se levantou da cama e lhe deu as costas. Ele aproveitou para acariciar-lhe as ancas e dar uma leve palmadinha em seu traseiro.

- Quieto, homem!- ela pediu, rindo. Porém, seu riso logo deu lugar à uma expressão consternida e ela indagou sobre algo que estava preso em sua garganta. – James, quem é Jesse?

- Jesse?- ele retrucou. – Do que está falando?

- Tu dissestes este nome durante a febre.- ela respondeu.

- A única Jesse que conheço é minha prima que vive em Florença com mamã. Não a vejo há tempos, desde que retornei à Escócia, talvez em meus delírios eu tenha lembrado de algum momento que vivemos quando crianças, costumávamos brincar juntos quando a família dela ia nos visitar no Castelo de Butterfly.

Ana-Lucia franziu o cenho, mas resolveu dar o assunto por encerrado. As palavras que seu marido proferira durante o delírio causado pela febre nada tinham a ver com lembranças infantis, mas ela preferiu ficar calada e voltou a sentar-se com ele na cama enquanto esperavam por Rose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela do aposento através da cortina branca rendada bateram no rosto de Kate e ela franziu o nariz, se mexendo na cama. Sentiu que um braço masculino possessivo a envolvia e sorriu.

Ainda estava no quarto do Capitão Shephard depois da tórrida noite de amor que tinham tido, e ao se lembrar das coisas que fizeram durante a madrugada seu rosto corou levemente. Tinha feito amor de tantas maneiras diferentes àquela noite, fantasias que ela nunca ousara sequer pensar antes de conhecer Jack. Ele havia despertado um instinto ainda adormecido nela e que agora que estava desperto, nada poderia calá-lo.

Ela virou o corpo na direção dele e ficou observando-o dormir. Seus dedos começaram a passear pelo belo rosto do Capitão, contornou devagar uma ruga de preocupação na testa dele e seus dedos delicados deslizaram brincando com a ponta do nariz até chegarem aos lábios quando foram surpreendidos pela boca que se abria e mordiscava –lhe os dedinhos.

- Ai!- exclamou Kate, fazendo dengo.

Jack deu uma risadinha.

- Tu estavas acordado o tempo todo?- ela indagou, fazendo beicinho e fingindo zanga.

- È o que parece!- ele respondeu, acariciando a cintura dela com ambas as mãos.

- Estou feliz de estar aqui contigo.- disse Kate, os olhos brilhando de satisfação por estar nos braços de Jack.

- Eu também.- concordou ele. – Principalmente agora porque tu não tens mais como fugir do nosso casamento, logo todos saberão que dormimos juntos e seremos obrigados a nos casar o quanto antes ou sua reputação estará arruinada.

Os olhos de Kate se alargaram, ela não tinha pensado nisso.

- Não está pensando em contar ao meu cunhado que passamos a noite juntos, não é?

- È claro que estou.- Jack respondeu. – Ou tu pensas que não pensei nisso ontem quando viestes até minha cama seduzir-me?

- Ora, seu...- Kate gritou, levantando da cama e puxando o lençol para se cobrir, o movimento acabou deixando Jack nu. Ele deu uma gostosa risada e Kate sentiu-se ultrajada. – Não pense que vais conseguir teu intento, não vou casar-me com um inglês, meu cunhado jamais dará sua benção para nós dois!

- Oh sim, ele dará, e em breve gata selvagem ou endiabrada se prefere, serás minha esposa e me deverá obediência.

- Vai sonhando!- ela gritou sem se importar se sua voz seria ouvida por alguém do lado de fora do quarto de Jack e descobrisse que ela estava lá.

O Capitão Shephard se levantou da cama e caminhou até Kate com o olhar predador. Ela engoliu em seco, vendo o quanto ele estava excitado, mas dessa vez não iria ceder, estava muito zangada para isso.

- Afasta-te de mim, seu corsário enganador!

Jack sorriu e o coração de Kate amoleceu.

"Deus, estou perdida!"- disse ela em pensamento.

- Vem aqui, minha linda endiabrada... – ele sussurrou, mas não foi adiante porque escutou batidas fortes na porta de seus aposentos.

- Capitão Shephard, o senhor está aí?- chamou Bernard do outro lado da porta.

- Sim.- respondeu Jack. – Algum problema com Lorde Sawyer?

- Não senhor, ele está bem, milady está dando o desjejum a ele agora. Vim chamá-lo porque o meu filho Karl acabou de chegar ao castelo trazendo um homem que diz ser seu primo e que acabou de chegar da França.

- Des!- Jack exclamou, feliz da vida.

- O que eu digo a ele, Capitão?

- Que já estou descendo.- respondeu Jack

- È mesmo o seu primo?- Kate perguntou.

- O próprio, Sir Desmond Hume.- falou Jack, procurando por suas roupas de oficial. – Acho melhor se vestir e descer daqui a pouco milady, quero que conheça meu primo já que vai entrar para a família.

- Não vou entrar para a sua família!

- È claro que vai Lady Austen. O motivo do meu primo estar aqui é justamente o nosso casamento. Mandei a ele que conseguisse uma licença na Inglaterra e assim que obtivermos a benção do seu cunhado nos casaremos aqui mesmo na Escócia e depois partiremos para o meu país.

Kate não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo, de repente viu-se completamente sem saída.

- Acho melhor começar a preparar seu enxoval, milady.- disse ele com um sorriso de triunfo ao deixar os aposentos, deixando uma Kate atônita para trás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Primo!- Desmond exclamou assim que viu Jack. – Que bom te ver!

- Des!- disse Jack, abraçando o primo efusivamente. Quando os dois se afastaram, Jack fez uma careta ao sentir o cheiro ruim que exalava de Desmond e seus companheiros. – Desmond, mas o que foi que aconteceu com vocês? Viajaram numa carruagem que transportava estrume?

Os quatro se entreolharam e Desmond respondeu:

- Fomos assaltados por bandoleiros na estrada.

- Experiência terrível!- comentou Kelvin com desagrado.

- Que nada, foi muito divertido.- acrescentou Desmond. – Há tempos que eu queria viver uma aventura como essa.

- Mas primo, se vocês foram assaltados isso significa que também levaram os documentos que te solicitei- Jack concluiu isso com palavras amargas, sentindo sua vitória sobre Kate ir anuindo rapidamente.

- Não!- falou Desmond com um sorriso. – Aqui está a licença de casamento que tu solicitasses, primo, um pouco amassada e respingada é verdade, mas devidamente assinada e autorizada pelo Padre Manfrey.

Jack abriu um largo sorriso.

- Des, se tu não estivesses cheirando a estrume, eu seria capaz de te beijar-lhe as bochechas agora.

- Nossa, deves estar muito enamorado por essa dama para fazer com que eu saísse da França e viesse até aqui só para trazer-te essa licença.

- Eu tenho pressa em me unir a esta dama por um motivo muito importante.

- Jack, vais ser papai?- cumprimentou Desmond e os outros homens sorriram também, preparando-se para felicitá-lo.

- Que eu saiba ainda não.- Jack os cortou. – Mas duvido muito que isso vá demorar a acontecer pois a dama é muito persuasiva, no entanto, isso não vem ao caso agora, o motivo pelo qual pretendo casar-me logo é altamente sigiloso, tudo o que preciso é da benção de seu tutor, o cunhado dela.

- Creio que não será difícil conseguir esta benção, Capitão Shephard.- comentou Ana-Lucia descendo as escadas.

Os quatro homens na cozinha puseram-se a fazer mesuras. Os olhos de Desmond mediram a dama de cima a baixo, ela trajava um alegre vestido azul marinho, com um decote ousado, os cabelos negros presos em uma trança que lhe pendia pelos ombros. O rosto de traços ciganos os fitando com doçura. – Bom dia, cavalheiros.

- Bom dia, senhorita.- eles responderam em uníssono, achando que Ana-Lucia tratava-se da futura noiva de Jack.

- Na verdade, senhora.- Jack corrigiu. – Esta é Lady Ana-Lucia Sawyer.

- Oh, acho que me lembro da senhori...digo senhora, nos vimos no baile na Mansão Rosseau em Paris, pouco tempo atrás.- comentou Desmond.

- Sim, eu mesma, mas naquele tempo eu ainda era solteira. Como eu dizia, não será difícil para o Capitão Shephard conseguir o consentimento de meu marido para casar-se com minha irmã, pois Lorde Sawyer tem o Capitão em grande estima.

- Isso é muito bom de se ouvir, senhora.- disse Desmond, fazendo mais uma mesura para Ana-Lucia.

- Gostariam de um banho, uma boa refeição e descanso, cavalheiros?- Ana-Lucia ofereceu. – Sei que nosso castelo pode parecer um pouco rústico à primeira vista, mas temos cômodos de qualidade aqui. Tornei-me senhora desse castelo há pouco tempo e eu e meu marido ainda não pudemos pensar com calma na reforma.

- Não se preocupe com isso, senhora. Somos muito gratos por sua especialidade.- disse Kelvin, ansioso por desfrutar de um banho e uma refeição decente.

Ana-Lucia assentiu, e disse:

- Nos veremos mais tarde então, queiram me desculpar mas meu marido está enfermo e precisa de mim o tempo todo. Com licença cavalheiros.- ela fez uma mesura e saiu subindo as escadas de volta para seus aposentos.

Rose desceu logo em seguida e disse aos homens:

- Mandei que meu filho Karl preparasse um aposento no andar de cima e levasse água limpa para que os senhores se banhassem enquanto preparo uma refeição para os cavalheiros.

- Seria ótimo, senhora.- disse Wilson, ansioso por um bom prato de caldo, acompanhado de pão preto.

- Tomasso irá acompanhá-los.- ela mostrou o homem armado, vestido com um típico traje escocês, o kilt.

- Gostei da sainha.- comentou Desmond para Tomasso quando eles começaram a subir as escadas. Deve bater uma brisa refrescante aí debaixo, não?

- O senhor está falando do meu kilt?- o homem perguntou com certa hostilidade e Jack puxou Desmond para perto de si.

- Hey, deixe o homem, não se esqueça que a Inglaterra está em guerra com a Escócia. Até dois dias atrás eu era prisioneiro desse castelo.

- Prisioneiro?

- È uma longa história, depois eu te conto.

- Jack, fiquei impressionado com a beleza de Lady Sawyer, não me lembro de tê-la visto tão bonita no baile, ela tinha um ar doce e inocente, mas agora é a própria voluptuosidade em pessoa. Simplesmente deslumbrante, eu poderia colocar aqueles belos seios em duas taças...

- Ficou louco, Des? A dama tem um marido, possessivo devo acrescentar. Ele não a deixa sozinha por um minuto sequer, sempre tem algum homem vigiando-a.

- Mas Jack, eu não estava pensando em fazer nada demais, a dama disse que o marido está enfermo, eu só ia cuidar para que ela se divertisse enquanto o homem se recupera.

- Depois que ouvires a voz de trovão de Lorde Sawyer mudarás de idéia se bem o conheço, sempre preferistes as esposas com maridos tolos.

- E tu? Também temes Lorde Sawyer?- cochichou Desmond com ar de deboche.

- È claro que não, estou à altura dele para um combate, mas tu, mal sabes manejar a espada, primo.

- Pode debochar de mim Jack, mas verá que conseguirei as atenções da dama sem muito esforço.

Jack deu um tapinha nas costas de Desmond, não o levando a sério.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Á noite, Rose preparou um jantar especial para os convidados do castelo. Assado de carneiro com batatas e cenouras, bolinhos de aveia e torradas de pão preto. Lady Ana-Lucia discutiu com seu marido porque ele fazia questão de descer para conhecer os ingleses que eram convidados em seu castelo.

Ela advertiu que o ferimento à bala ainda estava muito recente e que ele precisava descansar, mas Lorde Sawyer não quis conversa e mandou chamar Bernard para ajudá-lo a vestir-se para a ocasião.

Enquanto ele se aprontava, Ana-Lucia foi até o quarto de Kate conversar com a irmã, ela não descera o dia inteiro, comera as refeições no quarto e Ana estava preocupada.

- Irmã, você já está pronta?- indagou Ana-Lucia quando entrou no quarto, porém encontrou Kate ainda em sua combinação, calçola e anágua, sentada na cama com a expressão longe. – Oh Kate, estou tão preocupada contigo, minha irmã. O que está havendo?

- Sawyer vai dar seu consentimento para o Capitão se casar comigo não vai?

- Creio que sim, Kate. È o mais certo a fazer, perdestes tua virtude.

- Não me importo com isso! E quanto aos meus sentimentos?

- Oh pare com isso, endiabrada! Estás com medo do amor, é isso? Estás loucamente enamorada do Capitão Jack Shephard, e sei que passastes a última noite com ele.

- Como sabes disso?

- Rose me disse que quando foi arrumar tua cama esta manhã, além de não encontrá-la em seus aposentos tão cedo, a cama nem tinha sido desfeita. Por favor, pare de fugir de seu amor, de seu destino.

- Ana, quando Sawyer te seqüestrou para casar-se contigo, não sentistes vontade de fugir?

- Sim, e tentei fugir, mas o destino não deixou e não me arrependo de ter me entregado ao meu marido, estou muito feliz com ele e serás feliz com o Capitão Shephard...

- Ele é um inglês, Analulu, se eu casar-me com um inglês, como ficará a causa?

- A causa seguirá, assim como tu precisas cumprir teu destino. Anda, venha comigo, vou ajudar-te a vestir-te para o jantar. Tenho certeza que o Capitão anunciará o noivado de vocês esta noite e Sawyer dará sua benção. Precisas estar preparada para esse momento tão especial.

Kate por fim resolveu aceitar a mão que a irmã lhe estendia e esperava que os planos do destino não a afastassem da vida revolucionária que almejara para si desde sempre.

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

O som de risadas masculinas enchia o antigo salão de refeições, outrora pomposo, do Castelo do Cisne. Rose, com a ajuda de seu filho Karl e mais uma mocinha das colinas tinham feito um bom trabalho em arrumar o lugar para o jantar daquela noite.

O chão de mármore havia sido lavado e polido. A maioria das pedras precisava ser substituída, mas ainda sim o salão brilhava. Rose lavou uma velha toalha de mesa de renda branca que encontrou em um baú no porão do castelo, cerziu e engomou o tecido que agora recobria a longa mesa de jantar onde estavam sentados o Capitão Shephard, seu primo Sir Desmond e o secretário Kelvin. O pajem de Desmond, Steve, e o cocheiro Wilson estavam participando de um jantar menos formal na cozinha do castelo junto com alguns dos homens de Lorde Sawyer. Ele ainda não havia descido, mas desceria em alguns minutos com a esposa e a cunhada.

Vários candelabros de bronze haviam sido dispostos pelo salão, dando nova vida ao castelo. Observando o resultado de sua obra, Rose sentiu-se orgulhosa, aos poucos o Castelo do Cisne tornava a ser como antes, nos tempos em que o Clã dos Austen era a família mais poderosa de toda a Escócia. Agora que o Clã se unira ao Clã Sawyer através do matrimônio de Lady Ana-Lucia e Lorde Sawyer, um novo império seria construído.

Ela havia servido uma garrafa de uísque aos homens enquanto eles esperavam pelo anfitrião do castelo e naquele momento Desmond era o centro das atenções à mesa, contando piadas de taverna que seriam completamente impróprias aos ouvidos das senhoras quando elas se juntassem a eles à mesa do jantar.

- Estou falando sério, primo, o Kelvin estava com tanto medo dos bandoleiros que sujou as calças!

- Isso é mentira!- protestou Kelvin, enquanto Jack ria solto.

- Ah, aquelas bandoleiras apetitosas, especialmente a morena. Eu ainda vou encontrá-la, mas que bela mulher!- ele sorveu uma boa quantidade de uísque. – Isso é a melhor coisa que eu já provei, cavalheiros, devo dizer. Nessas horas é que eu gostaria de ter sangue escocês. Aliás, isso me lembra aquela vez que nós fomos á taverna do velho Kyle e...

- Lá vem ele de novo...- disse Jack, rindo antes que ele contasse a piada.

Mas de repente, o som das risadas e vozes exaltadas pela bebida foi calado pelo barulho de passos descendo a escadaria desgastada do castelo e a voz alta e grave de Lorde Sawyer foi ouvida no salão de jantar.

- Boa noite, cavalheiros! Fico feliz que estejam se divertindo em meu castelo!

- Boa noite, Lorde Sawyer.- saudou o Capitão Shephard educadamente, mas seus olhos não estavam em Sawyer, e sim fixos na figura esguia de vestido azul claro que segurava em um dos braços do cunhado dando-lhe apoio para descer as escadas e caminhar, do outro lado Lady Ana-Lucia fazia o mesmo.

Kelvin cumprimentou Lorde Sawyer levantando-se da cadeira e prestando-lhe uma mesura, mas Desmond resolveu ir até o anfitrião, apertar-lhe a mão e ajudar Lady Ana-Lucia a tomar seu lugar.

- È um grande prazer conhecê-lo, Lorde Sawyer.- disse Desmond estendendo a mão para o nobre escocês. Lorde Sawyer apertou a mão dele, mas manteve a expressão do rosto séria. – Senhoras?

Ana-Lucia e Kate fizeram mesuras segurando a ponta das saias e Desmond ofereceu-se:

- Lady Ana, será que eu posso acompanhá-la até o seu lugar?

Ela olhou para Sawyer e ele assentiu.

- A senhora está muito bela essa noite.- elogiou Desmond oferecendo seu braço para guiar Ana-Lucia até a mesa. Ela pousou as delicadas mãos enluvadas no braço direito dele e deixou-se ser conduzida. – Se me permite a franqueza, madame, o bronze é uma cor que lhe cai bem como uma luva devido ao tom moreno de sua pele.- a frase foi dita em tom baixo e Ana estava certa de que seu marido não escutara, mesmo assim corou e respondeu no mesmo tom baixo que Desmond usara.

- Senhor Hume, por favor, não use mais sua franqueza comigo.- ela soltou o braço dele e dirigiu-se à cadeira onde sentaria ao lado do marido, que Desmond apressou-se em puxar para que ela sentasse.

O Capitão Shephard também se levantara de sua cadeira para conduzir Lady Katherine à mesa. Ela apenas o cumprimentara com um movimento da cabeça e tomou o seu lugar sem dizer palavra. Isso deixou Jack aborrecido, mas ele sabia o quanto sua endiabrada era teimosa e que não adiantaria nada contestá-la, esperava apenas que quando fizesse o pedido oficial de casamento ela não negasse unir-se a ele mais uma vez.

Quando Desmond retomou seu lugar novamente ao lado de Jack, ele puxou o primo discretamente pela manga do paletó e cochichou:

- Desmond, já disse pra ficares longe de Lady Sawyer. Não foi de bom tom acompanhá-la à mesa, o marido só permitiu isso porque ele é um homem educado, mas não teste a paciência dele.

- Primo, tu achas que estou com medo de um homem que veste saia?- retrucou Desmond, divertido se referindo ao traje escocês de Lorde Sawyer.

- Eu estou avisando!- Jack repetiu e voltou suas atenções para a mesa novamente. – Este salão é impressionante, Lorde Sawyer.- ele comentou.

- È sim!- respondeu ele. – Tenho planos de reformá-lo, assim como todo o castelo. E depois que o salão estiver pronto, eu e minha senhora daremos um baile para alta sociedade escocesa. O que acha disso, meu cordeirinho?- ele indagou, tomando a mão de Ana e beijando-a.

- Seria maravilhoso!- respondeu ela, sorrindo, imaginando aquele salão abarrotado de casais dançando valsa enquanto ela rodopiava pelo salão nos braços do marido.

- Oh sim, eu consigo imaginar a senhora como uma linda e excelente anfitriã no baile, Lady Sawyer.

- Obrigada.- ela respondeu, insegura, olhando para o marido que pareceu não se abalar com o óbvio interesse de Sir Desmond por ela, pelo menos aparentemente.

- A senhorita está tão calada esta noite, Lady Austen.- comentou Jack, servindo-se de mais uma dose de uísque. Ele não agüentou o silêncio dela e resolveu alfinetá-la. – Estou sentindo falta do som da sua bela voz.

- Eu pensei que os homens gostassem das mulheres que se mantêm caladas, Capitão.- Kate respondeu com ironia. – Ou o senhor gosta da tagarelice feminina?

- Depende da tagarelice.- ele respondeu com a mesma ironia. A tensão entre os dois estava nítida e Ana-Lucia resolveu fazer alguma coisa antes que a pólvora explodisse.

- Me dêem licença, vou ver se Rose terminou o jantar.- a Lady anunciou, erguendo-se de sua cadeira. Todos os homens da mesa se ergueram como mandava a etiqueta, mas apenas Desmond deu a volta na mesa e sugeriu:

- Posso acompanhá-la à cozinha, senhora?

O olhar dele foi descarado para o decote do vestido bronze dela, cujo espartilho lhe apertava os seios fazendo com que eles parecessem maiores do que eram. Lady Ana-Lucia notou o olhar dele, e seu marido também. Ela tratou de se desvencilhar da investida dele mais uma vez:

- È muita gentileza sua, senhor Hume, mas creio que posso caminhar até a cozinha do meu castelo sem sofrer nenhum dano no caminho. Com licença.- ela deixou o salão de jantar com um farfalhar de saias. Os homens voltaram a se sentar.

Lorde Sawyer estava se sentindo ultrajado. Como um inglês ousava se aproveitar da hospitalidade escocesa daquela maneira? Era óbvio que aquele homem desejava sua mulher. Seu anjo de olhos negros, o seu cordeirinho. Mataria qualquer um que tentasse pôr suas mãos nela, só perdera o duelo para o Conde Linus porque o homem trapaceara. Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Desmond indagou:

- Sua senhora nos informou que o senhor está enfermo, Lorde Sawyer.

- Minha esposa por certo exagerou.- respondeu ele. – Levei um tiro, mas não fui ferido letalmente.

- Caçando?

- Não, foi em um duelo com um homem que tentou se apossar da minha esposa. O homem só está vivo porque trapaceou no duelo, caso contrário estaria a sete palmos debaixo da terra que é o lugar dos homens que pensam que podem bolinar minha esposa.

Jack lançou um olhar significativo a Desmond, que mais uma vez ignorou o primo e sorriu para Lorde Sawyer. Lady Kate percebeu que havia algo errado à mesa, um sentimento de hostilidade além do comum por parte de seu cunhado contra os ingleses, e como era uma mulher muito esperta notou de imediato o motivo do problema: o primo do Capitão Shephard. O homem parecia ser um daqueles sujeitos que não podia ver um rabo de saia, estava flertando com a irmã dela desde que adentraram o salão de jantar e Sawyer era muito, mas muito ciumento. Ela sabia disso mesmo antes de sua irmã ter se casado com ele. Esse fora um dos motivos pelo qual seu interesse inicial no lorde arrefecera. Kate odiava homens extremamente controladores.

Lady Ana-Lucia não demorou a voltar e mais uma vez Sir Dsmond dirigiu outro olhar demorado a ela. Ana já estava quase pedindo para se recolher, mas sabia que não seria educado, afinal se tratava de um jantar importante, pois o Capitão Shephard pediria a mão de sua irmã em casamento.

Rose entrou no salão e serviu com a ajuda de Bernard o apetitoso jantar que havia preparado. Quando Bernard colocou a bandeja com o carneiro assado cortado em grandes fatias sobre a mesa todos começaram a se servir depressa, naquele momento esqueceram a etiqueta pois estavam famintos.

Jack serviu educadamente um prato para Kate com carneiro, batatas e cenouras. Kate agradeceu com um aceno da cabeça e pôs-se a comer.

- Você está linda!- ele aproveitou para sussurrar e Kate pegou-se sorrindo para ele. A despeito de não querer casar com Jack, amava o Capitão, ele fora seu primeiro amor, seu primeiro homem. Não importava o que o futuro lhes reservava, jamais o esqueceria.

Desmond ao invés de aproveitar que o jantar esfriara a fúria impetuosa do senhor do castelo, resolveu provocá-lo mais uma vez se oferecendo para servir bolinhos de aveia à Ana-Lucia.

- Prefiro ser servida pelo meu marido!- ela respondeu de imediato e dessa vez Lorde Sawyer lançou um olhar nada amigável para sir Desmond.

- Eu gostaria de acordar vivo, Des.- disse Kelvin, preocupado com as atitudes do amigo para com a esposa do anfitrião. – Se continuar flertando com a dama o homem vai te comer vivo e depois matar o resto de nós sem dó nem piedade. E sinceramente, eu respeito e muito a saia dele.

Jack estava ficando preocupado, as atitudes de namorador incorrigível do primo estavam atrapalhando os planos dele em relação à Lady Austen e ele não estava com uma boa impressão sobre o final daquele jantar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penélope Widmore terminou de arrumar o prato de arroz, legumes e frango para seu protegido e enrolou-o em um guardanapo para que pudesse sair da cozinha sem que ninguém percebesse que ela carregava a comida.

Com cuidado ela esgueirou-se escada acima pelo corredor da estalagem de seu pai e entrou no quarto onde estava escondendo Lorde Paulo Austen. Naquela noite ele parecia bem melhor, mais corado. Os ferimentos que sofrera estavam quase cicatrizados, mas ele ainda não recuperara a memória.

- Trouxe seu jantar, Lorde Austen.- disse Penny, timidamente sentando-se à beirada da cama. Era sempre assim desde que ele a beijara, ela não conseguia olhar muito tempo nos olhos dele sem corar.

- Obrigado, anjo.- respondeu ele, fazendo menção de tocar-lhe as mãos, mas Penny se desvencilhou, desembrulhando o prato de comida do guardanapo e o deixando sobre uma antiga cômoda. Depois disso, ela fez menção de levantar-se para deixar o quarto, mas Lorde Austen segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza, porém sem machucá-la. – Por favor não vá, Penny. Meus dias e noites trancados dentro desse quarto são sombrios, mas tudo se ilumina quando tu vens até aqui.

- Lorde Paulo, por favor não me digas essas coisas. Sou apenas a filha de um estalajadeiro, não sou digna de um nobre.

- Não digas isso, anjo. Ès perfeita pra mim. Sonho com uma mulher de cabelos loiros, tu és a única mulher dona de tal beleza de quem me recordo. Quero-te!

Penny levantou-se de imediato da cama ao ouvir aquelas palavras, fazendo com que Paulo soltasse seu braço. Mas dessa vez ele não deixou que ela escapasse e puxou-a para si, envolvendo-lhe a cintura esguia. Penélope sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer, mas não o parou.

Paulo tocou os lábios dela com os seus, primeiro ternamente, depois intensificando o beijo, fazendo com que os lábios dela se abrissem e recebessem sua língua ansiosa. Ele não sabia da onde vinha todo aquele desejo por ela, mas sonhava todas as noites com uma mulher loira a quem amava e seu coração dizia pertencer a Penélope Widmore.

As mãos dele que tocavam-lhe os cabelos loiros e sedosos desceram para os lados do corpo e logo alcançaram o colo casto. Ele começou a abrir os diminutos botões da blusa branca de linho e algodão que Penny despia, junto com os botões da combinação íntima. Os seios pequenos e perfeitos dela se revelaram diante dele e Paulo arfou extasiado.

Deitou-a na cama proferindo palavras de amor e seus lábios sugaram os mamilos rosados e enrijecidos de Penny, as mãos deslizaram ousadas para as coxas e levantaram a saia e a anágua dela, soltando as fitas e os dois botões de sua calçola fazendo com que ele tivesse acesso à feminilidade virgem e úmida.

No momento seguinte despia as próprias vestes para possuí-la. Penélope sentiu uma dor aguda e fechou os olhos quando ele a tomou com ímpeto, mas não mandou que ele parasse, entregou-se àquela nova sensação de preenchimento que ficava cada vez melhor á medida em que ele se movia dentro dela, até que os corpos de ambos explodissem de êxtase.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquele jantar parecia não ter fim e Jack deu graças a Deus quando Rose e Bernard recolheram os pratos e caçarolas da mesa. Todos então se dirigiram à um salão menor onde a lareira ardia aconchegante e dois sofás macios que tinham sido postos ali aquela tarde esperavam por eles.

O bolo de gemas foi servido em seguida como sobremesa e enquanto degustava a fina iguaria, especialidade de Rose, o Capitão começou a pensar nas palavras que diria para pedir a mão de Lady Katherine.

No entanto, mais uma vez Desmond fez das suas e praticamente colocou tudo a perder. Começou a fazer várias perguntas a Lady Sawyer que deixaram seu marido cada vezm mais aborrecido.

- Então, Lady Sawyer, estou aqui perguntando-me da onde vem tão rara beleza? Notei que a senhora não possui traços escoceses.

Ana-Lucia olhou para Kate e depois para o marido, mas respondeu:

- Sou metade cigana, minha mãe nasceu na Espanha.

- Oh, isso explica tanta exuberância!

Lorde Sawyer pegou a mão de Ana e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela possessivamente quando disse:

- E quanto a mim Sir Desmond? Também não deseja saber sobre minhas origens?- a pergunta soou com ironia.

- O senhor é 100 porcento escocês Lorde Sawyer, basta olhar para o senhor.- respondeu Desmond.

- Exatamente.- concordou Sawyer. – E por ter essa certeza, o senhor deveria ter mais cuidado com o que diz.

Desmond ignorou a ameaça velada e continuou tentando conseguir a atenção de Ana-Lucia. Ele era terrível quando se interessava por uma mulher.

- Conheço algumas das tradições ciganas, é um povo muito interessante.- Desmond comentou. – Sei que uma de suas tradições é dança. Eu sempre tive vontade de ver uma legítima cigana dançando.

- Basta, primo!- disse Jack quando viu os olhos de Lorde Sawyer flamejarem de ódio. – Lorde Sawyer, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de meu primo, creio que ele esqueceu a educação em Paris, mas gostaria de pedir-lhe que relevasse tudo isso e prestasse atenção no que tenho a dizer.- ele olhou para Kate e ela ficou tensa no sofá, mas nada disse, esperando que o Capitão falasse.

Lorde Sawyer assentiu que Jack continuasse e ele disse:

- O único motivo pelo qual meu primo e o secretário Kelvin estão aqui é porque desejo desposar Lady Austen. E gostaria de pedir sua permissão e a benção do clã para torná-la minha esposa.

Sawyer ouviu atentamente as palavras de Jack, permaneceu caldo por torturantes segundos e finalmente deu seu veredicto:

- Não dou a permissão!

Todos os presentes se assustaram com a resposta enfática dele.

- Mas por que?- questionou Kate, mais surpresa do que todos, erguendo-se do sofá.

- Porque uma escocesa não irá se casar com um inglês e pertencer à família de um homem que flerta com uma mulher casada dentro do castelo do marido.

- Sawyer!- Ana-Lucia exclamou também se erguendo. – Tu tens que dar a permissão!

- Cale-se!- ele bradou para a esposa.

- O senhor não pode fazer isso, Lorde Sawyer!- Jack falou com a voz grave, encarando o escocês sem medo.

- Posso e vou! A não ser que o senhor confesse que tomou a virtude de minha cunhada para si, isso a arruinaria por completo.

Kate olhou para Jack e esperou pela resposta dele com ansiedade. Sem escolha, Jack confessou:

- Sim, eu desonrei a dama, por isso tenho que me casar com ela.

- Tomasso!- Sawyer chamou um de seus homens em tom enérgico, o homem atendeu de imediato. – Leve Lady Austen para o quarto dela, tranque as janelas e fique vigiando do lado de fora. Mande também que um homem fique vigiando a janela dela.

- O quê? Não podes fazer isso, Sawyer!- Kate gritou, mas o soldado puxou-a pelo braço e Kate tentou empurrá-lo. Jack se colocou no meio, intervindo, mas Sawyer tirou uma pistola do bolso da calça.

- Sou muito grato ao senhor Capitão por ter salvado minha vida, mas essa é minha decisão final. Se Kate foi desonrada, não ficará solteira muito tempo, arranjarei um marido adequado para ela.

- Não seja ridículo, eles se amam! O senhor não pode impedir o casamento deles!- protestou Ana-Lucia, mas Sawyer ignorou as palavras dela.

- Serão bem vindos apenas esta noite em meu castelo, mas ficarão aqui neste salão, vigiados pelos homens. Se algum de vocês tentar subir as escadas meus homens estão autorizados a atirar, em qualquer um, não importa quem seja. Pela manhã devem partir! Boa noite, cavalheiros.

Lady Katherine deu um último olhar a Jack, mas não foi um olhar de quem havia sido derrotado, o Capitão sabia que a endiabrada tinha uma carta na manga.

- Bernard, me ajude a subir!- ele chamou seu empregado fiel e o homem veio acudi-lo enquanto outro soldado escoltava Ana-Lucia. Ela estava furiosa com o marido por não autorizar o casamento de sua irmã e destruir-lhe a felicidade.

- Isso não vai ficar assim!- ela disse entre dentes quando eles chegaram à porta do quarto.

- Não me importa a sua opinião.- respondeu Sawyer. – Ès minha esposa e me deve obediência.

E dizendo isso, ele fez com que ela entrasse à força no quarto, mesmo forçando o corpo e fazendo com que os pontos de seu ferimento abrissem e a ferida sangrasse.

- O que tu pretendes, James?- ela gritou quando ele fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha lá dentro enquanto passava a chave na fechadura.

- Estou tomando conta da minha esposa. Não quero que aquele maldito inglês ponha os olhos em ti outra vez ou então o matarei.

- Não pode me deixar trancada aqui!- Ana bradou esmurrando a pesada porta de madeira.

- Lorde Sawyer, não faça isso com ela!

- Cale-se Bernard!- disse ele, estava tão cego de ciúmes que não queria ouvir ninguém.

Dentro do quarto, Ana-Lucia esmurrou a porta até que seus punhos estivessem inchados e feridos. Seus lábios tremiam e os olhos lagrimavam, mas ela não se renderia ao pranto. Ficou andando de um lado a outro do quarto até que a janela que o marido esquecera de trancar lhe parecera muito atraente e como já tinha descido de uma das janelas do castelo uma vez achou que não seria difícil fazer isso de novo.

Descalçando os sapatos de cetim, ela ergueu as saias e não pensou duas vezes em passar as pernas para o lado de fora do parapeito.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

Se existia uma coisa que incomodava Lady Katherine Austen era o som do silêncio. Ela simplesmente não suportava estar em um lugar onde não se pudesse ouvir nada além do som da respiração e do vento batendo contra a janela porque lembrava os anos que passara dentro da clausura do convento francês. Depois que saíra de lá, Kate se habituara ao som dos homens rindo e conversando, das mulheres trabalhando na cozinha do castelo de Isengard,dos cães latindo no jardim.

Agora mais uma vez estava enclausurada, trancada contra sua vontade dentro de seus aposentos. Tudo por causa do comportamento estúpido do primo do Capitão Shephard e do ciúme doentio que Lorde Sawyer tinha da irmã dela. Estava preocupada com Ana-Lucia, será que Sawyer a tinha castigado de alguma maneira por achar que ela encorajara os galanteios de Sir Desmond? Por que os homens tinham que ser tão machistas, ela se perguntava.

De qualquer maneira agora ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para sair daquela situação. Ela temia que o cunhado resolvesse entregar Jack e seus amigos ao grupo rebelde. Eles odiavam ingleses e se pusessem suas mãos num legítimo capitão inglês, Kate não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer. Aflita, ela pensou em quais seriam suas opções. Além de estar trancada no quarto, Sawyer pusera vários homens vigiando do lado de fora e outros tantos debaixo da janela dela. Como faria para sair dali? Bem, ela era a endiabrada não era? Podia conseguir tudo o que quisesse desde que usasse a estratégia certa. Então, em questão de segundos um plano simples lhe veio à mente e ela não pensou duas vezes em executá-lo.

Começou a gritar desesperada dentro do quarto até que dois guardas vieram em seu socorro.

- O que houve milady?

- Tem ratos nos meus aposentos.- ela respondeu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, trêmula.

- Ratos, madame?- indagou um dos guardas.

- Sim, ratos enormes e malvados.

Os guardas se entreolharam e um deles disse:

- Mas senhora, nós pensávamos que a endiabrada não tinha medo de coisa alguma.

Kate fez uma expressão de ultraje e respondeu:

- Eu sou uma pobre dama indefesa, senhores. Estou aterrorizada pelos ratos enormes e assustadores e os senhores ousam galhofar de mim? O que meu cunhado Lorde Sawyer irá dizer se souber que os senhores se negaram a me ajudar? Provavelmente lhes cortará as cabeças ou até coisa pior...- Kate disse com o olhar insinuante e os homens congelaram de medo só de imaginar o que Lorde Sawyer seria capaz de fazer com eles se soubesse que Lady Kate precisou de ajuda e eles a ignoraram.

- Vamos matar os ratos, milady.- disse o guarda, trêmulo.

- Sim senhora, vamos procurá-los agora mesmo!- falou o outro.

- Eu vou esperar no corredor.- disse Kate, erguendo as saias, simulando o medo que estava sentindo dos ratos imaginários no aposento. – Estou com tanto medo, senhores!

- Sim, é melhor que milady espere no corredor.- concordou o guarda, achando que estava prestando um grande serviço ao senhor do castelo, tomando conta da cunhada dele.

- Oh, por favor! Acabem com todos estes ratos!- exclamou Kate, fazendo voz de medo. Assim que os guardas viraram as costas e começaram a procurar no enorme aposento dela, ela aproveitou para fugir pelo corredor.

Queria descer as escadas e ir até o salão de visitas ver se Jack e os outros estavam bem, depois ela daria um jeito de ir ao quarto da irmã para saber se Lorde Sawyer não a tinha castigado. Esgueirando-se pelos corredores ela chegou até o principal, iluminado por muitas tochas que levava até a escadaria puída. Havia dois sentinelas lá também, e para sua alegria eram Tomasso e Scott, os guardas mais idiotas de toda a cavalaria de Lorde Sawyer. Seria muito fácil enganá-los.

Kate sorriu e continuou com seu plano. Soltou os cabelos do coque apertado e deixou que as longas madeixas lhes cobrissem os ombros e as costas como uma cortina avermelhada. Assanhou um pouco os cachos, amarrotou as mangas do vestido rosa e suspendendo as saias, deixando entrever propositadamente a meia de seda branca que lhe cobria os esguios tornozelos, Lady Kate foi até as sentinelas, sua expressão era triste e amedrontada, os lábios tremiam.

- O que houve, milady?- indagou Tomasso, preocupado.

- O que aconteceu, minha senhora?- indagou Scott.

- Uma invasão de ratos no meu quarto, eu estou tão assustada.

- Ratos? Quantos?- perguntou Tomasso.

- Milhares, Tomasso, milhares. Eu mandei os guardas que estavam à minha porta para matá-los, mas eles judiaram de mim.

Tomasso arregalou os olhos em fúria.

- Não posso crer nisso, milady! Caçoar de uma pobre dama indefesa, isso não se faz!

- Eu fugi do meu quarto porque estou com muito medo e acho que os guardas que estão lá não vão conseguir matar todos aqueles ratos.

- Vamos subir e ajudá-los, Scott!- disse Tomasso com determinação.

- Mas Tom, Lorde Sawyer nos ordenou que ficássemos aqui vigiando os ingleses para que eles não subam as escadarias. Nosso senhor está muito zangado esta noite e não devemos desobedecer suas ordens.

- Mas os aposentos de Lady Austen estão tomados por ratos, Scott. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, aqueles incompetentes do Danny e do Bryan não vão conseguir resolver nada.

- Oh sim, seria de grande ajuda se vocês pudessem ir até lá. Estou tão cansada e tudo o que eu queria era poder me recostar aos travesseiros.- falou Kate com voz dramática.

- Vamos logo, homem!- bradou Tomasso. – Lorde Sawyer há de entender.

- Está bem, vamos!

Scott finalmente acompanhou Tomasso até os aposentos de Kate e mais uma vez ela aproveitou para fugir. Não encontrando mais nenhuma resistência pelo caminho, ela desceu correndo as escadarias até chegar ao salão de visitas. Os ingleses estavam sentados próximo à lareira, em silêncio enquanto Bernard e Karl os vigiavam. Ela sorriu, Lorde Sawyer a estava subestimando e mandara os outros guardas para fora do castelo.

Kate não se importou em se aproximar deles, sabia que Bernard e Karl não a impediriam de falar com o Capitão.

- Milady, o que está fazendo aqui?- indagou Karl. Bernard também voltou sua atenção para ela.

- Eu preciso falar com o Capitão Shephard.

Jack ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e um sorriso dançou em seus lábios ao ver a endiabrada no salão de visitas. A mulher era mesmo impossível quando queria alguma coisa.

- Não posso permitir isso, Lady Austen.- avisou Bernard. – Lorde Sawyer não quer que a senhorita tenha contato com os ingleses.

- Eu entendo as preocupações de meu cunhado.- respondeu Kate. – Mas Lorde Sawyer não pode me impedir de falar com meu próprio noivo.

- Mas Lady Kate...- insistiu Bernard.

- Conhece e respeita as leis da Escócia, não respeita Bernard?

- Sim, milady. Honro minha pátria.

- Então sabe que pertenço ao Capitão Shephard perante as leis da Escócia.

Sim, Bernard sabia disso, pois Jack tinha afirmado na frente de todos naquela mesma noite que possuíra a dama, portanto era direito deles ficarem juntos acima de qualquer coisa segundo as leis escocesas.

- Tudo bem, milady, pode conversar com o seu noivo, mas peço que não demorem muito. È melhor evitarmos a ira de Lorde Sawyer.

Sem demora, Jack caminhou em direção à Lady Kate e ela conduziu-o pela mão para os jardins do castelo. A sensação da mão pequena e quente contra a sua fez Jack sentir uma estranha emoção. Depois que Lorde Sawyer negara o pedido de casamento dele, o capitão ficara amuado, como se uma parte de seu próprio corpo tivesse sido arrancada dele. Era assim que se sentia só de imaginar que não poderia mais ter Kate em seus braços.

Quando eles se afastaram, Desmond disse a Kelvin.

- O amor é lindo, _brother_.

- Ah cala a boca!- reclamou Kelvin. – Se não fosse por ti Sir Desmond, não estaríamos tão enrolados. Se ao menos pudesse refrear seus instintos!

- Que posso fazer Kelvin se a dama de olhos negros me atrai tanto assim?- retrucou Desmond, aos cochichos para que Bernard e Karl não escutassem o que diziam.

- Por favor, Des, se nós conseguirmos sair daqui sem conhecer a ira da espada de Lorde Sawyer prometa-me que irá procurar uma dama da vida e se satisfazer até que esqueças Lady Sawyer.

Desmond deu de ombros.

- Vai ser difícil, _brother_, mas eu prometo tentar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lorde Sawyer esvaziou a garrafa de uísque e procurou outra em sua escrivaninha pessoal na biblioteca. Precisava se acalmar ou então entraria em colapso. Jamais sentira tantos ciúmes de uma mulher assim como estava sentindo de sua esposa. Só de pensar que aquele maldito inglês flertara com ela e pensara em boliná-la ele tinha vontade de sair quebrando tudo à sua frente.

- Ana-Lucia...- ele murmurou, lembrando-se dela nua em sua cama, sorrindo e o beijando.

Talvez devesse esquecer o uísque e ir para o calor de seus aposentos, pedir perdão ao seu cordeirinho por ter sido tão agressivo trancando-a no quarto. Sabia que ela deveria estar muito magoada, mas ele a faria perdoá-lo com beijos e carícias.

Ele a amava tanto que seria capaz de matar por ela. Nunca mais queria voltar aos seus dias de solidão naquele castelo enorme, tocando seu violino e esperando pela mulher que nunca chegava. Mas agora ela estava ali e era toda dele, então por que ele estava se comportando como idiota trancando-a no quarto ao invés de estar com ela, amando-a?

Decidido, Lorde Sawyer colocou a garrafa de uísque de volta no armário da escrivaninha. Iria até seus aposentos se ajoelhar aos pés de Lady Lucia e pedir-lhe perdão. Então no dia seguinte ele se livraria de todos aqueles ingleses, entregá-los-ia aos rebeldes e os faria de refém para barganhar com o exército inglês. Quanto à Lady Austen, agora que ela estava desonrada ele precisava encontrar um marido adequado para ela o quanto antes.

De repente, lembrou-se de que Tomasso Fontaine, um dos oficiais rebeldes de sua guarda era exatamente o que Lady Austen precisava. Ele era um bom homem, descendente de nobres franceses e escoceses, um excelente oficial da guarda e seu amigo. Sim, ele era perfeito para Lady endiabrada, um marido revolucionário era tudo o que ela precisava, não de um capitão inglês para macular o sangue escocês legítimo da família Austen.

Resoluto, Lorde Sawyer sorriu para si mesmo, contente com a solução que encontrara para o problema da cunhada. Mas de qualquer maneira só resolveria isso no dia seguinte. Falaria com Tomasso, tinha certeza de que ele aceitaria, Lady Katherine era uma mulher linda e qualquer homem adoraria desposá-la. Ele mesmo o teria feito se o destino não tivesse colocado a linda cigana, agora sua esposa, no caminho dele.

Lorde Sawyer saiu da biblioteca e caminhou pelos corredores do castelo cumprimentando suas sentinelas que continuavam apostos como ele ordenara. Pensou em ir até o corredor onde ficavam os aposentos da cunhada para saber se estava tudo em ordem, mas resolveu deixar isso para depois porque estava ansioso demais para falar com a esposa.

Ele dobrou no fim do corredor e chegou à porta de seus aposentos. Retirou a chave que tinha guardado no bolso do kilt e destrancou a porta. O quarto estava em completo silêncio. Apenas uma vela acesa. Sawyer retirou as botas e a camisa. Sua doce esposa deveria estar dormindo. Seu corpo estremeceu só de imaginá-la usando apenas a fina camisola de dormir com os cabelos negros soltos sob o travesseiro.

Sawyer afastou a cortina da cama de dossel e seus olhos esperaram encontrar Ana-Lucia deitada, mas tudo o que viu foram as cobertas intocadas. Parecia que ela nem tinha chegado a deitar-se.

- Lady Sawyer?- ele chamou pelo quarto, mas não houve nenhuma resposta.

Ela também não estava à janela como de costume, olhando a paisagem das colinas. Resolveu procurar no quarto de vestir, contíguo aos aposentos, talvez ela estivesse ainda se despindo para deitar e ele a ajudaria a fazer isso com todo o prazer.

- Minha lady?- ele chamou, abrindo a porta do quarto de vestir, mas tudo o que encontrou foram os vestidos de sua esposa e o baú com seus pertences. – Ana-Lucia!- ele chamou novamente, dessa vez exasperado. Mas continuou sem obter resposta.

Voltou ao quarto e seu olhar foi atraído pela janela escancarada, cujas cortinas balançavam ao vento forte. Correu a mirar o parapeito, mas tudo que viu foi a grama viçosa do jardim lá embaixo coberta pelo mato alto que rodeava todo o castelo. Não, não era possível que Lady Sawyer tivesse escalado as paredes do castelo e fugido.

- A irmã da endiabrada...- ele murmurou consigo, sentindo um medo terrível de nunca mais encontrar sua esposa. – Maldição!- ele gritou enraivecido dentro do quarto. – Guardas! Guardas!

Três homens vieram correndo ao encontro dele em seus aposentos.

- Pois não, milorde?- indagou um deles.

- Minha esposa sumiu!- ele esbravejou.

- Sumiu?- repetiu o homem.

- Sumiu, homem! Não ouviu o que eu disse?- retrucou Sawyer sem paciência. – Ela está lá fora em algum lugar nessas colinas, sozinha e nós precisamos encontrá-la antes que aconteça alguma coisa ao meu amor.

- Lorde Sawyer, se permite dizer meu senhor, talvez Lady Sawyer tenha fugido porque o senhor foi muito rude com ela trancando-a nos aposentos, ela deve ter ficado assustada e eu acho que o senhor não deveria...

- Eu sei disso, Damon!- respondeu Sawyer, nervoso. – Agora em vez de ficar criticando-me que tal começarem agora mesmo as buscar por Lady Sawyer?

- Sim, senhor.- responderam os guardas em uníssono.

- Avisem aos guardas que estão na ala leste que quero dois homens vigiando os ingleses enquanto partimos para procurar Lady Sawyer e peçam ao Karl que preparem o meu cavalo.

- Mas o senhor não pode cavalgar, Lorde Sawyer. O seu ferimento ainda está muito recente...

- Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!- bradou Sawyer entre dentes. – Agora façam o que eu mandei!

Os guardas deixaram os aposentos e Sawyer trocou o kilt por seu traje de montaria. O simples esforço de trocar suas vestes foi muito difícil devido ao ferimento ainda recente, mas ele respirou fundo e conseguiu terminar de abotoar a camisa e colocar o casaco. Se Lady Ana-Lucia tinha fugido do castelo a culpa era toda dele, não deveria tê-la trancado no quarto como se fosse seu dono. Ela deveria estar muito assustada e magoada. Sawyer iria encontrá-la e pedir-lhe perdão, implorar para que ela voltasse com ele ao castelo porque a amava. Depois de calçar as botas novamente se apoiando na cama, Lorde Sawyer foi ao quarto de vestir e pegou a capa da esposa antes de deixar os aposentos e ir ao encontro dos guardas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O frio nas colinas errantes à noite era gélido e insuportável. Ana-Lucia apertava os braços ao redor dos ombros enquanto caminhava pelo terreno íngreme de rochas, descendo a colina. Embora o tecido de seu vestido cor de bronze fosse feito de um linho grosso, não era suficiente para protegê-la do vento noturno cortante. Ela sentia como se dedos finos e malignos percorressem toda sua pele, causando-lhe um terrível mal-estar.

Estava com tanta raiva quando fugira de seus aposentos no castelo do Cisne que esquecera de pegar sua capa para enfrentar o frio. Pretendia retornar ao Castelo de Isengard, lar de sua família. Ela esperava que sua mãe pudesse recebê-la e ajudá-la. Não podia voltar para o marido, não depois do que ele tinha feito.

Ana-Lucia o amava, tinha certeza disso. Ele fora o único homem que ela conhecera e se apaixonara perdidamente, mas ele não tinha o direito de trancá-la no quarto e gritar com ela daquele jeito. Mesmo assim, Ana-Lucia sabia que estava cometendo um grande erro em deixá-lo. O mundo não era justo com as mulheres e agora que ela era uma mulher casada, se abandonasse o marido seria considerada uma "qualquer". Mesmo com o dinheiro do seu dote ela só poderia ser preceptora ou mulher da vida. Bem, poderia voltar ao convento e tornar-se freira. Mas Ana sabia que seria difícil esquecer o gosto bom do pecado depois de ter provado dele.

Cansada de caminhar com seus delicados sapatos forrados com cetim, Ana-Lucia deixou-se cair na relva e começou a chorar, libertando o pranto que a afligia desde o momento em que o marido a trancara no quarto. De repente, o colar que usava no pescoço começou a emitir um brilho estranho, uma luz azulada diferente das outras cores que Ana já tinha visto.

Ela segurou o colar entre as mãos e viu um vulto surgir detrás de uma árvore. Ana levantou-se do chão e deu um passo atrás, mas não conseguiu ir mais do que isso porque bateu de encontro à um corpo forte que a agarrou pela cintura.

Ana-Lucia tentou gritar, mas seus gritos foram calados com um pedaço de tecido que foi amarrado rapidamente à sua boca. Um homem alto, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis saiu detrás da árvore seguido por uma mulher bem mais baixa de cabelos vermelhos e sorriso irônico.

- Olha só o que nós pegamos dessa vez, Frank.- disse Charlotte, medindo Ana-Lucia dos pés à cabeça. – Uma princesinha da nobreza. Que belo vestido e ricos sapatos!

- Eu gostei do colar!- comentou Miles, o homem que a tinha agarrado. – Quanto dinheiro será que podemos conseguir com esta jóia?

- O Danny pode avaliar pra nós!- disse Frank. – Agora vamos levá-la até o nosso acampamento.

Ana-Lucia gemia e esperneava tentando se soltar dos braços do homem que a segurava, mas ele era muito forte.

- Calma aí, ciganinha!- Miles riu. – Nós só vamos te levar pra dar uma volta!

Um pensamento gritou em sua mente: Sawyer iria buscá-la! Por mais zangado que ele ficasse quando descobrisse que ela fugira ela sabia que ele iria procurá-la e foi naquele momento que se arrependeu de ter fugido do marido. Num gesto de desespero, ela puxou com força o laço de cetim escuro que amarrava seu penteado. Uma mecha longa de cabelos negros cobriu-lhe o rosto, mas a fita ficou no chão.

Os bandoleiros que a raptaram pareceram não notar o que aquele gesto dela significava porque riram e Charlotte comentou:

- Essas meninas riquinhas e mimadas sempre fazendo birra! Agora seu cabelo está bagunçado meu bem!

Ainda rindo, Miles colocou-a nas costas e seguiu seus amigos para dentro da floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Capitão Shephard tomou as mãos de Lady Kate entre as suas e as beijou suavemente. Kate suspirou e aproximou seus lábios dos dele, beijando-o. Jack a agarrou pela cintura e eles se abraçaram. Estavam junto ao roseiral no jardim depois que saíram do salão de visitas do castelo.

- E agora, milady, o que faremos? Seu cunhado não vai nos dar a permissão para casar-nos?- indagou Jack.

- Se fosse em outras circunstâncias Capitão, eu diria para fugirmos mas não posso fazer isso. Eu sou uma escocesa, meu lugar é na Escócia, por favor entenda.

- Não Kate! Isso tudo é uma grande besteira, a guerra, nossas nacionalidades, tudo!

- Renegas tua pátria, Jack?

- Se para conseguir o teu amor for preciso, sim amada, eu renego minha pátria, renego meu nome, de agora em diante não serei mais um inglês, serei apenas Jack Shephard, teu amado.

Kate sorriu.

- Se renegas tua pátria para casar-te comigo, por que não te tornas um escocês e fica do nosso lado?

Jack a soltou por um momento e em sua mente vieram os rostos de seu pai e Juliet, sua irmã, que ainda era uma mulher solteira e dependia da proteção dele. Se ele desertasse do exército inglês sua família sofreria com isso e ele não podia fazer isso com eles. Kate viu a névoa da dúvida passar sob os olhos do capitão e suas mãos acariciaram o rosto dele.

- Não estás pronto, meu querido para renunciar à tua pátria por mim.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu renunciaria, pequena, se eu não tivesse um pai enfermo e uma irmã geniosa que necessita de um bom casamento antes que eu resolva cuidar de minha própria vida. Além deles, tu vistes que tenho um primo imaturo a quem preciso tomar conta antes que algum marido ciumento, escocês ou não o mande para a forca.

Kate assentiu.

- Eu o entendo, meu capitão. Minha família também necessita de mim, está desestruturada. Minha mãe está sozinha em nosso castelo, meu irmão está desaparecido, não quero nem pensar na possibilidade dele estar morto e ainda temos o Conde Linus conspirando contra todos nós. Jack, eu quero muito casar-me contigo, mas isso só seria possível se vivêssemos em um mundo onde não existisse guerra.

Jack voltou a beijá-la e Kate correspondeu com a mesma paixão, mas o casal foi interrompido pelo som de cascos de cavalos vindo do estábulo.

- Tu ouviste isso?- indagou Jack.

- Sim, parece que todos os cavalos estão saindo do estábulo agora mesmo.

- Será que Lorde Sawyer descobriu que saístes de teus aposentos e foi procurar por nós? Ele deve estar furioso, não se preocupe pequena, eu assumo a culpa.

- Não, Jack! Eu me entendo com o Sawyer!

Ela saiu correndo em direção aos estábulos e Jack a seguiu. Eles viram praticamente toda a cavalaria de Sawyer, armada e pronta para partir. O próprio Lorde Sawyer tinha acabado de montar sua égua, tentando esquecer a dor que sentia agora em seu ferimento.

- Sawyer, não precisa partir à minha procura, eu estou aqui!- disse Kate, se colocando em frente à égua dele.

- Como era de se esperar não é, endiabrada?- Sawyer retrucou. – Mas minha cavalaria não está partindo à tua procura. Bernard acabou de dizer-me onde estavas e com quem estavas. No entanto, não estou com disposição nem tempo para repreender vocês dois agora.

- Para onde estão indo?- perguntou Jack.

- Ana-Lucia sumiu do quarto. Acredito que ela tenha fugido pela janela.

- O quê?- Kate assustou-se. – Por que ela faria isso?- de repente, os olhos verdes dela se arregalaram. – Sawyer, seu desgraçado, o que tu fizestes com minha irmã?

Lorde Sawyer baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Eu a tranquei no quarto. Sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas eu estava doente de ciúmes, peço que perdoe-me cunhada.

- Só irei perdoá-lo se a encontrarmos, cunhado.

- Eu irei com vocês.- disse Jack.

- Não é necessário!- respondeu Lorde Sawyer. – Não quero dever mais nada a um inglês.

- Talvez o senhor devesse engolir seu orgulho e aceitar a ajuda de um inglês.- retrucou Jack. – O país está em guerra e as colinas são perigosa à noite. Há bandoleiros esperando por boas oportunidades e soldados longe de sua pátria e esposas. O que acha que eles farão quando encontrarem Lady Ana-Lucia?

O coração de Sawyer disparou.

- Rápido, consigam um cavalo para o Capitão Shephard.- ele bradou.

- Eu vou também!- afirmou Lady Austen.

- Não.- respondeu Jack. – Milady fica e toma conta do castelo. Nós logo traremos Lady Ana de volta.

Pela primeira vez Kate não refutou um pedido do Capitão porque sentiu firmeza nas palavras dele.

- Certo! Vamos agora! Quanto mais tempo ficamos aqui parados, mais tempo minha esposa corre perigo!- disse Sawyer.

- Antes de irmos, Lorde Sawyer, preciso que prometa-me uma coisa.

Sawyer o encarou.

- Depois que encontrarmos sua esposa, o senhor não se oporá mais ao meu casamento com Lady Austen, estamos entendidos?

Ele ficou pensando durante alguns segundos até que estendeu sua mão para Jack. O capitão apertou a mão dele. Kate fitou o rosto de Jack e emocionou-se diante da firmeza de propósito do Capitão. Ele realmente queria se casar com ela.

Jack e Kate trocaram um último beijo antes que a cavalaria partisse e a ela só restou pedir a Deus para que eles conseguissem encontrar Ana-Lucia sã e salva.

Continua...


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

As unhas de Ana-Lucia encravaram na terra e uma grande quantidade de grãos de areia ficou debaixo delas. Ela assustou-se, já era dia. Os raios de sol iluminavam-lhe o rosto fazendo com que piscasse sucessivas vezes.

Ela tentou mover as mãos, mas percebeu que seus braços estavam atados com força por uma corda. Mesmo assim forçou os braços o máximo que pôde até que a dor da pele roçando no material grosseiro da corda fez com que ela parasse.

Sua mente estava um pouco confusa, mas ela logo se deu conta de onde estava e por que estava amarrada. Havia sido capturada por bandoleiros durante a noite quando tivera a idéia estúpida de fugir de seu próprio castelo, de seu próprio marido. De súbito sentiu vontade de chorar, mas apertou os olhos, evitando as lágrimas, pois de nada iriam adiantar. Lady Sawyer precisava era encontrar um jeito de fugir dali. O que sua querida irmã endiabrada faria se estivesse numa situação como aquela?

O som de passos pisando o solo rochoso fez com que ela ficasse em estado de alerta e instintivamente voltasse a tentar soltar suas mãos.

- Bom dia, donzela.- disse um homem de longos cabelos grisalhos, barbado, de olhos azuis.

Ana-Lucia o reconheceu. Foi o primeiro homem que viu quando foi raptada.

- Quem és tu?- perguntou entre dentes, a coragem renovada pela ira que sentia ao estar amarrada ali.

- Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono. A senhorita praticamente desmaiou nos braços do meu amigo quando a trouxemos.

- Senhorita não, senhora!- Ana respondeu com rispidez. Eu sou casada, com um homem muito importante e ele irá matá-los quando descobrir que estão comigo!

- Oh, é mesmo? Minhas sinceras desculpas então, senhora.- o homem debochou. – Quer dizer então que és esposa de um homem muito importante? Certo! Então diga-me por que a senhora estava andando sozinha nas colinas errantes ontem à noite? Não sabe que a floresta é cheia de perigos? Seu marido devia tê-la protegido melhor.

- Não foi culpa dele! Eu quis tomar um pouco de ar fresco.- ela respondeu, sarcástica.

O homem deu uma gargalhada.

- Então és uma daquelas mulheres geniosas? Teu marido devia ter te posto um cabresto, mulher.

Nesse momento, duas mulheres apareceram. A ruiva da noite anterior e uma morena de longos cabelos lisos. A ruiva disse:

- Frank, chega de ficar paparicando essa mulher rica! Eu quero os sapatos dela.

- E eu o vestido.- disse a mulher morena. – Dessa vez eu irei ficar com o vestido, Charlotte.

- Como queira, Naomi!- concordou a ruiva.

- E depois que nós tirarmos tudo o que ela tem de valor, a soltamos nas colinas. Com sorte, ela logo será encontrada pela família. Ouviu, queridinha? Não precisa ficar assustada.- disse Naomi com um sorriso. – Não é nada pessoal, tu apenas estava no lugar errado e na hora errada.

Ana-Lucia nada disse quando a mulher ruiva se abaixou para retirar-lhe os sapatos de cetim. O homem de cabelos grisalhos se agachou também e dessa vez, Ana retraiu-se.

- Escute, pequena, tenho certeza que não viestes às colinas para tomar ar fresco, estavas era fugindo de tua família. Diga-nos, teu marido bate em ti?- ele ergueu o queixo com a ponta de seu dedo. Ana fez cara de raiva.

- Marido?- Charlote retrucou procurando uma aliança nos dedos de Ana. – Frank, ela não usa aliança! Está mentindo, não é casada!

- Mesmo?- retrucou Lapidus que ainda não tinha prestando atenção àquele detalhe.

O coração de Ana falhou uma batida. Ela não gostou nem um pouco da forma como o homem olhou para ela quando descobriu que não tinha aliança. Sim, era casada, mas seu marido ainda não tinha lhe dado a proteção de uma aliança e isso poderia lhe trazer sérios problemas.

- Eu sou casada!- Ana quase gritou as palavras. – Mas perdi minha aliança na floresta!

Charlotte e Lapidus se entreolharam.

- È claro que perdeu.- disse ele.

- Hey, vocês dois!- chamou Naomi. – Parem de importunar a moça! Se ela é casada ou não, não é de nossa conta! Vamos apenas ficar com as coisas de valor e devolvê-la à família.

- Naomi, Naomi...- Frank balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Que pensamento, pequeno, mulher! Foi por sua causa que perdemos o último grupo que assaltamos. Tu ficas aí com pena das vítimas. Somos bandoleiros, não temos honra!

- Pois eu ainda tenho!- Naomi retrucou. – Sinceramente não estou interessada em despertar a ira da família dessa donzela se fizermos algo com ela. Eles nos caçarão até no inferno, então é melhor que a deixemos partir.

- Pelo menos uma de vocês tem senso.- disse Ana-Lucia. – Meu marido os caçará e os matará um por um.

- Ah, cala boca!- disse Charlotte, irritada, fazendo menção de bater em Ana, mas Frank a impediu.

- Hey, não vamos macular esse rosto tão lindo até decidirmos o que fazer com ela.

Daniel Faraday e Miles, os outros dois integrantes do grupo de bandoleiros apareceram. Miles tinha as mãos cheias de frutas e um cantil com água fresca preso na cintura. Ana-Lucia estava faminta e sedenta, mas não pediria nada a eles. O outro homem, baixinho e barbudo segurava seu colar nas mãos.

- E então, Danny, foram à vila? Já sabem quanto vale o colar?

- Sim.- respondeu ele. – Consultamos uma casa de penhores na Vila. Nós inventamos uma história de que a jóia pertenceu à minha mãe.

Ele levantou o colar à luz do sol e Naomi arregalou os olhos negros.

- _Por Dios_! Onde conseguiram isso?

- Nós pegamos da moça!- disse Miles.

- Pois precisam devolver pra ela agora mesmo!

- Ficou louca, Naomi? Essa jóia vale uma fortuna!- contestou Miles.

- Uma fortuna que pode nos amaldiçoar. - Naomi acrescentou. – Vocês têm idéia com o quê estão lidando?- ela voltou-se para Ana-Lucia e indagou em um idioma estranho aos seus companheiros. – _Eres una bruja?_ (Ès uma bruxa?)

Lady Ana não respondeu, sequer demonstrou qualquer reação, apenas ficou fitando a desconhecida.

- _Eres cigana?_(Ès uma cigana?)

Ana-Lucia continuou sem responder, mas Naomi pôde perceber algum tipo de emoção no rosto da prisioneira. Se ela não era cigana, certamente sangue cigano corria nas veias dela.

- _Quién te Dio este talismán_? (Quem deu a ti esse talismã?)- Naomi insistiu.

Ana resolveu responder. Conhecia a lenda do talismã cigano que lhe fora presenteado quando menina e percebeu que aquela mulher conhecia algo sobre isso. Quem sabe poderia assustá-la um pouco e livrar-se daquela situação?

- _Perteneceu a mi madre _(Pertenceu à minha mãe)_. _- Ana-Lucia respondeu.

- _Tu madre es uma bruja_? (Tua mãe era uma bruxa?)

Ana-Lucia sorriu maldosamente e mais uma vez preferiu o silêncio.

- Sobre o que estão conversando?- Frank indagou, irritado porque não entendia uma palavra daquele idioma.

- Façam o que eu digo!- advertiu Naomi. – Libertem essa mulher e devolvam o colar. È o melhor para todos nós.

- Nunca ouvi tanta bobagem, Naomi. Eu acho que a sua descendência cigana está começando a afetar a sua cabeça.- debochou Miles.

Naomi olhou para o colar nas mãos de Daniel e disse:

- Pois quem tiver um pingo de bom senso como eu, vai fazer o que eu disse, caso contrário, estejam preparados para o pior.- ela se afastou de seus companheiros sem olhar para trás. Daniel entregou o colar à Miles e disse:

- Eu vou falar com ela.

Frank pegou o cantil com água e estendeu a Ana, que mostrou as mãos amarradas indicando que não poderia usá-las para virar o cantil na boca, mas Lapidus virou a boca do cantil em direção aos lábios dela e Ana-Lucia não teve escolha senão beber água daquele jeito.

Quando ela começou a se engasgar, Frank retirou o cantil. Charlotte começou a experimentar os sapatos dela, dizendo:

- Então tu és cigana como a Naomi? Sabe, eu falo bem pouco da língua cigana, mas compreendi o suficiente da conversa de vocês para saber que Naomi pensa que tu és uma bruxa. Mas não adianta pensar que o medo de Naomi irá salvá-la, querida, pois nem eu, nem o Frank, nem o Miles acreditamos nessas crendices ciganas. Portanto, vá se despedindo de seu rico vestido que virei apanhá-lo em breve. Depois disso, Frank irá decidir o que faremos contigo. Na melhor das hipóteses, se tiveres mesmo um marido, o que eu duvido, pediremos um bom resgate.

A mulher riu maldosamente e Ana-Lucia sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Por mais que a mulher a quem chamavam de Naomi acreditasse na lenda do talismã, Ana-Lucia sabia que o colar não iria salvá-la.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O capitão Jack Shephard avistou um riacho e fez um sinal para que os homens levassem os cavalos para descansar e beber água. Sawyer parou seu cavalo bruscamente e indagou:

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Capitão?

- Estou dizendo aos homens que dêem água aos cavalos. Nós galopamos à noite inteira Lorde Sawyer e não encontramos sua esposa ainda. Os cavalos precisam de água para que possamos continuar a busca.

- Não podemos parar um segundo!- ele retrucou. – Quanto mais tempo esperamos...

- Mais tempo sua esposa fica perdida.- completou Jack. – Eu sei disso e entendo sua preocupação, mas...

- Entende a minha preocupação? Por acaso o senhor iria querer parar se fosse Lady Endiabrada quem estivesse desaparecida?

Jack lembrou-se de tudo o que passou com Kate desde que a tirou da prisão. Lorde Sawyer estava certo, ele não parou de procurá-la um segundo sequer quando ela fugiu da pensão de Widmore.

- Provavelmente o senhor está certo, Lorde Sawyer. Eu jamais deixaria de procurar Lady Kate, mas certamente eu gostaria de ter um amigo que me chamasse a atenção para a necessidade de matar a sede dos cavalos e dos homens antes que eles fiquem cansados o bastante para prosseguir.

Lorde Sawyer sabia que o capitão tinha razão, mas não daria o braço a torcer assim tão facilmente.

- Tudo bem, cinco minutos!- ele gritou e galopou sozinho para dentro da floresta.

Não foi para muito longe, queria retomar a busca por sua esposa o quanto antes. Estava muito arrependido por ter brigado com ela e trancado-a no quarto. Ela não merecia isso e ele agira como um bárbaro.

Desceu do cavalo e começou a vasculhar o terreno ao redor. Viu uma marca estranha no chão, várias marcas de botas e uma marca em especial que dava a entender que alguém tinha sido arrastado. Sawyer tinha experiência militar suficiente para entender disso.

Ele seguiu esses rastros e encontrou, jogada no meio da grama, uma inconfundível fita de cabelo feminina, seu coração se encheu de esperanças, pois se lembrava de que Ana-Lucia usava um adereço igual na noite anterior.

Sawyer segurou o cetim entre os dedos.

- Estás perto, meu amor?- indagou a si mesmo.

- Lorde Sawyer!- ele ouviu a voz do Capitão Shephard chamá-lo.

- Eu estou aqui!- respondeu Sawyer.

Jack galopou até ele e desceu do cavalo.

- Encontrou alguma coisa?

Lorde Sawyer estendeu a fita a ele.

- Encontrei esta fita que estava no cabelo de Ana e rastros que indicam a direção pra onde ela foi levada.

- Levada?- inquiriu Jack.

- Sim, minha esposa foi raptada Capitão, eu já estava desconfiando. Se não fosse assim já a teríamos encontrado.

- Quem acha que a raptou? O Conde Linus, como retaliação por ter perdido o duelo?

- Não sei, Capitão, mas seja lá quem for que a levou, pagará com a vida assim que eu encontrá-los.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inglaterra**

Os sapatos da princesa Claire Littleton ecoavam pelo corredor escuro, iluminado por tochas apesar de ser dia. O rei Jacob não gostava de claridade e exigia que as janelas do castelo de Snowether permanecessem cerradas dia e noite.

Por causa disso, tudo dentro do castelo parecia sombrio. Tão sombrio quanto o coração da princesa naquele momento. Tom partira há vários dias e Claire ainda não recebera nenhuma carta dele. Já devia ter mandado mesmo que não tivesse chegado ao Marrocos ainda. O Visconde Jarrah dissera que o navio pararia em mais de um porto da onde ele poderia enviar correspondência. A princesa estava muito preocupada com a ausência de notícias.

Mas não era só isso que a preocupava. Há cerca de uma semana vinha se sentindo indisposta. Acordava nauseada todas as manhãs e quase não tinha apetite. Os criados atribuíam isso à reclusão que a pobre princesa era submetida, principalmente depois de sua última fuga para se despedir do amado. O pai ficara tão zangado com o sumiço dela que lhe impôs um terrível castigo. Não ia poder pôr os pés nem nos jardins do castelo por um ano.

A princípio, a princesa não se importou com o castigo, pois não sentia vontade de deixar o castelo sabendo que Tom estava tão longe, porém, um comentário de sua tia à mesa da ceia dois dias atrás deixou-a desesperada. A rainha Lindsay fizera um comentário maldoso quando Claire recusou a sopa de aveia com carne engordurada, prato que antes costumava ser o seu favorito.

- Toda essa indisposição e falta de apetite é muito estranho, minha cara.- dissera Lindsay, devorando um prato de carne com batatas. – E quanto às suas regras?

- Do que está falando?- inquiriu Claire.

- Sabe do que estou falando.

Naquela noite, o rei Jacob não estava à mesa e Claire agradeceu à Deus por isso. Levantou-se de súbito da mesa e foi refugiar-se em seu quarto, mas ficou pensando na insinuação da tia.

Dois dias depois, a indisposição e a falta de apetite prevaleciam. Mas o pior de tudo era a ausência de suas regras. Desesperada por uma resposta, Claire resolveu tentar uma pequena fuga para falar com uma curandeira que poderia tirar suas dúvidas. Para isso, contou com a ajuda de sua criada pessoal que lhe deu cobertura enquanto ela ia procurar a velha senhora que se encontraria com ela dentro dos limites do castelo.

Ao descer as escadas e chegar aos jardins, sua criada pessoal já a esperava e juntas elas foram encontrar a mulher que era conhecida entre o povo como Sra. Monforte. As três se reuniram embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, próxima ao labirinto de trepadeiras.

Claire então contou à mulher tudo o que lhe afligia e a velha senhora observou-a por vários minutos como se estivesse tentando enxergar dentro dela. Por fim, disse, com muita seriedade:

- Deixe-me ver seus seios.

A princesa Claire olhou para os lados a fim de ver se não tinham guardas por perto. Então mandou que a criada fosse vigiar enquanto ela desfazia os laços de seu fino corpete. A mulher, em sua sabedoria, observou o corpo da princesa e logo mandou que ela se vestisse antes de dar o seu veredicto final.

- E então, Sra. Monforte, carrego uma criança em meu ventre?- Claire perguntou, temerosa.

A mulher respondeu com seriedade e firmeza:

- A semente vingou. Em alguns meses terás uma criança em teus braços.

As pernas de Claire vacilaram ao ouvir aquelas palavras e a criada a amparou.

- Ai, meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?- Claire murmurou, preocupada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Lady Austen?- indagou Nikki, servindo uma xícara de chá à Kate, na biblioteca.

- Obrigada, Nikki. Isso é tudo.- Kate respondeu.

A moça fez uma reverência e já estava se preparando para ir embora quando sentiu uma forte vertigem. Mal pôde segurar-se em uma poltrona próxima à lareira. Kate correu à ajudá-la, por um momento esquecendo-se de suas preocupações com o desaparecimento da irmã.

- Nikki, estás bem?- indagou a lady.

- Eu estou bem, senhorita, eu só...

- Pareces tão pálida! O que te afliges minha amiga?

Nikki observou o semblante preocupado de Kate. Já não podia mais guardar aquele segredo. Há dias não conseguia dormir.

- Ah, Lady Kate, estou tão aflita!- confessou.

- Oh, deixe-me ajudá-la.- ofereceu-se Kate puxando-a para que ela se sentasse na poltrona enquanto servia uma xícara de chá para a pobre criada. – O que está acontecendo, Nikki? È alguma coisa em Isengard? Minha mãe não passa bem?

- Não, senhorita, está tudo bem em Isengard, a senhorita Thompson cuida de tua mãe que ainda sofre com o desaparecimento dos filhos. Ela está magoada com Lady Ana porque ela se casou com Lorde Sawyer e não mandou nenhuma mensagem contando por que. Está preocupada também com a senhorita...

- Nikki, mamã irá superar tudo isso, fico feliz que Libby esteja com ela, mas preciso saber o que acontece contigo. Se não é um problema sério em Isengard, então?

- Eu disse que a senhora sua mãe está preocupada com Lorde Austen, bem, não mais do que eu, porque o desaparecimento de teu irmão há de ser minha ruína, Lady Kate.

- Por que dizes isso?

Lágrimas começaram a deslizar pela face pálida da moça quando ela confessou:

- Eu estou grávida, Lady Kate. Vou ter uma criança de teu irmão.

Kate arregalou os olhos verdes.

- Meu Deus, isso é sério?

- Temo que sim. Mamã descobriu e disse que assim todos esses problemas no Castelo do Cisne acabarem, ela irá procurar um marido pra mim porque não quer uma filha desonrada. Papa não sabe de nada ainda, mas ficará muito zangado quando descobrir. Vai dizer que fui eu quem tentou Paulo, mas senhorita, nós nos apaixonamos, eu juro!

Kate balançou a cabeça positivamente. Entendia o que a moça devia estar passando. Abraçou-a, procurando confortá-la.

- Nikki, me escute.- Kate tomou as mãos dela entre as suas. – Tenho esperanças em meu coração de que meu irmão Paulo voltará para nós, mas não importa o que aconteça, tens um herdeiro dos Austen em teu ventre, o futuro herdeiro de Isengard.

- Não, senhorita. Tenho um bastardo em meu ventre!

- Não fale assim!- Kate a repreendeu. – Meu sobrinho não é um bastardo. Falarei com Rose, a partir de agora, Nicole, estás sob a minha proteção.

Um dos sentinelas bateu na porta. Kate levantou-se da poltrona, aflita, achando que o guarda trazia notícias do grupo que partira para encontrar Ana-Lucia.

- Tens notícias para mim, guarda?- Kate indagou.

- Infelizmente ainda não, Lady Austen, mas eu vim procurá-la porque tem uma senhora idosa às portas do castelo chamada Nahí que deseja falar-lhe. Ela está acompanhada por um criado.

Kate esboçou um sorriso. Estava com saudades da velha ama.

- Venha, Nikki!- ela chamou e as duas correram a descer as escadas.

Encontrou Nahí e Eko esperando por elas no jardim.

- Nahí!- Kate gritou ao ver a velha cigana.

- _Niña_!- exclamou a mulher acolhendo Kate em seus braços, como costumava fazer quando ela era menina. – _Oh Dios,_ eu e tu _madre_ estávamos tão aflitas que não tínhamos notícias tuas. E Paulo?

Kate balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não sabemos dele, Nahí, ainda não.

- Nicole, por que não nos contou que Lady Kate estava em segurança?- indagou Eko.

Mas antes que ela respondesse, Kate disse:

- Ela tinha ordens de não fazê-lo. È perigoso que mamã queira vir visitar-me. Os ingleses ainda não sabem que eu sou a endiabrada.

- E tu irmã? Onde está?- indagou Nahí. – Estou preocupada com ela também. Não soube mais nada dela desde aquela noite em que aqueles bandoleiros apareceram e a levaram, fiquei desesperada, mas a senhorita Thompson disse que eu não devia me preocupar, que Ana ficaria bem.

- E de fato ela ficou bem, Nahí. Ela casou-se com Lorde Sawyer.

- Sim, foi isso o que ouvi dizer no mercado da Vila esta manhã. Que houve até um duelo entre o Conde Linus e Lorde Sawyer pela mão de Ana. Por isso vim até aqui hoje. Quero muito ver minha menina.

Mais uma vez Kate sentiu-se mal.

- Ela não está aqui agora Nahí. Ontem à noite ela teve uma briga com Lorde Sawyer e não sabemos pra onde ela foi. Estou com medo de que ela tenha se perdido nas colinas ou raptada por bandoleiros. Sawyer juntou os homens ontem à noite e foi procurá-la, mas ainda não temos notícias.

- Ela estava com o colar?- indagou a cigana.

- Ela nunca o tira do pescoço.

- Então ela vai ficar bem, pequena Kate, não te preocupes.

- Eu queria ter a mesma fé que tu tens naquele colar, Nahí. Venham, vamos entrar e esperar juntos por notícias. Tem alguns ingleses no salão de visitas do Castelo, mas não fiquem assustados. Eles estão sob controle.

- Ingleses?- Eko indagou, surpreso.

- È uma longa história, Sr. Eko.- respondeu Kate, conduzindo-os para dentro do castelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_- Despiertate, Ana_!- sussurrou uma voz ao ouvido de Ana-Lucia depois dela ter cochilado mais uma vez. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que era noite. Por quanto tempo tinha dormido dessa vez?

Procurou pela voz que a despertou e viu uma linda mulher com roupas de cigana diante dela. Ela tinha cabelos longos e negros, os olhos tão verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas.

- Quem é você?- perguntou. Não se lembrava daquela mulher no grupo de bandoleiros quando os vira pela manhã.

- Levante-se.- ordenou a mulher, porém, seu tom de voz era doce.

Ana-Lucia levantou-se e percebeu que seus braços não estavam mais amarrados ao tronco da árvore, estava livre.

- Por que está me ajudando?

A mulher sorriu e disse :

- Porque sou sua mãe.

Ana piscou duas vezes, incrédula. Aquilo era impossível. Sua mãe morreu quando ela nasceu, não resistira ao parto. Começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- _Ana, hija, _escute!- pediu a mulher que parecia jovem demais para ser a mãe dela. – Acredite em mim, eu sou sua mãe. Agora preste atenção, você precisa fugir daqui! Eles estão dormindo agora e o colar irá protegê-la.- a mulher de olhos verdes estendeu seu colar para que ela o pegasse.

Ana-Lucia o pegou das mãos dela, a expressão confusa.

- Agora tu deves ir, menina. Teu marido procura por ti! Vá! Eu te amo, _hija_!

- Mas...- Ana começou a dizer olhando para a direção onde a mulher que se dizia sua mãe indicava que ela fosse.

Mas quando ela voltou-se novamente para trás, a mulher não estava mais lá. Ao invés dela, viu Charlotte apontando uma arma direto para o seu peito.

- Aonde pensa que vai, cigana?

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

Ana-Lucia deu um passo atrás e Charlotte ergueu mais a arma na direção dela, ameaçadora.

- Estou avisando, ciganinha, nem mais um passo ou eu vou roubar o vestido de um cadáver.

Assustada, Ana-Lucia ficou parada no mesmo lugar, sentindo os pedregulhos do chão machucarem seus pés descalços.

- Como foi que conseguiu se soltar?- Charlotte perguntou. – Eu pensei que as cordas estivessem bem apertadas.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu e rezou para que a mulher se acalmasse e não atirasse nela. Foi quando Charlotte percebeu que o colar estava de volta ao pescoço dela.

- Vagabunda!- Charlotte gritou. – Tu pegastes o colar de volta! Como foi que fizestes isso?

- O colar é meu!- Ana-Lucia conseguiu dizer.

- Ès uma atrevida!- bradou Charlotte se preparando para atirar em Ana-Lucia.

Mas de repente, algo aconteceu. A arma que Charlotte segurava voltou-se para ela mesma e um tirou ouviu-se na calada da noite. Frank Lapidus e seu bando despertaram assustados.

- Vocês ouviram isso?- ele indagou aos companheiros.

- Veio do local onde deixamos a prisioneira.- afirmou Miles.

- Onde está Charlotte?- Naomi perguntou.

Daniel lançou-lhe um olhar aflito. Ela só poderia ter ido ver a prisioneira, aproveitando que eles estavam dormindo.

O grupo se levantou depressa, deixando o pequeno acampamento e seguiram para a árvore onde Ana-Lucia ficara amarrada. Mas ela já não estava mais lá.

- Onde ela foi?- esbravejou Frank.

Eles começaram a procurar no bosque, não muito longe do acampamento deles até que a encontraram.

- Charlotte!- gritou Daniel se aproximando dela.

A mulher ruiva estava inerte no chão. Uma pistola caída perto dela. Daniel agachou-se ao lado da companheira e viu que o vestido dela estava manchado de sangue. Charlotte estava ferida e nenhum sinal da prisioneira.

- Precisamos ajudá-la!- disse ele, rasgando o tecido do vestido que cobria o ferimento.

- Onde está aquela bruxa maldita que fez com isso com Charlotte?- bradou Lapidus.

- Eu disse a vocês que deveriam tê-la deixado ir!- lembrou Charlotte. – Aquela mulher não era uma simples dama da nobreza.

- Você e suas superstições!- Frank cuspiu as palavras.

- Pelo menos ainda temos o colar.- disse Miles.

Os olhos de Frank se arregalaram de ódio: - Será que ainda o temos mesmo?

Ele e Miles correram de volta ao acampamento a fim de verificar se o colar ainda estava lá.

- Alguém pode ajudar-me com Charlotte?- pediu Daniel, nervoso.

Naomi agachou-se ao lado dele e começou a examinar o ferimento. Estava muito feio.

- Se não fizermos alguma coisa ela irá morrer...

- Tu podes curá-la!- disse Daniel, esperançoso.

- Não sei que tipo de magia foi infringida contra Charlotte. Eu a alertei para que deixasse aquela mulher em paz. Mas ela não me ouviu, estava cega em sua ambição.

- Mas temos que ajudá-la, Naomi!

Naomi assentiu e disse a ele:

- Vou precisar que tu fervas água e traga panos limpos para mim. Depois disso vais ficar estancando o sangue enquanto eu preparo as ervas.

Charlotte gemeu de dor quando sentiu Naomi tocando seu ferimento.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Charlotte, nós iremos cuidar de ti.

Enquanto isso no acampamento dos bandoleiros, Frank e Miles vasculhavam tudo atrás do colar que roubaram de Ana-Lucia. Mas a jóia preciosa havia desaparecido.

- Aquela vadia!- praguejou Frank. – Ela pegou o colar de volta.

- Pegou o colar de volta, roubou uma arma e atirou na Charlotte. Deveríamos ter sido mais cuidadosos, Frank. Nos enganamos com aquele olhar de anjo!

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim!- disse Frank pegando sua espada. – Nós vamos encontrar aquela cigana vadia e eu vou fazê-la em pedaços!

- E então pegaremos o colar de volta.- concordou Miles pegando sua própria espada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia corria pelo bosque sem parar como se pressentisse o perigo que teria de enfrentar caso os bandoleiros a encontrassem. A essa altura eles já deveriam ter encontrado a companheira ferida. Até aquele momento Ana ainda não tinha compreendido o que acontecera.

A mulher ruiva a quem chamavam Charlotte apontava uma arma para ela num momento e no outro jazia no chão ensangüentada. Teria sido mesmo seu colar quem causara tudo aquilo através da intervenção de sua mãe? Ana ainda não podia acreditar que a tinha visto. Parecia ter sido um sonho.

Ela estava muito cansada, mas não podia parar. Não até que sentisse que estava em segurança. Ana-Lucia gostaria de saber como fazer para encontrar o caminho de volta para o castelo do Cisne. Deveria ser profunda conhecedora das Colinas Errantes se não tivesse passado a maior parte de sua vida vivendo em um convento francês.

Buscando forças para continuar correndo sem rumo, Ana-Lucia seguiu. As pontas afiadas da vegetação que formava parte das colinas arranhavam-lhe os ombros e as costas, e embora a pequena dor a incomodasse ela não podia parar.

De repente, ela ouviu o som claro de cascos de cavalos vindos na direção dela e vozes masculinas falando palavras que ela não podia entender na distância em que se encontrava.

"São os bandoleiros"- Ana pensou. Se a encontrassem a matariam e ela não sabia se dessa vez o colar ancestral iria ajudar.

Ana-Lucia procurou um bom lugar para se esconder na floresta escura, mas pela quantidade de ruído que ouvia, qualquer esconderijo seria inútil, pois eles a encontrariam.

O barulho foi aumentando até se tornar ensurdecedor. Ana-Lucia sentiu o coração acelerar e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Ela queria tanto poder ver seu marido naquele momento. Queria tanto não ter fugido dele. Agora seria morta por sua própria estupidez. Os bandoleiros ficaram tão zangados ao encontrar sua companheira ferida que trouxeram o grupo inteiro para encontrá-la. Não havia mais esperança.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorde Sawyer ordenou aos seus soldados que acendessem as tochas para iluminarem o bosque. Ele ainda segurava a fita de cabelo que havia encontrado no prado um pouco antes. Sua esposa estava perto, ele podia sentir.

O Capitão Shephard galopava ao lado dele buscando ver alguma coisa quando os soldados acenderam as tochas.

- Eles não podem ter ido muito longe, Capitão.- disse Sawyer. – Devem estar escondidos no bosque.

Ele desceu de seu cavalo e pediu a Jack com um gesto de sua mãe que ficasse com os soldados enquanto ele vasculhava sozinho o bosque. Poderiam alertá-los se toda a cavalaria se pusesse a transitar pelo bosque ao mesmo tempo.

Lorde Sawyer caminhou por entre as árvores seguindo os próprios instintos quando ouviu um gemido vindo de não muito longe dele. Em estado de alerta, ele seguiu o pequeno e suave som com seu sentido aguçado de águia até que pôde vislumbrar um vulto escondido atrás de uma árvore.

Era um corpo pequeno que soluçava e tremia segurando-se no tronco da árvore com firmeza. Uma pesada capa escura o cobria. Sawyer foi tomado por um sentimento de alívio quando se aproximou bem devagar e disse:

- Meu cordeirinho.

Ana-Lucia sentiu o som de passos se aproximando e já estava se preparando para correr quando ouviu o timbre grave e inconfundível de seu marido a chamando pelo carinhoso apelido.

- Lorde Sawyer? Ès tu?- ela indagou em meio à escuridão.

- Minha querida esposa.- disse ele dando mais alguns passos na direção dela até senti-la vindo em sua direção e atirando-se em seus braços, segurando-se em seus ombros largos.

- Viestes me buscar!- disse ela contendo os soluços que antes não pôde conter. O rosto marcado por pequenos arranhões e os longos cabelos negros cobrindo-lhe parcialmente o rosto.

- Temi tanto que não a encontrasse mais, minha doce Ana.

- Perdoe-me, meu senhor por ter fugido do castelo. Eu não deveria...

- Não.- retrucou ele, apertando-a junto a si, fazendo com que ela recostasse o rosto em seu peito. – Tu é quem deves perdoar-me. Eu não devia tê-la trancado em nosso aposento. Mas estava cego de ciúmes! Eu não agüentava mais ver aquele inglês pondo os olhos em ti.

Eles ouviram o som de um cavalo se aproximando e voltaram-se para olhar. O Capitão Shephard trazia uma tocha em sua mãos e sorriu para eles quando os viu.

- Lady Sawyer. Ele cumprimentou. – Folgo em saber que a senhora está bem.

- Quem a raptou?- Sawyer indagou deixando a emoção de lado e cedendo lugar á vingança.

- Bandoleiros da estrada, meu senhor. – respondeu Ana. – Eu estava tentando chegar à Isenwood, e então eles me pegaram.

- Estavas indo para Isenwood a pé e sem saber em que direção seguir, pequena?- Lorde Sawyer indagou.

- Sim, milorde. – Quisera não ter sido tão estúpida.

- Estes bandoleiros não poderiam ser os mesmos que atacaram a comitiva de meu primo?- perguntou Jack.

- Possivelmente.- respondeu Sawyer. – Os salteadores gostam das colinas. Os bosques oferecem todo o tipo de esconderijo para eles. Mandarei os homens seguirem em frente e continuar a busca pelos bandoleiros. Por hora, iremos voltar para o castelo, aposto que tua irmã está aflita com o teu desaparecimento. Pensei que ela fosse atirar-me a masmorra quando eu contei que tinhas fugido e só disse que me perdoaria se eu a trouxesse de volta. Se não a encontrasse, amada, eu é quem nunca me perdoaria.

- Mas tu me encontrastes, amado.- disse ela beijando a boca do marido sem se importar com a presença de Jack.

Jack sorriu e disse:

- Vou avisar aos homens que Lady Sawyer foi encontrada e trazer seu cavalo, Lorde Sawyer.

- Obrigado, Capitão.- respondeu Sawyer.

Assim que o capitão se afastou, Sawyer tocou o rosto de Ana e sentiu seus pequenos ferimentos.

- Estás ferida.

- Eu estou bem.- ela disse, abraçando-o. – Agora que estou contigo.

- Perdoe-me, meu amor.

- Eu já o perdoei.

- Jamais a tratarei daquela forma de novo.

Ana acariciou o rosto do marido e indagou:

- Confias agora no Capitão Shephard?

- Ele ajudou-me a encontrá-la.- respondeu Sawyer.

- Então vai dar sua benção para que ele se case com minha irmã?

- Sim, meu cordeirinho, sim. Farei isto esta noite mesmo.- Sawyer prometeu e Ana-Lucia o beijou outra vez, exultando com a felicidade da irmã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Libby bateu com força as botas nas ancas do cavalo assim que avistou o Castelo do Cisne imponente na escuridão. Ela trazia consigo sua espada presa ao laço do vestido e um punhal amarrado à uma das pernas, ainda assim ela não gostaria de cruzar com nenhum soldado inglês no meio da noite ou as conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas.

Ao chegar ao castelo, acenou para um dos sentinelas que veio ajudá-la a desmontar e levou o cavalo para o estábulo.

- Boa noite, Srta. Thompson. Muito tarde para cavalgar sozinha pelas colinas não acha?- provocou o soldado somente para irritá-la. Eles eram companheiros de revolução de longa data.

- Acho que não preciso realmente responder essa pergunta não é, Honório?- disse ela sem se importar com ele e segurando as saias ela caminhou pelo imenso em jardim em forma de cisne, adentrando o castelo em seguida.

Libby ficou bastante surpresa ao ver o salão principal tomado por vários soldados que vigiavam quatro homens ingleses.

- Quem são esses aí?- ela perguntou sem cerimônia até que reconheceu Desmond que sorriu quando a viu.

- Creio que já fomos apresentados em outra oportunidade, senhorita.

Kelvin balançou a cabeça negativamente, temendo que Sir Desmond começasse a flertar com outra senhora casada.

- Acredito que sim, Sir Desmond.- ela disse, recordando-se do nome dele.

Desmond fitou os soldados escoceses que os vigiavam de soslaio e se aproximou da dama, reverenciando-a antes de tomar-lhe a mão enluvada e beijá-la rapidamente.

- Fico lisonjeado que se recorde de meu nome, senhorita.

- Por que ficaria?- retrucou Libby. – O senhor lembrou-se do meu.

- Ah, mas nomes de lindas damas não são tão facilmente esquecidos assim.

- Creio que discordo do senhor, Sir Desmond. Agora diga-me, o que o senhor e sua comitiva fazem na Escócia?

- Vim prestar apoio a meu primo, o Capitão Jack Shephard. Ele escreveu-me pedindo ajuda em uma situação sigilosa.

- O Capitão Shephard é seu primo?- questionou Libby, surpresa.

- Por ocasião de nascimento, sim senhorita e dou graças ao bom Deus por isso, meu primo é uma pessoa notável.

- Imagino que sim.

- Pois a senhorita pode perguntar à Lady Katherine Austen.- disse Desmond tentando segurar a língua para não contar o motivo pelo qual estava realmente na Escócia.

- À Lady Katherine Austen?- indagou Libby ainda mais surpresa. Ela sabia que Kate, a endiabrada, estava escondida no castelo do Cisne, mas não imaginou que a moça pudesse ter qualquer tipo de consideração por um capitão inglês.

- Lady Katherine e os criados estão na cozinha, senhorita Thompson.- informou um dos soldados que estava de vigia.

- Oh sim, obrigada. Se me dá licença, Sir Desmond?

- Tem toda, Srta. Thompson.- respondeu ele com uma mesura.

Libby retirou-se para a cozinha e encontrou Kate, Rose, Bernard, Nikki, Nahí e Eko conversando e comendo bolinhos de aveia regados a doses de uísque.

- Boa noite a todos.- disse ela.

- Libby!- exclamou Kate, feliz por ver a amiga e correu para abraçá-la.

- Pequena endiabrada!- disse Libby abraçando-a de volta.

- Por que tanta demora em vir me ver?

- Perdão, Kate, mas tem acontecido tantas coisas que mal tenho tido tempo para dormir.- disse Libby puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se junto ao grupo. – Estás bem?

- Agora estou.- respondeu Kate.

- Menina, fiquei tão preocupada contigo presa em Darkfalls.

- Nós todos ficamos preocupados.- acrescentou Rose.

- Darkfalls é como o inferno na Terra, Libby. Se não fosse por Jack eu ainda estaria presa lá!

- Jack?- Libby retrucou. – Por acaso está falando do Capitão Shephard? O homem que a mandou para a prisão?

- Sim, estou falando dele. Mas ele tinha que mandar-me para a prisão, eu estava espionando o acampamento inglês.

- Kate, que estás dizendo?

- Libby, aconteceram muitas coisas que tu não sabes. Eu hei de explicar-te com calma em outra oportunidade. Agora precisamos tratar de assuntos mais sérios. Venha comigo aos meus aposentos.

As duas pediram licença e se retiraram para os aposentos de Lady Kate. Uma vez lá dentro, Kate procurou em seu baú por uma coisa que vinha guardando desde que estivera em Darkfalls.

- O que é isso?- indagou Libby quando Kate estendeu-lhe um pedaço de papel amarelado.

- È uma mensagem que me foi entregue por um homem que conheci na prisão. Ele disse chamar-se Hugo Reys.

O rosto de Libby ficou lívido.

- Ele disse que precisava que eu entregasse isso a ti.

Libby desdobrou o papel e leu a rápida e curta mensagem silenciosamente. Aflita, Kate perguntou o que dizia.

- Hugo diz que o rei Jacob tem planos de eliminar a maior parte dos escoceses e escravizar o restante. Ele também deseja conquistar a França e a Espanha. A trégua vai acabar em breve e a Escócia será a primeira a ser invadida. Oh, Kate!

- Isso é terrível!- exclamou Kate. – Então esses são os planos de Jacob?

- Sim, ele irá tomar cada clã e destruir tudo. Mas ainda podemos lutar contra isso!- disse Libby. Agora que Lorde Sawyer está casado com Analulu o clã dos Austen está mais fortalecido. Benjamin Linus não pode pôr as mãos no castelo enquanto Sawyer chefiar o Cisne e Isenwood. Se eles tiverem um herdeiro logo ficaremos ainda mais fortalecidos.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para contar.- disse Kate. – Paulo deixou um herdeiro.

- Como?- perguntou Libby, estupefata.

- Nikki está grávida de um filho de meu irmão. Um Austen, Libby. E se for menino...

- Isso não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. Mas temos que protegê-la, os ingleses não devem saber que Paulo terá um herdeiro.

- Acha que ainda existe esperança de encontrarmos meu irmão com vida?- perguntou Kate.

- Rezo por isso todos os dias, pequena Kate. Mas e quanto a ti? Precisas te casar logo para fortalecer ainda mais o clã. Nenhum de nossos rapazes te agradaria?

- Já tenho um noivo, Libby.

- Tens um noivo?

Nesse momento, alguém bateu a porta. Kate autorizou que entrassem e Rose apareceu dizendo que Lorde Sawyer tinha retornado com Lady Ana-Lucia.

- Graças a Deus!- Kate exclamou.

- E onde eles estavam?- questionou Libby.

- È uma longa história, querida Libby.- disse Kate puxando-a pela mão e deixando o quarto para desceram as escadas.

Encontraram Sawyer, Ana e Jack no salão principal. Kate correu para abraçar a irmã.

- Oh, minha irmã! Estou tão feliz que estejas bem. – O que tinhas na cabeça para fugir do castelo assim?

Kate e Ana conversaram por alguns momentos antes que a endiabrada voltasse sua atenção para Jack. Sem se importar com todos que estavam no salão ela atirou-se nos braços dele e eles se beijaram intensamente.

- Pelo jeito vamos ter que apressar esse casamento.- disse Lorde Sawyer com um sorriso malicioso.

Kate ouviu as palavras do cunhado e mal pôde acreditar.

- Que dizes, cunhado? Vai nos dar sua benção para que nos casemos?

- Vocês já tem minha benção, Kate. Poderão se casar amanhã se assim o desejarem.

Jack e Kate beijaram-se de novo e Libby se aproximo de Sawyer com uma expressão de horror nos olhos verdes.

- Sawyer, tu vais permitir que Kate se case com um inglês? Sabes que sangue inglês trará fraqueza ao clã dos Austen.

- Não coube a mim decidir, Libby. Foi o sábio destino.- respondeu Lorde Sawyer, satisfeito com a futura união.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**França**

Eram pouco mais de duas horas e Juliet tomava chá sozinha na varanda quando o mordomo apareceu fazendo uma reverência antes de dizer:

- Perdoe interromper seu chá, Lady Shephard, mas o General John Locke está aqui e deseja ver seu pai. Como Lorde Shephard não está em condições de recebê-lo recorri à senhorita. Ele diz que tem um assunto urgente a tratar sobre o senhor seu irmão.

Juliet sentiu o ar lhe faltar. O que o General Locke teria a dizer sobre seu irmão? Ela não recebia notícias dele há semanas. Aflita, ela limpou os lábios com o guardanapo de linho e disse ao mordomo:

- Diga ao General que irei vê-lo em poucos minutos, Adams.

Continua...


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

Juliet respirou fundo e ensaiou seu melhor sorriso ao descer a escadaria do Solar Shephard acompanhada pela criada Guilhermine para encontrar o General John Locke na sala de estar. Ao vê-la, Locke se pôs de pé como mandava a etiqueta e a cumprimentou com uma elegante reverência:

- Boa tarde, Lady Shephard, perdoe-me por incomodá-la. Sei que não é apropriado, mas meu intuito era falar com Lorde Shephard, no entanto, o mordomo comunicou-me que ele está indisposto esta noite, então não tive escolha senão pedir para falar com a senhorita tal é a urgência do assunto que vim tratar.

- Compreendo perfeitamente, General Locke. Por favor, vamos nos sentar. O senhor gostaria de chá e biscoitos?

- Oh não, senhorita, não quero tomar muito do seu tempo, sei que ainda estamos no horário da sesta. Serei breve.

- Tudo bem.- disse Juliet puxando as saias do empoado vestido cor de rosa e sentando-se no sofá oposto à poltrona que Locke escolhera.

- Lady Shephard eu vim até aqui por causa de vosso irmão.

Juliet sentiu uma leve apreensão na boca do estômago e indagou:

- Aconteceu algo com meu irmão, General?

- Oh não se aflija, senhorita. Pelo menos ainda não.- disse ele. – Seu irmão está bem pelo que disseram-me, mas ainda assim há algo errado com ele.

- E o que seria?- indagou Juliet sentindo a apreensão crescer.

- Parece que ele anda confraternizando com os escoceses.

- Como assim?- retorquiu Juliet. – Sei que existe uma rixa entre ingleses e escoceses, mas não sabia que existia uma regra rígida sobre não socializar com eles.

- O problema não é socializar, milady. A guerra propriamente dita ainda não eclodiu, mas nós temos um exército acampado dentro da Escócia que estava sob o comando do General Mikail Bakunin antes do seu irmão chegar lá. No entanto, fui informado de que o Capitão chegou à Escócia e ao invés de assumir seu posto, ele se intrometeu na prisão de uma rebelde e agora está vivendo dentro de um castelo escocês onde existem fortes suspeitas de que haja atividade contrária à coroa inglesa.

Juliet levou a mão enluvada à boca e gemeu em desgosto. Seu irmão não poderia estar confabulando a favor dos escoceses. Vendo a expressão da dama, Guilhermine que permanecera em pé atrás do sofá o tempo todo, se aproximou de Juliet e começou a abaná-la com uma almofada de veludo.

- Oh, perdão, Lady Shephard. Sei que isso tudo deve ser muito chocante para uma lady, mas eu realmente precisava contar o que está acontecendo a alguém da família do Capitão. A senhorita entende o quanto seu irmão estará implicado se isso tudo for verdade?

- Compreendo perfeitamente, General. O que o senhor pretende fazer a respeito?- ela indagou, temerosa sabendo que um crime contra a coroa inglesa era pena de morte na certa.

- Estou muito ocupado com as atribulações do exército aqui em Paris, senhorita e não posso ir à Escócia pessoalmente averiguar, mas mandarei um homem de minha confiança investigar as ações do Capitão Shephard e dependendo do que estiver acontecendo eu viajarei até lá para resolver tudo.

- Entendo.- respondeu Juliet, sentindo a garganta seca. – Eu poderia humildemente pedir um favor ao senhor.

- Pois não, milady?

- Peço que o senhor seja discreto sobre esse assunto na sociedade, se alguma família nobre de Paris fica sabendo que meu irmão é suspeito de traição à coroa eu seria expulsa dos melhores círculos sociais.

- Compreendo milady e peço que fique tranqüila .- disse o General com um sorriso. – Ainda tenho esperanças de que isso tudo não passe de um boato. Shephard é um de meus melhores homens e eu certamente não gostaria de vê-lo enforcado.

Juliet quase desmaiou dramaticamente ao ouvir aquilo. Guilhermine ocupou-se em ampará-la pelos ombros.

- Perdão mais uma vez.- disse Locke. – Por ser portador de más notícias. Permita-me dizer que a senhorita está cada dia mais bela. Espero vê-la em breve no baile de noivado do Visconde Jarrah com Lady Rutherford.

Com uma mesura, o General se foi acompanhado pelo mordomo Adams até a porta. Assim que se viu sozinha com a criada, Juliet ordenou:

- Rápido Guilhermine, me traga papel, pena e tinteiro. Escreverei ao meu irmão imediatamente. Ele precisa ser avisado de tudo isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Lady Kate Austen despertou na manhã seguinte teve certeza de que estava começando uma nova vida. Não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Lorde Sawyer finalmente tinha aprovado seu casamento com o Capitão Shephard. E embora ela tivesse resistido tanto à proposta de casamento dele no início agora não via como poderia recusá-lo. Ele estava cada vez mais próximo dos escoceses e não hesitaria em fazer parte da causa escocesa muito em breve.

Kate levantou-se da cama e foi espiar na janela. Lá fora uma espessa bruma cobria o castelo do Cisne, mas ela não se importou. Era um lindo dia nas colinas e Kate achava que a névoa deixava tudo mais romântico.

Riu de si mesma. Era o dia de seu casamento então provavelmente acharia tudo romântico. Lady Ana-Lucia irrompeu no quarto de repente, acompanhada por Libby e Nikki que carregavam um fardo de tecido pérola com as pontas bordadas com pequenos arranjos de flores campestres. Kate sorriu.

- O que acha, irmã?- Ana perguntou. – Libby foi até a vila com Nahí e elas escolheram esse tecido para o teu vestido. Sei que temos apenas algumas horas para o teu casamento mas Nahí poderá fazer um vestido simples e enfeitaremos teus cabelos com uma guirlanda de flores e um véu de renda.

- Oh!- Kate comoveu-se. – Vocês todas são tão maravilhosas por estarem fazendo isso por mim.

Nahí entrou no quarto com uma cesta de costura nas mãos e tirou uma fita métrica de tecido do bolso do avental branco.

- Bom dia, milady.- disse respeitosa. – Preciso tirar as medidas para o seu vestido.

Kate piscou os olhos e sorriu para a velha senhora.

- Por que está chamando-me de milady, Nahí. Não sou mais tua pequena Kate?

- Oh sim, é claro que é.- Nahí respondeu. – Mas agora estás indo casar-te então devo começar a chamá-la de milady.

Kate deu um beijo estalado nas bochechas enrugadas da mulher.

- Por mim, pode continuar chamando-me de pequena.

- Nahí tire logo as medidas. Não temos muito tempo!- lembrou Ana-Lucia apressada. – Ainda preciso montar o cardápio do jantar de casamento e tornar este castelo mais apresentável para receber os convidados. Eu pensei em faisão ao molho de rúcula, o que acha irmã? E também cordeiro com batatas e molho agridoce.

- Não se esqueça de pernil ao molho pardo.- disse Libby ficando com água na boca diante daquele cardápio.

- Não, não vou esquecer.- respondeu Ana. – Rose irá preparar também hidromel.

- Hidromel?- disse Libby, empolgada.

- Oh não podemos nos esquecer de contratar alguns músicos, eu gostaria de dançar esta noite.- disse Ana tagarelando com Libby sobre os preparativos do casamento. As duas não paravam de falar.

Kate começou a ficar zonza com aquilo tudo enquanto Nahí lhe tirava as medidas e Nikki a auxiliava.

- Meninas, eu estou ficando tonta aqui com tantas coisas. Não precisam fazer tudo isso.

- Mas é claro que faremos.- assegurou Ana-Lucia. – Eu não tive oportunidade de organizar meu próprio casamento, então permita-me irmã, divertir-me com o seu.

- Está bem.- disse Kate.

Libby pareceu ficar triste por alguns momentos, assim como Nikki. Kate e Ana compreenderam o infortúnio das duas de imediato.

- Não fiquem assim.- disse Kate erguendo os braços para que Nahí pudesse tirar a medida do busto.

Libby abaixou a cabeça.

- Kate mostrou-me uma carta de Hugo que ele entregou a ela na prisão. A essa altura ele já deve estar sendo preparado para a forca em Newgate.

- Não.- assegurou Nikki. – Ouvi papa dizendo que a sentença dos prisioneiros de Newgate ainda não foi cumprida. Ele ainda pode ser salvo, Libby.

- Quem é Hugo?- Ana quis saber.

- Ironicamente o único homem que realmente amei, embora eu nunca lhe tenha dito isso.- respondeu Libby.

- Sinto muito.- disse Ana colocando a mão no ombro da amiga num gesto de conforto.

Nikki enxugou uma lágrima e Kate a confortou também.

- O mesmo vale para você, Nikki. Eu lhe assegurei que vai ficar tudo bem. Não será obrigada a casar-se com ninguém porque meu irmão vai voltar e assumir seu herdeiro.

- Herdeiro?- Ana-Lucia ficou surpresa.

- Sim, Nikki está esperando um filho de nosso irmão.

Ana-Lucia a abraçou, emocionada.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Nikki. Meus parabéns! Que benção recebestes! Eu mesma ainda não sei quando receberei a minha.

- È cedo para te preocupares com isso, irmã.- disse Kate. – Estás casada há pouco tempo com Lorde Sawyer.

- Mas quanto mais cedo ela tiver um herdeiro, melhor.- assegurou Libby. – Vai ficar mais difícil para o Conde Linus tentar se apoderar do clã.

- Vou ajudá-la com isso, querida. Não se preocupe.- disse Nahí, confiante. – Terás um lindo e saudável menino antes que o perceba.

Ana-Lucia sorriu.

- Pretendem convidar Lady Austen para o casamento? Tomei o desjejum com ela em Isenwood esta manhã, mas não comentei nada sobre o casamento de Kate, ela sequer sabe que estás aqui.- comentou Libby.

- È melhor que não a convidemos.- disse Kate. – Mamã jamais aprovaria meu casamento com um inglês.

- Além disso, meu castelo ainda não está em condições de recebê-la. E tenho certeza de que mamã fará uma péssima avaliação das condições de minha residência e isso não me agradará em nada. Meninas, eu acabei de me lembrar.- Ana disse de repente. – O bolo de casamento, que tal amoras com morangos, Kate?

Então a tagarelice sobre os preparativos para o casamento recomeçou e Kate não teve escolha senão escutá-las. Mas para falar a verdade estava mais ansiosa pela noite de núpcias quando então seria oficialmente a esposa do Capitão Jack Shephard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A noite tinha sido difícil. Daniel Faraday não era cirurgião, mas fizera o possível e o impossível com a ajuda de Naomi para tentar salvar a vida de Charlotte. Ela fora imprudente porque não respeitara a crença cigana e fora vítima da própria descrença.

Charlotte ainda estava viva, mas com os recursos escassos que tinham Daniel não sabia por quanto tempo ela ainda iria agüentar. Frank e Miles não estavam nem um pouco preocupados com Charlotte. Estavam eram profundamente aborrecidos por ela ter facilitado a fuga da cigana. Daniel e Naomi eram de outra opinião. Suas atividades bandoleiras nas Colinas Errantes deveriam ser interrompidas. Lorde Sawyer, o marido da cigana realmente existia e tinha mandado homens vasculharem as colinas atrás dos bandoleiros que raptaram sua esposa. Eles agora não tinham escolha senão fugir.

- Não podemos mais ficar aqui.- dizia Naomi. O bando estava reunido em uma pequena taverna nos limites entre as colinas e Galioch. – Nós cometemos um erro muito grande em raptar esta nobre. O marido dela irá nos caçar até no inferno, escutem o que eu estou dizendo.

- Eu concordo com Naomi.- disse Faraday. – Além disso, Charlotte está lá na carruagem, muito ferida. Ela precisa de muito repouso para se recuperar.

- E o que sugerem?- indagou Frank comendo um naco de queijo que uma mocinha tinha acabado de servir a eles junto com uma garrafa de conhaque de qualidade duvidosa.

- Temos os bens da última carruagem que saqueamos na estrada. Podemos dividir o dinheiro e nos livrar da carruagem. É um coche de aluguel, mas certamente as pessoas que viajavam nele se lembram perfeitamente de como era. Isso atrairia soldados direto para nós.

- Tudo bem.- Miles concordou. – Mas vocês dois ficarão com a menor parte do dinheiro e Charlote não receberá nada porque nos atrapalhou e porque está com o pé na cova. Não irá precisar de dinheiro.

- Isso não é justo.- Daniel argumentou. – Dividiremos o dinheiro em partes iguais e cada um segue seu caminho. Podemos nos reencontrar em alguns meses na França. È mais seguro.

Frank e Miles se entreolharam. Sabiam que se pretendessem brigar com Daniel pela posse do dinheiro teriam que matá-lo e seria uma grande perda para o grupo criminoso se ele morresse. O homem era inteligente e já tinha livrado o grupo de situações difíceis por várias vezes.

- Está bem. Feito!- disse Frank.

Naomi colocou a bolsa de moedas sobre a mesa e o dinheiro foi dividido em partes iguais, incluindo a parte de Charlotte. Depois disso o grupo também se dividiu. Miles disse que iria seguir o caminho da Itália e Frank resolveu acompanhá-lo. Daniel e Naomi, apesar do risco resolveram permanecer mais um pouco na Escócia para que Charlotte se recuperasse.

- Nós precisamos de um bom disfarce.- disse Naomi. – Afinal estamos sendo procurados. – ela tirou um lenço da trouxa de roupas que trazia consigo e o amarrou na cabeça. – Ouvi dizer que tem uma taverna com hospedaria chamada Widmore não muito longe daqui. Vamos nos hospedar lá por um tempo. Você dirá que Charlotte é sua esposa e que ela está muito enferma.

- Que tipo de enfermidade?- indagou ele. – Sabe como as pessoas têm medo de epidemias e não queremos criar nenhum pânico.

- Uma pneumonia. Que eu saiba isso não seria motivo para pânico, seria?- ela retrucou.

- Eu acho que não.- concordou ele. – E quanto a ti? Se Charlotte vai ser minha esposa, quem tu vais ser?

- A criada, oras.- Naomi respondeu com segurança e eles seguiram de carruagem rumo à hospedaria, assim que pudessem se livrariam dela e comprariam mais cavalos. Poderiam estar longe da Escócia em algumas semanas, assim que Charlotte estivesse recuperada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O castelo do Cisne estava fervendo de tanta excitação com os preparativos para o casamento de Lady Katherine com o Capitão Jack Shephard. Lorde Sawyer não queria fazer alarde do matrimônio por causa da nacionalidade do capitão, mas mesmo com a cerimônia a ser realizada na capela dos ancestrais dos Austen, a mesma onde ele se casou com Ana-Lucia, sua esposa estava tornando o evento uma coisa digna de se lembrar ainda que fosse um casamento discreto para poucos convidados.

Os ingleses que estavam sendo feito prisioneiros no salão de visitas foram instalados em um dos quartos reformados do castelo num sinal de trégua. Jack fez Desmond jurar que ficaria bem longe de Lady Sawyer.

Enquanto Kate estava sendo preparada para ser a mais linda noiva das Colinas e Rose juntamente com Nikki preparavam a deliciosa ceia de casamento, Ana-Lucia se ocupava em colocar cortinas novas no salão de jantar do castelo. Karl reformava o piso acidentado trocando as pedras soltas por pedras novas. Sawyer estava satisfeito ao ver o empenho de todos para recriar os tempos de glória do castelo do cisne.

- Vou buscar mais pedras, Lady Sawyer.- disse Karl a Ana.

- Sim, Karl. Peça para o Tomasso ajudar-te a trazê-las.

Lorde Sawyer sorriu quando ficou a sós com Ana-Lucia no salão. Ela estava tão entretida em sua tarefa de pendurar as cortinas que não viu o viu. Ele se aproximou dela sorrateiro. Ana-Lucia subiu em uma poltrona de madeira e seu pé deslizou, mas antes que ela caísse no chão sentiu os braços fortes de Sawyer amparando-a.

- Que bom que sempre estou por perto para cuidar de ti, cordeirinho.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Não tinha te visto aí, meu querido. Agora vais viver a vigiar-me de modo que eu nunca me machuque?

- O tempo todo.- disse ele, beijando os lábios dela.

Ana-Lucia o beijou de volta, mas quando os beijos começaram a ficar muito afoitos, ela o afastou.

- O que está fazendo, meu senhor? Isso é totalmente inapropriado para o salão do castelo, não estamos em nossa alcova, lembra-se?

Ele sorriu malicioso e acariciou um cacho dos cabelos dela, prendendo-o atrás da orelha.

- E isso não te deixa com vontade?- ele indagou. – O fato de estamos fora dos nossos aposentos?

As mãos dele deslizaram pela cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

- Alguém pode nos surpreender, James.- ela sussurrou junto aos lábios dele pousando os dedos delicados na carne macia da boca de Sawyer que os beijou ternamente.

- Deixe que nos surpreendam!- ele a agarrou. – Somos os senhores da casa.

Ana riu e o beijou. Sawyer a puxou pela mão para um canto do salão onde as paredes faziam uma curva sinuosa criando um recanto escondido. Ele a encostou lá e apressou-se em soltar as fitas do corpete do vestido dela.

- Isso é insano!- ela disse quando o viu libertando seus seios de dentro do corpete. – Se as freiras pudessem me ver agora...

- Fico feliz que elas tenham ficado no convento.- respondeu ele bem-humorado se apropriando das formas arredondadas dela, tocando os seios dela que se intumesceram de imediato ao toque dele. – Preciso sentir seu calor, tive tanto medo de perder você... – disse ele deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela e acariciando-lhe o traseiro enquanto beijava-lhe os seios que ela empinava para frente, oferecendo a ele como um banquete.

Ana o puxou pelos ombros, beijou-lhe a boca e mordiscou-lhe suavemente o queixo.

- Que loucura fazer isso aqui, meu marido.

- Uma loucura que está adorando imensamente.- ele disse cheirando os cabelos dela.

- Acho que sim.- admitiu ela puxando-o pelo casaco e buscando os botões da camisa dele. Precisava sentir sua pele colada à dele.

Quando conseguiu alcançar o calor do peito masculino nu, Ana-Lucia se recostou a ele, gemendo baixinho, roçando os seios no peito dele. Sawyer gemeu também e suas mãos buscaram subir as saias dela.

- Lorde Sawyer, isso é ultrajante!- ela fingiu estar zangada, sentido as mãos dele subindo pelas pernas dela tateando a meia e buscando os botões da roupa íntima.

- Ultrajante e delicioso!- sussurrou ele quando conseguiu soltar os botões de pérola e colocar a mão na intimidade dela.

- Simmm...delicioso.- ela concordou sentindo os dedos dele invadirem-na sem esperar pelo convite. Há pouco tempo atrás Ana-Lucia teria desmaiado só de se imaginar numa situação com aquela, mas agora estava adorando tudo e descobriu que gostava muito da luxúria que seu marido tinha por ela.

Sawyer ouviu vozes no outro compartimento do castelo e tratou de abrir as calças e ficar mais próximo dela. Ana-Lucia mordeu o ombro dele para calar o grito de prazer que escapou-lhe da garganta quando ele a possuiu.

Ele a tomou por alguns minutos até senti-la estremecer silenciosa em seus braços, derramando-se dentro dela logo em seguida.

- Lorde Sawyer?- a voz de Bernard se fez ouvir próxima às janelas onde antes Ana-Lucia estivera pendurando as cortinas.

- Maldição!- Sawyer resmungou. – È o Bernard!

Ele se afastou dela e tratou de se recompor como pôde. Ana-Lucia fez o mesmo, abotoando as calçolas e baixando as saias antes de amarrar depressa as fitas do corpete.

- Está tudo bem, querida?- ele indagou ouvindo Bernard se aproximar de onde eles estavam.

- Sim.- ela respondeu em voz baixa, temendo que fossem ouvidos e pegos naquela situação embaraçosa. – Mas tenho uma reclamação a fazer.

- O que foi?- ele cochichou preocupado. – Eu a machuquei?

- Não.- ela retrucou. – Mas o senhor foi muito rápido!

- Oh!- ele exclamou sentindo-se culpado notando que a respiração dela ainda não voltara ao normal e que suas bochechas estavam muito coradas. – Prometo recompensá-la minha senhora, mais tarde. Infelizmente agora não temos tempo.

- Lorde Sawyer?- a voz de Bernard agora estava bem mais próxima. Sawyer então saiu sozinho do esconderijo deles e apareceu de repente na frente de Bernard. O homem assustou-se. – Queres matar-me do coração, homem?- resmungou o velho senhor. – Por um momento pensei que era um inglês emboscando-me.

- Perfeitamente possível.- comentou Sawyer com bom humor. – Levando-se em consideração que o castelo está cheio de ingleses e que ainda esta noite terei um como cunhado. Mas diga, Bernie, o que deseja?

Ele ia começar a falar quando Ana-Lucia apareceu. A cor ainda não tinha sumido de seu rosto.

- Boa tarde, milady.- ele a cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, Bernard.- respondeu Ana-Lucia.

- Perdoe-me, senhora, mas sente-se bem? Seu rosto está um pouco corado.

Sawyer pigarreou e Ana-Lucia respondeu tentando parecer o mais convincente possível:

- Eu estou ótima, senhor. Só preciso refrescar-me. Me dêem licença, sim?

Foi aí que Bernard deu-se conta do quanto estava sendo inconveniente. Assim que Ana-Lucia os deixou a sós, ele disse a Sawyer:

- Mil perdões, Lorde Sawyer. Eu não podia imaginar que estivesse entretendo sua senhora no salão nesse momento...

- Tudo bem, homem. Ela já foi embora e insatisfeita. Devo recompensá-la mais tarde. Diga-me agora o que ia contar-me.

- Acabei de receber uma missiva dos nossos homens em Londres.

- E o que dizem?- indagou Sawyer ansioso. – Diabos! Eles demoraram tanto a nos escrever que comecei a pensar que tinham sido pegos.

- Eles dizem que houve um julgamento dos prisioneiros de Newgate, mas que não se chegou a consenso nenhum porque um francês que faz parte dos jurados do parlamento vetou contra a sentença de morte e mais outros homens o seguiram. Um novo julgamento foi marcado para daqui a algumas semanas, um mês talvez.

- Não posso acreditar Bernard! Por que acha que esse francês intercedeu em nosso favor?

- Eu não sei Lorde Sawyer, mas pelo que disseram na carta o homem é um nobre muito influente.

- Como ele se chama?- Sawyer quis saber.

- Andre Gaultier.

- Precisamos saber mais a respeito desse homem. Escreva aos nossos homens pedindo que descubram tudo o que puderem sobre Monsieur Gaultier.

- Assim será feito, Lorde Sawyer.

- Certo. Agora nos concentremos nas núpcias de minha cunhada. Nada pode dar errado.

- Sim.- concordou Bernard. – A melhor coisa que o senhor fez foi atrair esse capitão inglês para o nosso lado e casado com Lady Kate ele jamais ousaria voltar-se contra nós. Acha que ele desconfia das razões que levaram o senhor a aceitar o matrimônio dele com Lady Austen?

- Creio que não, Bernard. Não estou de todo mentindo. Acredito que ele seja um homem honesto e sou-lhe eternamente grato por ter me ajudado a encontrar minha esposa, mas o fato dele ser um capitão inglês pesou bastante em minha decisão. Não estou cometendo nenhum crime já que ele está apaixonado por minha cunhada e ela por ele. Além do mais, já estão casados pelas leis da Escócia, não há nada que eu possa fazer, por isso mudei de idéia.

- Vou voltar para o acampamento e repassar aos homens suas ordens sobre a missiva.

Sawyer concordou e Bernard deixou o salão do castelo a passos apressados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack estava sentado diante da escrivaninha de madeira com pena, papel e tinteiro nas mãos pensando em como contaria à Juliet e seu pai que estava indo casar-se com uma escocesa suspeita de atos de rebeldia contra a coroa inglesa.

Desmond bateu à porta de seu quarto nesse momento e Jack autorizou que ele entrasse.

- E então primo, nervoso por que vai casar-se esta noite?

- Na verdade não.- respondeu Jack. – Estou ansioso para casar-me com Lady Kate, mas nervoso porque não sei como vou contar isso a Jules e nosso pai

- Bom, com a opinião de tio Christian tu não deverias te incomodar porque ele nunca está sóbrio o bastante para expressá-la com clareza. Mas a Jules, sim, ela vai ficar desesperada porque tenho certeza que ela tinha outros planos para ti. E isso me lembra... – ele fez uma pausa e tirou um pedaço de papel amassado que estava dentro do colete.

- O que é isso?- Jack indagou.

- Sua licença de casamento especial, primo. Consegui que a bandoleira me devolvesse. Aliás, mulher muito bonita de lábios voluptuosos e ancas fartas. Pena que não tive tempo suficiente de apreciar o território. Apenas a beijei.

- Beijou uma bandoleira? Por que não pareço surpreso?

Desmond ignorou o comentário sarcástico do primo.

- Além da licença de casamento ela devolveu-me a carta que Jules pediu-me tão desesperadamente que entregasse a ti. Imagino o que possa ter no conteúdo desta carta e sei que não vai adiantar de nada que a leias, mas se eu não te entregasse me retorceria de remorso, querido primo.

Jack pegou a carta das mãos dele e rompeu o lacre.

"_Querido irmão,_

_Venho por meia desta comunicar-lhe que ao partir de Paris partistes um coração. A condessa Giovanna Berlusconi está irremediavelmente apaixonada por ti. Como deves ter visto com teus próprios olhos, a moça é de rara beleza e pertencente a uma nobre família italiana. O pai sofre de uma moléstia terrível e não sabe mais por quanto tempo permanecerá ao lado dela. Precisas desposá-la meu irmão, tenho certeza de que serias muito feliz com ela. Ela sim é uma mulher digna de ti. Tenho convivido com ela desde que fostes embora e lhe digo que não há maneira de duvidar do caráter de tal anjo de candura. Peço-te que responda-me esta missiva o quanto antes e que não tarde a retornar à Paris. _

_Com amor, tua irmã, Juliet Shephard_

O capitão colocou a carta de lado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Desmond aproveitou para ler a carta e deu muitas risadas.

- Juliet realmente gosta do lirismo, primo.

- Sei que ela tem a melhor das intenções, Des. Mas nada nesse mundo irá demover-me da idéia de casar-me com Lady Katherine Austen. Grave minhas palavras.

- Não querendo ser agourento, primo, mas estás nadando contra a correnteza. Ela é uma escocesa rebelde e sinto que a guerra propriamente dita, de mosquetes e espadas irá eclodir em breve, podes até casar-te com ela agora, mas talvez o destino não queria mantê-los juntos.

- Eu não me importo com o destino. Eu farei meu destino ao lado de Lady Kate. E depois que nos casarmos eu a levarei para vivermos em minha mansão em Herdforshire. Deixarei o exército, tenho dinheiro suficiente para vivermos com conforto até o fim de nossas vidas.

- Acha mesmo que a endiabrada o acompanhará de bom grado para o campo, para viver uma vida luxuosa porém pacata?

- Como minha esposa ela não terá escolha, Des. E eu farei de tudo para deixá-la grávida o mais rápido possível e tirá-la dessa guerrilha.

- Boa sorte então, primo. Vai precisar para domar a gata selvagem de cabelos vermelhos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando a noite caiu, Penélope e suas irmãs levaram Lorde Paulo Austen até o rio onde uma canoa o esperava. Ele já estava recuperado do ferimento no ombro, mas a memória ainda não retornara. Conversando com suas irmãs, Penélope chegou à conclusão de que ele não poderia mais ficar abrigado na estalagem Widmore. Seu pai logo o descobriria e ela também precisava afastá-lo de si própria, de seu corpo e de seu coração. Não podiam levar aquele romance adiante. Ela precisava acabar com aquilo antes que a semente dele vingasse em seu ventre e ela concebesse um filho bastardo. Suas irmãs não faziam idéia do quanto ela vinha sofrendo por ter que mandá-lo embora.

Penny aproveitou quando o pai foi até a vila falar com os fornecedores de bebida para disfarçar Lorde Austen como um andarilho usando uma capa de couro. Constance tinha pagado a um garoto para levar Paulo até a vila de Hans onde ele ficaria hospedado até que recobrasse a memória na casa do padrinho de Penélope que era a favor da revolução escocesa e portanto ajudaria no que fosse preciso.

Quando chegaram ao rio, Paulo tomou as mãos de Penélope entre as suas e disse a ela:

- Nem sei como te agradecer, anjo, por tudo o que fez por mim.

- Não precisa agradecer-me, basta que fiques em segurança.

- Um dia irei recompensá-la por tudo.

- Não te preocupes com isso.- ela o beijou na face. – Agora vá!

Paulo se despediu das outras irmãs Widmore, agradecendo o cuidado e a hospitalidade. Porém, antes de entrar no barco ele puxou Penny para si e a beijou intensamente. As outras suspiraram chocadas. Christine sorriu de satisfação, estava feliz pela irmã.

- Adeus, Lorde Paulo.- disse Penny quando ele entrou na canoa e acenou.

- Adeus, Penny. Obrigado por tudo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A carruagem que trazia Lady Katherine Austen para a capela onde se casaria com o Capitão Jack Shephard chegou ao seu destino pontualmente às oito da noite. Quando ela adentrou a pequena capela, o capitão foi tomado por uma emoção que imaginou jamais fosse experimentar.

"Está tão linda."- ele murmurou para si mesmo. "E é toda minha."

Kate caminhou pelo corredor da capela de braço dado com Lorde Sawyer e pensou consigo mesma:

"Ele é tão bonito, tão forte e vigoroso. E é todo meu!"

Sawyer entregou a mão de Kate para Jack e o padre iniciou a cerimônia pedindo que todos os presentes tomassem seus lugares.

- Esta noite estamos aqui reunidos para unir em matrimônio o Capitão Jack Christian Shephard com Lady Katherine Lilly Austen. O que Deus uniu o homem não separa.

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

Os votos foram trocados. Românticos e sinceros. O Capitão Shephard afirmou seu amor por Kate desde a primeira vez em que a vira no baile dos Rosseau em Paris. Kate, por sua vez, disse que Jack era seu salvador e que seu coração lhe pertencia. O padre então os declarou Lorde e Lady Shephard e deu a cerimônia por encerrada.

Todos então seguiram para a festa de comemoração do casamento no Castelo do Cisne. A reforma que os homens de Lorde Sawyer tinham feito para melhorar a aparência do lugar ainda estava longe de deixar a enorme construção de pedra como nos áureos tempos, mas mesmo assim os reparos na construção tinham feito muita diferença e o antigo castelo da família Austen perdia seus ares sobrenaturais para aos poucos voltar a se tornar a pomposa residência de um clã de lordes.

Ana-Lucia estava orgulhosa da recepção de casamento que tinha preparado junto com Rose, Nikki e Libby. Ver o jardim de seu castelo limpo e preparado para a primavera e todos os convidados adentrando as portas duplas recém envernizadas encheu seu coração de júbilo. Finalmente realizava seu sonho de ter seu próprio lugar para viver, um marido amoroso ainda que ciumento e principalmente seu próprio jardim. Quando pensava nisso ela se dava conta de que se tivesse virado freira jamais seria feliz. No final, o plano de seu irmão de casá-la com Lorde Sawyer para salvar o clã tinha sido a melhor coisa que o irmão poderia ter feito por ela.

Jack e Kate chegaram ao castelo montados no cavalo dele. Rose havia adornado a crina do animal com flores. Mas o fiel amigo de Jack não parecia estar muito satisfeito com isso e sacudia a crina tentando retirar os adornos.

- Parece que o seu cavalo não está muito contente com o que fizeram com ele.- Kate comentou tirando algumas flores do pêlo do animal. Ela estava montada à frente de Jack, o corpo esguio preso entre as coxas masculinas.

- Ele é tão endiabrado quanto você!- disse Jack mordiscando a orelha da esposa, deixando-a arrepiada de desejo.

- Mal posso esperar para ficarmos a sós.- ela cochichou com ele enquanto galopavam rumo ao estábulo para guardar o cavalo.

- Eu pensava que damas tremiam de medo diante da noite de núpcias.- Jack gracejou.

- Não sou uma dama.- respondeu ela. – Mesmo sendo sua esposa, ainda sou a endiabrada, se lembra?

Jack a puxou pela nunca e eles trocaram um longo beijo. Sawyer pigarreou em seu cavalo com Ana, logo atrás deles.

- Será que poderiam primeiro ir para seus aposentos antes de começarem?- o lorde indagou bem humorado fazendo Jack e Kate rirem. – Bem vindo ao clã, Capitão.- ele acrescentou se afastando a galope para amarrar seu cavalo mais a frente.

Logo ambos os casais estavam adentrando o salão de baile. Uma pequena orquestra formada pelos camponeses protegidos por Lorde Sawyer iniciava uma valsa com seus alaúdes e gaitas escocesas. O Capitão Shephard tirou Kate para dançar e eles abriram o baile como marido e mulher pela primeira vez sendo aplaudidos pelos convidados presentes. Lorde Sawyer e Lady Ana logo se juntaram a eles, assim como os outros convidados.

Observando a festa que se iniciava, Desmond serviu-se de sua primeira dose de uísque e comentou com Kelvin:

- Lady Sawyer não está adorável com esta noite, Kelvin? Penso que o azul royal lhe ressalta ainda mais o magnífico negro dos cabelos.

- Ah não Sir Desmond! Já vai recomeçar a querer cortejar a esposa de nosso anfitrião? Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Desmond deu uma risadinha.

- È claro que não, brother. Foi apenas um chiste. Andas muito tenso ultimamente meu caro amigo. Não se preocupe porque na verdade estou mais interessado naquela jovem dama de cabelos castanhos que não para de encarar-me.

Kelvin seguiu o olhar de Desmond e viu uma moça camponesa de cabelos rebeldes e castanhos sorrindo para ele.

- Contato que não arranjes briga com nenhum pai enfurecido. Fique à vontade para cortejar a jovem.

- Eu tomarei cuidado.- respondeu Desmond entregando seu copo de uísque agora vazio para Kelvin. – Estou indo dançar com a dama. Tu deverias arranjar uma dama para dançar contigo também.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Sir Desmond. Quanto a mim tudo o que quero é voltar à França o mais depressa possível.

- Assim o faremos, Kelvin.- completou Desmond deixando Kelvin sozinho para ir se reunir à bela dama que flertava com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penélope Widmore e suas irmãs entraram pela porta dos fundos da hospedaria esperando não serem flagradas pelo pai depois de terem ido ajudar Lorde Austen a fugir do condado de Sheryl Frasier para a vila de Hans. Porém, mal elas puseram os pés na cozinha, o velho ranzinza apareceu com uma expressão mais furiosa do que de costume.

- Posso saber aonde as três senhoritas andavam?- ele rosnou para as filhas.

- Papa, nós...- começou a dizer Constance mas não conseguiu completar.

- Nós...- tentou continuar Isabelle olhando para Christine que estava ao lado do pai com uma expressão de quem tinha feito o possível para mantê-lo ocupado até que elas voltassem mas não tinha conseguido.

- Nós fomos nos banhar no riacho.- Penny respondeu por fim.

- No riacho? A esta hora da noite?

- Perdão, papa.- disseram as três em uníssono.

- Pensamos que o senhor não precisaria de nós porque estava na vila visitando os fornecedores de bebida.- acrescentou Penélope.

- Eu devia dar uma surra de cinto nas três! Mas agora não tenho tempo para isso! Temos hóspedes novos! E eles estão pagando adiantado por uma estada de três dias aqui. Trouxeram uma mulher doente com eles. Isabelle, quero que suba e prepare o melhor quarto para eles, reservando o menor para a criada deles.

- Sim, papa.- respondeu Isabelle se apressando em subir as escadas para o andar de cima.

- Penny providencie roupas de cama limpas e água morna para que se banhem!

Penélope assentiu e se afastou para cumprir seus afazeres.

- Constance prepare agora mesmo um caldo quente com legumes e sirva cerveja preta para nossos hóspedes. Christine corte uma quarta de queijo e levem junto com a cerveja.

- Sim, papa.- disse ela. Quando Widmore se afastou, ela indagou à irmã: - E então, ele partiu?

- Sim, minha irmã.- respondeu Constance. – E beijou a Penny.

- Ele a beijou? Deus! Como foi isso?

- Ele... – começou a dizer Constance, mas foi interrompida pelo grito severo do pai.

- Christine!

- Preciso ir, mas depois tu me contarás tudo.

- Sim.- assentiu Constance pegando uma caçarola de cima de um armário de madeira puído.

No salão principal da hospedaria, Daniel Faraday conversava com Naomi fingindo estar dando instruções à ela sobre como cuidar de sua suposta esposa.

- Acha mesmo que não irão nos encontrar aqui em três dias, Daniel?

- Estamos bem disfarçados, Naomi. È só continuarmos seguindo o plano e logo estaremos bem longe daqui.

- Espero que a Charlotte melhore nesses três dias.

Daniel percebeu que o dono da hospedaria se aproximava e mudou de assunto:

- E mantenha-a bem aquecida após o banho, não quero que minha esposa sinta frio...

- Sim, senhor Hanso. – respondeu Naomi bancando a subserviente.

- Sr. Hanso.- chamou Widmore.

- Pode ir, Amélia.- disse Daniel para Naomi antes de voltar sua atenção para o estalajadeiro. – Sim, Sr. Widmore?

- Mandei minha filha preparar um quarto melhor para sua esposa e um banho também está sendo preparado. Espero que fique tudo do seu agrado, senhor.

- Sim, Sr. Widmore. Tenho certeza de que será de meu agrado.

- Sua refeição logo será trazida.

Daniel agradeceu novamente ao homem e foi refugiar-se em uma mesa de canto no salão enquanto sua mente traçava um plano de fuga da Escócia para dentro de três dias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando o barco atracou no pequeno porto do outro lado do rio, Paulo olhou para trás tentando enxergar na escuridão e sentiu um aperto inexplicável no peito. Sentia como se estivesse fugindo de uma responsabilidade muito importante e de um amor que não tivera tempo de florescer.

A jovem que cuidara dele na estalagem e que revelara sua identidade, acabando por tornar-se sua amante era uma moça linda e bondosa, mas havia outra, Paulo podia sentir. Alguém muito importante para ele que em um primeiro momento ele acreditou tratar-se de Penélope, mas não era ela. Era uma mulher a quem ele estava deixando para trás e não conseguia sequer se lembrar de quem ela era.

Penny lhe dissera que era o líder de um clã poderoso, um homem com sangue nobre nas veias que possuía mãe e duas irmãs, mas que estava sendo procurado por envolvimento em um movimento rebelde contra o domínio inglês sobre a Escócia. Paulo não conseguia se lembrar de absolutamente nada sobre revolução, seu clã ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas a imagem de uma doce jovem de cabelos loiros queimava-lhe a lembrança.

Por um momento ele pensou em pedir ao barqueiro que desse a volta e o levasse novamente para as Colinas Errantes onde ele procuraria pelos seus embora não soubesse quem eles eram. No entanto, Paulo recordou-se de advertência de Penny de que ele precisava fugir até que sua memória retornasse. Foi pensando nisso que ele seguiu seu caminho e encontrou o padrinho de Penélope, Jordan Macallister.

Ao vê-lo, o homem ficou pálido e tirou o chapéu da cabeça, colocando sobre o peito.

- Não é possível que sejas tu.

- E por que não seria possível, meu caro senhor?

- Porque todos pensam que está morto. Penny não me contou quem tu eras. Se eu soubesse teria pensado num esconderijo melhor para ti. Venha!

Paulo o acompanhou tentando compreender a importância que ele próprio tinha dentro daqueles acontecimentos revolucionários que sua memória o impedia de compreender.

- Pelos cascos do meu cavalo, Lorde Sawyer ficará muito surpreso quando souber que o senhor está vivo Lorde Austen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegou a hora do jantar. Ansiosos, os convidados se reuniram em volta da ampla mesa de carvalho e degustaram as iguarias preparadas por Rose. Em meio ao barulho dos talheres de prata batendo nos pratos de porcelana antiga cujo antigo brasão dos Austen ainda brilhava em dourado e ao burburinho das pessoas conversando enquanto comiam, Desmond ergueu sua taça de cristal e bateu seu garfo nela, ficando de pé e anunciando:

- Gostaria de dizer algo aos noivos.

Jack ficou em estado de alerta. Seu primo provavelmente já tinha bebido muito e falaria alguma besteira como revelar aos presentes sobre seu plano de partir com Kate para a Inglaterra. Ela não podia saber disso, não ainda e principalmente Lorde Sawyer. Ele entenderia a vontade de Jack de deixar a Escócia como traição depois de toda a hospitalidade que ele oferecera em seu castelo.

- Des... – Jack começou a dizer numa tentativa de tentar impedir o primo de dizer qualquer coisa, porém, as pessoas ficaram empolgadas querendo saber o que ele diria.

- Discurso! Discurso!- gritavam os convidados.

Kate viu a aflição nos olhos de Jack e tocou sua mão com carinho, dizendo:

- Não se preocupe, meu querido. Que mal poderá seu primo dizer sobre nós dois?

Jack não queria nem pensar sobre isso.

- Jack para mim é mais que eu primo.- Desmond começou a discursar. – Somos como irmãos. Eu nunca conheci meu pai ou minha mãe, mas os Shephard me acolheram como se um Shephard eu fosse. E é por isso que eu quero que o Jack seja muito feliz e sei que ele será feliz com Lady Kate. Então só quero desejar boas-vindas à milady em nossa família e muitas felicidades para o novo casal. – Desmond ergueu sua taça e os convidados se juntaram a ele incluindo os senhores da casa. O capitão suspirou aliviado e beijou a mão de Kate.

- À Lorde e Lady Shephard.- disse Desmond. – Saúde, senhoras e senhoras!

Após o brinde, Kate começou a recostar suas pernas nas de seu marido de um jeito malicioso. Ele sorriu para ela mas permaneceu conversando com as outras pessoas à mesa. Kate então começou a ser mais ousada, deslizando sua mão direita sobre a coxa dele por cima da calça e acariciando perigosamente perto da virilha.

Jack sentiu um arrepio de antecipação e cochichou com ela:

- Que fazes, minha endiabrada?

- Eu cansei da festa, capitão e agora quero a minha noite de núpcias.

Ele riu baixinho e a beijou na face.

- Será que sentirão nossa falta minha querida esposa se caso subirmos para nossos aposentos mais cedo?

- Creio que não senhor meu marido.- Kate respondeu com um sorriso sensual e acrescentou: - Vou me levantar primeiro. Eu o vejo nas escadas.

Jack ainda conversou mais alguns minutos com os convidados e em seguida pediu licença, seguindo para as escadas onde Kate o esperava.

- Kate! Kate!- ele chamou em voz baixa e ela surgiu de repente. Linda e radiante. Ela tinha tirado o véu e soltado seus cabelos dos grampos que o prendiam. Os cachos vermelhos tombavam sobre suas costas e ao redor de seus ombros.

- Como eu a amo!- disse ele cm ar sonhador ao vê-la.

Kate sorriu para ele e abriu-lhe os braços. Jack pegou-a em seu colo e subiu o restante das escadas até os aposentos onde ele estava instalado. Abrindo a porta com o pé, ele adentrou o quarto depressa ainda com Kate em seus braços. Não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Seriam muito felizes na Inglaterra. Longe da revolução. Ele entregaria seu posto de Capitão e se dedicaria à medicina, sua segunda profissão. Kate lhe daria muitos filhos e ele teria uma vida completamente diferente da de seu pai.

- Prometa que nunca irá me deixar.- Kate sussurrou quando Jack a colocou gentilmente na cama e começou a abrir um a um os botões do vestido de casamento.

- Sim, minha amada. Eu nunca a deixarei. Não importa o que aconteça.- respondeu ele se inclinando para puxar as fitas do espartilho e beijar a pele nua que ia se revelando diante dele.

- Eu te amo, Jack.- disse ela. – Minha vida agora está completa contigo.

Jack deslizou o vestido dela pelos ombros e enterrou o rosto nas madeixas vermelhas, cheirando-as e deixando-se envolver pelo perfume suave. Kate virou-se de frente para ele e Jack beijou-lhe a boca longamente, descendo pelo pescoço e beijando a pele repleta de pequeninas sardas que se estendiam até mais abaixo, até os seios pequenos de mamilos rosados que ele segurou com reverência e paixão, os dedos roçando na maciez dos bicos que se empinavam para ele.

Kate jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele pressionando ali em seus delicados botões de rosa, puxando-o pela nuca para que ele tomasse mais, para que pudesse colocá-los quase inteiros em sua boca cálida.

Jack a deitou na cama ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava das incômodas peças de roupa que o privavam de sentir o calor úmido do corpo de sua amada. Kate ocupou-se de despir o resto do vestido, jogou o espartilho que pendia ao lado de seu corpo para longe, e livrou-se das anáguas e da calçola de seda íntima. Agora ela estava nua na cama, esperando pelos carinhos dele. Suas pernas entreabertas, os pêlos íntimos eriçados.

O Capitão agora também estava despido por completo. Kate admirou-lhe os belos músculos, os pêlos castanhos abundantes no peito que formavam um caminho lascivo até o membro ereto e pronto para amá-la.

- Venha, meu capitão.- ela disse se abrindo mais para ele.

Jack quase se esqueceu de respirar e sem poder esperar mais pela união dos corpos, ele a tomou em um impulso frenético que fez Kate dar um longo gemido de prazer.

- Sim, meu homem. È assim que eu o quero.- ela conseguiu dizer entre seus suspiros de paixão.

- Oh, eu te amo minha querida Katie!

- Jack!- ela gritou e se empurrou forte contra ele sentindo tudo ao seu redor desaparecer. Tudo o que importava era o prazer que experimentava nos braços de seu marido. Tudo estava perfeito agora. Estavam casados e o Capitão Shephard seria aliado da Escócia por amor e lealdade à sua esposa. Lutariam lado a lado. Era tudo o que Kate queria.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alguém viu minha irmã e o Capitão?- Ana-Lucia perguntou à Libby, Rose e outras mulheres que bebiam hidromel e conversavam próximas à porta de saída para os jardins do castelo.

As mulheres deram uma risadinha abafada e Libby deu um passo à frente, dizendo à Ana:

- Oh, querida, então tu não sabes? Os dois pombinhos já subiram para os aposentos para iniciar a noite de núpcias. Estavam muito ansiosos!

Ana-Lucia corou ligeiramente às palavras de Libby e cobriu o rosto com o leque de madrepérola.

- Então penso que só conversarei com minha irmã ao raiar do dia?

- Creio que assim ela o espera.- acrescentou Libby, divertida.

Ana avistou Nahí sentada em uma poltrona próxima às escadas e pediu licença às outras mulheres para ir conversar com sua antiga ama. Tinha algo de que precisavam falar e quanto antes melhor.

- Nahí!- Ana a chamou.

- Sim, milady?- respondeu a velha senhora, solícita.

- _Yo quiero hablar contigo._ (Eu quero falar contigo).- Ana anunciou e puxou o braço da senhora com delicadeza, conduzindo-a escadas acima.

- Creio que sei sobre o que quer falar comigo, _cariño_.- instigou a criada.

Ana a levou até seus aposentos e uma vez que as duas estavam confortavelmente instaladas lá, ela foi logo dizendo:

- Tu dissestes que ia me ajudar a conceber um herdeiro para meu marido.

- E vou ajudá-la, milady. Vou ajudá-la a conceber um menino em seu ventre ainda esta noite caso pretendas deitar-te com teu marido.

- Sim, eu quero deitar-me com ele esta noite.- Ana respondeu sem preâmbulos. Sentia-se muito à vontade com Nahí para falar sobre qualquer assunto.

- Pois então deves fazer exatamente o que eu disser. Eu voltarei logo. Espere por mim.

A mulher deixou o quarto e voltou alguns minutos depois segurando um frasco nas mãos que continha um líquido cor de âmbar.

- O que é isso?- Ana-Lucia indagou.

- È uma essência que irá deixar seu marido ainda mais louco por milady. Quando ele sentir este perfume em teu corpo apenas a luxúria irá povoar os pensamentos de Lorde Sawyer e ele a possuirá por mais de uma vez até que sua semente esteja germinando em teu ventre, milady.

Ana sorriu e tomou o frasco das mãos da mulher abrindo a tampa e sentindo o forte perfume das ervas afrodisíacas que ali estavam misutradas. Nahí então tirou outro frasco, menor do bolso do avental.

- E isto?- Ana quis saber.

- È para que tu o uses em teu recanto mais íntimo.

- Oh!- Ana exclamou surpresa.

- Isso irá ajudar a manter-te confortável durante todo o tempo que teu marido irá passar fazendo amor contigo.

- Obrigada, Nahí. Nem sei como lhe agradecer!

- Ora, _niña_, deixe para agradecer-me quando tuas regras tardarem e teus seios jorrarem leite. Isso significará que esperas um filho.

- E como garantir que será um menino?

- Simples, milady.- a sábia senhora respondeu. – Hoje é noite de lua cheia e um casamento está ocorrendo no castelo. Não existe momento mais propício para uma mulher generosa e de bom coração conceber um menino. Se quisesses uma menina, eu diria que terias que deitar-te com teu marido em uma manhã ensolarada e trocarem muitas carícias antes que ele a possuísse pois as meninas são dengosas.

- E para um menino?

- Deves entregar-te sem pensar duas vezes. Agrade seu marido com paixão e em poucos dias estará grávida, milady. Os meninos são impulsivos e ferozes quando se tornam homens.

Ana sorriu extasiada e colocou uma das mãos sobre o próprio ventre sonhando com um menininho loiro, de olhos azuis e covinhas no rosto, o retrato de seu pai.

- Quando ele nascer eu o chamarei de Derek e tu serás a madrinha de meu menino.

- Seria bondade demais, _nina_ Ana.

- E tu mereces toda a bondade do mundo, querida Nahí.- Ana-Lucia completou beijando com carinho a face da velha senhora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Castelo de Snowhether, Inglaterra**

Os dias se transformavam em semanas, as semanas logo se transformariam em meses e Claire não poderia esconder o ventre que se alongava dentro do vestido por muito tempo. Já fazia muitas luas que Tom havia partido e nada dela receber notícias. Teria que enfrentar a gravidez sozinha e esconder o filho das maldades de sua tia Lindsay. Podia imaginar o que ela faria com a criança quando soubesse que estava grávida. Lindsay era estéril e jamais concebera um filho, por isso seria capaz de assassinar o filho de Claire somente como vingança por sua esterelidade.

Claire jamais aceitaria isso. Ela amava seu pequeno bebê mais do que jamais amara qalquer outra coisa em sua vida. Talvez nem mesmo Tom. Aquele pensamento amargo encheu seus olhos de lágrimas. A criada que tinha acabado de trazer uma bandeja com chá e pão preto para a princesa viu o quanto sua senhora estava aflita e correu a consolá-la. A moça e a curandeira da vila eram as duas únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre o bebê de Claire.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Lady Claire. Eu tenho certeza.

- Nós precisamos partir para a propriedade de papai em Herdforshire antes que seja tarde demais. Lá tenho certeza de que a Sra. Buttons irá me ajudar a ter o meu filho em paz, longe de tia Lindsay.

A criada concordou e perguntou:

- Quando pretende falar com sua madrasta sobre isso?

- Amanhã mesmo. Direi a ela que não tenho estado bem de saúde e que o ar do campo me faria sentir melhor. Direi isso na frente de papai e ela não terá como refutar meu pedido.

- Ès muito esperta, Lady Claire.

- Obrigada minha boa amiga. Mas estou apenas sobrevivendo.- acrescentou Claire com pesar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Newgate, Inglaterra**

Era tarde da noite quando o guarda da prisão mais fétida e horripilante da Inglaterra acordou Hugo Reys em sua cela afirmando que o prisioneiro tinha visitas. Hugo achou aquilo muito estranho afinal não era um preso comum e sim rebelde escocês que ousara desafiar o domínio da coroa inglesa sobre seu país.

Reys estava acorrentado há dias no mesmo lugar, vivendo a pão mofento e água insalubre, tendo que fazer suas necessidades em um buraco fedorento no canto da cela, por que agora ele recebia o privilégio de uma visita e de quem se tratava esse visitante? Provavelmente deveria ser um dos caçadores de recompensa do rei Jacob querendo matá-lo antes que Lorde Sawyer conseguisse um novo julgamento para os condenados em Newgate e ele tivesse a chance de escapar da forca.

- Não quero ver ninguém!- respondeu ele para o guarda da prisão, cuspindo no chão em seguida.

- Não me interessa o que tu queres!- o guarda respondeu de volta mostrando seus dentes amarelados pela falta de higiene. O sujeito pagou-me uma boa grana para falar contigo e eu não quebro promessas!

Logo em seguida, um homem vestido em roupas maltrapilhas usando um capuz na cabeça adentrou o corredor da prisão e fez um sinal para que o guarda saísse. O homem saiu sem pensar duas vezes, o que deixou Hugo muito surpreso.

- Quem és tu?- indagou Hugo.

- Alguém que vai tirar a ti e teus amigos daqui. O meu nome é André Gaultier.- disse ele tirando o capuz e revelando um belo rosto de feições aristocráticas e incríveis olhos verdes.

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII**

**Newgate, Inglaterra**

Os fogos de artifício fizeram um barulho engraçado quando subiram e se partiram em milhões de faíscas douradas no céu. Os vigilantes que guardavam os portões de Newgate ficaram ouriçados e rindo como crianças correram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Se estavam soltando fogos de artifício, era porque estava havendo algum tipo de comemoração na cidade.

- Não podemos deixar o posto!- disse um dos guardas, talvez o mais sensato de todos, mas ainda assim deslumbrado com os fogos. Não acontecia muita coisa interessante em Newgate afinal e o enforcamento de presos comuns como estupradores e ladrões de galinhas era rotina. Há muito tempo que eles não tinham diversão como a execução de um aristocrata que traíra sua pátria ou um preso político vindo de uma terra distante.

Uma nova leva de fogos subiu. Dessa vez eram fogos coloridos. Suas faíscas explodiam e formavam imagens, como a de um dragão faminto, cuspindo fogo e caçando pelos céus.

- Ohhhhhh!- fizeram os guardas, completamente hipnotizados pelo espetáculo. Os carcereiros que estavam guardando as celas dentro da prisão também correram para fora quando ouviram o estalar dos fogos e um pouco de luz adentrou a escuridão das paredes de pedra de Newgate. Apenas dois ou três ficaram lá dentro para garantir que as coisas continuassem em ordem. Mas André Gaultier tinha um plano para se livrar deles. Pensara em tudo com muito cuidado quando planejou a fuga dos rebeldes escoceses.

Enquanto alguns de seus homens estavam do lado de fora encarregados de soltar os fogos de artifício para distrair os guardas, André tinha outros homens dentro de Newgate disfarçados de carcereiros. Quando o show começou, esses homens foram com os outros para fora, fingindo estarem interessados no espetáculo, mas assim que os verdadeiros guardas da prisão estavam entretidos o suficiente, os homens de Gaultier retornaram para dentro de Newgate e convenceram os carcereiros que guardavam a cela a irem ver os fogos enquanto eles ficavam lá montando guarda. Empolgados, os guardas concordaram de imediato e deixaram seus postos. Pronto, Newgate estava livre para uma fuga.

André colocou a segunda parte de seu plano em ação. Mandou que seus homens disfarçados de guardas abrissem as celas onde estavam encarcerados os rebeldes escoceses. Alguns prisioneiros comuns, ao verem que havia homens sendo soltos, começaram a dizer:

- Hey, amigo, me solta também! Eu sou inocente para estar aqui!

- Amigo!- chamou outro. – Eu não queria roubar meu patrão, fui tentado pelo demônio...

- Desculpem!- disse André, protegendo o rosto com o capuz para que não fosse reconhecido, logo após soltar Hugo Reys e seus companheiros. – Isso é tudo o que posso fazer por vocês.

E dizendo isso, ele usou a ponta da espada para amolecer o metal dos cadeados que mantinham as grades trancadas. Se aqueles prisioneiros quisessem fugir teriam que fazer um pouco de esforço e passar incógnitos pelos guardas. Era tudo o que André podia fazer, afinal aquela não era sua luta. A revolução era uma coisa muito maior e se ele conseguisse destituir o rei Jacob do poder, injustiças como aquelas não aconteceriam mais.

Gaultier e seus homens conduziram os presos políticos de Newgate para uma enorme carroça estacionada nos fundos da prisão. Teriam que ser rápidos porque os fogos de artifício já estavam acabando, quando o show de luzes no céu terminasse, eles deveriam estar bem longe dali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Ana-Lucia observou a lua cheia da bancada da janela de seus aposentos e recordou-se das palavras de Nahí: "Hoje é noite de lua cheia e um casamento está ocorrendo no castelo. Não existe momento mais propício para uma mulher generosa e de bom coração conceber um menino".

Suspirou ansiosa. O barulho que vinha do salão de festas no térreo tinha acabado significando que a festa de casamento de sua irmã com o Capitão inglês já tinha terminado. O novo casal já estava a algum tempo trancados em seus aposentos aproveitando a noite de núpcias. Ana-Lucia se perguntava por que seu marido ainda não tinha subido para ficar com ela.

Ela se banhara com a essência afrodisíaca que Nahí lhe trouxera e usara também a essência contida no vidro menor em suas partes mais íntimas, como a velha ama lhe instruíra. Se tudo desse certo, em pouco tempo daria a luz um menino, garantindo assim a força do clã e Benjamin Linus jamais poderia tirá-la de seu marido. O filho que Nikki trazia em seu ventre, embora ainda fosse bastardo era a garantia que o clã dos Austen precisava para que o conde não tomasse Isenwood da família. Ana tocou seu colar, uma luz profunda e azul emanava dele. De alguma forma sentia que Paulo ainda estava vivo em algum lugar.

A porta se abriu de repente com um pequeno rangido e Ana escutou os passos das botas do marido pelo quarto. Seu corpo agitou-se por dentro diante da expectativa de fazer amor com ele e ela sorriu lembrando-se da primeira vez em que estiveram juntos, do quanto estava com medo de ser possuída por ele. O que sentia agora era muito diferente. Tudo se resumia à ânsia de estar nos braços de seu senhor.

- Senhora!- ele chamou no enorme aposento iluminado por poucas velas.

- Estou aqui, meu senhor.- ela respondeu saindo de perto da janela. Seu corpo cheirava à essência que usara no banho, sândalo para estimular a libido, tomilho para garantir a disposição do homem e narciso para assegurar que a semente masculina germinaria em seu ventre.

- Perdoe-me por tê-la feito esperar.- disse ele vendo o vulto dela caminhando em direção a ele. Ana vestia apenas uma camisola branca e transparente, que se colava à pele úmida. Ela não se secara após o banho como mandava a tradição. Sawyer foi tomado pelo cheiro dela e seu corpo despertou de súbito, mas ele continuou a falar: - A festa já tinha terminado, mas aquele maldito inglês, primo do Capitão recusava-se a parar de beber uísque, tive que pedir a Bernard e o secretário dele para que arrancassem a garrafa de suas mãos e o levassem para seus aposentos.

Ana nada disse, apenas ficou diante dele. Lorde Sawyer a fitou e sentiu-se envolvido por um desejo incontrolável. O cheiro dela era tão convidativo e ele não a tinha em seus braços desde o recente episódio de sua fuga do castelo. De repente, ele esqueceu-se por completo sobre o que estava falando. Só conseguia olhar para Ana quase nua diante de si.

- Meu cordeirinho... – ele sussurrou, carinhoso. – Como eu a quero!

- Meu senhor, senti tanto a sua falta.- disse Ana deixando que os braços dele a envolvessem.

Nahí dissera que ele seria impetuoso e que ao tomá-la em seus braços seria invadido pela luxúria e foi o que aconteceu. Ele a abraçou com tanta força contra seu peito de aço que quase deixou Ana-Lucia sem ar. Beijou-a com volúpia na boca e carregou-a para a cama, erguendo a camisola dela até a cintura e abrindo as pernas dela para ele. A essência de rosas usada em pontos estratégicos aumentou a excitação de Sawyer e ele livrou-se de todas as peças de roupa bem depressa, formando uma pilha no chão com seu casaco, camisa, o kilt e as ceroulas.

Então as mãos dele tocaram as coxas de Ana, beliscando, apalpando, provocando. Ela se contorceu de ansiedade na cama e logo tinha o corpo do marido cobrindo o seu, o sexo dele penetrando o dela em movimentos sucessivos de vai e vem.

Ana gemeu buscando apoio nos ombros largos, os movimentos dele eram tão selvagens, mas o prazer que lhe proporcionava era único.

- Ah, esse teu cheiro... – ele murmurou entre gemidos. – Está diferente, não consigo parar de te querer...

Ela sabia por que ele estava se sentindo assim, mas jamais contaria a ele que o tinha enfeitiçado para que a engravidasse logo. Feitiços e poções não eram assunto para os homens. O mais importante era que ela concebesse um herdeiro. Disso dependia o futuro do clã Sawyer.

Ele buscou os seios dela dentro da camisola enquanto o movimento de seus quadris continuava incessante. A boca de Sawyer capturou o mamilo ereto e chupou antes de mordiscar levemente.

- Meu amado... – choramingou Ana colocando uma de suas pernas por cima do quadril do marido e batendo seu corpo com mais força contra o dele.

- Vou te possuir a noite inteira... – ele prometeu e Ana-Lucia sabia que era verdade.

Não demorou muito e ele derramou sua semente dentro dela, levando Ana ao ápice do prazer. Sorrindo, ele deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e trouxe-a para junto de si. Ana tirou a camisola por cima da cabeça e a jogou no chão, se deitando quase por cima do corpo do marido.

- Minha querida, como eu te amo.- declarou-se ele cheirando os cabelos dela que espalharam-se por seu rosto quando ela se deitou junto dele.

Ela se ajeitou sobre ele de um jeito que pudesse beijá-lo nos lábios e disse:

- Quando nos casamos, jamais pensei que isso seria possível, mas eu também te amo, meu marido e senhor e quero muito conceber um filho teu em meu ventre.

- Pois conceberás muitos filhos meus, doce amada.

Ana se moveu sobre ele e sentiu que ele estava pronto novamente. Ele acariciou-lhe as costas e disse, preocupado:

- Estou sendo brusco, meu amor? Não quero assustá-la com a força do meu desejo, mas é que o cheiro do teu corpo está me excitando tanto...

Ela roçou a ponta de seu nariz no dele e disse:

- Não, meu amor. Estás sendo maravilhoso.

Ele sentou-se na cama com ela em seu colo e a beijou demoradamente antes de dizer:

- Lembra-te que casastes com um libertino?

Ana riu baixinho.

- Farias qualquer coisa que te pedisse, meu lindo cordeirinho?

- Sim.- ela respondeu.

- Então levanta-te e senta-te em meu colo, de costas para mim.

Ela levantou-se da cama e esperou que ele se ajeitasse, depois sentou-se no colo dele como ele havia pedido. Sawyer beijou a nuca dela e a balançou sobre seus joelhos, roçando seu corpo no dela e fazendo-a gemer.

- Agora receba-me em teu corpo.- ele pediu e Ana ergueu-se o suficiente para ser penetrada. Ao senti-lo dentro dela, relaxou no colo dele e esperou até que ele começasse a se movimentar.

Sawyer agarrou os seios dela e se moveu com ímpeto, sentindo que ela contraía os músculos internos de seu corpo e o acariciava com ardor.

- Isso...assim... – ele disse entre gemidos. – Boa menina!

Ana jogou a cabeça para trás, recostando-se ao ombro dele e fechou os olhos, gemendo de prazer. Tinha certeza que tudo daria certo e em pouco tempo teria confirmada a notícia de sua gravidez. Nada poderia atrapalhar sua felicidade com o marido agora. Absolutamente nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Castelo de Snowether, Inglaterra**

- Como fugiram?- bradou o rei Jacob, indignado com a notícia que o mensageiro vindo de Newgate tinha acabado de trazer. O grupo de rebeldes escoceses que seria enforcado em alguns dias sob a acusação de terem desafiado o rei Jacob da Inglaterra tinham conseguido fugir da prisão mais bem guardada de todo o país.

- Eles fugiram, majestade.- disse o mensageiro, trêmulo. – Eles conseguiram escapar durante o festival de fogos de artifício.

- Que festival?- Jacob gritou. – Alguém andou queimando fogos de artifício sem a minha permissão?

- É o que parece, majestade!- concordou o mensageiro.

- Seu idiota!- Jacob gritou novamente. – E ainda confirma a notícia com todo esse cinismo?

Hrotgar, o fiel conselheiro do rei Jacob estendeu a mão num gesto para que o mensageiro se retirasse. Assim que o homem saiu, ele se aproximou do rei e tentou acalmá-lo:

- Nós iremos encontrá-los, majestade. Caçaremos esses malditos até no inferno! Eles jamais conseguirão destroná-lo!

- Como conseguiram fugir de Newgate, Hrotgar? Essa história dos fogos de artifício é ridícula!

- Alguém dentro da Inglaterra os está ajudando, majestade.

Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Mas quem poderia ser?

- Precisamos descobrir. Lembre-se, somos mais inteligentes do que eles.

- Concordo.- Jacob parecia mais calmo agora. – Escreva ao General Locke na França. Diga a ele que venha à Inglaterra. Eu quero que ele investigue pessoalmente quem é esse miserável que está ajudando os escoceses contra mim.

Hrotgar assentiu e fazendo uma mesura se retirou dos aposentos pessoais do rei. Logo em seguida, alguém bateu na porta. Jacob esbravejou:

- Vá embora, não quero ver ninguém!

- Sou eu, meu pai.- disse a princesa Claire do outro lado da porta.

- Pois entre então!- Jacob disse impaciente, não estava muito interessado nas futilidades da princesa naquele momento. Tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar.

- Com licença, meu pai.- disse Claire adentrando o aposento juntamente com sua criada particular.

- O que deseja, minha filha?- ele indagou, ansioso para que Claire o deixasse sozinho novamente.

- Meu pai, vim dizer-lhe que encontro-me doente.

- O que tens?

- Sofro de uma moléstia feminina, meu pai e gostaria de pedir sua permissão para ir à Canterburry e por lá permanecer até meu completo restabelecimento.

- Eu acho uma excelente idéia!- Jacob disse prontamente. – As coisas em Londres não estão muito bem, a luta armada contra os escoceses e seus aliados é eminente. No campo estarás mais segura, minha filha. Vá e fique o tempo que quiser. Leve Lindsay contigo.

Claire estremeceu por dentro. Não poderia levar a tia com ela de maneira alguma ou seu plano de ter seu bebê longe do castelo seria arruinado.

- Irei com minhas criadas, meu pai e com minha ama. Ficarei bem em nosso castelo em Canterburry. Creio que tia Lindsay deve ficar aqui com o senhor, para confortá-lo quando for preciso. O senhor sabe, meu pai que não devemos confiar em ninguém, mesmo aqui na Inglaterra, portanto o senhor não pode ficar completamente isolado da família.

- Sabes que tens razão, minha filha? És até inteligente para uma mulher.

- Obrigada, meu pai.- Claire agradeceu, sorrindo triunfante.

- Vá para Canterburry e que Deus a acompanhe. Mande um mensageiro com notícias suas a cada mês.

- Como o senhor desejar. Com licença!

Ela deixou os aposentos do pai sentindo-se aliviada. Passaria nove meses em Canterburry e teria seu bebê em segurança, depois disso, pensaria no que fazer.

- Arrume meus baús e todos os meus pertences. Partiremos ainda esta noite para Canterburry. – Claire ordenou à criada que a obedeceu prontamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose colocou os pães e bolinhos de aveia para assar na fornalha. Salpicou-os com manjericão e fechou a porta de ferro do forno à lenha. Os senhores do castelo não tardariam a acordar e era importante que o desjejum ficasse pronto logo.

Karl entrou na cozinha um pouco apreensivo e disse à mãe:

- Mamã, uma carruagem acabou de parar em frente ao castelo. É carruagem de gente rica. Os criados começaram a descer os baús enquanto duas damas muito finas desciam da carruagem.

- O quê?- Rose indagou surpresa. Limpou as mãos no avental sujo de trigo e acompanhou o filho até o jardim.

Lá fora, Tomasso conversava com os criados que insistiam que tinham de levar os baús das damas para dentro do castelo.

- Meu bom Deus!- exclamou Rose ao reconhecer uma das damas. A mais velha das duas. Uma mulher de meia idade, usando um vestido negro e austero, os cabelos escondidos debaixo do chapéu da mesma cor do vestido, o rosto protegido por um véu rendado. Mas Rose a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. – Mas é Lady Maryan Sawyer!

- Lady Maryan Sawyer?- indagou Karl, surpreso. – A mãe de Lorde Sawyer?- ele não a conhecia. Ela partira da Escócia muitos anos antes que ele nascesse, e nessa época Bernard, seu pai, ainda não trabalhava para os Sawyer.

- Ela mesma. – disse Rose antes de chamar Tomasso que barrava os criados de Lady Sawyer para que eles não entrassem no castelo antes que se identificassem. O rapaz olhou para ela quando ouviu sua voz. – Tomasso, deixe que os criados passem!- ela autorizou e o guarda obedeceu, se afastando. Rose olhou para Lady Sawyer e fez uma reverência respeitosa para a dama.

- Rose!- a lady exclamou.

- Lady Maryan. É um prazer revê-la depois de tanto tempo.

- Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo, mas a verdade é que não estou muito feliz de estar aqui diante deste castelo em ruínas! Quando perguntei na vila onde meu filho estava vivendo, não acreditei quando disseram que ele vivia em um castelo velho nas colinas. Mas agora estou vendo com meus próprios olhos...

- Lorde Sawyer já iniciou a reforma do castelo, senhora, tudo vai ficar lindo muito em breve. A esposa dele já conseguiu dar uma nova aparência ao castelo recuperando o jardim.

- Esposa!- a outra dama que acompanhava Lady Maryan, uma mulher jovem, de cabelos loiros, que também estava vestida de preto, gritou quando ouviu Rose falar a palavra esposa.

- Que história é essa de esposa?- Lady Maryan indagou de olhos arregalados.

- Perdoe-me, senhora, mas seu filho casou-se há pouco tempo com Ana-Lucia, a filha mais velha do falecido Lorde Samuel Austen.

- Não posso acreditar nisso, tia!- a jovem dama bradou, parecia que ia ter um ataque histérico. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela estava muito agitada.

- Acalme-se Jesse!- pediu Maryan. – Vamos resolver isso logo!- resoluta, ela indagou a Rose: - Em qual andar ficam os aposentos do meu filho?

- Milady, Lorde Sawyer deve estar dormindo ainda, ontem houve um casamento no castelo e todos foram dormir muito tarde...

- Não estou interessada nisso, Rose!- esbravejou Mary e foi entrando no castelo pela porta da frente e procurando as escadas. Jesse ficou no salão principal esperando por ela. Rose avaliou a moça e concluiu no minuto seguinte que não gostava dela.

Enquanto isso, Maryan subia as escadas de pedras puídas em direção ao andares de cima, perguntou a um dos guardas onde eram os aposentos de Lorde Sawyer. Ela foi tão incisiva e autoritária em sua pergunta que deixou o homem assustado. Não restou escolha a ele senão responder.

- Ficam no último andar, senhora.

Maryan continuou subindo as escadas até chegar ao terceiro e último andar onde havia pelo menos quatro portas no corredor. Mas ela deduziu, ao ver a porta de madeira com o brasão do clã Sawyer esculpido recentemente que aquele eram os aposentos de seu filho.

Ela girou a maçaneta, sem bater na porta. O aposento era muito espaçoso e ricamente decorado. Havia uma cama de dossel no centro, com as cortinas transparentes semi-cerradas. Maryan viu seu filho adormecido, abraçado a uma mulher de longos cabelos negros. Ambos envolvidos por lençóis de seda, mas mesmo assim, dava para ver claramente que estavam nus. Maryan ficou horrorizada com aquilo. Que tipo de mulher se deitava com seu marido sem a camisola?

- James!- ela chamou diante da cama e o lorde assustou-se de imediato com a voz dela. Ana também acordou de súbito e puxou o lençol de seda com força contra si para evitar que seus seios nus ficassem expostos.

- Mamã!- James exclamou, chocado.

- Quero saber que história é essa de que você se casou!- disse Maryan, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alheio ao que acontecia nos aposentos de Lorde Sawyer, o Capitão Jack Shephard despertou na manhã seguinte envolvido pela doce essência de sua esposa, abraçado a ela entre os lençóis.

Lady Kate dormia placidamente, com o rosto recostado contra o peito de seu marido. Assim adormecida, nem parecia a rebelde endiabrada por quem ele tinha se apaixonado. Embora nunca tivesse admitido isso a ela, sua paixão e admiração por Kate aumentaram quando ele descobriu quem ela era. Quando ele descobriu que sua doce Kate era na verdade uma mulher forte e decidida que não media esforços para alcançar seus objetivos.

Entretanto, o temperamento forte de sua esposa seria um empecilho para seus planos, Jack sabia disso desde o momento em que a pedira em casamento e Kate recusara. Ele já estava há tempo demais na Escócia e precisava partir para a Inglaterra o quanto antes. Agora que já estava casado com Kate, poderia tirá-la do país sem maiores problemas além da vontade dela é claro, pois sabia que sua esposa não ia querer deixar sua terra natal.

Jack também detestava trair a confiança de Lorde Sawyer. Eram inimigos naturais que haviam se tornado amigos e Jack aprendera a admirar o líder escocês e suas razões de querer lutar pela independência de seu país. Porém, estavam em uma guerra, em lados opostos e Jack não podia trair sua pátria se unindo aos escoceses.

Ele não pretendia denunciar Lorde Sawyer ao General Locke, se o exército inglês tivesse que descobrir que o nobre estava envolvido na revolução não seria por causa dele. Mas ele precisava levar Kate consigo para a Inglaterra, onde ela estaria segura quando as coisas piorassem. Aquela pequena trégua entre os países conflitantes acabaria logo, Jack poderia sentir e ele queria estar bem longe da Escócia com sua esposa quando isso acontecesse.

Sabia que Kate sentiria a falta da irmã e talvez da mãe. Ele poderia dar um jeito de mandar buscar as duas para dar-lhes asilo na Inglaterra ou quem sabe retornar à França quando as coisas estivessem mais complicadas. Jack pretendia mandar buscar seu pai e sua irmã também para junto dele. Aquele era o momento de proteger a família.

Kate deu um pequeno gemido em seu sono quando ele se afastou bem devagar dela na cama e levantou-se. Ele precisava falar com Desmond enquanto todos ainda dormiam. Queria acertar com o primo os detalhes para a viagem. Teriam que comprar uma carruagem nova e cavalos, já que os bandoleiros levaram tudo quando Desmond chegou à Escócia.

Com os documentos que o primo lhe trouxera, Jack poderia manter Kate com ele na Inglaterra mesmo contra a vontade dela. Era seu marido agora e pela lei, ela lhe pertencia. Não importava se tinham se casado na Escócia. O país de origem do marido era o que contava.

Jack vestiu-se e lavou o rosto no vestíbulo com água fresca de flores de uma bacia que deveria ter sido colocada pela simpática criada Rose mais cedo. Uma das primeiras coisas que Jack faria quando chegassem à Londres seria contratar uma criada para Kate. Ele achava tão estranho que ela e sua irmã não possuíssem criadas particulares como mandava o costume da nobreza.

Então ele deixou seus aposentos com Kate no último andar e se dirigiu as escadas para ir ao segundo andar onde ficavam os aposentos que Desmond estava dividindo com seu secretário Kelvin e o cocheiro Wilson.

Ele ouviu algumas vozes exaltadas vindas dos aposentos de Lorde e Lady Sawyer, mas imaginou que estivessem tendo outra briga. O casal parecia se amar incondicionalmente, mas brigavam tanto quanto se amavam.

Ao chegar à porta dos aposentos do primo, Jack bateu duas vezes e logo Kelvin veio abrir a porta.

- Bom dia, Kelvin. Meu primo está acordado?

- Não, senhor.- Kelvin respondeu. – Ele bebeu tanto ontem à noite que ainda está dormindo, roncando e cheirando como um gambá.

Jack entrou nos aposentos e foi até a cama onde Desmond dormia. Sacudiu o primo pelo colarinho da camisa e o chamou:

- Ande! Acorde, bêbado imprestável!

Desmond acordou assustado e xingou o primo em francês, Jack sorriu, pelo menos agora ele estava acordado.

- Vem comigo, precisamos conversar.

Jack levou Desmond para a biblioteca. Ele sabia que não haveria ninguém lá assim tão cedo.

- Por que raios acordou-me desse jeito, homem?- reclamou Desmond quando eles adentraram a biblioteca.

- Desmond, sua falta de preocupação com as coisas às vezes me assusta, primo!- retorquiu Jack. – Esqueceu-se de onde estamos?

- Estamos na Escócia.- Desmond respondeu com um bocejo.

- Exatamente! Na Escócia. Na terra do inimigo, precisamos partir de volta à Inglaterra.

- O quê?- Desmond piscou os olhos. Agora ele estava acordado. – Pretende mesmo voltar à Inglaterra? E quanto à sua esposa?

- Eu a levarei comigo.

- Bom, primo, perdoe-me a franqueza, mas sua esposa não é nenhum anjo de candura. Acha que ela aceitará vir conosco de bom grado? E o mais importante, acha que o líder do clã dela permitirá que ela venha conosco? Por Deus, o homem é patriota até a alma, odeia a Inglaterra.

- Eu sei disso, e é por isso que temos de planejar tudo com muito cuidado. Kate é minha esposa, tenho os documentos que provam isso, nosso casamento já foi consumado e existe a possibilidade de minha semente já estar germinando no ventre dela, portanto não há nada que possa impedir-me de levá-la conosco.

- Se tu assim o dizes.- falou Desmond. – Mas diga-me primo, como vamos fazer para partirmos daqui com Lady Katherine contra a vontade dela e da família dela?

- Em primeiro lugar, preciso que vá até a vila e consiga cavalos e uma carruagem nova. Partiremos para o sul da Escócia e depois pegaremos um navio para a Inglaterra. Se for possível, quero partir ainda esta noite. Quanto mais tempo ficarmos, pior será. Por isso, quero que quando estiver na vila, procure também um boticário e consiga ervas para dormir, ervas fortes, pague o quanto for necessário!

- Vai drogar tua esposa para que ela viaje conosco?

- Não tenho outra escolha, Des, ou levamos minha esposa dopada ou ela jamais partirá conosco para a Inglaterra.

- Seu plano pode funcionar, primo, mas quando Lady Katherine acordar, ela vai odiá-lo por ter feito isto.

- Ela me perdoará quando compreender que fiz isso pelo bem dela.

- Está brincando com fogo, Jack, mas farei o que me pede. Irei agora mesmo à vila e estarei de volta até a hora do almoço com tudo resolvido para que partamos ainda esta noite.

Continua...


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII**

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, Ana-Lucia pensou enquanto ouvia aquela mulher gritando a plenos pulmões com seu marido dentro de seus aposentos. Ela não estava entendendo muita coisa, mais era óbvio que aquela se tratava de Lady Maryan Sawyer, sua sogra. Mas isso ainda não explicava o que ela estava fazendo nos aposentos deles e por que estava gritando com Sawyer a respeito do motivo de ele ter se casado.

- Mamã, a senhora quer, por favor, parar com isso?- Sawyer pediu, irritado e embaraçado ao mesmo tempo com aquela situação. Por que a mãe dele estava ali? Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Ele pretendia contar a ela sobre o casamento logo, mas não imaginou que tivesse de fazer isso aos gritos e nu com a esposa em sua própria cama.

- Vamos, James, diga-me que esse absurdo que acabei de ouvir é mentira!- bradou Lady Maryan, o rosto vermelho de fúria. – Tu não estás casado! Não ainda!

- Mamã, eu estou casado.- James repetiu pela quinta vez. – Esta senhora em minha cama é Lady Ana-Lucia, filha de Lorde Samuel Austen do Castelo de Isenwood. Eu creio que a senhora conheça muito bem o clã dos Austen.

Maryan olhou para Ana-Lucia e torceu o nariz. Ana tocou o colar em seu pescoço da onde uma luz amarelada emanava e de repente, Maryan sentiu uma forte vertigem. Sawyer viu o rosto de sua mãe mudar de expressão e levantou-se da cama de imediato, esquecendo-se de que estava nu.

- Mamã, a senhora está bem...? Mamã?

Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos e ergueu-se da cama também, assustada. Ela tinha acabado de pensar que seria bom se a sogra sofresse uma súbita vertigem e parasse de gritar. Quase que imediatamente ao seu desejo, o fato aconteceu.

"_Oh, Deus, pare por favor!"-_ Ana exclamou perturbada em pensamento e de repente a vertigem passou e Maryan parecia muito bem quando voltou a gritar com o filho, dessa vez por ele não estar vestido na presença dela.

- Meu Deus, cubra-se James!- dizia Maryan, histérica. – Estás vendo o que faz comigo? Acabei de ter uma vertigem!

Enrolada no lençol, Ana caminhou até o vestíbulo, ainda surpresa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Um sorriso brincou em seu rosto quando ela começou a imaginar as possibilidades, porém ela logo parou de sorrir porque tomou um grande susto assim que adentrou o vestíbulo. Nahí estava lá esperando por ela com uma tina de água morna pronta para o banho.

- Tu me assustastes, Nahí!- disse Ana com a mão no colar. Nahí olhou para a pedra que agora se encontrava em sua forma original, verde esmeralda.

- Estás a fazer travessuras, _niña_?- indagou a velha ama. – Estou vendo que estás começando a descobrir teu poder.

- Eu não sei do que está falando.- disse Ana, retirando o lençol do corpo e entrando na tina de água morna. Nahí veio sentar-se junto dela com uma escova de cabelos.

- Oh, sim, milady sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

- Não, eu não sei!- Ana repetiu e Nahí deu um suspiro resignado.

- Está bem, niña, conversaremos quando estiveres pronta.

Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de perguntar, pronta para quê? Achou melhor, porém não dizer nada, pensou apenas na visão que tivera da mãe dela na floresta, sobre a qual não contara a ninguém e no que acontecera àquela mulher que tentara atacá-la. Deveria dizer à Nahí? A velha ama era de origem cigana e acreditava em magia. Mas a magia ia contra tudo o que Ana aprendera no convento francês. Embora ela tivesse nascido nas terras altas em meio à atmosfera repleta de histórias mágicas, o que aprendera no convento durante toda sua adolescência era o que agora prevalecia em sua mente. Magia não existia, aqueles que acreditavam nela só poderiam estar possuídos por uma força demoníaca. Mesmo tendo guardado consigo o colar de sua mãe a vida inteira, nunca acreditara realmente que magia fosse algo possível. Ela apenas gostava de pensar que sim, era uma forma de sentir-se melhor nos momentos ruins.

Nahí a tirou de seus pensamentos de repente, perguntando-lhe sobre sua noite anterior com o marido, se ela usara as ervas da forma correta e se ele correspondera às expectativas.

- Sim.- Ana-Lucia disse com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios. – Meu marido fez amor comigo a noite inteira.

- Bom.- Nahí respondeu também sorridente. – Em poucas luas saberemos para quando será o teu herdeiro. Se ele nascer próximo ao _Yule_ significa que estará trazendo paz e prosperidade para o Clã Sawyer.

Ana mal podia esperar por isso. Pelo dia em que daria um herdeiro à Sawyer. Mas a presença da mãe dele ali poderia vir a trazer-lhe problemas?

- Nahí, eu não estou entendendo o que minha sogra faz aqui no castelo sem avisar-nos. Sawyer tinha me dito que ela estava na França e que chegaria em um mês. Por que ela veio tão rápido assim?

Nahí terminou de escovar os cabelos dela e pôs-se a esfregar uma bucha perfumada em seus ombros.

- Teu marido agora é um homem muito rico, Lady Ana. As notícias correm depressa e eu tenho certeza de que Lady Maryan desejava chegar aqui e assegurar que a fortuna de seu Clã permanecesse dentro do Clã, entende o que eu digo?

- Creio que não.- disse Ana.

- Bem... – começou Nahí receosa, já sabendo que aquela notícia irritaria Lady Ana-Lucia mais do que qualquer coisa. – Lady Maryan não veio ao castelo sozinha. Ela trouxe uma donzela francesa com ela.

- O quê?- Ana exclamou sentindo a irritação começar a tomá-la devagar. – Uma donzela?

- Sim.- confirmou Nahí. – Ninguém disse nada ainda, mas eu já vivi muitos solstícios, _mi hija, _e poderia jurar que Lady Maryan trouxe esta moça para comprometê-la com Lorde Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia se ergueu imediatamente da tina, espalhando água pelo vestíbulo.

- Ah é mesmo?- retrucou. – Isso é o que vamos ver!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mamã, por favor, saia para que eu possa me recompor.- pedia Sawyer escondendo sua nudez o melhor que podia com o lençol, exausto da gritaria da mãe. Ele tinha se esquecido o quanto a matriarca poderia ser insistente e autoritária.

Maryan parou de falar e deu uma última olhada no filho antes de virar as costas e dizer, já próxima da porta de saída:

- É melhor que tu estejas lá embaixo em poucos minutos, James. Precisamos consertar esta bagunça!- Maryan resmungou e finalmente saiu.

Sawyer deu um suspiro angustiado. Seria muito mais fácil enfrentar todo o exército inglês sozinho do que ter uma conversa civilizada com sua mãe. Quando Maryan passou pelo corredor rumo às escadas em ruínas que levavam para os andares de baixo, ela viu Kate saindo de seus aposentos. Ela acabara acordando com a gritaria que vinha do quarto de Sawyer e Ana.

- Lady Maryan!- ela exclamou, surpresa em ver a mãe de Sawyer ali. Já fazia muitos anos, mas Kate ainda se lembrava dela. Aparentemente, Maryan Sawyer continuava do mesmo jeito, bonita, impecável e esnobe. Nem parecia ter sido a esposa de um revolucionário escocês que morreu lutando pela liberdade do povo da Escócia.

- Eu a conheço?- disse Maryan, notando certa familiaridade em Kate, mas sem conseguir se lembrar de onde há conhecia. Já fazia muitos anos desde a última vez em que ela estivera na Escócia para se lembrar com clareza dos rostos que deixara para trás.

- Eu sou Katherine Austen de Isenwood.- Kate respondeu. – A última vez em que vi a senhora eu ainda era muito menina. Creio que eu contava onze ou doze anos.

- És a filha de Diana, então?- Maryan indagou com um sorriso subitamente sincero. Ela e Diana Austen tinham sido amigas durante a vida inteira e debutado juntas na sociedade escocesa há mais de vinte anos atrás.

Kate assentiu com a cabeça e Maryan pôs-se a abraçá-la e a beijar-lhe ambas as bochechas.

- Como tu estás bela, pequena Kate!- disse Maryan sem parar de sorrir. - Ah, tu pareces tanto com o teu pai, que Deus o tenha!

Ela sorriu para Maryan.

- É muito bom vê-la novamente.

- Eu também fico feliz em vê-la, Kate, mas confesso a ti que não estou gostando nada do rumo que a vida do meu filho andou tomando em minha ausência.

- O que quer dizer, Lady Maryan?- perguntou Kate, curiosa. – Eu soube que o Sawyer vai receber uma herança, e o melhor de tudo, um título francês.

- Uma herança sim.- disse Maryan. – Se ele não tiver posto tudo a perder ainda.

- Do que está falando, Lady Maryan?- Kate indagou, ainda mais curiosa devido ao olhar sombrio que perpassou o rosto da mulher.

- É complicado!- foi tudo o que Maryan disse.

Kate ia insistir, mas a chegada repentina de uma moça loira, pálida e de expressão frágil toda vestida de preto fez com que ela ficasse calada, apenas seus olhos perguntavam quem era aquela garota.

- Titia, está tudo bem?- a moça perguntou, muito desconfiada. Seu sotaque francês fortíssimo.

- Sim, querida, está tudo bem.- respondeu Maryan, mas suas palavras pareceram incertas.

- A senhora falou com ele?- ela indagou, o rosto estava tão preocupado que Kate podia visualizar as lágrimas prestes a cair.

- É melhor conversarmos lá embaixo um pouco, minha querida.- disse Maryan com a voz doce. James está se arrumando e logo descerá para se juntar a nós para o desjejum.

- E nós vamos ficar aqui, titia?

Kate manteve-se olhando para a moça, esperando que Maryan as apresentasse.

- Oh, perdão, que indelicadeza a minha.- disse Maryan. – Lady Kate Austen, esta é Lady Jéssica Gale, minha sobrinha.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Lady Jéssica.- disse Kate se curvando em uma mesura. – Mas Lady Maryan, permita-me fazer uma pequena correção. Não sou mais Lady Austen, agora sou Lady Shephard. Casei-me ontem à noite com um Capitão inglês.

- Um inglês?- disse Maryan, chocada. Embora, teoricamente os ingleses e escoceses se tolerassem, casar com um deles ia além dos limites da tolerância, mesmo em tempos de paz.

- Sim.- confirmou Kate com um sorriso desafiador. A endiabrada adorava chocar as pessoas com seu comportamento considerado inadequado. Era seu passatempo favorito.

Lady Maryan deu um suspiro e disse:

- Logo vejo que os costumes mudaram muito na Escócia desde que saí desta terra.

Kate ignorou as palavras dela.

– Bem, acredito que ainda não conversaram com minha irmã, mas em nome dela e do Sawyer, desejo-lhes as boas-vindas.

- Em nome de tua irmã?- inquiriu Jéssica.

- Sim, minha irmã é a...

- Vamos descer, Jesse, querida.- disse Maryan, conduzindo a sobrinha até as escadas de pedra desgastadas. – Kate, querida, vai juntar-se a nós?

- Assim que eu puser trajes adequados.- respondeu Kate que ainda usava sua longa camisola de dormir. Ao acordar sozinha na cama, ela se vestira e deixara o quarto para procurar Jack, ao mesmo tempo em que queria saber o que estava acontecendo nos aposentos da irmã, pois ouvira os gritos vindos de lá.

Enquanto isso, nos aposentos de Lorde Sawyer e Lady Ana, ela saiu do vestíbulo usando seu fino robe de seda dourado, tinha uma expressão muito zangada no rosto quanto falou com o marido. Nahí tinha deixado o aposento contíguo pela porta que dava para o corredor.

- Será que agora eu posso saber o que está acontecendo, meu senhor?- Ana indagou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. A pedra de seu colar estava mudando de cor novamente, de verde para cinza indicando que tipo de humor sua senhora estava.

- Parece que mamã veio visitar-nos! Não é maravilhoso, meu cordeirinho?

Ana-Lucia torceu o nariz.

- Eu acho bom o senhor me explicar agora mesmo o que está acontecendo ou eu juro que fujo com aquele inglês no exato momento em que tu me deres as costas. Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah, é Desmond!

- Ei!- ele gritou enciumado. – Tu não vais fugir com ninguém. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que está acontecendo. Não entendo porque minha mãe entrou em nossos aposentos daquele jeito.

- Por acaso tu mandastes a ela uma missiva contando sobre nossas núpcias?

Sawyer abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Tu não o fizestes? Mas por quê?- Ana bradou. – Já faz algum tempo desde que recebestes aquela carta!

- Eu estava pretendendo contar a ela em momento mais oportuno. Na verdade, eu pretendia levá-la à França para apresentá-la a mamãe quando fosse receber minha herança, mas o casamento da tua irmã acabou adiando a viagem.

- E por que tu não me contastes desses planos?

Ele deu um suspiro de derrota e foi até a esposa, abraçando-a por trás e cheirando-lhe os cabelos antes de dizer:

- Porque muita coisa tem acontecido, Ana. Há tanto o que fazer aqui neste castelo, e eu não queria que mamã viesse nos visitar antes que a reforma estivesse concluída. Eu realmente pensei que ela viria um mês. Teríamos tido tempo o bastante para tornar este lugar mais apresentável.

Ana se soltou do abraço dele.

- Agora já não importa, homem!- disse ela ainda aborrecida. – Tua mãe já está aqui e pelo que parece não gostou nada de saber do nosso casamento, e pior do que isso trouxe uma donzela para esta casa para casar-se contigo!

- O quê?- retrucou ele. – Que donzela?

- Isso é o que tu vais descobrir.- respondeu Ana. – Eu não descerei para o desjejum. Resolva isso, senhor meu marido e só volte a este aposento quando souber melhor o que raios está acontecendo!

Sawyer pegou a casaca para vestir, já tinha feito sua higiene matinal e colocado as ceroulas, calças e a camisa.

- Sabe Ana, eu gostava mais de ti quando eras uma beata ingênua.- disse ele debochado com a intenção de provocar a esposa. Não acreditava que sua mãe tivesse trazido nenhuma donzela. Achava que Ana-Lucia estava tendo um ataque de ciúmes sem sentido.

- Saia daqui!- ela gritou em resposta ao comentário dele, atirando uma de suas botas pretas contra o marido, porém o sapato bateu na porta e caiu ao chão porque ele já tinha corrido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desmond caminhava pelas ruas da vila escocesa de Lósda, no coração das Colinas Errantes. Lósda na língua inglesa significava "Perdidos." Um nome bastante peculiar para uma vila, pensou ele. No entanto, não poderia ser mais adequado. Na Inglaterra chamavam aquele lugar, as colinas e os bosques nos arredores de Condado de Sheryl Fraser. Desde que os ingleses tinham assumido o controle político e econômico da Escócia, os nomes de muitos lugares como o daquela vila tinham sido modificados, mas para a população escocesa isso pouco importava.

De repente, Desmond se sentiu um intruso naquele lugar tão belo e bucólico, cercado por montanhas rochosas, água límpida, bosques de pinheiros e ovelhas subindo e descendo vales verdejantes. Ele vivera em Londres a maior parte de sua vida e agora vivia em Paris. Tanto a capital inglesa quando a capital francesa eram cidades grandes e muito urbanas no século dezoito. A revolução industrial trouxe as máquinas e a modernidade para esses países, além da pobreza, do lixo e das pragas. Mas Lósda era diferente, onde a natureza ainda era pura, rodeando os amplos e antigos castelos, cheia de superstições e fantasias. Era uma terra quase sobrenatural, Desmond pensou.

- Jack está louco!- ele murmurou consigo mesmo pensando no que o primo estava planejando fazer. Ele estava ameaçando tornar a disputa entre ingleses e escoceses ainda mais acirrada. Tudo por causa de uma mulher. Começou com Helena de Tróia, agora seria com Katherine da Escócia. Assim como Menelau fizera indo atrás do traidor que raptara sua esposa, Sawyer o faria pela cunhada, e as coisas ficariam bem feias. Mas ele não podia deixar o primo passar por aquilo sozinho, por mais loucura que fosse estaria ao lado de Jack até o fim.

Ele precisava de cavalos e uma carruagem primeiro. Avistou uma estrebaria onde vendiam-se cavalos de raça ao lado de uma taverna e pensão chamada Widmore. Sorriu animado. Quem sabe depois que conseguisse as coisas que prometera para Jack não poderia parar e tomar um trago antes que começassem a definir suas próprias sentenças de morte raptando Lady Katherine da Escócia?

Estava pensando sobre isso quando se dirigiu a passos largos até a estrebaria, porém, ele estava tão absorto na ideia de beber depois que deu de encontro com uma garota que vinha na mesma direção que ele. Ela usava uma capa escura e ele viu apenas seus olhos negros de relance.

- Oh, perdoe-me, moça. Eu não a tinha visto.

- Está tudo bem.- disse ela, puxando o capuz de encontro ao rosto e se afastando.

Desmond sorriu para ela imaginando que fosse uma camponesa tímida por esconder o rosto dele assim. Porém quando ele tocou o bolso interno de sua casaca para retirar o pequeno saco de moedas de ouro que Jack tinha lhe dado para comprar o necessário para a partida deles, notou que o mesmo tinha desaparecido e imediatamente Desmond relembrou os olhos negros da mulher. Já tinha visto aqueles olhos antes.

- Ah, desgraçada!- ele xingou alto e saiu correndo atrás da garota que àquela altura corria em direção às árvores do bosque.

- Ei!- ele gritou correndo o mais rápido que podia para alcançá-la. A garota desviou de algumas pessoas e um bando de ovelhas, tentou se enveredar pelas árvores, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado por Desmond. Ela gritou:

- Alguém me ajude! Esse homem está me atacando!

Algumas pessoas olharam para eles dois, mas Desmond agarrou a garota pela cintura. O capuz dela caiu e ele sorriu maldoso, dizendo:

- Não se preocupem. Está tudo bem! Ela é minha esposa e está fugindo para se encontrar com outro.

As pessoas se afastaram porque ninguém queria se meter entre briga de marido e mulher. Desmond sorriu triunfante quando disse à garota:

- Eu sabia que já tinha visto esses olhos negros antes, e tu roubastes minhas moedas não roubastes, Naomi?

Sentindo-se derrotada, ela devolveu as moedas a ele.

- Tu vencestes, Desmond. Toma tuas moedas e deixa-me ir.

- Não, não assim tão rápido.- disse ele, conduzindo-a em direção à taverna. – Vamos tomar um trago e conversar um pouco.

- Não tenho tempo para conversar.- falou ela, irritada.

- Mas é melhor arranjar tempo, _cherry_, ou então contarei ao chefe do condado que acabo de encontrar a ladra que roubou minha carruagem e todos os meus pertences, e que por pouco não me deixou na estrada somente de ceroulas.

Naomi deu um suspiro irritado e o acompanhou. Não tinha escolha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barba cerrada, porém milimetricamente aparada, sapatos tão bem engraxados que reluziam no sol da manhã, olhos negros metódicos e frios, os cabelos compridos também escuros presos em uma trança embaixo do chapéu e altura descomunal já diziam muito sobre Brier Rochester.

Os homens sob o comando do General Mikail Bakunin tremeram nas bases ao conhecer o novo encarregado do pelotão inglês/francês acampado nas terras altas. O próprio John Locke tinha enviado o homem com ordens expressas de colocar ordem na Escócia. De repente, os dominados, no caso os escoceses já não estavam mais colaborando com o rei Jacob e algo precisava ser feito sobre isso. Como o Capitão Jack Shephard que tinha sido enviado para descobrir o que estava acontecendo nas Colinas Errantes tinha aparentemente se aliado ao inimigo era preciso que fosse tomada uma atitude drástica e uma das funções de Brier seria descobrir se Jack Shephard estava ou não traindo sua própria pátria.

- Então o Capitão Shephard está hospedado no castelo desse tal Lorde Sawyer?

- Isso mesmo.- assentiu o General Bakunin servindo uma dose do melhor uísque escocês para o recém-chegado Rochester. Ele estava radiante que o General Locke tivesse atendido a solicitação dele. O Capitão Shephard já tinha abusado demais de sua paciência, e ele ainda não esquecera o chicote que o maldito fora capaz de usar para proteger a endiabrada dele.

- E o motivo para ele estar lá em conluio com um dos suspeitos de ser o "cabeça" da movimentação rebelde seria uma mulher?

- Uma mulher não, meu caro amigo. Um demônio. Chamam-na "a endiabrada." O Capitão Shephard chegou a capturá-la, mas a mulher lançou um feitiço nele e ele nos traiu.

- Bakunin, eu não acredito em maldições! Diga-me, qual é a identidade dessa tal endiabrada?

- Desconhecida, Rochester. A mulher sumiu antes que pudéssemos identificá-la. Tentei arrancar informações sobre o Clã dela, mas o Capitão Shephard tornou inviável que eu a continuasse interrogando.

- E o Capitão Shephard não sabe nada sobre o paradeiro dela?- indagou Rochester com incredulidade. – Como foi que ela conseguiu fugir de Darkfalls?

- Não entendo como ela fez, isso Rochester. Por isso que esta mulher certamente tem poderes demoníacos, e o Capitão Shephard não se reportou mais a este pelotão desde que ela escapou. Depois disso ele se hospedou no castelo de Lorde Sawyer.- resmungou Bakunin dando uma golada no uísque e escarrando em seguida, cuspindo a secreção na grama. Brier olhou para ele com nojo. Ele era um homem de excelente família, educado com vara de ferro. Seu falecido pai, Lord Phineas Rochester o ensinou desde muito cedo a usar a escarradeira na mesa para esse tipo de necessidade primitiva.

- Estranho. - comentou ele, tentando ignorar o gesto mal educado de Bakunin. – Se o Capitão Shephard não se reportou mais ao pelotão desde a fuga e desaparecimento da tal endiabrada, isso significa que ele sabe muito bem onde ela está!

- Esse é o meu palpite também, Rochester.

- Então por que tu não fostes atrás dele? Podias fazê-lo confessar onde ela está e por que a está encobrindo.

- Ah, Rochester, tu não conheces o Shephard.- justificou-se Bakunin. – O homem é um cabeça dura, difícil de conversar e além de tudo isso, ele é o queridinho do General John Locke. Ele foi mandado aqui para assumir o pelotão.

- Coisa que ele não fez!- acrescentou Rochester cofiando a barba enquanto pensava. – Bakunin, eu não me importo se esse tal Capitão Shephard é o predileto do General Locke. O homem está traindo sua própria pátria ao encobrir essa rebelde escocesa que deseja nos expulsar das Terras Altas. O General mandou-me aqui para pôr ordem nessa província e é o que eu farei! Portanto, vou dar uma olhada por aí e ver se descubro algo interessante sobre esse tal Lorde Sawyer e sua ligação com o Capitão Shephard. Depois então irei fazer uma pequena visita ao castelo desse Lorde. Escute o que estou lhe dizendo, Bakunin. Eu não retornarei ao meu posto sem respostas e se o Capitão Shephard estiver mesmo traindo sua pátria, o homem está muito encrencado.

Nesse momento, um soldado adentrou a tenda do Capitão Bakunin munido com uma bandeja que continha pão de alho, queijo e uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Rochester não apreciava uísque. Ele não apreciava nada que fosse de origem escocesa.

- Obrigado.- disse ele ao soldado, pegando a taça de vinho e sorvendo um gole. – Isso sim é bebida da civilização!

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, General?- perguntou o soldado a Bakunin.

- Não, não preciso de mais nada por enquanto.- respondeu ele. – Pode se retirar, Murdock.

O soldado assentiu deixando a tenda. No entanto, ao invés de caminhar de volta para a grande tenda de lona que servia de refeitório aos soldados onde todos agora começavam a tomar o desjejum, ele se afastou na direção da tenda que dividia com mais dois soldados.

Ao entrar lá, respirou aliviado e tirou uma carta do bolso. Alisou o envelope em cima dos dizeres escritos: "Para o Capitão Jack Shephard. De Lady Juliet Shephard, Paris, França."

Murdock estava feliz por ter conseguido esconder aquela carta de seus superiores. O Capitão Shephard era um bom homem e precisava ser avisado a respeito da chegada de Rochester e de seus planos, assim como precisava receber aquela correspondência que vinha diretamente de sua família na França. Por isso, na primeira oportunidade, ele pegaria um cavalo e iria até o castelo do Cisne encontrar o Capitão Shephard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sulfolk, Inglaterra**

Hugo Reys engoliu mais uma colherada de sopa quente com gosto. Era maravilhoso comer uma refeição decente outra vez depois de tanto tempo sendo privado disso. Seus companheiros de luta comiam ao seu redor, todos muito quietos, concentrados na sopa, apreciando o sabor delicioso do caldo de galinha com legumes preparado por Madame Dubois na Pensão "Pequeno Raio de Sol", local para onde Andre Gaultier os levara depois de cerca de duas horas viajando de Londres para o interior do país.

Estavam agora na cidade de Sulfolk. Andre possuía uma casa de campo em Linconshire e pretendia levar os escoceses para lá até que fosse seguro deixar Londres e levá-los à Escócia. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona estofada da pensão de frente para a mesa de tábua corrida onde os escoceses comiam, próximo à lareira. Sabiam que aqueles homens iriam querer respostas e Andre estava pronto a responder o interrogatório que estava por vir.

Hugo foi o primeiro que acabou a sopa. Empurrou o prato para o lado e encarou Gaultier com seriedade antes de dizer:

- Certo, quem és tu, ô francês? E por que nos ajudaste? Se tu és um daqueles mercenários que desejas ganhar algum dinheiro aproveitando-se de nossa causa, não penses que...

- Ei, fique calmo, amigo escocês.- falou Andre sem se abalar. – Não sou nenhum mercenário. Vocês todos estão seguros aqui comigo. Meu nome é Andre Gaultier.

Um dos companheiros de Hugo parou de tomar a sopa nesse momento e limpou a boca suja na manga da camisa ainda mais suja e surrada para indagar:

- O quê? Tu és Andre Gaultier?

- Quem é Andre Gaultier?- Hugo perguntou começando a ficar nervoso.

- O homem por trás da oposição aos ingleses na França.- respondeu seu companheiro.

- Há ingleses demais na França nesse momento.- Andre comentou com desdém. – Não tenho nada contra os ingleses, só acho que eles deveriam manter seus narizes na Inglaterra ao invés de quererem controlar todo o continente. Jacob é um bufão que acha que pode governar o mundo e eu quero que isso acabe! Vocês podem confiar em mim e nos meus homens. Estamos do mesmo lado. Eu tenho um título, dinheiro e prestígio suficiente para financiar uma boa batalha.

Hugo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sentindo-se mais tranqüilo em relação a Andre e suas intenções, o homem embora sendo tão jovem e com toda aquela pose de aristocrata parecia realmente interessado na causa deles. Devia ter corrido um risco enorme ao libertá-los de Newgate. Poucos conseguiam sair de lá vivos. No entanto, ainda havia um detalhe que não estava batendo com a história dele.

- Tudo bem, entendo seus motivos _Monsieur _Gaultier.- disse Hugo. – Mas, eu gostaria de saber como soube onde nos encontrar e quantos éramos, ou a nossa localização em Newgate...?

Andre sorriu.

- Por acaso tu conheces uma dama muito distinta chamada Lady Elizabeth Thompson?

Os olhos de Hugo brilharam e seu peito apertou-se quando ele balbuciou:

- Li-bby?

- Eu ainda não a conheci pessoalmente, mas Lady Thompson enviou-me uma carta contando-me a respeito de vocês e sua localização.- Andre explicou. -Meus contatos em Londres logo informaram-me que pretendiam enforcá-los. Tive que agir depressa. – E não apenas isso, a mensagem de milady foi bastante explícita a respeito dos planos de Jacob na França. Escravizar os que aceitarem seu governo e exterminar aqueles que se opuserem. Não me parecem escolhas muito justas.- Gaultier acrescentou com ironia.

- Ela mandou alguma mensagem para mim?- Hugo indagou, esperançoso. Já fazia tanto tempo que ele não via sua amada Libby. A mulher mais inteligente e destemida que ele já conhecera.

Andre meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Ela apenas enviou-me uma missiva com o conteúdo que acabei de descrever. Nesta carta ela mencionou que tu, Hugo Reyes, entregastes a mensagem para Lady Thompson através da endiabrada quando ainda estavas preso em Darkfalls na Escócia.

Hugo assentiu.

- Fui preso por participar de um dos atentados contra o Rei Jacob em Londres. Então eles enviaram-me primeiro à Darkfalls na Escócia, depois colocaram-me em Newgate para ser enforcado juntamente com meus companheiros. Foi realmente em Darkfalls que conheci a endiabrada.

Andre sorriu e disse:

- Esta mulher muito me deixou curioso. Ouvi algumas histórias sobre ela. Não participou de muitas missões e foi pega em sua primeira grande missão. As notícias correm! Os ingleses dizem que ela é uma bruxa com poderes demoníacos, e que foi por isso que ela conseguiu escapar da prisão ainda na Escócia, enganando-os.

Dessa vez foi Hugo quem sorriu.

- Se ela é uma bruxa, _Monsieur _Gaultier, eu não sei! Mas ela tem aliados poderosos.- Hugo acrescentou, recordando-se de que aquele capitão inglês que visitara a endiabrada na prisão parecia interessado demais nela.

- Bem, isso explicaria o desaparecimento dela.- falou Andre. – Porque eu duvido muito que esteja morta.

- _Monsieur _Gaultier!- chamou outro dos companheiros de Hugo, um jovem rapaz chamado Maxwell, a quem chamavam de Max. – Então o senhor pretende mesmo se unir a nós nesta guerra?

Andre levantou-se de sua poltrona confortável e caminhou pelo pequeno salão principal da pensão de Madame Dobois com seu característico sorriso confiante no rosto.

- Responda-me, caro revolucionário escocês, existe emoção mais incrível e satisfatória do que a vitória na guerra? Fazer valer os seus direitos através da revolução?

Max não disse nada, assim como nenhum dos outros. Andre Gaultier era uma figura cativante e eles queriam saber como o nobre francês terminaria aquele discurso.

- Dinheiro, vinho, mulheres, o que seria de tudo isso sem uma boa revolução?

Os homens entreolharam-se, refletindo entre eles sobre as palavras de Gaultier.

- Exato, meus caros!- disse o francês como se lhes adivinhasse os pensamentos. – Os ingleses tomaram suas terras, seus castelos, suas mulheres e filhas. Chegou a hora da retaliação!

Os sorrisos foram se formando no rosto de cada homem porque sentiam firmeza nas palavras de Andre. Hugo sorriu também, mas embora a revolução fosse muito importante, ele sentia falta de Libby e mal podia esperar para vê-la quando pudessem finalmente retornar à Escócia.

Andre continuou:

- Amanhã, partiremos para Linconshire e ficaremos lá em segurança até que seja possível levá-los de volta às Colinas Errantes, portanto, por enquanto, meus amigos, desfrutem de diversão e um bom descanso merecido.

Ao final das palavras dele algumas moças de saias rodadas e corpetes apertados entraram no salão dançando e carregando bandejas com copos de cerveja. Os homens começaram a assobiar, na maior algazarra, levantando de suas cadeiras para ajudar as moças com as bandejas. Uma festava estava prestes a começar.

Hugo, porém, levantou-se de sua cadeira e disse rapidamente aos companheiros que se retiraria para dormir um pouco.

- Ah, não? Tu não podes ir agora!- disse um dos homens. – Ainda nem é noite!

- Não acredito que vais te deitar como uma maricota, assim tão cedo, homem!- comentou outro. – Viu o _derriére _daquela morena?

- Boa noite, companheiros.- disse ele com seriedade já se afastando em direção às escadas que levavam ao andar de cima da pensão. No entanto, antes de subir ele direcionou seu olhar na direção de Andre e murmurou:

- Muito obrigado.- ele estava feliz por ver seus companheiros de revolução felizes e cheios de esperança novamente depois daquele longo tempo na prisão.

Andre Gaultier apenas meneou a cabeça, sorrindo abertamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conforme prometera, Ana-Lucia não desceu para o desjejum. Sawyer estava muito chateado com aquela situação e agora entendia porque sua esposa ficara tão zangada. Maryan havia trazido da França com ela sua prima Jéssica, filha único de seu tio Henry. Por ser mulher, Jéssica não herdava nada além de seu dote de casamento como era o costume francês, nem mesmo o título do pai. Na Escócia era diferente. Por mais que houvesse a importância de um herdeiro homem para manter a força do Clã, as mulheres podiam herdar heranças, títulos e terras. Só não podiam ser líderes do Clã, pois esta era considerada uma responsabilidade puramente masculina.

Sawyer entendia que deveria ser difícil para Jéssica agora ficar à Mercê dele porque em breve seria o novo Duque de Conrad, porém ele não pretendia deixar a prima desamparada de jeito nenhum. Além de garantir que ela recebesse seu dote de casamento por direito, pretendia dar-lhe uma quantia a mais e passar para o nome dela a propriedade dos Gale em Paris. Mas para que tudo isso fosse feito, não era necessário trazer a prima à Escócia, ainda mais em tempos de revolução e tensões políticas.

- Mamã, a senhora deveria ter esperado mais para vir à Escócia.- disse Sawyer enquanto Nikki terminava de servir bolinhos de aveia frescos na mesa juntamente com um prato de omelete.

Maryan bebericou de seu café e sua expressão se fez agradável quando disse à moça:

- Este café com leite está ótimo, querida. Eu nunca tinha provado. Considero o café uma bebida profana, mas creio que hoje posso cometer esse pecado.

Nikki sorriu. Tinha acabado de terminar de servir a mesa do desjejum.

- Que bom que gostou, Lady Maryan. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só pedir.

- Muito obrigada.

Quando Nikki se retirou, ela voltou-se então para responder ao comentário do filho.

- James, sinceramente, eu sou sua mãe e não preciso de tua opinião ou permissão para vir visitá-lo. Principalmente levando-se em consideração o tempo que tu me deixastes na França e mal recebi notícias suas. Além do mais, estou aqui com Jéssica por um motivo muito importante.

Sawyer fitou Jéssica que comia com maneiras exageradamente delicadas um bolinho de aveia. Sua prima sempre muito bonita, mas agora parecia pálida e magra demais. A coitadinha ainda deveria estar sofrendo muito por causa da morte do pai.

- Minhas condolências pela morte de titio, prima.

Ela deu um sorriso triste para Sawyer e assentiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Maryan continuou falando. Kate apenas prestava atenção à conversa enquanto comia pão de centeio com um pedaço de omelete.

- James, tu sabes muito bem que estou aqui por causa da herança.

Sawyer sentiu-se desconfortável com o fato da mãe estar sendo tão direta na frente de Jéssica. Obviamente devia ser desagradável ficar falando da herança e do título que o pai dela deixara para ele.

- Mamã, nós podemos discutir isso outra hora.- sugeriu James notando que a prima ficara subitamente desconfortável.

- Bem, eu preferia discutir isso enquanto aquela...

Kate lançou um olhar inquisidor à Maryan. Certamente a mulher por alguma razão desconhecida parecia que iria falar coisas ofensivas sobre sua irmã, mas ao notar o olhar de Lady Shephard, Maryan modificou a própria fala:

- Digo, seria melhor tratarmos desse assunto em família, pois a herança de meu irmão é uma questão de família...

- Então eu não deveria estar aqui.- disse Kate limpando a boca delicadamente com um guardanapo de linho. – Já terminei o meu desjejum. Vou procurar pelo meu marido. Se me dão licença.

- O inglês?- inquiriu Maryan sem conseguir conter a própria língua.

- Isso mesmo, Lady Maryan. Logo terá a oportunidade de conhecê-lo. Não se preocupe.- disse Kate com um sorriso debochado no rosto, erguendo-se de sua cadeira e caminhando na direção de uma das portas que dava para os lados do jardim.

Assim que ela se afastou, Maryan continuou:

- Pois bem, meu filho, é preciso que saibas...

- Titia, talvez esta não seja uma boa hora.- advertiu Jéssica quando Ana-Lucia surgiu de repente no salão de refeições, usando um dos melhores vestidos de seu enxoval de casamento. Veludo cinza com motivos negros e gola de renda. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma longa trança solta impecável. No pescoço o inseparável colar de esmeraldas que pertencera à sua mãe.

- Perdoem o meu atraso.- disse ela com um sorriso enorme, porém falsificado ao tomar seu lugar na cadeira de espaldar alto do outro lado da mesa, o lugar reservado à senhora do castelo.

- Ai, meu Deus... – Sawyer murmurou consigo ao ver a expressão antipática da mãe para sua esposa e o visível nervosismo de Jéssica. O que estava acontecendo? Ele queria entender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate empurrou a pesada e antiga porta do Castelo do Cisne que dava para o pequeno caminho de gerânios que levava aos estábulos. Mesmo não sendo mais tão cedo uma leve massa de ar frio tomava conta do ambiente e ela cruzou os braços ao redor do peito num gesto instintivo, embora usasse um vestido de lã e casaco de veludo.

Ela não agüentou mais ficar à mesa do desjejum com os demais. O ambiente estava muito tenso. Maryan Ford obviamente não aprovara o casamento de seu filho com a irmã dela, por uma razão que Lady Shephard não conseguia compreender. E a presença da prima de Sawyer só tornava a tensão ainda mais carregada porque estava claro que Ana-Lucia não queria a presença de Jéssica Gale ali. Tinha certeza que fora por esse motivo que Ana não descera para tomar o desjejum. Por isso, aproveitou a fala arrogante de Lady Maryan sobre assuntos de família para deixar o salão de refeições e procurar pelo marido.

Não via Jack desde que adormecera em seus braços após suas núpcias. Não entendia porque ele não a despertara para que tomassem o desjejum juntos. Rose dissera que ele comera cedo e então saíra para os estábulos. Era para lá que estava indo naquele momento.

Ela encontrou Karl à porta dos estábulos preparando ferraduras novas.

- Bom dia, Kate.- ela o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Lady Austen...ah, quero dizer, Lady Shephard.

Kate sorriu com o engano do rapaz.

- Está tudo bem. Ainda vai levar um tempo para eu acostumar.- ela baixou os olhos para o trabalho dele com as ferraduras, ele forjava uma no fogo naquele instante.

- Para qual cavalo são estas ferraduras?- Kate indagou.

- Para Sky, o cavalo do Capitão Shephard.- respondeu Karl. – Ele pediu-me logo cedo que fizesse isso, pois seu cavalo está com as patas machucadas.

- Oh, pobrezinho!- Kate murmurou. – A propósito, sabe onde está o Capitão Shephard agora?

- Ah, ele está aí dentro do estábulo com seu cavalo, alimentando-o. Achei admirável a ternura dele para com o animal. Nem todos os senhores cuidam tão bem de suas montarias e o Capitão dispensa até o próprio cavalariço para cuidar dele pessoalmente.

- Eu vou falar com ele.- disse Kate, passando por Karl e entrando no estábulo.

O lugar todo construído em madeira era grande e aconchegante para os animais. Suas paredes de madeira reforçadas e a boa quantidade de feno mantinham o ambiente aquecido durante o longo inverno escocês. Jack estava parado em uma das últimas baias, onde seu cavalo bebia água.

- Capitão...- disse Kate com voz sedutora, se aproximando do marido por trás e beijando-lhe o ombro. – Tu desaparecestes de nossa cama tão cedo. Fico pensando se por acaso foi algo que eu te fiz.

- Não diga bobagens, meu amor.- disse Jack, bem-humorado, voltando-se para ela, abraçando-a e beijando-a. – Eu tenho o costume de acordar muito cedo e tu dormias tão bem que eu não quis acordá-la.

- Então gostas de acordar antes do galo?- ela alisou o queixo do marido delicadamente. Não temos os mesmos hábitos. Só é dia para mim quando o sol já está bem alto no céu.

Jack balançou a cabeça em negativo, sorrindo abertamente.

- Pois então, minha querida lady tem um problema muito sério agora.

- Que tipo de problema?- Kate indagou com uma piscadela marota.

- Esquecestes que por acaso sou um militar? Militares gostam de disciplina.

- Não esqueci, Capitão.- ela respondeu. – Mas por acaso tu esquecestes que eu sou a endiabrada?

- Não, eu não esqueci. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual casei contigo. Minha querida endiabrada, ainda hei de domar-te.

Kate ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Jack.

- Não, não, meu amor, sou eu que vou levá-lo à ruína.

Ele a abraçou forte contra seu peito e sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

- Veremos.

- Seu provocador!- disse Kate batendo de leve no peito dele e rindo.

Sky, o cavalo de Jack relinchou como se estivesse impaciente com algo.

- Me desculpe, garoto.- disse Jack tirando dois torrões de açúcar do bolso e levando-os à boca do cavalo. – Seu prêmio merecido por ter gentilmente deixado Karl tirar as medidas de suas novas ferraduras.

- Ah, sim. Eu vi Karl a pouco forjando ferraduras para ele. O que houve?- Kate indagou passando suas mãos pequenas pela crina macia do animal. Embora Sky, fosse um cavalo bastante arisco, disciplinado apenas com seu dono, ele parecia gostar muito da nova Lady Shephard. – Ele está com as patas machucadas?

- Não exatamente.- respondeu Jack. – Mas há rupturas nas ferraduras e eu não quero que ele machuque as patas em estradas tortuosas.

- De que estradas tortuosas estamos falando, amor?- Kate perguntou. – Por acaso não está pretendendo voltar à França e deixar-me aqui sozinha em nossas núpcias, está?

- É claro que não, amor.- disse ele. – Mas eventualmente terei apresentar-me em Paris ao meu posto para contar ao meu supervisor o real motivo de minha ausência.

Kate fingiu-se horrorizada.

- Vais contar ao teu supervisor que decidiu ficar na Escócia porque fez amor loucamente por várias vezes com uma escocesa, oh, e não uma escocesa qualquer, a própria endiabrada?

Jack riu.

- Mais ou menos isso.

Kate o puxou pela mão e disse:

- Venha, está ficando muito frio aqui fora e creio que as coisas estão muito complicadas dentro do castelo.

- O que quer dizer?- perguntou ele aceitando a mão dela e caminhando para fora dos estábulos.

- Então tu não soubestes que temos novos hóspedes além de teu primo e sua comitiva?

- Ah sim, ouvi dizer que a senhora mãe de Lorde Sawyer está no castelo.

- Isso mesmo.- afirmou Kate. – Quando os deixei antes de vir procurá-lo estavam todos no salão de refeições e a digníssima sogra de minha irmã não parece ter gostado nem um pouco dela, meu cunhado parecia muito nervoso.

- Isso é muito estranho.- concordou Jack mesmo sem fazer ideia do motivo da animosidade de Lady Maryan para com Ana-Lucia.

- Eu concordo.- disse Kate. – Preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo para poder apoiar minha irmã.

- Por certo!

- Meu amor, e o seu primo? Onde ele está? Não o vi à mesa do desjejum.- Kate comentou.

- Ah, o Desmond ainda deve estar dormindo depois de toda aquela bebedeira de ontem. Meu primo é assim mesmo. O homem não toma jeito!

Kate apenas sorriu.

- Tu pareces te divertir com o comportamento inadequado de teu primo.

- Eu não acredito que _a endiabrada_ está falando em comportamento inadequado.

Ela deu uma risada e olhou de maneira sapeca para ele, dizendo:

- O último que chegar...se casará com um frade!

Logo em seguida ela começou a correr em direção ao castelo. Rindo, Jack correu para alcançá-la. Sentia-se culpado pelo que estava prestes a fazer, mas não podia ficar na Escócia e trair sua pátria, assim como não podia partir e deixar seu grande amor para trás. Um dia, Katherine o perdoaria. Assim ele esperava.

Jack estava tão entretido em seguir Kate em sua brincadeira que não avistou uma comitiva de dez homens ao longo da colina se aproximando do Castelo do Cisne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose retirou a porcelana usada da mesa do desjejum com a ajuda de Nikki. Aos poucos todos foram se levantando. O desconforto e o silêncio reinavam no ambiente desde que Ana-Lucia se juntara a eles na mesa. Ninguém se dispusera a dizer nenhuma palavra até que Lady Maryan sem conseguir mais calar sua frustração ao ver o filho já casado e morando em um castelo em ruínas, desatou a falar:

- Meu filho, quando saí de Paris eu certamente não esperava encontrá-lo vivendo nessas condições.

- O que quer dizer, mamã?- Sawyer indagou segurando o braço da mãe gentilmente e conduzindo-a para uma das salas de estar do castelo, a única mobiliada e recém reconstruída.

Ana-Lucia e Jéssica seguiam os dois para a mesma sala numa distância respeitosa uma da outra.

- Eu quero dizer que esperava que as coisas fossem diferentes, James. Por Deus, tu estás vivendo em um mausoléu! Este castelo está caindo aos pedaços. Onde estão os móveis finos, os tapetes e as cortinas? As escadarias estão se deteriorando, os vidros das janelas estão quebrados e os jardins cheios de ervas-daninhas. Como pode viver assim?- ela gritou e soltou o braço dele bruscamente quando chegaram à sala. Parou em frente à Ana-Lucia e perguntou sem quaisquer rodeios: - Por que te casastes com uma cigana?

Aquilo foi o bastante. Ana-Lucia estava se segurando para não voar no pescoço daquela mulher e esganá-la por falar aquelas coisas de seu castelo, de seu adorável lar que estava sendo construído junto com o marido. Mas agora, Lady Maryan Sawyer tinha ido longe demais ao mencionar de forma tão preconceituosa sua descendência hispano-cigana.

- Retire o que disse, sogra.- Ana-Lucia falou num murmúrio, com a voz mais calma que conseguiu.

- Pois bem!- rebateu Maryan, olhando agora diretamente para Ana-Lucia. – Já que estamos agora falando tão claramente. Sim, és uma cigana, exatamente como tua mãe um dia foi. Eu nunca entendi porque o Samuel a escolheu em primeiro lugar, e em segundo, também nunca entendi por que Diana a acolheu e criou como uma filha sendo filha de quem eras?

- Mamã, basta!- gritou Sawyer, horrorizado com os comentários venenosos de sua mãe para a esposa dele.

Ana-Lucia olhou profundamente nos olhos de Maryan Sawyer, seus lábios tremiam e lágrimas ameaçavam rolar por seu rosto, mas ela as segurou, sendo o mais fria que pôde quando disse:

- Bem, Lady Maryan, se não gostas de ciganos está no lugar errado, pois a _senhora_ deste castelo é uma cigana.- a pedra no colar de Ana estava negra como o ébano naquele momento enquanto ela falava. – E como cigana eu a advirto que não a quero aqui!

- Como?- Maryan pestanejou ultrajada. – Este é o castelo do meu filho!

- Eu a estou avisando.- Ana-Lucia ameaçou.

- Ei, vocês duas, parem com isso já!- Sawyer exigiu sem saber mais o que fazer. – Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum!

Jéssica Gale permanecia calada apenas assistindo a tudo.

- Minha senhora, deves respeitar à minha mãe.- disse Sawyer à Ana antes de se voltar para Maryan e dizer: - E a senhora, mamã, tem que respeitar minha esposa.

- Tu não entendes, James!- Maryan esbravejou e Jéssica finalmente manifestou-se. Para a surpresa de Ana e Sawyer, a mulher começou a chorar e soluçar.

- Jéssica!- Sawyer exclamou, preocupado. – Prima, o que houve?

- É isso que eu estou tentando te dizer, meu filho. Tu estás magoando demais a Jéssica e arruinando a tua vida.

- Como assim?- questionou ele e Ana-Lucia foi para o seu lado, enroscando seu braço no dele de forma possessiva. Estava tão zangada que se não se controlasse poderia machucar a sogra sem se mover do lugar.

- Por que acha que estou aqui, James? Para tratar da herança que seu tio lhe deixou. Já te disse isso!

- Eu sei, mas estava planejando ir à Paris em breve, mamã, quando as coisas melhorassem por aqui para visitá-la, apresentá-la à minha esposa e tratar deste assunto, a senhora não precisava ter vindo tão depressa...

- James, tu não irás receber a herança!- Maryan falou com pesar.

- Como assim não vou receber a herança? Na carta dizia que o tio Henry tinha deixado tudo pra mim. Acredito que ele tenha salvado o dote de Jéssica, e é claro que compreendo que a tenha trazido para cá, já que agora ela precisa de um tutor até que se case.- ele voltou-se para a prima. – Jesse, é por isso que está chorando? Não se preocupe. Eu e Ana vamos cuidar de ti.

- Não, James! Ela está chorando porque tu não receberás a herança. Uma das cláusulas do testamento de teu tio, o qual trouxe comigo afirma que só receberás a herança se te casares com Jéssica!

Nesse exato momento, um vaso de cristal com flores do jardim que havia em uma mesa de centro foi ameaçado contra a parede de pedra da sala de estar quase atingindo Jéssica que gritou e abaixou-se. No segundo seguinte, Ana-Lucia se retirava da sala num farfalhar irritado de saias. Mas não sem antes dar tempo à seu marido de ver a cor que agora ostentava em seu colar. Negro.

- A pedra... – murmurou ele. - Ana!- Sawyer a chamou, nervoso, compreendendo que seu pesadelo causado pela chegada da mãe e da prima estava apenas começando.

Continua...


End file.
